


Circling the Obvious

by Captivate, Tiaq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Puck - Freeform, RP log, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/M/M, Urban Fantasy, Werewolf, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 135,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captivate/pseuds/Captivate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaq/pseuds/Tiaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP log/Compilation of mine & Captivate's OCs (Alaric & Peter respectively) at random points in their lives. They all tie in but can also be stand-alones, if you don't mind that we don't explain headcanons. Lots of smut ahead! And sprinkled with angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> First RP of these 2 characters together. Things that are necessary to know: stole the pucks idea from the Cal Leandros series, long-lived, nymphos who all look the same; Alaric is a werewolf hybrid, mother is Cassiopeia (winged being (peri; also from Cal Leandros series) hybrid), father is Zachary (werewolf).

Alaric rolled onto his back and snapped, "What?"

"I thought I taught you better than that?" The puck grinned, his white smile too bright and all too predatory for Alaric's rather sour mood. "Aww, do you want me to rub your shoulders? Rub something lower?"

"Fuck you," Alaric said, and made a move to roll out of the bed. A hand wrapped around his wrist and with strength that still astounded him, he was yanked back into bed and into a warm body. 

"All you had to do was ask," the puck said as he kissed Alaric's neck, and bit harshly.

"I have a meeting, you fucker," Alaric snapped, and tried to get up but he was already leaning back into the puck's skilled hands that knew his body too well.

He slid his hands down his body and the puck said all too sweetly, "You could turn it into a phone meeting, I'll play the dirty secretary sucking off your cock while you try to do business, pretty boy."

 

“I thought the ‘pretty boy’ in my family was my brother,” he said poker-faced, staring at the puck with wolf bright eyes. “But I cannot miss this fucking meeting. Something about hostile take overs being important, and needing a pretty face to calm things over.

“Or so says HR.” Obviously Alaric didn’t think so highly of those he worked with. But when you’re a wolf on Wall Street, despite what the movie made it out to be, it was bland and boring. Humans were so typical and predictable. “So get your fucking paws off me.” Polite as always, he plucked at the puck’s fingers around his body.

 

Peter purred, "He's pretty but he isn't the one beneath me, on me, over me..." He bit at Alaric's neck as his hands continued down and went underneath Alaric's pants to stroke at his cock. He snorted softly, "You can miss the meeting. It's not like you need the money."

The puck groaned when Alaric flung his hands off of him, and said, "You wound me, wound me deeply Alaric. And to think, I taught you everything you know and this is what you do to me? Cast me aside for a boring meeting with humans?"

Dramatically he fell back and said, "And I had a sex swing all ready."

 

Alaric sighed at the stroke to his cock, but rolled his eyes as the puck went on to his dramatics. “Oh fuck you. Its not like you need more sex, is it?”

Rhetorical question, but the wolf used the space to get off the plush bed and find his shirt. Somewhere, it’d gotten tossed. “I’m not casting you aside, and the fucking swing will be here when I get back. Unless…” sharp eyes turned to Peter, “You plan to start the party without me?” He gave a dark grin, wolfish, even.

Finding his shirt, the youngest Ull shrugged it on, buttoning it up. “I should only be gone for a few hours. Entertain yourself, fuck yourself, whatever. Use that grand imagination of yours.” As if he didn’t repay Peter at every turn, with every fuck.

His dad would be rolling in his grave if he knew about this. The thought brought a wry smile to Alaric’s lips as he found his tie.

 

"I need sex to live, Alaric," Peter said and sat up on his elbow and stared at the pretty wolf who he had groomed for the last few years into the literal wolf of Wall Street. He said, "I like your clothes better on my floor." 

He gave Alaric an answering grin that promised dark, delightful things before he said, "I can easily find a few people who'd be more than happy to get their pert asses into that swing if you aren't going to satisfy me." He stood up and followed Alaric and wrapped his arms around him before nipping at his neck,, stopping him from putting on his tie. He purred, "Why use my imagination and fuck myself when I could just fuck you?"

Even with Alaric dressed he slid his hands back down and palmed his cock and stroked and purred, "Are you sure you don't want to play Big Bad Wolf to my Woodsman." He licked teasingly at his pulse and teased, "I'll even let you top if you're a good little wolf and stay home with me. Fuck the humans, they can do their own jobs without you."

 

This time Alaric rolled his eyes hard enough to be heard, with a disparaging groan. “Jesus fucking Christ, Peter. We had sex. Lots of it if I recall,” he huffed, giving a nasty glare as he was swept up into arms once more and unable to put his tie on.

“I like this tie. Maybe I’ll use it to gag your big fucking mouth,” he spat, but he leaned back into Peter anyway, letting himself be tempted. It didn’t exactly take much. Pucks could go forever, wolves weren’t too far behind.

He let himself be teased a few more minutes, enjoying the the lick to his pulse and the hand palming his front. “Let me call at least,” he said huskily. “And you can have the pleasure of undressing me. Again.” Alaric was already grabbing out his phone from his pants, that had miraculously stayed in the clothing.

Speed dial was a wonderful thing, and voice recognition was even better. “Call office,” he demanded, after hearing the tell-tale ding that said the phone was listening.

 

Peter continued to tease, and when Alaric bitched about him being insatiable, Peter just said, "Are you bitching or complimenting me? I can't help it, you're too fucking pretty to let out of my bedroom. Or my apartment, though sex in the elevator was good..." 

Peter gave a happy little noise, "Is that a promise? But if you do that, I won't be able to suck off your cock, and I know you love it when I use my big fucking mouth to deep throat you." He gave a far too victorious little smirk when Alaric said he would stay. Good, he thought, and once the wolf got his phone out of his pocket, his nimble fingers were already taking off his belt, and undoing the buttons and zipper to his pants, sliding his hand back down to grasp his cock and start to stroke in earnest.

He was a fucking tease, especially with Alaric calling the office. He bit down harder on his neck, and started to undo the buttons of his shirt and listened as his phone started to dial. He nipped at his ear and asked, "Can I get you begging before that call connects?"

 

That was about the extent of their relationship. Bitch, bitch, bitch, fuck, fuck, fuck. Maybe some tutorage of how to con humans and become successful in the business world, then back to fucking with bitching included. “Both,” Alaric replied, grinding his hips against Peter’s hand, teasing in his own way.

“I’m sure we can make time for both. Unless you’re suggesting we’re not gonna fuck all night long, again.” Sleep was for the weak anyway, at least when you were in cahoots with a puck. Puck. Fuck. Hm.

The phone dialed and the ringing began. Alaric watched with rapt eyes as the puck quickly began to undo the belt and front of Alaric’s pants. It was as Peter grasped the wolf’s cock that he let out a delectable sigh. He even tilted his head to the side for Peter, feeling the lovely tingles as fingers slid over the buttons of his shirt.

“You can fucking try,” he replied sharply, grinding his ass back against the puck. Usually it didn’t take this long for his secretary to pick up, but she was probably busy getting ready for the meeting. Bitch.

 

He chuckled and gave a happy sound as Alaric ground against him; tease. He liked that about his much younger Wolf lover. And he kept up with him, and enjoyed how often they fucked and in how many positions they fucked in. He teased him all the time, and if they weren't at least naked and fucking once a day there was something horribly wrong. If Peter had his way, Alaric wouldn't be getting dressed period or leaving until they tired of each other.

Or more accurately, Peter tired of the pretty little bitchy creature he was thrilled to be debauching daily. He grinned, teeth against Alaric's neck and said, "Now that you mentioned it, I think another marathon would be acceptable. You can show me how much you remember from the things I've taught you."

He loved the way Alaric let his head fall to the side and that little sigh as his hand went around his cock. Well, as a puck, it didn't take much to get hard but that noise always sent a sharp pang of desire that hardened him right up.

He bit Alaric's neck again and purred, "Want to take me up that, little wolf?" He started to stroke his cock, his thumb going straight for the head as he started to tease with the intention of making him sound like a mewling whore on the phone to his secretary. Honestly, the bitch probably thought wolves were completely inappropriate with no boundaries and Alaric certainly had no boundaries or social skills beyond what Peter had taught him.

 

Alaric had no idea how long this thing was going to last, between them. It’d be going on for awhile, but the heat and lust didn’t seem to dissipate, so they kept going. And Alaric wasn’t about to complain, since sex with a puck was fucking mind-blowing, to say the least.

Not that he’d admit that and make said puck’s ego any bigger. The building couldn’t handle that, let alone Alaric. “You? Teach me things? Fat chance,” Alaric snorted, sounding annoyed, but looking completely enthralled. It was a talent.

Bright eyes flickered to the puck, paired with a devilish smirk. “Your fucking funeral,” he replied. Bravado fell to the wayside though, as Peter’s hand went to work, thumbing the head of Alaric’s cock and had the wolf groaning. He wasn’t going to beg. He refused to. Now, sounding like a whore, he probably would. And didn’t care one bit.

The only reason why he might not want to over the phone, was because he did not want to give the secretary the idea that he was interested in her. Because he wasn’t. She was an annoying sheep who wore too much perfume, too much makeup and did not have the legs for the skirts she wore.

A click on the end perked Alaric’s attention. “Mia,” he said, cutting off anything the secretary might have said. “I will not be making the meeting today.”

 

"Bitch," Peter said rather affectionately as he started to really work on getting Alaric to make the noise he was so well known for. His father certainly howled louder but Alaric still had a pretty voice when he wasn't being an asshole. It was good they had just had sex because Alaric would still be loose and just enough lube left for him to slide his other hand down around the back and slide fingers between his ass cheeks. It was only a little awkward of a position, but he was willing to work with it, especially as Alaric started to talk.

He wiggled is fingers against his hole before sliding three fingers in and starting to thrust in time to the strokes and thumbing of his cock. He bit and licked at his neck, and purred against his ear, keeping his voice low so not to be heard, "You really should explain to her why you aren't going in, Alaric...don't want her to worry, now do you?"

He crooked his fingers and made a 'come here' motion inside of Alaric. "Can you imagine how annoying she'll be then?"

 

Alaric tcked at Peter, almost throwing an insult to him, but the fingers that had found their way to the back of his pants and sliding in were quite the distraction. The wolf scowled deeply as the puck worked his magic, thrusting and stroking in time. And who was Alaric to try and not respond to such efficient work?

With a huff, he tried to focus on the voice on the phone, one asking, worriedly, no, frantically, why he couldn’t. “I am sorry, Mia. But other plans arose that need attending to immediately,” he said, punctuating his words as he clenched his ass around the intruding fingers. “You won’t need me though, will you? I’d only be a face while the big guy does all the talking. I’ll be one less cup of coffee to worry about,” he said with a wry tone.

He did his best to be polite to her, and co-workers, but it was hard since he wasn’t top dog yet. Almost, so fucking close. But the big guy still needed more persuading that Alaric would do well as head of the company. “Tell him I’m sorry, but I cannot make it today.”

As Mia started to plead and fret to Alaric, to please come, he shot a look over his shoulder to Peter, eyebrow raised in question. ‘Well? Good enough for you?’ Probably not though, as Alaric wasn’t begging yet.

 

Peter grinned when Alaric scowled deeply. When he clenched around his fingers, Peter just smirked--wasn't he full enough? Well, if he wanted to try to keep a straight face...he continued to stroke and worked in a fourth finger slowly, knowing that while he as loose at the moment, he wasn't that loose. It was bound to get a reaction and while Alaric spoke on the phone...

He grinned like the cat who got the canary, the cream, and all the queens in heat and nuzzled Alaric's neck and asked softly, "I don't know, she sounds distressed...you should really tell your boss and not your secretary that you won't make it. You want to impress him, ask to be transferred and explain that some family emergency came up..."

He was going to make this difficult and he was going to have way too much fun at the chance to make Alaric scream on the phone, or at least admit that Peter was a sex god and amazing in everything he did and could do.

 

The wolf bit his lower lip, keeping back a whine. Fuck, that was not what he’d been expecting. Four fingers? His breathing was much more ragged, as he tried not to full out pant on the phone to the secretary.

“Mia. M-Mia! Put him on the line, okay. I don’t care if he’s busy! Just do it,” he bit back. Peter was enjoying this far too much. The way he nuzzled into Alaric’s neck. “Mia, just transfer me through already. I don’t have time for this!”

Okay, more curt than he intended, but when he was being fingered and given a hand job, what was he supposed to do? Oh right. NOT open his big fat mouth. There was a meek voice on the end and it went quiet, hold.

“You fucking asshole,” Alaric bit out, keening as he ground his ass back against the puck. Fuck this felt so good. Better even since he was on the phone. He was messed up, wasn’t he? Peter had rubbed off too much. Or not enough.

 

Peter grinned against Alaric's neck liking the way Alaric's breathing picked up and he looked like he was struggling not to mewl or whine. He nipped at his ear as he ordered the secretary, Mia, to transfer him over to his boss so he could explain what was going on. He purred and said, "And you aren't complaining."

That little keening moan was enough to let him know that Alaric was appreciating this deeply. What a twisted little fuck he had managed to find. Gods, he loved it when they were kinky and into the same things he was. Of course, he had been shaping a lot of Alaric's sexuality, hadn't he? He bit over his pulse point and sucked hard, before he purred out, "You love it."

He moved his fingers in and out, faster, he was avoiding his prostate for good reason, he wanted to get him nice and worked up before that. He asked, "How long do you think we'll be on hold, pretty boy--long enough to get you begging? I bet if I started to stroke your prostate you'd be begging me to get you off. Mewling like the wanton little slut we both know you are. But you are getting off on this aren't you?"

He stroked more firmly, and said, "You like it when we could get caught."

 

Alaric swallowed thickly as Peter continued to taunt him, nipping his ear, biting at his neck. Fuck it was good. “Fucking can it,” he panted, unable to not show how much he was enjoying the attention. He did love it. A lot. Better than anyone else Alaric had before, that was damn sure.

Not that there had been too many before, mostly because his big mouth kept most people away from him, calling him rude or disrespectful, foul. Peter didn’t care though, he seemed to enjoy making Alaric unravel from pissed to horny in minutes. And Peter was very good at that, thrusting his fingers into the wolf’s ass just so, not brushing up against his prostate. Goddamnit.

He whimpered as Peter stroked firmly, making his hips twitch. “Maybe,” he said, trying to act like a bad boy still, even as he was responding to the attention. “But I thought… you were going to use that fucking mouth for something good,” he taunted. Alaric smirked then, challenging Peter. That and he knew he was sucker for the puck’s blow jobs. It never failed to make him cum, and scream when he did.

“Maybe I do,” he purred. “Maybe I’m just an exhibitionist like that. And what are you going to fucking do about it?”

 

Peter laughed softly, "Not something you should tell the person who has his hand on your cock and his fingers up your ass, pretty boy." He was having far too much fun with this, especially as Alaric's hips twitched towards his hand. He laughed softly and said, "Oh, not falling for that one, Alaric, I want you to cum in my hand while your boss is telling you, you need to come into work, and then I want to put you on the bed and fuck you until you can't scream anymore."

He teased him by stroking his prostate, just once, just to give him a taste of what he was missing by not playing alone. He said, "Maybe I'll chain you up again, blindfold you and leave you at my mercy. You came so hard that time especially when I put headphones on you so you couldn't hear me. Everything was a surprise...didn't know if I was still in the room, watching you writhe on my bed with that thick vibe in your ass."

Was there nothing he wouldn't say? No, he was completely shameless and he was making Alaric that way as well. If the boy got his mother's genes and lived forever, it was a good thing for him to lose his inhibitions. He said, "Ooohh, I'm going to take advantage of it."

The phone clicked back on and a pissed voice said, "What is Mia talking about? You aren't coming in?"

 

Alaric scowled as Peter just laughed at his attempt to get him to suck him off. Damnit. Not that Peter didn’t paint a pretty picture with his words, making the wolf groan again. He wanted that, so bad. He was just a bitch for Peter to fuck whenever he wanted, and he thoroughly enjoyed every perverted second of it.

When fingers brushed against his prostate, Alaric gasped loudly, followed by a drawn out moan. “Fuck… yes,” he said, grinding his ass back against the fingers. But then there was the hand on his cock that he thrust up into as well. Alaric was going to make a comeback for Peter’s comment about taking advantage, when suddenly the boss finally came back on the line.

“S-sir, I’m sorry I can’t,” Alaric stuttered, blinking as he tried to get his brain focused again. Easier said than done when you had a puck right behind you. “A family emergency c-came up. I need to be with them, I know its…. short notice. But I would only be filling a chair anyway…”

 

Peter just grinned that smile that meant he knew everything that was going on through Alaric's dirty little mind. He purred happily when Alaric gasped. When he ground back against him, he was careful to pull his fingers out a little bit so Alaric wasn't able to get another touch against his prostate. He let him buck up against his hand and he teased, "Maybe I'll do that to you again. I liked watching you. Cock ring again too, maybe nipple clamps...we haven't tried those yet, have we? Or the suction bulbs..."

There really were too many toys he could use and gods was he ready to broaden a few more of Alaric's horizon's tonight and watch the boy turn to nothing but a wanton bitch on his bed. Peter just pumped his fingers in and out of Alaric faster when his boss came on the phone. He bite down on his pulse, feeling his heartbeat against his tongue.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Alaric, this is an important deal--I need you here!"

Peter chuckled and brushed his fingers teasingly against his prostate again and whispered, "Just say Uncle, and I'll turn off your phone. I'm going to make you cum, with or without your boss...but maybe you'd like a little dignity left with your firm by the time I'm done with you tonight, Alaric."

"Unless someone fucking died, you're ass will be here when that meeting starts."

Peter licked at Alaric's neck and teased, "No, your ass will be on my cock."

 

Alaric shuddered as Peter said none-too-sweet things in his ear, but it was still all that the wolf wanted to hear. Especially the new toys… he was always up for trying something new, add to his list of favorite toys.

The wolf winced in beautiful desire as Peter pumped his fingers even more when the boss came on the line. It was all Alaric could do not to moan into the phone, especially as he was being chewed out by his boss. “I-I’m sorry sir. Family emergency. I just - I can’t,” he said, trying to stutter out some excuse, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t form enough words in a sentence, at least that didn’t contain the words ‘fuck’, ‘more’, ‘want’.

Peter’s rough treatment were pushing all of the right buttons for the mouthy wolf. And he whimpered, fucking whimpered, on the phone, to his boss, when fingers brushed against that sensitive part again. He shuddered, but wasn’t blushing as Peter gave him an out.

“Sir… I-I can’t,” Alaric started to say, but he nodded to Peter, giving him the phone before he did worse than whimper to his boss. “Fucking uncle,” he moaned softly to the puck, a delightful shiver running through him as he threw in the proverbial towel.

 

The stuttering was certainly a good touch, Peter thought, made him sound like something really bad did happen. He adored the fact that Alarci whimpered, whimpered on the phone to his boss and sounded so needy. He loved that sound. When the phone was offered to him and Alaric's boss was yelling, Peter drawled into the phone, "I'm Mr. Ull's doctor and his mother has been hospitalized. It's very serious. A family disease, we need to test everyone to make sure they aren't contagious and dying."

He thrust his fingers harder into Alaric, this time purposefully hitting his prostate, and hanging up on his boss. He turned the phone off completely and tossed it somewhere in the vicinity of the door. Not caring so long as it wasn't going to interrupt them again. He returned his hand to Alaric's cock and purred, "See? Was that so hard pretty boy? Now tell me how much you like this. Are you going to beg to cum all over my hand. Ask me to lick you clean after I chain you down?"

He worked his fingers in and out of Alaric's hole, twisting and teasing, fucking him with words and fingers. "Will you return the favor? Give as good as you get, or am I going to have to punish you if you don't live up to my expectations?"

 

Alaric hated to cry uncle, but his boss was upset and the wolf was in no mood to play the simpering underling. So he let Peter take care of it, he had millennia to hone his lying ways, might as well let him put it to good use.

He cried out as the fingers were thrust up into him with more force than before, fully hitting his prostate. “F-fuck!” he moaned, leaning heavily against Peter as he felt like his legs were going to become very jelly-like. When the hand returned to his cock, he let out a breathless laugh. “You fucking asshole,” he said, with some fondness, but mostly amusement. “I’ll do whatever you fucking want, just make me cum,” he said, as close to a plea as he would get without more prodding.

“And thanks. Gonna have to sanitize my phone now,” since Peter had used the hand that’d been on Alaric’s cock, which of course hadn’t been dry the entire time. Of course not. As fingers twisted in his hole, the wolf keened again, panting breathlessly. “Shut your fucking mouth and kiss me already,” he growled.

 

"I asked for specifics, Alaric," Peter growled softly, "If you want to cum, I want to hear exactly what you want me to do to your all too willing body." He easily supported Alaric's wait as his legs went jelly-like. He continued to stroke him, but didn't hit his prostate again. He snorted and said, "Stop bitching, you know you liked it as much as I did."

He kissed Alaric and said, "Now tell me how you want it. If you don't, I'll just chain you up right now and leave you panting and begging for more until you tell me what you want. I'll fuck myself in front of you, leaving you to do nothing but watch...you know I'll do it, pretty boy."

He continued to work his fingers in and out, and tightened his hand around Alaric's cock as he ground his hips against Alaric's body. "Put that big mouth of yours to use and tell me."

 

Alaric scowled once more as Peter told him he wanted specifics. Bitch, bitch, bitch. “Fucking. Asshole,” he repeated for the puck’s benefit, before he got kissed. Which was far too short for his liking, but it was something at least. He licked his lips, panting as he tried to think.

“Fine, fine!” he conceded, moaning once more as Peter ground his hips against him. “I want you to fuck me till I scream. I want you to do your worst, make me howl for you. That’s what my Dad did, right?” he asked with a smirk. “Give me your biggest dildo and just try.” Okay, perhaps not all that clever, but fuck, his brain was pretty damn muddled at the moment.

“Tie me up, the bed, the wall, fuck, I’ll take the window. Just FUCK. ME,” he said, whining again as he rolled his head back against the puck.

 

Wasn't the specifics he wanted, but he'd take it. Alaric was never one for many words and the fact that it was probably as close to begging as he would get...he'd take it. He leaned in for another kiss. This time he lingered and kissed him deeply. He was kinder now, thrusting his fingers in and hitting his prostate with every little beckoning crook. He nipped at his lips and said, "He howled and begged."

He smirked and said, "Your mom was the screamer."

It was twisted, he knew, that he had fucked both of his parents and hell, he had enjoyed it. Cassie had been tiny and tight, and Zach...hmm, that wolf had been a bear but he was such a bitch. Howler, he was, and so eager to be fucked after his initial protests and saying he wasn't gay. Not that it mattered to him, he was just interested in getting a good lay.

He kissed him again, not wanting to even hear Alaric's answer to that as he continued to finger fuck him with abandon.

 

Alaric never had been much for words, just glares and cusses. But he always got what he wanted in the end, like Peter kissing him properly. His eyes were half-lidded as Peter informed Alaric that his father was the one that begged.

It was his mother that screamed.

Color blossomed angrily on Alaric’s face as he sputtered to try and say something. Peter had fucked BOTH OF HIS PARENTS? And now was fucking the second generation too? How fucking twisted and sick was that? Worse than Alaric had thought, holy shit.

He was trying to get words out, that never made it as Peter cut him off with another kiss, and fucked him with his fingers. God it was wrong and he loved it, whining at the back of his throat as he returned the kiss, whole-heartedly as he clenched around the fingers. His breathing was shaky and his hips stuttered between rutting forward and rolling back into the fingers. Choices, choices.

 

Peter grinned into the kiss. Really, did Alaric not get that he was a puck. He had no shame. He rather liked the symmetry of getting Alaric into bed, and if he could swing it, he'd probably try to get his brother and sisters into his bed too. Why not fuck the whole family? Or even get Cassie again. Why the hell not. She was tiny in all senses of the word, and a screamer.

He loved screamers. He loved moaners. He loved the noisy ones--quiet ones were boring to him.

Peter kept his fingers deep in Alaric, flicking them against his prostate over and over again and his hand worked up and down the shaft of his cock and his tongue invaded his mouth. He kissed him hard keep and long. And pulled back and said, "Cum for me, pretty boy, and I'll make you scream for me."

 

Alaric was pissed, especially as he felt Peter grin against his lips. Fucking puck, no shame, no proprietary. It was sick. But would Alaric have it any other way? Most likely not. He wanted more, to see what the puck had to share with him. It wasn’t like his Uncle Aiden, who only had eyes for Uncle Sebastian anymore. Boring.

He wanted to be mad at Peter, and perhaps he was, but not enough to truly care. He’d known what he was getting into with the green-eyed puck. A lusty world where there were no rules, except to do as you pleased. And pleasure, Alaric was certainly getting out of this arrangement. He grunted with every push of fingers into his ass, and keening cries as his prostrated was tormented over and over again.

By the time the puck told him to cum, the wolf was in a breathless state. He couldn’t deny it even if he wanted to. With a shudder, Alaric came with a curse, his whole body seizing for a second as his orgasm hit. And then it melted against Peter as he let it wash over him.

 

Alaric might be pissed, but he knew that the boy had a distinct lack of moral compass when it came to sex. He probably could get Alaric in bed with his siblings if it was an orgy. Might not get him to fuck them, but from what he understood--incest was a-okay between siblings in their family, but he could get them all in bed with him. How could he resist? They were all so pretty, and he liked pretty people.

Peter kissed Alaric's shoulder as he came, his entire body jumping like he had been hit with a live-wire. His eyes lit up, and smirked, there was a thought...he could get a tens-unit and start seeing if Alaric liked that. They'd have to talk it over after all, but he was sure, with Alaric's open mindedness, he'd be willing to try at least once.

Pain and pleasure, it was a dangerous and addicting mix.

He held Alaric up as he came, and waited until he had finished, before he pulled his fingers out of his ass and started to carefully take him to the bed. He finished stripping Alaric, taking the time to kiss and lick his way down his body before lavishing attention on his cock, cleaning him up just like he had promised.

 

Afterwards, the wolf was little more than a doll, limp as he recovered from his orgasm. As it was when he had a particularly good one. Which most with Peter were. All those centuries of practice made for one sex god.

Alaric shivered at the kiss to his shoulder, and he didn’t struggle as Peter took him to bed, undressing him with such care. That was the thing about Peter, the sex might be a bit cruel, painful even, but he made sure to lavish sweetness afterwards. Every kiss and lick to his body brought Alaric back to the present, and he watched with hooded eyes as his cock was thoroughly cleaned.

Oh and look at that, werewolf stamina to the rescue, his cock was even responding to the attention. A smirk played on Alaric’s lips as he watched. “Like the taste? What’s the phrase, cat got the canary? That’s the exact look you’ve got right about fucking now,” he murmured, wolf bright eyes on the puck. Everything else about him could pass for human, except his eyes. They were too bright, too intense. They were violet, ringed with gold.

There was no mistaking them for anything but wolf. Which was probably why he was such an asset to the company, and why his boss had been pissed. He was good at intimidating, with just a look.

 

Peter knew the most important part of his roughness was the aftercare. He might be a cruel lover when they were in the mood, but afterwards he preferred to dote a bit and make sure he hadn't actually hurt his lovers. A wolf could take a lot of abuse and Alaric was damned stubborn. He took his time to clean him up, and he just gave a pleased lick as wolf stamina kicked in and he started to get hard again.

"Mmm...always do, have to love the way you recover so fast," Peter said, and he continued to lick Alaric, getting his rock hard again before he pulled back and smirked a bit, "Roll over. You said you wanted my worst, I'm going to give you my worst." He was already getting the chains out; ropes did little good against a wolf, and he had invested in good chains to keep Alaric tied down. He waited for him to roll onto his stomach before he started to chain him up. 

He kissed down Alaric's back and nipped at the muscled curve of his ass before he stepped back to admire Alaric's spread-eagled body. He said, "Mmm...you look so good like that. Spread wide and inviting." He went and grabbed more lube and coated his fingers, sliding them back into Alaric nice, deep and slippery. He used two fingers to hold him open and poured a generous amount of the cool lube in his hole. He wanted a big vibrator? He'd get one. He had a quite huge one that would stretch Alaric to his limits.

"Now to get out the toys and get you all ready." He grabbed the suction cups for his nipples, clamps could come latter after he they were good and tender. And while it was hard to get them on while Alaric was stomach down, ass up, he made it work. He blindfolded Alaric, making good on his promise to do his worst. "I think I'll hold off on the music for a bit...Comfy?"

 

Alaric was stubborn, in all senses of the word. He was also rude, crass, known for trouble and for being a loner. Not that he didn’t love being around people, just the right ones. His family and pack were about all he could stand. And Peter. Although he had yet to tell his mom about Peter, now that the puck told him they’d done it before, perhaps he would continue to hold off telling her. She was still mourning his dad after all. They all were, and maybe he was trying to hide his feelings by finding better ones with Peter.

Who fucking knew? All the wolf knew was that he was ready and willing to obey Peter. And he thoroughly enjoyed watching as the puck got him hard again. Alaric did as he demanded and rolled back over to his stomach, lifting his add up invitingly as he was chained. Did getting chained up excite him? Fuck yeah. He groaned deeply as fingers were back in his ass, slick.

Alaric craned his neck to try and see what exactly was being brought out. New things, apparently, which he liked. He lamented the blindfold though, he liked watching Peter debauch him, his expressions were always ones of pure bliss and sinful promises. But not being able to see also heightened his awareness of everything else. Like the smell of sex that permeated the room, and their heavier breathing. Or more like his. Peter wasn’t there yet.

“Yeah,” he replied curtly, testing the chains and rolled his head. Nope, nothing was coming off. “So, who’d you like fucking better?” he asked, call it a train wreck, he couldn’t look away. Curiosity.

 

He had a selection of vibrators, but the one he picked was thick and ribbed for pleasure. It was one of those moldable ones, that he could bend to hit exactly where he wanted and twist it so it would stay wedge in place so he wouldn't have to worry about keeping his hands on Alaric the entire time. He chuckled at the curt response, and the fact that Alaric still tested the chains. He wasn't going anywhere, not any time soon until he decided to let Alaric go.

He was pushing the vibe into him when the question came, and Peter didn't pause and he gave it consideration. "I liked fucking both of them. Getting your father on his knees was also a treat but your mother? She was tight as a virgin every time. And she screamed; neither of your parents were quiet." He continued to push in the vibe, and once it was good and deep, he turned the base up, and bent it down so he could wedge it against the mattress. "Getting them in bed together was the best though. Zach could take rough, Cassie...not so much but still...You would think Zach would have a problem, wolves are so possessive after all, but he would watch. Heaven forbid if I hurt your mother."

He turned the vibe on, low for start, and then reached down to stroke Alaric's cock, leaning over him and he breathed into his ear, "Why do you want to know?"

 

All Alaric could do was wait in the darkness. But he had his other senses, his smell and hearing. He heard when Peter picked up something. Alaric couldn’t tell quite what it was yet. But he figured it was something he would like. And how right he was.

The wolf gasped as the vibe was pushed into him, turning into a satisfied groan as he relaxed his body for the vibe to fit in. He was a bit of a masochist, wasn’t he? He liked being stretched to capacity, being denied, and being told how his parents were in bed.

A shudder went through him as Peter said his dad would watch. He thought it was because his dad would kill anyone that hurt his mom. He was so protective of her, a giant of a wolf and a petite peri for a mother.

He moaned low and long as the vibe was turned on. It was low, but he felt it through his core. He loved it. Alaric shivered at the breath in his ear. “Gotta know what I’m being based off of,” he said with a smirk. “Do I get an A so far?”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow when Alaric shuddered when he said his father would watch. Oooh, that was something he liked was it. He wanted to be watched by someone as Peter fucked him...that could be arranged. Easily. Or he could video tape it and let Alaric see how much of a whore he looked like when he finally got into it. 

Peter smiled as he moaned. He slid his hands over Alaric's body, before he bit at his neck and said, "Want to know what your being based off of us?" He dragged his nails up Alaric's said and said, "I could tell you so many stories...but you are stubborn like your mother. She hated begging for it, but she'd beg eventually. You're father...? he'd be quiet for the longest time, biting his bottom lip like you do until he couldn't help it anymore."

He said, "You remind me of both of them. You get an A so far, but I think you need to be an over-achiever for me and go for that A+." He pulled back, and sat back, watching Alaric. He said thoughtfully, "I've given thought to getting your sister in here...the dark haired one, Lexi isn't that her name? How would you feel about that? Incest doesn't seem to bother your family too much but I'd like to hear your vote on that." 

He reached over and turned the vibe up a notch, listening to it whirr and the hum of it as it filled the air. His hand was around his cock, stroking slowly.

 

Alaric had all kinds of kinks he didn’t even know yet. But the phone was one of them, and having someone watch sounded exhilarating. He hissed as his neck was bit again. As a werewolf he healed quickly, so any bite marks didn’t last long, but he could still feel them. They ached as they faded, just like when he ached for Peter’s fat cock.

Or for now, the vibrator he had. It made him wriggle to test it out, but it was firmly wedged in his ass, just where it should be. The wolf whined and panted as Peter told him of how he reminded the puck of his parents, the lip-biting. But he didn’t like the idea of fucking his sister. He wasn’t like his brother and Lily. They were made for one another. His siblings were just that to him, siblings. He had no lust for any of them.

He frowned, growling. “No. Jake can fuck Lily to the stars and I wouldn’t fucking care. But I’m not into that,” he bit out, before he moaned again, loudly, as the vibe was turned up. He shuddered violently, groaning as he squirmed. It was too much, but not enough. He wanted more, and less at the same time.

 

Peter sighed, "Oh well, damn. There goes an idea for a threesome. You wouldn't have to fuck her of course, I'd be more than happy to do that. But ah...to each their own." He did sound a little disappointed but the louder Alaric moaned when the vibe was turned up, and the way he squirmed...well, he could put off his disappointment when he reacted like that.

He watched as Alaric squirmed and he asked, "How about video. I could tape you right now...be taping you in fact..." Hell, he had taken pictures and video last time but Alaric didn't need to know that, not yet. He reached over to drag his finger nails down his back. He said, "I know you like pain...some at least. Gives me lots of room to play, and with your healing..."

He added, rather amused, "Did you know this vibe has twelve settings? It's medium is like the high on the last vibe I had in you."

 

He didn’t care if he’d just disappointed his partner and mentor. He wasn’t Jake, he had no sexual interest in his sisters, or brother. It didn’t matter if he didn’t have to be the one fucking, it didn’t sit well in his mind. He considered himself open, but that was one line he had no interest in crossing.

Now, video taping himself was an interesting thought. “Fuck off,” he responded, before he hissed as nails dragged down his back. “Tape me if you want. Add it to your personal porno collection. I know you like seeing yourself,” he returned, squirming even more at the thought that the vibe had so many settings. And if its medium was the high of the previous one… fuck. He had no chance in hell of not keeping his dignity.

That was positively devious. “Why? Can’t get yourself off on any other one’s high?” he asked, taunting Peter.

 

"Like seeing you like this more," Peter admitted with a grin. He hummed as Alaric taunted him and he said, "Now you are just being a little shit." He went for the sound-proofed headphones, and tucked them over Alaric's ear and said, "Now let's see how you can handle my worst." He turned the music on, it was classical, something soothing and gentle which was the direct opposite of what he would be doing to Alaric shortly.

He made sure it was loud enough that he couldn’t be heard over it, but not enough to damage Alaric's hearing. He reached down and turned the vibe up higher, just for his taunting comment. He said, knowing Alaric couldn't hear him, "You know kid, I think you need a spanking while you have that vibe buried in your ass. Now the question is do I get a paddle and leave you a little bruised for a bit, or just go with my hand?" 

He stroked his finger over Alaric's ass and considered that the paddle was across the room. He was feeling lazy, and he slid his hand down between Alaric's spread legs to stroke at his cock while he considered it. He would probably just go with his hand.

 

Some part of Alaric knew he was going to be punished for his big mouth, but he relished it. He wanted to see what devious thing Peter came up with. It was always fun, pleasurable, and generally something new.

He whined at the headphones, but made no effort to try and take them off. Part of Alaric wanted to relax because of the music, classical had never been the same since the puck. But the other half of Alaric knew what was to come, and he positively shivered in anticipation.

With his eyes and hearing taken from him, all the wolf had was touch, and he gasped as he felt a finger sliding over his ass. He arched into it, pressing his ass back towards Peter for more. He craved to be touched, and he got it. He panted as the vibe seemed to shake his entire being, and his cock began to leak clear pre-cum. Fuck, he loved it. Every second of it.

 

Peter smiled as Alaric whined at the headphones, you would think he would learn but he never did. Alaric liked the punishments just as much as the rewards. He watched him arch into his touch and grinned. Sweet boy. He didn't know what was getting into did he? He stroked his ass a little bit more, before he gave him a firm and strong hit to his ass. His hand left an imprint in the shape of his hand.

He spoke to Alaric, "I swear you like the punishments more than the rewards, Alaric. Exhibitionist, masochist, you are a dream come true little wolf. Fun, and just as twisted as me. It's always good combination. The things I have planned for you...I'll have you thoroughly debauched and debased."

He stroked his fingers lightly over the reddened mark before striking again.

 

Alaric was a twisted fuck, and he knew it. What he didn’t know, was if he was like that before or after. Quite honestly he didn’t care, because he was enjoying himself. He liked being debauched by the puck, and being taught how to become a business shark. It was fun, it was like a game to him. His family already had more than enough money, his dad had set them up nicely, and worked hard.

But who said you couldn’t have a little more? Just like Alaric didn’t mind a little more pain with his pleasure.

He did not expect to feel the sharp smack on his ass, which was a startling smack that made him clench around the vibe. Which in turn made him feel it all the more and he gave a surprised gasp. Afterwards he whined, shuddering as he felt a soft touch over what he guessed to be reddening skin.

And then it happened again. It was marked with another cry of surprise, followed by a lustful moan. Yep, definitely something was wired wrong in his brain. “C’mon fucker,” he taunted some more, wriggling his ass playfully. “That all you got? My dad gave harder swats than you.” Did he have a death by pleasure wish? Perhaps.

 

Peter chuckled a bit at the surprised noise Alaric made. He should not be at all that he was getting a spanking. The little brat had been mouthy and this was the punishment. Of course the way he tightened around the vibe was more of a pleasure for him than anything. When he moaned, Peter knew he had him right where he wanted him.

And then the taunts came. He shook his head and hit his ass harder. Leaving a redder mark against his tanned skin. He didn't actually pause to stroke the stinging mark this time, and just shit again, overlapping the strikes to hit and continue the stinging. He smirked knowing that Alaric was into this...He did so good in debauching him, and teaching him to enjoy the finer pleasure in life.

He reached over and turned the vibe up even higher, and slapped Alaric's ass again, hard and rough. He did look good with his ass turning red. Peter got his phone and took a picture. He couldn't help it, he needed a photo album of the things he did to and with Alaric.

 

He was definitely a brat, and he knew it and flaunted it. That’s what happened when you were the baby of the family. Especially of an exceptionally beautiful family, because he knew he was pretty and could get away with a lot of shit. Just not necessarily with the puck.

Alaric quivered with anticipation, and cried out with each smack to his ass. It hurt, it hurt so good, feeling the sting of Peter’s sharp hits, the vibe being pushed in a little more with each smack, only to really be stable in its place. It was maddening and exhilarating. The wolf moaned and shoved his ass back, looking for more. A glutton for punishment.

When the vibe was turned on high, Alaric let out an embarrassing keen, something between a moan of despair and a moaned desire for more. He was oblivious to the picture taking, all he knew was that his cock was leaking even more than before and he could feel it twitching while his ass throbbed in pain. “P-Peter…” Alaric whimpered, straining against the unmovable chains.

“Peter, fucking hell c’mon!” he demanded, his voice deepened with lust and edging on frantic. He wanted more, more pain, more pleasure, to be touched and pushed over that edge he was currently dancing on. He could feel the sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach. His muscles seizing every few seconds, knowing the onslaught that was to come. Damn that vibe was something else. Maybe he could marry it.

 

Peter loved it when Alaric whimpered, and moaned. He was such a glutton for punishment, and the way he offered his ass up for more was always a treat. He had lucked how when he had taken the surly wolf under his wing. The boy had reminded him of is parents; Cassie's more delicate looks backed with Zach's height, and a wolf temper. Quite a delight.

When he demanded him to continue, Peter thought for a moment that maybe he should pull back a moment and leave him there wanting more. He sounded so delicious when he was needy, but he figured that he had been cruel enough thus far. He rubbed his hand against Alaric's bared ass, before he hit hard and fast, leaving his ass redder as the vibe continued to assault him without remorse.

He leaned over and used his free hand to grip his hair and pull his head back to kiss Alaric rather viciously on his lips as he continued the 'punishment'. Could it really be a punishment if Alaric was enjoying it so much.

 

With such a surly attitude, he’d been a prime prodigy for a certain puck to pick up and teach. Alaric really had no boundaries, outside of what he didn’t like. Hell, if he could somehow sneak Peter into his office and have a meeting with said puck under his desk, sucking him off, he would.

But this would have to do, at the puck’s complete mercy, only able to voice is appreciation for all his skills and beg for more. Not verbally of course, Alaric never did that, although he’d come close a few times. “Fucking hell, Peter…!” Alaric whined, wriggling his sore ass for more. And he got it, making him moan low and long as he panted.

He hissed as his head was pulled back by his hair, cusses cut off as Peter kissed him viciously, just the way Alaric liked it. He groaned into it, a willing participant and eager as he returned the kiss in full, breathing hard through his nose. Fuck he could smell the sex so strongly, and Peter’s personal scent, it was addicting and so green. Unlike his Uncle Aiden or Dracen, they smelled of green and water, apples. But Peter was overwhelming of just green, fresh, and so fucking sinful. He just wanted to roll in that smell, like any good canine would.

 

"So demanding," Peter chuckled. He had no problem with that. Not when Alaric was whining--as close as begging he would get right now. He loved the way Alaric hissed but enjoyed the roughness of the kiss. He kept kissing him, his lips harsh against Alaric's, and his teeth nipping at his bottom lip. He continued to spank Alaric, knowing how close the wolf was to cumming. 

He reached down to turn the vibe on higher, taking it to the second to highest level. He wanted to hear Alaric scream tonight, especially when he was so pretty. He pulled back and stopped touching Alaric for a moment before he slid his hand between Alaric's legs to stroke at his cock, palming his balls in his hand.

 

Alaric keened so nicely, strung out tightly as he waited for this orgasm, it was so close. So fucking close but Peter was being an ass, per usual, and making him wait for it. Waiting was not one of Alaric’s strong points.

But the kiss was a nice, very nice, distraction. Excellent even. He melted into it quite happily, gasping and whimpering with each smack to his ass, jumping up into the kiss each time. Fuck, he loved it, as wrong as it was he loved it and craved more.

More he got, as the vibe was turned up and he cried out, loudly, near sobbing, it felt so overwhelming. “F-fuck! Peter!” he gasped, a string of curses following as a talented hand moved to stroke at his sensitive cock and balls, making him shudder.

“You… you ass…!” he stammered out in between heaves for air, his body convulsing around the vibe that was very quickly threatening to become too much. Alaric knew he wasn’t going to last, and he had severe doubts on whether or not he would scream. Or howl. Or both, for all he knew.

He found out in a few seconds though, as his body suddenly became too sensitive all at once, the music, the vibe, the hand, the bite of the chains and the stinging on his ass. With his body suddenly seizing and shuddering, his orgasm slammed him like some fucking train, and he howled. Oh he howled long and loud for the entire fucking city to hear.

Not only that, but he’d lost that split second of control that had his wings appearing out of nowhere, dark as a new moon, hints of color barely visible when the light hit it just right. Along with his claws, but that wasn’t abnormal. The wings though, he usually had better control over, and just feeling them there, made Alaric panic once he realized they were out. But it was too late, his orgasm quickly drained what energy he had left, as he pulled against the chains - hard. No, no, no, no, no!

What would Peter think? A werewolf with wings, Alaric couldn’t have one without the other, he’d tried with no success. Wings quickly folded over his back, as if trying to hide himself from the world, from Peter.

 

Peter gave an all too pleased smirk when Alaric finally howled for him. And not just any howl, one he was sure that every wolf in New York heard. He kept the vibe on for a little bit longer but the real surprise was when wings sprouted from Alaric's back. He turned off the vibe, and watched as Alaric seemed to try to hide himself underneath his wings. He frowned, his head tilted to the side, and he carefully removed the vibe, before he pulled off the headphones.

He pressed a kiss between Alaric's wings, and said, "Now where have you been hiding those?" He sounded rather interested and he started to unbind Alaric's legs, and then his wrists. He took off the blindfold, and rather than the mockery that Alaric's expected there was interest and acceptance. No startled surprise or horror, or anything just curiosity. 

He was already touching Alaric's wings, his hands running over them and gentle. Always so gentle after he was cruel.

 

Alaric wished the cliche of having the floor just open up and swallow him would happen. Or the bed in this case. But it wasn’t, his wings weren’t going away, no matter how much he was trying to will them. It always took awhile for them to fade after they had been brought out. But that didn’t stop Alaric from trying.

He also wasn’t fighting back tears of embarrassment or frustration. Nope, his shaking was due to the intense orgasm he’d just had, nothing else. He whimpered as the vibe was removed, leaving him gaping and sore in all the good ways. Didn’t change the fact he was still trying to hide himself, even as the headphones were taken off.

The wolf shivered as a gentle kiss was placed between his wings. Hearing Peter’s interest was almost enough to make Alaric hide his face, but he refused to be that coward. Instead, as the blindfold came off, he gave a defiant look to Peter, but was confused as he didn’t find any mocking in those intense green eyes. He found a curious expression. That startled Alaric more than anything else.

“W-what?” he said, thrown off track by Peter’s opposite reaction. The dark wings, pulled tightly to his body, puffed a bit, as they were gently pet, tense and ready to take flight if Peter decided he wasn’t going to be nice. Alaric always prepared for the worse.

 

The way Alaric shook was not the same way he shook after his hard orgasms. Peter would know, he was the one that caused those orgasms. It made him frown a little bit, not liking the fact that Alaric seemed so bothered by his wings. His mother had them, his sister had them, it stood to reason that he would also have them. 

He asked, "Why did you keep them hidden?" He was still touching Alaric, gentle and reassuring and he had to wonder what the hell happened to the kid that he would have such shame attached to his wings. He didn't get it. His mother was a peri, they all had wings and their children did too. He pressed another kiss between his shoulders before he moved to lie down next to Alaric and kissed him on his lips. 

He asked, "What were you expecting? Wings in your family? Seems normal to me. Don't your sisters have them too? And your mother."

 

Peter wasn’t reacting how Alaric expected him to. It threw the wolf off on how to even respond. And Peter’s question just made the wolf give an exasperated snort. “Because, I’m a fucking wolf with wings. A fucking sparkle-dog. Lexi doesn’t have a wolf form, just wings. Lily hasn’t shown either wings or wolf. Dunno if it’s because of her powers, or if she just doesn’t have them,” he answered, still shaking.

He hated his wings, they were an embarrassment. He looked like those brightly colored dogs people drew online, special snowflake dogs. He hated it, they were useless. He learned to fly, only because his mom made him. But if he had it his way, he’d get rid of them. Knowing his luck though, his werewolf genes would kick in and grow them back or something equally disturbing.

Alaric rubbed his face, not because he was almost crying. Just trying to get his thoughts together, to fucking relax. This was Peter. He was older than dirt, he had seen it all. Right? With his limbs free, Alaric, curled up on the bed, black wings huddled around him. But Peter still found a way to kiss him and lie right next to him.

“I fucking hate them. I’m not a werewolf. I’m a-a genetic freak or something. Werewolves weren’t made to fucking fly.”

 

Peter looked confused at the concept of a sparkle-dog, not exactly sure what the hell one of those were. He thought they were nice, but he was biased. Most of their species found beings with wings attractive, then again one of their oldest beings had a hard-on for Angels so it made sense. He sighed when Alaric rubbed his face, and he remembered just how terribly young the wolf in his bed was. He wouldn't draw attention to the fact he was rather sure that Alaric was crying. "So?"

He really didn't see the problem but he knew that the boy had a problem with it. He found a way to pull Alaric to him and even if he was trying to hide, Peter wasn't going to let him.

He said, "You aren't a werewolf." It was a matter of fact, "You are the son of a peri-child and a wolf. You are the second of your kind. There is nothing to compare yourself to. Does your sister not find her inability to change an embarrassment?" He stroked his hand up and down Alaric's side.

"Does that mean you can fly?"

 

Alaric really wasn’t in the mood to explain what a sparkle-dog was, when it was obviously what he was. A winged dog. Something stupid people on the internet came up with and voila, he was real. A label to slap onto his already embarrassing genetics.

Not that he hated his parents, just that he got ‘the best’ of both, which made him weird. And maybe he was trying to hide his face a little as he rubbed it, but he gave a choked laugh when Peter said ‘so’. “So? So I’m a fucking freak, that’s all. Nothing big, I’m a big nasty wolf who can fucking fly like a pigeon,” he spat, full of self-loathing.

Maybe that’s why he enjoyed punishment so much, he liked it and it hurt him. He didn’t really know how Peter had somehow pulled him towards the puck. He didn’t fight it though, scared if he left, that was it. There wouldn’t be a ‘them’ anymore. And he wasn’t ready to let go of that.

“No…” Alaric replied slowly, letting his hands fall as he avoided looking at Peter. Embarrassed by his wings, the fact there was smudged tear-tracks over his face. He must look like a fucking wreck. At least he wasn’t pale enough to see just how blotchy his face probably was. “She doesn’t care,” he admitted. Lily didn’t care, so long as she had Jake with her. That’s all that mattered to the two of them. They hadn’t been apart since Lily was born, and it looked like they never would be.

He flickered his watery gaze to Peter at his question, eyes sharp through the waterworks. “Yeah…” he said slowly, unsure of why the puck was asking.

 

Peter blinked at how much self-hatred was wedged in that single statement. He was quiet. Not liking that at all. Gone was the crass and taunting Alaric who gave as good as he got. He didn't like it. Didn't like it at all. He pulled him to him, and he just held him. He sighed softly when Alaric finally showed his face and he just kissed the tear tracks. "She doesn't care. Neither should you."

It was simple to him.

He grinned at the suspicion in Alaric's eyes when he answered, and he said, "Air sex is now officially something we can do." He always managed to find the silver lining in that one. He said finally, "I don't care if you have wings, Alaric, they suit you." His fingers started to dance over Alaric's wings, gently starting to play with his feathers and enjoy the feel of them against his hand.

He said to Alaric, "What have I told you of shame? It has no place in my apartment."

 

Why was Peter being so nice? It wasn’t what Alaric had been expecting at all, but then again he was always underestimating the puck. He didn’t sniffle after Peter kissed his tears away. Nope. And of course the answer was so simple to Peter. Everything was to someone who was old.

Although Peter did know how to get Alaric to laugh, even if it was short. “What the fuck, are you serious?” he asked, rubbing the rest of his tears away. “They suit me? How? Because they’re black like my soul?” he asked, huffing as he was told shame had no place in the apartment. The one Alaric was still surprised they hadn’t been kicked out of. Must pay a shit-ton to stay and put up with Peter’s crap.

“Easy for you to say. You’re how old again?” he asked with a glare that held no hatred. It was weird to have someone else touching his wings. Usually it was just his mom, who helped to preen them, since he didn’t trust anyone else. And he did the same for her, ever since Dad had died. Sometimes Uncle Aiden or Dracen would, but he had a feeling Mom preferred it when he did it.

 

"I was going to say they were over the top and dramatic," Peter teased, and added, "But I suppose black like that shriveled thing you like to refer to as a heart works too." 

He snorted softly and said, "Easy for me to say when it is my apartment. Shame has no place here. If you want to stay here, no shame." He didn't like it. It was a human thing. They were better than that. He liked pleasure and pleasure had to be had without shame or it was...wasted. If Alaric had shame, he would never let himself be tied down and exposed the way he was, and thoroughly debauched nightly. 

He kissed Alaric on the lips and said, "Old enough to have seen the first wolves learn to walk like man, Alaric, and see them try to return to their original forms." He continued to touch his wings, enjoying it in a way Alaric might not understand. He nipped gently at his bottom lip and said, "But yes, completely serious about having sex on the ceiling. of course it would have to be over the bed in case you can't flap and cum at the same time. Hitting the floor would be unpleasant for both of us."

 

Alaric snorted, something more like his usual self, eye roll included. “Gee, thanks,” he retorted. But he quieted down when Peter said that if he wanted to stay, no shame. Which meant wings. Again, easier said than done. He was used to hiding them, he hadn’t had them pop out like this in a long time. “Guess I should warn you not to startle me then. I tend to hop to the highest thing when startled. With wings,” he said, a bit embarrassed. But not much. His mom did the same thing.

He liked the kiss Peter gave him though, reassuring him he was indeed old. “You just want to see me try to multi-task, you asshole,” he growled, tears gone and bright eyes narrowing. “As if reciting your rules of business while you’re fucking me isn’t enough.”

The wolf relaxed a little though, assured that Peter wasn’t afraid or thought poorly about his wings. They fluffed back down to their usual size, still huge compared to the rest of him. Had to be to carry his weight.

“Have I mentioned you’re a right dick?” he asked before leaning towards Peter to nip at his neck. “Because you fucking are.”

 

He chuckled a bit when Alaric said not to startle him. He said, "Your mother does that too. Still does I would imagine." He didn't mind and he said, "I won't startle you, pretty boy."

He grinned, "You cannot disagree that you don't remember those rules by heart. Nothing is better for concentration than a good fuck...and really think of it as a reward system. Every time you got a rule right, I gave you what you wanted."

Peter laughed a bit, offered up his neck, and said, "I never said I wasn't. Speaking of dicks..." He look down at his and said, "Now I think it's someone's turn to return the favor or offer up his ass to make sure I get something tonight as well."

 

“She does,” Alaric admitted. The last time someone had dropped a plate and it broke, both he and his mom had jumped to the chandelier. Damn good thing that chandelier was strong enough to hold them both. Everyone got a chuckle out of that.

“Good,” he said, rolling his eyes again as Peter said the reward system worked. Like a fucking charm it did. He always got his smirk when he recited them at work, which people took as scary, because he tended to show a bit more tooth than necessary.

Alaric nuzzled into the offered neck, growling softly. “Fair trade, is it?” He glanced down at Peter’s dick, glorious thing that it was. “Hm, suppose so. But do you really want my sloppy ass right now, when you could have my mouth?” he asked coyly, leaning up to nip at Peter’s ear while a hand trailed it’s way over his chest.

“Or do you want to get that video camera ready?” They were good, everything was okay again. Peter accepted his wings, more than accepted, he liked them. And if he said no shame, then Alaric wouldn’t have any, at least not with Peter. “And have a good close up of me sucking that fat cock of yours? Swallowing all that cum you’ll be shooting?”

 

Everything was good again. Alaric was back to being comfortable in his skin again, and the way he nuzzled his neck and growled...Peter gave a slow grin, knowing that he had done some good tonight and was about to get rewarded for it as well. He said, "I know you have a big mouth, Alaric, but can you get my cock in there?"

He pressed his thumb against Alaric's lips and rubbed lightly before he chuckled, "Who says I haven't had that camera rolling the entire time?" His smirk was all too lecherous for it not to be true, and he said, "Show me how good I've taught you to be sucking cock, Alaric." It was less of a request and more of an order.

 

Alaric paused when Peter said he’d had the camera going the whole time. It took a split second for the wolf to respond, but when he did, it was lascivious grin. “Oh Peter…” he growled before he slid down the puck’s body, letting his claws dig in a little. He certainly could give as good as he got, he had been taught by the best after all.

Sweet kisses and harsh nips came after the claws, before he wriggled his way down Peter’s body to settle between his legs. With a flicker of eyes up to the puck’s face, Alaric bowed his head down to give a good lick from root to tip, swirling his devious tongue around the head before he bobbed his head slow. He’d never been able to get all of Peter into his mouth, the puck was just too goddamn big. But he usually was able to fit about half in, and used his hands for the rest. Which was exactly what he did now.

 

Peter grinned when Alaric just looked excited at the prospect that he had been filmed the entire time. Gods above, he had managed to find a good kid to teach in the finer arts of life. He arched into the claws with a soft moan, and grinned. 

"Mmm...love it when you say my name like that," he groaned out, especially as Alaric nipped and kissed. The claws were always a treat, and when he licked...Peter moaned loud, not a hint of embarrassment or need to play it down. If they had made it a challenge, he would have been quiet but right now? Oh, right now, he just wanted Alaric's pretty mouth wrapped around his cock sucking him like he as the best treat while his hands worked the erst of his shaft. 

His fingers twisted into Alaric's hair and said, "Fuck...you got good at this."

 

Now that Alaric had been assured everything was alright between them, he was more than happy to get down to business. The fun stuff he’d been taught. He had the best teacher after all, and what kind of a student would he be if he couldn’t make his partner cum from a lovely little blow job?

And if his mouth weren’t so full, he would say as such, but he still liked how Peter groaned, happy at the treatment he was getting. He gripped the puck’s leg with one clawed hand, said claws being careful not to puncture, merely scrape the skin.

He gave a particularly good suction as he lifted his head up, before descending once more, groaning in pleasure. Of course he got good. He liked getting them, so he wanted to return the favor, in full. And he made sure that sentiment was known as he let his other hand slide down to fondle the puck’s balls, giving them a good squeeze.

 

Peter gave a soft hiss of delight as Alaric gripped his leg and he felt the prick of claws against his thigh. He was always a sucker for dangerous creatures in his bed, and Alaric could certainly be classified as that. He always had to be careful when he rolled his hips up towards Alaric's mouth, he didn't want to choke the boy.

He moaned at the sucking, and he just clenched his fingers in Alaric's hair, a smirk on his lips as the boy should him exactly how much he had learned. He moaned louder when Alaric made sure to leave no part of his cock unattended. Peter purred, "Fuck..."

It was said reverently and pleased. "Keep doing that, pretty boy and swallow when I'm done."

 

Alaric wasn’t that dangerous, just a little on the unpredictable side of creatures. Then again, maybe he was predictable. Piss him off, he’d fuck you up. And not in a good way, not like Peter was getting. The wolf groaned as Peter rolled his hips, relaxing his throat and mouth so he didn’t choke.

He liked the feel of fingers in his hair, how they clenched and gripped. God that felt so good. And he was pleased that the puck was enjoying himself as well. Bright eyes flickered up to Peter, as he smirked around his cock before giving it a good suck, letting it pop out as he chuckled. “I’ll swallow whatever you got, puck,” he growled, nosing the wet cock before giving it a god roll in his hand as his lips meandered to other soft places.

 

Fuck, he had taught that wolf well. He didn't even gag as he rolled his hips to meet his mouth. He groaned, and he watched with delight as Alaric smirked around his cock. He moaned as Alaric pulled back, before he nosed his cock. He hissed softly when Alaric's soft and traitorous lips sought out other places.

"You better fucking put your mouth back where it was," Peter growled, and tugged lightly on his hair. "Or you better have a better fucking reason for stopping."

Or Alaric was going to end up back on his knees with him pumping in and out of his so called sloppy hole.

 

Alaric was a quick learner, especially when the incentives were so wonderful. His dirty little smirk stayed on his face as he nipped sensitive inner thighs, and sucked on the soft skin.

He looked back up to Peter with a smirk, “Is that a promise or a threat?” He liked the idea either way, just like he liked it when his hair was tugged. It made him growl in a happy way, at the back of this throat as his eyes fell half-shut. But he was a good boy and went back to sucking Peter’s massive cock, moaning in pleasure as he did so. How could he not?

 

Peter said, "I'll put you over my knee and hit your ass until it's bruised. After I fucked you, of course." He threatened or in Alaric's case promised might be a better term. Alaric liked his punishments and Peter was quite pleased to dole them out to Alaric's pleasure.

But when Alaric let out a happy growl at the hair tugging and decided to be a good boy and wrap his delicious lips back around his cock. He tugged again, and said, "Good boy." He let his head fall back and moaned when the vibrations of Alaric's happy moan caused him to shudder. He was close; he had gotten to toy with Alaric twice and all he wanted to do was shoot a load down his throat. And then maybe after a few minutes of breathing, he would be happy to go again.

And again.

Really, he could go all night.

 

Alaric liked the sound of that. He really was open for just about anything, and that was before Peter had his hands on him. Shit happened when you weren’t a human, the world didn’t have quite so many boundaries. Even if it was easy to shove yourself into their little box society made.

But they couldn’t take this from him. This debauchery that came as naturally as breathing. He liked it when Peter called him a pretty boy, a good boy. He wanted to please the puck, to show just how good of a student he was. Who cared if he lost his job at the company? He’d just go find another one. With a reference like Peter, he could get any job he wanted.

Although, the only one Alaric wanted was to be Peter’s willing bitch. Which he was, as he bobbed his head skillfully over the puck’s cock. Wrapping his tongue around as he moaned like a bitch in heat. Like a whore, Peter’s personal slut. Those were the titles Alaric willingly wore.

 

Peter just loved how dutifully Alaric sucked his cock. There was so much excitement and honest enthusiasm that Peter just gave a happier moan, letting Alaric know he was doing just fine. It was when he moaned like a bitch in heat that Peter felt that deep stirring of warning that he was going to cum. Fuck, he loved it when Alaric sounded like a slut. Alaric did such a good job and the way he just shed all shame when he told him too...

He thrust up lightly, his fingers tightening in Alaric's hair as he let out a groaning purr, "Swallow it all down, Alaric."

Which given how big his cock was...well, it was quite a load and it was only fair to give him some warning before he came in his mouth.

 

Only for Peter, did Alaric do these things. He was the only one the wolf trusted to treat him well and with respect. Not to mention he had just showed him a very kind side, and hadn’t said a single thing about the fact he’d cried like a child. That just made Alaric want to pleasure the puck even more, to show his appreciation. For everything.

So he would happily suck Peter off, any time, any day. And suck he did, taking as much of Peter as he could, the rest he took care of with his hands, kneading his balls while he stroked the rest of his length.

When Peter tightened the grip on Alaric’s hair, the wolf growled, pleased. His gaze flickered back up to meet the puck’s eyes, before he gave another good, hard suck, hollowing out his cheeks. Do your worst, he challenged.

 

Peter gave a louder moan, the kneading for his balls had him calling out Alaric's name in appreciatively. He didn't know what got into Alaric because while Alaric's blow jobs were fantastic on average, this one had more to it than that. He had to work to stay still because if he didn't, he was liable to buck up to hard into Alaric's all too willing mouth.

When he gave that hard suck, Peter lost it. His fingers tightened in his hair, tugging as he came hard. He moaned, not to the point of screaming but he damn well announced his pleasure to anyone who was listening.

 

He knew he was doing good when Peter moaned loudly. It sent a delightful shiver down Alaric’s spine, making his feathers fluff momentarily before settling back down. He was ready for the onslaught, sucking and teasing the puck’s cock for all he was worth.

His reward came as fingers tightened in his dark hair, making him moan in unison with Peter. He swallowed like a pro, a look of pure, unadulterated bliss on his debauched face. The wolf swallowed it all, finding the taste not exactly unpleasant, but not candy. He’d take it, he knew it was turn-on to see someone swallow it up greedily, and look as if he enjoyed it. Because he had, knowing Peter enjoyed it was good enough for him.

Alaric licked Peter’s massive cock clean as the cum slowed, taking his time to lick and savor every bit as he made a show of it all.

 

Peter caught the fluffing of Alaric's wings, it was brief, but he thought it was a good sign. He was so proud of Alaric as he swallowed with abandon and didn't waste a drop. He murmured, "Good boy." Once the orgasms delightful warmth faded, he unclenched his fingers from Alaric's hair but continued to stroke his head, petting him lazily as he licked him clean.

He gave a happy little growl because he dragged Alaric up and kissed him, tasting himself on Alaric's tongue. He slid his arms around Alaric and just savored the moment.

 

Alaric rumbled at being called a good boy. He tried to be, failed most often, but he tried. And at least with Peter, he succeeded more often than not. So the young wolf was happy to show his pleasure in cleaning up the puck, enjoying the strokes to his hair as he lavished long and lazy licks to Peter.

Alaric whined softly as he was tugged up from his current position, to be kissed instead, which he happily melted into and groaned in appreciation. He laid comfortably against Peter, returning the kiss and letting Peter do as he pleased.

 

Peter was fond of Alaric; it was foolish but he was fond of the foul-mouthed pretty boy who had a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas. Pucks were not supposed to get attached. It simply wasn't supposed to be their way but he had decided he liked this brat. He continued to kiss him, making sure to send that soft whine far, far away.

He nipped at Alaric's bottom lip, lavishing him with attention. He smiled against Alaric's lips as he relaxed against him and just let him do as he wished. He purred softly, "You are such a good boy, Alaric."

He truly was proud. He rubbed his hands over Alaric's spine before his fingers found his feathers again, gently stroking.

 

Alaric relished the kiss, and enjoyed the nip on his lip, enough to growl about it. He raised his gaze to Peter, a smirk on the young wolf's life. "You're going to ruin that phrase for me," he teased. Any time his mother told him he was good, it wouldn't sound right, because he'd be thinking of Peter, and the number of things they'd done BEFORE that.

He snuggled up to the puck, pretending this was normal for them, for his wings to be out, to be touched by someone other than family. And to not be embarrassed about them. "You got a wing kink or something?" he asked, his face in the crook of Peter's neck.

 

"It's only a problem if you pop a boner in front of your mother when she says that to you," Peter said with a bit of a smirk. He continued to cuddle with the young wolf, enjoying the gentleness. Really he was fond of him. The openness, the way Alaric was willing to try everything and always challenged him. He knew that the boy craved reassurance that he was good, and Peter was all too happy to provide that. In the form of sex.

He chuckled a bit and said, "Yes. I do." He continued to gently caress his wings, and said, "All pucks do." There was no embarrassment in his admission, just calm acknowledgement. He had kinks, and he could admit them. "Your mother was bothered by her wings too, y'know."

 

Alaric snorted at Peter's retort. If he popped a boner in front of his mom, it'd be all kinds of problems. But he doubted that would happen. Maybe a goofy grin, but hopefully nothing else than that. He could deal with a grin, not so much the boner.

"Figures," the wolf grumbled. He would have to find the one creature who liked wings, wouldn't he? At least the puck wasn't appalled by them or anything. He nuzzled Peter's neck, just pleased to stay right there, safe and sated. The latter wasn't a permanent state of being though, not when around a puck.

"Wait what?" Alaric jolted, blinking as he lifted his head to look at Peter. "Seriously??"

 

Peter just hummed when Alaric grumbled about his wing kink. He continued to just hold Alaric, and smiled when he nuzzled into his neck. He rather liked moments like these; don't get him wrong though, these were no where near as good as sex but it was nice to hold Alaric.

He blinked when Alaric popped up and asked if he was telling the truth. "Yes." He figured the simple answer wouldn't be enough and expanded for the wolf in his bed, "She didn't have wings until she was in University. And when she did get them it was in the middle of a lecture. She called your father...but for a long time, she hated her wings. Granted, it took her a bit of time to figure out how to hide them once they arrived."

 

Alaric really wasn't bothered by the wing kink. He just found it ironic that out of all the creatures he got together with, it was the one that liked wings. It wasn't bad though, especially when such a creature comforted him in just the way he needed. And Alaric even kept his wings out just for Peter.

"Oh," he said, not sure if he recalled his mother sharing that story or not. "But why did it take her so long to get them? I know I've had mine since I was a pup. Lexi too." Was it because they were wolves and they were able to shift when they were young? But Lexi couldn't shift, period. Genetics are fucking weird.

 

Peter stroked his fingers up and down Alaric's back and considered his question. He thought back to the peris and Cassie's mother who had selected her mates and the sires of her children with careful consideration and great deliberation. Coupled with the fact she had been a powerful will-changer. 

"Her mother probably had something to do with it or it may never have occurred to her that wings were a possibility. She grew wings after meeting her biological father..." 

He shrugged a bit and said, "Genetics. They make little sense to me. But she didn't have wings until she was older. You may think it was hard for you to be comfortable with your wings. Try learning to fly at 19."

 

Alaric sighed happily as Peter stroked down his back, it was comforting. Not something he usually associated with the puck, but Peter was kind, when he wanted to be. And after the breakdown Alaric had, he was grateful for it.

"Oh..." Alaric said again, unsure on how to take the news. He didn't know when his mom had gotten her wings, but it sounded as if she had a worse time than he had. "Guess I should apologize next time I see her," he mumbled. Learning to fly so late? He couldn't imagine. It'd be like learning to walk all over again.

At least Jake knew how to use two legs. Mostly. He was still rather clumsy without a tail.

 

"Let me guess...you were yourself when she was trying to teach you how to fly?" Peter asked, amusement coating his tone. He liked the way Alaric rested against him and enjoyed how the wolf trusted him.

He tipped up Alaric's face to kiss him on the lips. He chuckled softly and said, "You were a littlw shit weren't you?"

 

Alaric scowled at Peter. "Would I be anything but myself?" he shot back, huffing as if insulted. He hadn't given his mom too much of a hard time, he hadn't been that much of a shit when he was little. Although Lexi never failed to point out his more embarrassing flying moments. What were older sisters for?

The wolf growled happily as Peter gave him a kiss, content to stay like that. "I'm always a little shit. Though I think the wings don't make me quite so little." He lifted one up to extend. They were as big as he was folded, and even larger extended. "They're ungainly, which is another reason why I don't like to have them out." They took up a lotta room and made it hard to sleep on his back.

 

Peter eyed his wings appreciatively as he stretched out one to prove how large they were. He just nodded, "They are ungainly but they are built to support your weight. Imagine the indignity of having wings but not being able to fly. That would be truly disappointing."

He kissed Alaric again. 

The wolf was more comfortable with his wings now in Peter's not so humble opinion. He worked magic like that.

"They might be big but they are still lovely," Peter murmured before he chuckled and said, "Your grandfather has lilac that borders on the pinker end of that. Be thankful. And before you ask, no I have not slept with your grandparents."

 

Alaric made a face. No, he supposed that would be worse, wings only for show. Even if he was heavy, unlike his mom, his wings could hold him. Why did Peter have to keep pointing out logical things? It really was unfair.

But he made up for it with a kiss. He could be happy with that.

The wolf purred, following Peter as he left the kiss. "Wait, my grand-dad has pink wings?" he asked, more than a little dumbfounded. "Well shit. Guess I should be happy Mom got dark wings," he sighed, stretching out his other wing. They were cramped, he hadn't brought them out in a long time. Maybe he would, now that Peter made it known he liked them, a lot.

"And thanks, for that visual. Bad enough to get to know you fucked both my parents. Thank the fucking gods you didn't do my grandparents too."

 

Peter was good at that, pointing out the good things. He laughed a bit, and watched as Alaric stretched his his wings. He said, "Lilac on the pinker end of the spectrum. And you really should. As much as I love wings, I would have had a hard time keeping a straight face because of the color." He ghosted his fingers along Alaric's wings with a happy little sigh.

He gave a full-bodied laugh and said, "Could you blame me though? You do come from a family of pretty people, exceedingly pretty people. I like pretty. I like people, I especially like them combined in one person and in my bed." Peter kissed Alaric again and teased gently, "It's not like I'd show you the videos of your parents anyway. So don't worry. You grandparents wouldn't have come within twenty feet of me."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cassie, in the wake of Zach's death, had become more protective of her children. There was an air of sadness about her now, she had lost her mate. She might not be a wolf but her heart and soul ached for her mate. He was gone though and she had promised him, she wouldn't let his death consume her. So she found other ways to occupy herself.

So when she tried calling Alaric and got his voicemail, she just assumed he was in a meeting. When she tried a few hours later and got his voicemail again, she frowned, started to worry, and by the third time, she told him that if he didn't call her in an hour she was going to come find him herself.

It didn't help matters when Lexi said she didn't know where he was.

Cassie just stared at her handheld and looked at the little blinking dot that was Alaric's cellphone's GPS location. Really, it shouldn't surprise her kids that she had them GPS'd. There was something familiar about the apartment building she was strolling into but she couldn't quite place it. It was odd being back in New York. 

The desk attendant didn't even blink at her walking in. When she was a teen they would have questioned her immediately but wearing Gucci and high-heels and a somber shade of blue worked wonders. She got into the elevators, and found the right floor. She knocked on the door, heard noises inside, before someone she knew all too intimately opened the door.

Naked.

And fully erect.

She swallowed.

Peter stared.

She tried to keep her eyes on his face. 

She failed.

Peter was eying her in the way one might consider pulling into a hug or a deep kiss, before he said over his shoulder, "Alaric...it's for you."

 

To be honest, Alaric had completely forgotten they had turned off his phone. He'd been... distracted. And that was putting it lightly. So when the door was knocked on, he'd grumbled and been left alone in the bed while Peter went to answer it.

Alaric didn't hear any customary greetings, no 'Hi may I help you?' or anything. Was that because Peter had answered the door naked? Probably. And erect? Definitely. That's what happened when two people were busy making out and grinding fun parts together.

But when Peter said it was for him, Alaric frowned. He didn't bother to nab any sheets, like a sane person would do. He was a werewolf for fuck's sake, modesty was not in their vocabulary. Although by the time he got to the door, he wished he had grabbed something.

He stared. "Mom?!?!" he squeaked, hiding behind Peter. "UH, what the fuck are you doing here?"

 

Peter couldn't help but grin at Cassie; her hair was shorter but she looked just as pretty as she did when she and Zach were so much younger. If Alaric wouldn't freak out, he'd easily talk his way back into her bed and spend some time helping her forget about Zach for a few hours.

Cassie swallowed and said, "Not going to cover yourself?"

"Not like you haven't seen me before," Peter said easily. He glanced over his shoulder when Alaric chose to hide behind him. 

Cassie looked at Alaric. Naked Alaric, and she didn't dare look down knowing exactly what state he was most likely in as well. She said, in her most calm voice, "You didn't answer your phone. I got worried."

Peter purred, "Come in, Cassie, I promise I'll put on pants."

"...You want to get into mine," she muttered, and stepped into the apartment.

Peter considered it and said, "Truthfully? Of course. But not while Alaric is here, he..." He kissed Alaric's lips lightly and said, "Doesn't agree with incest."

Cassie closed her eyes and said, "Oh Lord on High help me..."

 

Alaric wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, except he was fucked. And not in the fun way. He wasn't a pup anymore, his mom couldn't tell him what he could and could not do. But that didn't mean she couldn't be scary and force him to her will anyway. She could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

And her calm voice belied what she felt, he just knew it. Hence, he hid behind Peter, and tucked his wings away, as much as he possibly could. He didn't bother to let them disappear from view, since they'd just pop back out anyway. Annoying things.

"Sorry Mom..." he answered, truthfully apologetic. He didn't bother to stop Peter from giving him a quick peck either. His mom could put two and two together without their help. Two naked people, both erect, one a puck. Easy math.

"Mom..." Alaric said carefully. "I swear, I'll put pants on too, just, don't be mad?" He knew he sounded like a pup again, but he didn't want his mom upset at him, for any reason. He was sorry he had his phone off and hadn't heard her calls, but he wasn't sorry for fucking Peter, or vice versa as the case usually was. He was a consenting adult, after all.

 

Peter blinked at how sad Alaric sounded. Honestly, there was nothing wrong with what they were doing. Alaric was a consenting adult after all and it wasn't like Cassie could tell him to stop. Besides that, he was doing good things with Alaric, he had his wings out.

He noticed the way Cassie's eyes lingered on Alaric's wings. There was a little happiness in that look, but a small bit of hurt. If he wasn't a puck, he might have winced but he just happily invited her into his apartment.

She said, "If you two could both get dressed. Do you still keep your beer in the ice-cooler?"

"Of course. I even have that frou-frou beer you were partial to," Peter said, and started to drag Alaric back to his bedroom. "Pants. Pants." He looked at Alaric once they were out of Cassie's earshot and said, "You turned your phone off?"

Cassie sighed, grabbed herself a beer and sat down. She rested her chin in her hand and waited for her son to come out. Well, this was awkward, wasn't it? Her past lover was fucking her son. Great. Not only had Peter fucked her and Zach, he was now on Alaric...and Alaric had his wings out and he didn't look unhappy.

He had looked so relaxed before he saw who was at the door.

 

Alaric wasn't sad about the situation, just how his mom might take it. He knew it probably looked bad, the puck that fucked her and his dad, was now fucking him. Yeah, that sounded real promising. But he wouldn't switch Peter for the world, not when he made him feel good about himself, both sexually and on his general self-image.

He tried to hide behind Peter as much as possible as his mom stepped in, and let himself be dragged back to the bedroom to find pants. He shoved his legs in and pulled them back on as quick as possible. Grabbing for the shirt, Alaric paused. His shirt wasn't made for wings. Topless then.

"Yeah, I did," Alaric answered quietly. "Didn't want the boss trying to call me back and chew me out." He had just... forgotten to check it again. Or hell, he could have put it on silent. Too late now.

 

Peter sighed and tipped Alaric's head up to kiss him. He pinned him briefly against the wall and said, "Your mother loves you." There was no doubt in that; it was an awkward situation but Peter knew it was bound to happen one day. After all, there would be that one family dinner where Alaric would inevitably invite him and Cassie would just be stunned speechless. Of course, his fantasies did tend to end with two feathered to three feathered someone's in his bed while he debauched them thoroughly.

Ah, well, it just would go into his spank bank.

He put on a pair of pants, and didn't put on a shirt. He just stepped back into the living room, and sat down opposite of Cassie, and asked, "How have you been?"

She sipped her beer and finally said, her tone soft, "You have your wings out, Alaric."

 

Alaric gave a surprised sound when Peter suddenly kissed him, pinning him to the wall. Despite being a little preoccupied about the fact his mom was there, in the room next over, he still returned the kiss, and looked a little forlorn it ended so quickly.

He took a second more before following the puck to the living room, making sure he was readjusted and not so blatantly hard, although it'd died a bit when he saw Cassie. Mom was still Mom, he wasn't a puck who could get it up for anything.

With wings still tucked in, he made his way to the living room and went to grab a soda before he sat down too. "Yeah," he replied with a shrug. "Kinda just happened." Just as in, a few hours ago. And he hadn't bothered to put them away.

"Sorry I worried you. I forgot to turn my phone back on." For obvious reasons.

 

Cassie nodded and said, "It's...nice to see them out." She gave him a tentative smile, half-afraid he would react poorly to it. He was so sensitive about his wings. So ashamed of them and it killed her that he thought they were horrible. He would barely have his wings out around the house and here he had them out with Peter.

She sipped her beer again.

Peter grimaced a bit, and sprawled. He said, "Normally this is where I would suggest--"

"I know what you would suggest," Cassie said, and eyed him, "Typically gags and bondage was involved."

"Only when Zach was there," he replied easily and said quietly, gently even, "I'm sorry."

She just shook her head, "It's..."

"Don't say fine," Peter said, and looked at her, "Welcome to the club, pretty girl."

"What club?" She asked honestly, and looked into her beer.

"The club of people who don't get to die but watch everyone they love wither and crumble before their eyes," he said without a hint of humor. He just pulled Alaric near him. 

Cassie said to Alaric, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have...you're a grown boy...I just..." She made a helpless sort of gesture.

 

"Thanks," Alaric replied quietly. He still didn't like them, per say, but he'd have them out. Peter liked them, and if he liked them, then Alaric could get used to them. He was still a fucking sparkle-dog, but maybe that wasn't the weirdest thing out there.

He fiddled with his soda, flipping the little tab on the top, a nervous gesture. Soooo this was awkward. He only vaguely smirked as his mom responded rightly to Peter's suggestion. Yup, she knew him. That was definitely a puck answer.

But then Alaric felt bad as his dad was mentioned. He leaned into Peter as he was tugged in, but he was staring at his mom. She was trying, gods she was trying. "I'm sorry Mom," he said again, very quietly. He glanced up at Peter and untangled himself to scoot over to his mom and threw his arms around her. "I love you, Mom. I'm sorry I worried you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And I'm sorry I used you as an excuse to get out of work today."

 

Peter almost cuffed Alaric; the boy was obtuse wasn't he? He liked him, particularly with is lips around his cock, but he was obtuse. His mother felt hurt that he felt more comfortable with him and showing his wings than with family. He sighed a bit, and said, "The offer is still up--bondage solves everything."

Cassie gave a shake of her head, "It does not."

"Helps you forget for a bit," Peter countered and watched a small but weak smile form on her lips. He wasn't the least bit surprised when Alaric went over to wrap his arms around his mother.

She just held him close and said softly, "Out of all of the pucks in the world, Alaric..." She didn't sound angry, just a little concerned. More than concerned really since she knew Peter, knew him too well to be honest. She kissed his forehead before she pulled back to blink, and asked, "You...used me as an excuse to stay here and..."

"Fornicate? Sodomize...fel--"

"I get the picture, Peter, thank you," she said.

 

Alaric was rather dense, when it came to others' feelings, even his own mother. But he figured hugs fixed everything, right? And it wasn't like Peter had magically made him feel better about his wings, he still didn't like them. Not yet anyway, he was still getting used to having them out. And it just made more sense to have them out now since Peter knew how to do things that made them appear anyway.

He nuzzled Cassie, mumbling something about Peter finding him, not the other way around. "... Yeaaaah..." Alaric replied. "Uh... another sorry? He's very convincing, and all I would have been doing is sitting at a meeting looking either scary or pretty, whichever the boss wanted. Like a big guard-dog. Not a good use of my time."

 

Cassie just rested her head in the crook of Alaric's neck, and shook her head. "I...guess I can't blame you. You're father used me as an excuse for much the same reason, though usually I was getting something out of it."

Peter grinned, "I could help with that."

She ignored him, and continued to cuddle her son. To think that she had once been so standoffish and would barely touch another person to getting to the point where touch was something so basic to her like air, that she could comfortably wrap herself around her son. It was protective and it was...not just forgiving, but understanding.

She asked, "I thought you liked your job though." She brushed the hair off his face and sighed, before she said, an impish smile turning up on her lips, "Well...now that I know this, you may not comment on the number of sex related toys that your uncles have bought me in the last few months."

Peter purred out, "Can I comment? Particularly where I'd like--"

"Peter."

"Fine, fine, Cassiopeia I will stop, but really if you nee--"

"I fully expect you to say 'ride' and I will take it in the platonic sense of the word, and not the sexual."

Peter sighed dramatically, "Your son is more fun."

 

Alaric was pleased that his mom was returning his affection. It was alright, they were good. Everything was fine. All was right in his world now, his mom understood and accepted. "I am getting something out of it. He's also teaching me about business, so I can dutifully accept the title of Wolf on Wall Street," he said with a straight face. But a split second later sniggered about it.

"I do like my job, but between boring meeting and sex... easy," he shrugged. Although he still wrinkled his nose up at the mention of his uncles and sex toys. Yes... they were all about sex too, and kept buying her new ones to try, offering her subscriptions for sites, for phone lines. Nothing he wanted to know about when it came to his mom.

Alaric rolled his eyes at Peter. "Its because I'm young and naive, I don't know how to be serious."

 

If she had been really mad, she would have pulled back. Honestly, it was more just hurt that he hadn't trust her to say anything. Yes, it was awkward but as Peter said, they were beings that would probably live forever. Her heart broke though, knowing that while some of them might...he and Lexi might not. She tightened her grip on him briefly at that thought before she laughed into his neck, "That's terrible."

She sighed a bit and said, "Just be careful, hmm? Don't lose your job." Don't throw it away on a puck who was just there because Alaric was good for sex. Don't change his plans for a hedonistic puck, and end up with nothing but an addiction to sex. 

Peter grinned, "I'm perfectly fine with you being young. Naive however? I doubt that. I doubt that highly. You're mother was naive when it came to sex. You? Not so much."

"I don't want to know what you've told my son about me," Cassie mumbled and fidgeted before her wings came out and rested over Alaric protectively. All of her clothes had been designed to let out her wings. Every outfit.

 

"See? It is, and I won't lose my job. They need me too much," Alaric said with confidence. They had hired him almost immediately and he gained more promotions than anyone else. He didn't know if it was because he actually did his job, he forced others to do their jobs, or if he just intimidated them all and they were trying to keep him happy. Either way he liked it. Just not boring meetings he didn't absolutely have to be at.

And while he was grateful to the puck in the room, he knew he had to have a life outside of Peter. Sadly nothing interested Alaric as much as the puck. He was exciting, old, knowledgeable, and knew how to fuck. Really, really well.

Alaric smiled a little as his mom let her wings appear. He reached up to pet one gently. "Do I have to get a whole new wardrobe now too?" he asked. "And he only told me about when you first got your wings. Everything else I kinda tuned out, don't worry, Mom. Any dirty secret of yours did get told to me. Except that you're a screamer."

 

Cassie just nodded a bit, and continued to hold him. She wasn't thrilled but she understood it. Peter for all of his faults...could make the world fall away and he didn't care if you were angry, or frustrated, he offered up his home. He was an asshole but he was a therapist. She couldn't deny that; her sister had gotten them hooked up with him for a reason. He was good at finding the hurts and working to get them fixed without outright saying what the problems were.

Peter just smiled, especially as Cassie's wings appeared. They were still beautiful--a little song-bird who couldn't sing. Alaric in comparison was a raven or hawk, a bird of prey with his big wings.

Cassie gave a soft laugh and said, "Only if you want to. I just want you happy, Alaric. That's all I've ever wanted." Her wings fluffed up happily as Alaric gently pet them. She blinked when he talked about her wings appearing and she nodded. Hadn't she told the children about that?

She turned to Peter, "You told him what?"

"He asked," Peter said with a grin. He added, "If it makes you feel better, he's a howler like his dad...once I get him really loose."

Cassie looked horrified before she said, "More information than I need to know. Just like walking in on Jake and Lily."

"Oh? Did you take pictures," Peter asked. He waved his hands in a 'don't mind me way', "I can't help it that you people have created a bounty of gorgeous children."

 

"Maybe...? I mean, I don't think I'll show my wings at work but... maybe at home?" Alaric said, unsure. He still had a feeling someone would tease him, because that's how families were. But he wasn't going to say that. Not to mention he thought of himself as more of a werewolf than anything else. Werewolves didn't have wings. Sparkle-dogs did.

He smiled a little as his mom's wings fluffed up. She was proud of her wings, always had been since Alaric could remember. He was the only one with the issues. Big issues.

Alaric winced when his mom mentioned walking in on Jake and Lily. "They really need to learn sock on the door or something. At least Uncle Aiden and Uncle Sebastian lock their doors." He snuggled with his mom, letting Peter just be his usual perverted self. It was part of his puck-charm.

"I couldn't remember if you told me about your wings but... Peter reminded me."

 

"You don't have to," Cassie said, and added, "I don't usually." She reached out and brushed her fingers lovingly and fondly over his wings. The soft look on her face said it all. She really did just want him to be proud and happy with himself. She knew it might be asking a lot but she just wanted him happy above all else.

"I'd prefer if they just locked the door." Cassie admitted, and she continued to cuddle with Alaric. Poor thing. She said softly, "Oh, I thought I told you and your sister about my wings. Scared your dad half to death when I called him." She smiled faintly, "He was freaking out because I was freaking out. But when he saw them, all he said was they were beautiful. I screeched at him that he was an idiot y'know. Told him they were hideous and asked him how I was going to hide a pair of wings growing out of my back."

"And sex solved her problems with her wings," Peter said helpfully.

She shook her head and said, "No it didn't, Zach loving them and telling me often how pretty they were helped. Not to mention the preening."

 

Alaric's wings ruffled, reflecting his own feelings, pleased. He was happy, happy with Peter, his job, and most of all that his mother understood. He didn't want to do anything that hurt her, especially not with the loss of her mate, his dad. Zach dying had hit them all rather hard, Cassie especially.

"You might have, but you know I don't listen half the time," Alaric admitted with a sheepish grin. "Dad was good at preening." Didn't know how he was so good, but he was so patient and happy to give Cassie a preening. Or Alaric, the few times he had his wings out.

To Peter, Alaric, gave him a look, "Sex solves your problems. There's a difference." Sex solved most problems, at least for Alaric. It let him know that Peter was okay with his wings, words were things that could be twisted and molded. Actions, were just that, action. Harder to misinterpret.

 

Cassie smiled and said, "He was good at it." He was so patient and gentle. It was pure love and affection that had him preening their wings, he didn't have to. But he did it because he wanted to. Even when he was half-exhausted with age, he said he'd preen her wings. Even on the day he passed away, he offered to preen her wings one last time with a smile on his face.

She hadn't taken him up on it, just cried against his chest. His hands resting on her shoulders.

Peter grinned, "Sex solves everything. Even the Inquisition."

 

Alaric nodded, agreeing with Cassie. His dad had been awesome, patient and loving, and very much missed by everyone. He was a good alpha, a good dad, one who made all of his kids, adopted and blood, promise to keep Cassie happy. Make sure she didn't let herself mourn too much for him.

As he put it, he'd had the best life a wolf could ask for, and he could know he'd made someone's life worthwhile. Or a few, as they'd pointed out.

Alaric snorted at Peter again. "I'd ask, but I really don't think I want to know," he answered. Peeking up at his mom, Alaric, kissed her cheek. "You okay, Mom?"

 

Cassie sighed and nodded, "I'm okay." She brushed her fingers against Alaric's cheek and said, "I should get going."

Peter said, "Or you could stay for dinner. Or whatever meal is considered socially acceptable right now."

"I really don't think Alaric will handle the awkwardness of that well," Cassie said with a bit of a smile. She kissed her son on his forehead and said, "Don't turn your phone off and make me worry again. Okay?"

 

"Mom..." Alaric huffed, pouting. "Stay. We should probably eat something anyway, and you two can figure out the best place to get food." Because gods knew his mom couldn't cook, and Alaric still wasn't sure about Peter cooking.

And this was why Uncle Aiden was allowed to stay, he could cook delicious meals for the whole pack. Even if he cried over the meat. It was a daily ritual.

"I promise to keep my phone on. But please, stay? I can handle awkward. At least I have pants now." Not that the being naked part was bad, the more like the whole hard dick was bad. Well, not inherently bad, just, not with parents around.

 

"See? Even Alaric agrees. We should have a meal," Peter said and added, "I have not seen you since you went to the west coast and apparently created an empire."

Cassie chuckled and said, "To be fair...that was Zach and I working together. I...suppose a late lunch wouldn't be remiss." She pulled out her phome and considered, "La Mia's is good."

"I still do have a standing reservation for a table," Peter agreed. "And I can easily get dressed."

Cassie looked to Alaric and smiled faintly, "You so have pants on now. Thankfully I did not look down."

Peter grinned like the cat that licked up all the cream, "But you looked for me."

Cassie blushed lightly before she said, "Well what do you expect Peter! It has a presence!"

 

Alaric beamed at that, more of his mom than anything else. He wanted her happy, and he knew she worried about him, all of her kids. That was her prime function, worry about the kids. Despite being a consenting adult, he'd always be her little pup. And Alaric couldn't fault her for that.

"I still have my business clothes so I should be good," he agreed, smirking as his mom blushed at Peter's comment. "It does have a very powerful presence, Peter. Don't go blaming my mom. Obviously the toys my uncle have been buying aren't working as well as they'd hoped."

Not that he particularly wanted to think about his mom having sex, or masturbating, but he knew he came from somewhere. Divine intervention wasn't a thing, and sex was fun. Lots of fun.

 

"Good," Peter said with a grin. He got to his feet and laughed at Alaric and purred looking at Cassie, "I'm sure a demonstration could be arranged and I can make sure you find all the appropr uses for the toys the unicorn has bought you."

Cassie shook her head and said, "No."

"Pity," he sighed dramatically and went to dress. Cassie shook her head a bit as the puck relocated to his bedroom to put on something appropriate for the posh Italian restauarant that favored its regulars pveer new customers. Then again...when a portion of their regulars were exceedingly long lived Other...it made sense.

She said, "Your father is rolling in his grave." She didn't say it ro guilt him, it was just a matter of fact. She stood up, straightening her dress and she stretched out her wings before folding them back and allowing them to disappear. "But if you are happy..." She gave him a gentle smile.

 

Alaric watched the two interact, not sure if he liked his two worlds colliding, but it had happened and he wasn't gonna stop it. But he sighed heavily when Cassie mentioned that his dad was rolling in his grave.

"Don't you mean cursing me from the grave?" he asked. "I know, I know. But Peter... we like each other, he's teaching me things - more than sex, I promise," Alaric added hurriedly. "He's interesting, better than most of the sheep I work with so... yeah." He shrugged, not sure what else he could say. "But I love you Mom. I'm sorry to have made you worry, I just want to be happy too."

He gave her another quick kiss and a lasting hug. "Now how do I make them go away again?" he asked sheepishly, his face buried in his mom's hair.

 

"No, just rolling," she promised him. She just raised an eyebrow when he rushed to assure her that it wasn't just sex that Peter was educating her son on. She laughed and said, "A puck is infinitely more interesting than the people you work with."

She thought his coworkers were dull and uninspired. At least her work colleagues loved what they did. It meant that occasionally dangerous prank wars broke out in the office but it was all in the be of testing out the mechanics of their newest toys.

She leaned into the hug and when he asked sheepishly about hiding his wings, she teased gently, "And now don't you wish you had paid more attention when you were younger?"

She kissed his cheek and said, "Just imagine them fading away. They come and go with emotions or with a thought. Depending...just relax, and they will go away."

Peter returned and said, a little pout on his lips, "No more wings? Damn...and here I thought I was the luckiest puck in the world."

 

Alaric vaguely remembered the parties where families had been invited for Cassie's work. The people there were all fun and interesting, most were Other of course. But still, interesting people. His workplace? Boring as fuck. The only lively part was when his boss got mad, like he probably currently was with Alaric. He was in for a tongue-lashing in the not too distant future.

Too bad it couldn't come from Peter.

Alaric grumbled something about maybe, yes. He sighed, "Okay, okay. Relax, go away. Go away.... now...?" He glanced back behind him. Nope, not yet. Damn.

He glared at Peter. "Not when I don't have any fucking clothes made for these. Plus, can you imagine sitting with these fuckers?" he bit back. His wings disappeared then, which made Alaric grumble some more.

"How can wings have an attitude? This is fucking ridiculous!" He thanked his mom and stalked off to go find his clothes. And underwear. Hopefully nothing was too wrinkled.

 

Cassie smiled a bit when Alaric beseeched his wings at first to go away. She laughed when he said his wings had an attitude and she shook her head a bit, watching him go. She looked at Peter, and the puck just said, "Well, I do like wings."

"I remember," Cassie said, before she paused and said, "Don't let him know that you helped teach Zach how to preen my wings."

Peter chuckled, and said, "I won't. But I am going to preen his, they...need attention."

Cassie gave a small nod, and said, "He'll fall in love with you, you know."

"I know," Peter said, and looked out the window, knowing that this was not a conversation he should be having. He sighed and added, "I'm fond of him, Cassie. He is a good boy. He is...he is the product of you and Zachary. I can see both of you in him, and he is good company. He wants to learn...business...math...."

"Sex," Cassie finished for him, before she added, "You are a good teacher, but a better therapist. Just...keep him happy."

"Only if you promise me that you will try to be happy as well," Peter asked.

 

Alaric took his time finding his clothes, mostly because he had to snap them into some semblance of acceptable. The pants were a little wrinkled, as was the shirt, but nothing a little waving around and tugging back into place wouldn't help.

At least the jacket he had put on the back of a chair, so he could just shrug it back on. He found his tie, lying forlornly on the floor, where Peter had chucked it. Smirking, Alaric picked it up and tied it smartly, as well as running his fingers through his hair. The sex tousled look was totally in, but he wanted to make it look like it was unintentional.

Vain? Perhaps. He could blame Peter for that one. Once he was satisfied with what the mirror reflected, Alaric returned to the living room. "Alright, I'm as ready as I'll be. Sadly no Versace for me," he said, nodding to Peter's clothing.

 

Cassie sighed a bit and said, "I...don't think I can promise that." She wrapped her arms around herself and gave him a weak smile, a heart-breaking little smile that told him everything he needed to know. Know that she still cried herself to sleep at night, and reached out for Zach in her sleep only to find a cold side of the bed that hadn't been slept in in months. 

Peter was quiet before he reached out and pulled her into a hug. He held her, and kissed her on her lips. There was no heat in it, and Cassie didn't return it but Peter stepped back and said, "It's not love, but I'd offer a warm bed."

"You are fucking my son," Cassie reminded him.

"I never said it had to be all of us," Peter said with a bit of a laugh, "And Alaric doesn't stay here all the time."

"No, Peter," Cassie said, and she stepped back when Alaric returned. She went over and adjusted his tie maternally, and said, "Now you look better." She stood up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, and said, "Versace? No, no, hand-tailored. We're rich enough for it."

Peter laughed, and looped his arm around Alaric's waist and said, "Do dinner."

Cassie thought she would avoid being pulled into his grip, but he wrapped his arm around her hips and dragged her in and grinned at her, "What? I have to look like I'm the god of virility. There used to be temples built in the honor of my--"

 

Alaric, or any of the kids really, knew their mother was sad, missing her mate terribly. But none quite knew the extent. They all did what they could, kept her busy, sent her little loving messages in surprise places, but they couldn't help at night. Not when most had their own rooms, apartments.

Alaric though, he was determined to make this work, to see his mom smile during dinner. So he let her straighten his tie, even if it had been just fine. "We are. That's what Uncle Aiden is for," he teased. No, Aiden did Cassie's outfits, each a work of art, brought to life from Dracen's drawings. A true family event.

The wolf let himself be tugged in towards Peter, a wicked grin on his face. "To dinner," he said. Although at the puck's comment, he blinked, gave his mom a look, and then gave said puck a good smack along side his head.

"Hey now. Public places with my mom. Only I can have a fucking mouth now," he said.

 

Cassie knew that her children were worried, that her entire pack was worried about her. She didn't want them to worry, all she wanted was Zach back. She had had years to come to terms with it, but the entire time all she had hoped for was a way for them to keep her mate alive with her forever. Zach had known it wouldn't happen and tried to make sure she understood that but she had hoped.

And hope had decided to rip out her heart in the middle of the night and bury it with her mate. So she appreciated it when Alaric let her dote. She needed something, someone but she wouldn't be able to have another person would she? She might have been a wolf, but she knew that wolves only mated once and she had lived with them so long.

Peter blinked at the hit to the side of his glorious face and said, "Public places? You certainly didn't have a problem with that in the elevator."

"Peter!" Cassie snapped and turned a look on him that could have sent the most hardened of alphas running away with their tails between their legs and their balls slithering up into their bodies to hide.

The puck just sighed, "Honestly, you two aren't being fun." He kissed Cassie's forehead before he ducked to catch Alaric's lips. 

He saw a glimmer of a smile on Cassie's lips when he kissed Alaric. 

Cassie just touched her heart and said, "To Mia Bella's...I think their Soupa di Livorno sounds amazing right now."

Peter nodded, "A fresh bowl of minestrone soup. Or their gnocchi...ah, their gnocchi."

"Seafood, Peter, their seafood, oh, and their margarita pizza..." Cassie sighed happily.

Peter smiled and said, "I shall pay for dinner so you may order whatever you wish, my darling Cassie."

 

Alaric rolled his eyes at Peter. "When my mom is with us? I'm the best son a mother could ask for," he said with a mightier-than-thou tone of voice. But he smiled widely at the kiss. He did like Peter. A lot. Maybe it was love, Alaric wasn't sure. He wasn't ready to admit it yet, if it was.

He was just enjoying their time together. And taking his mom out to dinner. "I'm looking forward to their bread. They have the best bread," he chimed in. Honestly, everything was good at Mia Bella's. It was a treat to go, and even better with two of Alaric's favorite people.

"Aw Peter, you're going to spoil my mom. How sweet," he teased.

 

 

The dinner with Cassie had gone well, and while it had been a little awkward at first, both he and Alaric had had the intention of getting the widow to smile and they had succeeded, they had even managed to get a laugh out of her once or twice. But a few weeks past and Peter was bored. And bad things happened when Peter was bored. He got ideas in his head and then those ideas fermented into something delicious and intoxicating and then he was too drunk on the fantasy to really say no to himself.

Which was how he ended up with a fuck-machine. It only cost ten-thousand dollars, a small price to pay for a toy that would and could be tortuous, and a tens-unit, which he knew would be painful and pleasurable for Alaric. He'd have to make it up to the boy somehow but really, he was more than sure the wolf would enjoy this. Well, perhaps one the tens-unit, but who knew.

He had even bought an electro-wand vibrator, because really what else said dangerous than a little lightning rod you could shove up your ass and turn on. Nothing. He was considering his new purchases with a glass of wine and really did appreciate the new fuck-toy...Alaric would appreciate it too he imagined. That and bondage? Hmmm, it could be a good night. Hell, even if Alaric didn't show up, Peter would have a good night.

 

Alaric had been stuck late at work for the past few weeks, making up to his boss. It was crappy work, and no one would help him, the fucking assholes. Even Mia was ignoring him!

So when Alaric got a nice little text from his favorite puck, promising the usual unbelievable sex and a glass of wine, the werewolf's interest was piqued. He hurried to finish what he was doing, close out all the files, return paperwork and clocked out. He was the last one there anyway, no one could say he hadn't done his work.

The drive to Peter's was fairly short, thank god. It was much closer than where he'd been staying. Although since he'd been working so late, he hadn't seen much of Peter. Which probably meant Alaric was going to be getting an especially good sex-ing up tonight, since Peter had mentioned something about new toys.

That both frightened and excited the wolf. He was so fucked, in all the best ways possible.

He let himself into the apartment, having had a key for awhile. "Where's my hello French kiss and tall glass of wine?" Alaric called out, toeing off his shoes and loosening his tie. Fuck these restrictive clothes. Peter's dress code was much easier - none.

 

"You're being demanding again," Peter said back, from his position on the couch. He was sipping his wine and contemplating how long it would take for Alaric to notice the brand new addition to his living room. He had, originally planned to put it into his bedroom, but he decided it was just too big and really, the living room did need a little sleazing up. But did it really count as sleazing when the machine was all chrome and gorgeous leather? If it were a car, he would almost say it had that new car smell.

He added, "Both the kiss and the wine are on the couch."

He sat up slowly and asked, "How was work?" It better be damn good with how late Alaric had been staying lately. Call him grumpy but he liked having Alaric's ass at his beck and call. The quickies were fun but terribly boring in comparison to the things they normally marathoned together.

 

"I am," Alaric replied, stockinged feet ghosting over the floor. "I've missed you, your kisses, your fantastic taste in wine and men." Alaric was rather single-minded in wanting that kiss and wine.

He didn't even bother to look around, he made a beeline to the puck and crawled into his lap, straddling him. "Work has been fucking long and boring," Alaric grumbled. "Boss is making me pay for not being at the meeting. Which went over just fine without me." Didn't make a difference to the boss though. So Alaric was working late, no overtime. Wasn't that a joy?

"What vintage?" he asked. "Wait, never mind, I don't care. It's going to be good, just like you are." The wolf smirked and leaned in to kiss Peter with no hesitation, groaning like he'd been starved.

 

While Peter was deeply thrilled that his virtues were being announced to the world, but he was honestly disappointed in the fact that he had not noticed the rather large intrusion into his living room. He had to try not to sigh, though he did smile a bit when Alaric just crawled into his lap, and straddled him like it was his throne.

He smirked a bit and said, "You didn't really think he'd let you get off without any punishment did you? Of course...my punishment would involve more time on your knees..." He returned the kiss, and tugged his hair back to nip at his throat.

"I'm disappointed though. I bought something grand and you're ignoring it, maybe I'll have to get rid of it. Or not use it on you," Peter bemoaned his luck.

 

"Mmm... no, I knew I'd be punished. Nothing nearly as interesting or as fun as you would come up with though," Alaric purred, pleased to be back in Peter's company. He tasted the wine on the puck's lips, it tasted like a good year. Even better when mixed with Peter.

"Hm?" Alaric questioned as his hair was tugged, forcing his head back to bare his throat. "Oh my present you got?" he asked, brightening up considerably. He looked around for it, and didn't have very far to look. His bright eyes got very big, and a wide grin took over his face. "You got a fuck machine?" he asked, sounding incredulous, and excited. Oh so very excited.

 

He continued to bite at Alaric's neck, leaving red marks behind, perhaps a little miffed that Alaric hadn't noticed the length's he had gone to to get them a new toy that they could both enjoy. When Alaric finally noticed it, he smiled against the wolf's neck, "I did get a fuck machine. And a tens-unit. As well as an electro-wand."

He nipped at his neck and jaw, and purred, "Now the only question is...am I feeling generous enough to let you be fucked relentlessly by the machine, or see how well you can stand up against electricity. Of course, I am disappointed that you didn't notice it right off the bat." 

His grin was vicious and predatory, "I suppose I could make you make up for it with some begging, pretty boy or maybe I need to punish you."

 

Alaric probably shouldn't be as excited as he was, but he loved trying new things with Peter. The puck had a devious mind, and knew what Alaric liked, or probably would like. Which included the biting to his neck, as well as the new toys.

"Oh Peter..." Alaric groaned, wrapping his arms around the puck's neck, grinding his lower half temptingly. "You spoil me so well," he smiled, dipping in again for another kiss, more heated this time. "I'll do anything you want me to," he said. Would he regret that later? Probably, enough to rescind on it? No way. Not when there were new toys to play with.

"Do you want my wings out?"

 

Peter was always so proud of Alaric and his zeal for trying new things. The boy was open to almost everything his dirty mind could come up with and then some. A good match for him he thought fondly as Alaric groaned as he bit at his neck.

He bucked his hips up into the grind and purred, "I do, don't I?"

He returned the kiss and grinned, "Oh those are my favorite word pretty boy. But remember thats how you ended up with a vibrating bullet in your ass and vibrating thong at that fancy restaurant." They did need to do that again, he thought. Alaric looked so cute as he tried not to moan and his cheeks had been such a lovely red as he squirmed in his seat.

He nodded, "You know I do " His wings were a particular thing he liked out now that he knew he had them.

He considered what to do first. If he did the tens unit first, Alaric probably wouldn't be up for the fuck machine given the strength of the orgasms...he bit harder on his neck. And laved the impression with his tongue. He'd restrain Alaric that was a given for both and torture him witb pleasure. Hr purred darkly, "I'm going to enjoy watching you get fucked relentlessly by the machine. How many times do you think you will cum before you beg for mercy, pretty boy? How many hours can you take that big cock in your ass, pumping in and out. Unforgiving and without any end in sight?"

 

It was easy for Alaric to get excited. After a few weeks of only quickies, sexting, it hadn't been enough. He wanted more. And new toys, with a puck to administer them, was just what the doctor had ordered.

"You do," Alaric reiterated with a grin, kissing Peter throughly, as well as sneaking a hand around the wine glass to steal and take a sip out of. They shared a lot of things, why not drink from the same glass?

"That was cruel, and you know it," the wolf said with a snort, although he didn't bother to hide the smirk that went along with it. It'd been very cruel, and so very fun. But then again, everything was fun with Peter. Just like now, as Alaric unbuttoned his shirt, letting his shirt fall off - jacket left in the car.

Such a wing kink, and yet now whenever Alaric came over, he, more often than not, had his wings out. It was getting easier to will them to appear, and disappear, much to Alaric's delight. As iridescent and dark as before, now that he got to see them more often, he wondered if he should preen them. They were looking a little disheveled, and in need of some care. Maybe he could convince Peter to do it.

Later.

Right now, the wolf just wanted Peter to do all the nasty, dirty things he wanted to Alaric's willing body. He groaned heavily as his neck was bit, squirming in Peter's lap, looking for that friction. "As many times as you want," Alaric moaned, letting his fingers tousle Peter's curly locks. "Mmm, as many times as my body can cum." Gods that sounded so sinfully good, especially having had so little as of late.

 

He watched Alaric drink the wine and imagined spilling red wine over his dark skin and lapping it up. Mm, that was a pretty thought now wasn't it? He'd have to entertain that next time. Not today though, he had other plans for tonight. Plans he hoped would have Alaric howling just for him. He gave a pleased groan as Alaric took off his shirt and nodded as his wings came out, "Good boy." Sometimes he didn't even need to ask him to bring out his wings, he just would the moment he came in.

Peter ground up into Alaric's hips, and his voice lost its softness when he ordered, "Strip, pretty boy, show me how much you want that new toy fucking you while I want."

 

The wine was good, Peter always had the best wine, good years that paired perfectly. Everything went good with sex, after all. And Alaric liked the puck's reaction to his wings coming out, resting easily on his back. "Aren't I though?" Alaric purred, groaning wantonly as hips ground up against his own.

His own fingers danced down his topless chest, plucking the button slowly. "I want it so bad, Peter..." he growled, unzipping his pants with just as much finesse. Sadly he had to get up to get his pants and underwear off, but he made a good show of it. He wriggled out of the remaining bits of his clothing, back turned towards Peter so the puck could get an excellent view of his ass - before it was unmercifully fucked by the lovely new machine. "I want it so bad I can almost taste it."

 

"You are such a good boy," Peter purred and watched him with heat in his eyes as he got up with a wiggle that had him groaning softly. His eyes went half mast in apprecition when Alaric made it the show he had hoped for.

He ordered, ""Turn around. I want to see how hard you are for this."

He was already starting to get up from his seated position. This was going to be good and Peter wasn't going to be gentle tonight. Not until they were done. Now he was the dom and was going to make Alaric his wanton bitch in heat. He had planned in advance and had enough lube on hand to prep him for the toy that was almost as bigger than his own cock. Oh there had been many dildos that came with this machine but he wanted to see Alaric filled and mercilessly fucked.

 

Alaric practically preened at the compliment. He was always a good boy for Peter, he wanted to hear that praise from the person who it counted most. The wolf turned around, smirking as he went to stroke his half-hard cock.

"Almost there. It'd be better if you were over here. Kissing me like there's no tomorrow," he purred, moaning softly as he stroked himself. Fuck this was going to be a good night, how delicious Peter looked, eyes half-lidded, holding that glass of wine.

 

Peter asked, "And how do you ask for that like a good boy?" He sipped his wine and watched as Alaric stroked his half hard cock. He loved the way he moaned but it simply wouldn't do. His voice dropped into a hint of darkness when he asked, "Did I give you permission to touch yourself, Alaric? I thought you wanted to be my good boy tonight."

He stood up and circled Alaric and added, "Only good boys get to be fucked by the monster cock on that machine and you want to bd fucked don't you? Chained down and left at the mercy of the machine while that cock stretches you wide..."

 

Alaric licked his lips, trying to find the right words. That was always the hard part, he was good at body language, intimidation, that was the wolf part of him. Words were human, sheep-like. Yet Peter spun them like silk.

The wolf whined, but he took his hands off his cock, itching to grasp it again. Peter's tone was like aphrodisiac, he knew how to paint a picture with it. He shivered in delight as the puck circled him. "Yes..." he moaned. "I want it, I want you, Peter."

 

Peter delighted in the power he had in this situation. He gave a nod of approval when Alaric's hands came off his cock. He brushed his fingers over Alaric's cock as a reward and said, "Good boy." He offered him a sip of his wine. "You promise you'll be a good boy for the rest of the night, don't you?" 

He bite and his neck again and licked up to his ear and cooed, "No matter what depraved thing I ask you do to for me?"

He knew his answer. He just liked to hear it again before he hand Alaric on his hands and knees in front of him while he loosened his hole up for the cock that would be in it soon. "Now...ask me to fuck you. You know how I want you to ask for it."

 

Alaric knew he probably had something wrong with him, he loved this. This power that Peter had over him, and was more than happy to play along, to do whatever perverted thing the puck asked of him. Because in the end, he knew it would be worth it.

"Yes... Yes I'll be good," Alaric rumbled in response, his breath hitching as Peter's hand brushed over his cock. He took a sip of the wine, loving the taste, almost as much as Peter's personal taste.

"Anything you ask, I'll do it," the wolf said, meaning every word of it. He let his head roll to the side, giving Peter more of his neck to bite at. "Peter, please fuck me. Fuck me until I can't cum anymore, then put me on the machine. I'll beg for you, I'll howl. I just want your big cock, fucking me till I can't walk."

 

Peter smiled at the hitch in his breathing and continued to, oh so lightly, brush the tips over his fingers over Alaric's cock. "Good."

At Alaric's pretty words Peter smiled. He was still a work in progress but he was speaking more, learning to talk about his desires in a way that would have the puck smirking and pulling him aside ro do exactly that. He stroked Alaric's cock, wrapped his fingers around the length and squeezed lightly. He said, "Im not going to fuck yet. I want to see you fucked by our new toy and once you beg me to take you off of it, I'm going to fuck your sloppy hole." He bite his neck again and said, "And you'll howl like the little slut I know you are. And then when we're done I'll decide what else I will do with you."

He let go of his cock and said, "On your hands and knees. Legs spread and your ass in the air. We're going to get you nice and loose, pretty boy."

He shared the little tidbit, "That dildo is bigger than me, Alaric and you are to take it all in like a good slut aren't you?"

 

Alaric relished each touch, shivering as Peter's fingers continued to touch him. He tried to bite back a moan, failing as his cock was stroked so well. Peter knew exactly what to do.

"Please, Peter, I want you fuck me, open my ass up and use me," Alaric pleaded, hissing at the bite, biting his own lower lip. Fuck that felt good. He obeyed, like any good boy did. Eyes bright with lust, Alaric sunk to the floor, chest down, ass up, legs spread apart as his wings adjusted to keep him balanced.

"Yes, fuck yes I will," Alaric growled, groaning just at the thought of taking something bigger than Peter. Not many things were bigger, but he knew it'd feel just as good.

 

"Oh, I will, Alaric, don't you worry about that," Peter promised, and watched as he got down on his knees in the exact position he asked for. He smiled and said, knowing how much Alaric loved his reassurances, "Such a good boy. You look so good like that."

He nodded when Alaric growled out his answer. He set down his wine glass, and went to grab the lube. He knelt down behind Alaric, and nipped at the all too tempting curve of his ass. "Fuck you're beautiful you know that?"

He lubed up his fingers, and went to work. He was careful but he wasn't going to take his time with this. He wanted to see Alaric fucked by his newest purchase. He slid a finger in, wiggling it past his tight ring of muscles. As he did that, he nipped at Alaric's lower back, moving up to kiss between his wings. Okay, fuck he couldn't be completely ruthless. 

It was his damn wings, made him want to be nice in small amounts even during the roughest scenes they played.

 

Alaric grinned as Peter promised he would, telling him how good he was, how good he looked down on his hands and knees. For all of Alaric's dirty mouth and big-shot attitude, he loved being used like this. What was that about being dominate in society and submissive in private? Totally Alaric.

He shivered again as Peter nipped at his ass, drawing out a pleased groan from the wolf. Alaric gasped as a finger intruded, working him, forcing Alaric to relax and take it. Not too hard since he knew what was going to be coming, and he craved it. The dark wolf hummed with delight, pleased by the kiss between his wings. They ruffled in a pleased manner, settling back down. "Fuuuuuck...." Alaric moaned, undulating his ass back onto Peter's finger.

 

Alaric was the perfect stereotype of the dominate personality in public, but when he entered his apartment, Peter had him taking orders and doing exactly as he wished with him. Peter loved it. The wolf could, if he wished, over-power him but he enjoyed it too much to be taken care of, to be abused a little bit, and Peter enjoyed the way he moaned and growled.

The way he moved back on his finger hand him smiling. Oh, he wanted this. Good. He smiled against his skin as he continued to work his finger in and out of Alaric's tight hole. He kissed him between the wings again, liking how he fluffed up in contentment. 

He got more lube on his fingers, working his finger in and out of him before he started to work in a second finger. He was moving fast but...he knew that Alaric liked a bit of pain with his pleasure, and stretching him quickly would be good. He nipped at the base of one of his wings gently right where the skin stretched into feathers. He asked, "Don't hold back, pretty boy, let me hear you."

 

"Bet you tell all your boys how good they look on their knees," Alaric panted, unable to help himself, he moaned as Peter kissed between his wings again, getting the same reaction. Despite not being one hundred percent comfortable with his wings, he was getting more used to them, and that was all Peter. Guess he was a good therapist, as well as a sex partner.

As a second finger was added, the wolf moaned, deep and lustful. He felt the stretch, that bit of pain he always liked. A shudder went through him as he received a nip near his wings, moaning again. "Y-yes Peter."

 

Peter chuckled and said, "Only the pretty ones." 

He liked the way Alaric moaned at the kiss between his wings, and the same reaction they had. That was cute, he liked it. At least Alaric was becoming more comfortable with his wings, and that was a good thing. He liked it when his lovers were comfortable with themselves, and he knew that Cassie, while she was concerned about this relationship, would also appreciate it. She had said it herself, she just wanted her son happy.

He purred, "Good, you like that?" The way he moaned was so delicious and he thrust his fingers in deep and started to scissor them, stretching him as he pulled out and then pushed back in. "Keep moving, fuck yourself on my fingers, Alaric."

 

"So there are more," Alaric smirked, shivering as Peter continued to lavish attention. The sweet kisses, the unrelenting fingers, it was all just perfect, for now.

"Yes... I want more, Peter," he said, more than happy to oblige. The wolf kept rolling his hips back, fucking himself on the puck's fingers, moaning as they stretched his. It was addicting, this pleasure. Peter was good at that, soft and hard, telling Alaric all the things he liked to hear, priming him to be a good fuck buddy.

And yet Alaric wasn't annoyed by that. He knew pucks, old creatures, with devious mouths and even more devious cocks. Their attention waned whenever something became boring, which was probably why Peter had gotten the fucking machine. Something in Alaric told him it was because Peter had grown bored. Bored with him? Maybe. Either way, the werewolf was going to appreciate it for as long as he could.

 

Peter didn't quite no how to respond to that one, because yes...when they started there had been others, many others but slowly they had dwindled away as Peter focused his attention on the wolf that had become a mild obsession. 

He had tailored his desires to fit what would be good for the wolf on his hands and knees, fucking himself on his fingers with abandon, and moaning for him. He nipped at back, folding himself over Alaric to be back to reach his back fully to nip and kiss between his wings. He worked his finger out of him fast and firm, being careful not to hurt him beyond what was comfortable. He slid his free hand around to wrap around Alaric's cock, stroking in time to his fingers pumping in and out of him.

He had enough lube on his fingers, and hand to added a third finger stretching Alaric more. He said, "You always want more pretty boy, and I'm going to give you more." He'd have Alaric screaming like a whore for him, and he'd be able to watch him get fucked repeatedly by the machine. He was going to have to figure out how he wanted to watch this, and from where. Did he want to watch the cock going in and out of Alaric, or sit in front of him on his couch like it was a throne and watch the young wolf's face.

He murmured, "I don't want to stretch you too much, would hate for you to be too loose to appreciate that huge cock going in your tight hole."

 

Alaric always assumed there were others. A puck was never monogamous, not when there was an orgy to be had, and Alaric wasn't the type of guy to stop an Other from being themselves. So he shared Peter, assumed the puck just washed extra well before meeting with him, so Alaric wouldn't have to get possessive, like any wolf did.

It was yet another reason why the winged wolf was able to just let go of inhibitions with Peter, to just enjoy the time. Because why else would Peter keep calling for him when there were others? Expensive gift or not, Alaric figured there weren't too many hoorahs left. So he'd enjoy them while they lasted.

He gasped and moaned as Peter stroked his cock, keeping in time with the fingers that were fucking him, fast and even. His pants came out in puffs as he kept trying to push the fingers in deeper. "Peter... You fucking ass, just give me more," he growled, moaning again at the thought of those fingers being replaced by the dildo he was going to have up his ass soon.

 

Peter continued to finger fuck him, and when Alaric called him an ass, Peter said, "No...an ass would stop and leave you begging for more." He bit the back of his neck, angling for the side and worked his fingers harder, and he finally angled them in a way to brush against his prostate and he said, "Since you asked so nicely."

He was going to get him off at least once before getting him all tied up in his chains, and have the machine begins it's assault. He wouldn't be able to touch him for a while so it made sense to enjoy him while he had the chance. He purred, "Fuck you are going to look so good, chained up...You always look so good in bondage."

He stroked Alaric's cock firmly, his thumb going over the head to flick at it. "If you cum, I'll give you more. I'll let you play with your bright and shiny new toy.'

 

Alaric gasped at the bite, before keening loudly as Peter changed the angle of his fingers to brush against the wolf's prostate. It made Alaric shudder, pushing him ever closer to that edge.

The wolf arched his back, trying to have Peter finger fuck him more, always more. Alaric could never get enough, especially of the puck. He was just so goddamn addicting, him and his devious mind. A shudder went through Alaric as Peter's thumb flicked at the head of his cock, making him gasp and groan even louder. "Promise...?" he asked breathily, his hips rolling back on his fingers, and forward into his hand.

 

Peter purred, "Of course, I promise. Have I ever let you down?" He smiled when the wolf arched into his fingers trying to get even more. He grinned against his back and said, "Why, don't you trust me Alaric?"

He continued his ministrations, and just wondered how he got to this point. He had given up his other lovers for this wolf, and he was beautiful. He loved the ways he moaned, and whined, and begged for more or cussed him out because he could. Really, he couldn't imagine anyone else underneath him at the moment. He ground against Alaric's thigh, getting the friction he wanted so desperately.

 

"N-no..." Alaric replied, moaning wantonly as he felt Peter ground against him. "F-fuck... Peter...!" he whined, trying to look behind him as he felt Peter smile against his back, his fingers and hand unrelenting.

"Just fuck me now and later," he demanded, rolling his hips back more, desperate for more. Spoiled child, he couldn't get enough, and he was just on that edge of orgasm, feeling it pool in the pit of his stomach. "C'mon Peter..."

 

Peter laughed a bit, and nipped at his back, grinding against Alaric more and he purred, "No."

He wasn't going to fuck him now, but he was going to fuck him later. He wanted him exhausted and mewling, and then he'd fuck him and after that, he'd cuddle with the young wolf and sooth any of the hurts and discomforts that arose during this intense session. "I make the rules, pretty boy, and I will decide what you get and what you don't get."

He worked his fingers harder in and out Alaric's tight body, "Cum for me like a good boy." He squeezed his cock, and said, "The sooner you cum all over this pretty rug, the sooner I'll have you strapped down writhing against the wicked attentions of the machine."

 

Alaric growled out a few choice cuss words, sounding more like some wanton whore that Peter always called him. And he sounded delicious. "You're such... such a fucking ass," Alaric bit out, moaning as his cock was squeezed.

Fuck, fuck Peter. Somewhere in the back of the wolf's mind, he wondered how expensive the 'pretty rug' was. Everything the puck owned was expensive and of the finest quality, and yet here was Alaric, letting out a keening cry as he came, all over the rug. Alaric wanted to be on that machine, almost as much as he wanted Peter to stop grinding against him and just fuck him.

 

Peter purred, "I know." He nipped at the wolf's back when he came with a keening cry all over the priceless persian. Oh, he could have it cleaned, that was easy enough but watching Alaric come undone? That was a treasure in and of itself. He continued to stroke Alaric as he came, getting his fingers good and coated, as he fucked him with his fingers.

He didn't quite want to stop, not with Alaric growling at him and giving him such lip at the moment. He slowed down his strokes of his cock, and the thrusts of his fingers before finally stopping. He lifted his hand up to lick it free of cum and groaned softly, "Fuck you taste good."

 

Alaric whined as Peter continued to fuck and stroke him through his orgasm. Fuck that felt good, edging towards too much. But in the good kind of way. He was panting by the end, slumping a little against the debauched rug.

He shuddered deliciously as Peter licked his hand. "Fuck, you are the god of sex, aren't you?" the wolf asked, watching the puck with his craned neck.

 

"Mmm, in a few cultures and religions I was," Robin said and finished licking his hand clean. He leaned over Alaric to press against him fully and grind a bit, before he kissed him slow and heady on the lips. He pulled back and purred, "Come here, Alaric, let's get you all settled. You are such a good boy, it's time you get your reward."

He got to his feet, and offered a hand to Alaric, "Now...do yo want to be on your stomach, or on your back for this, Alaric? This is the last choice you will get for a while."

 

"I should have known," Alaric said wryly as he groaned, feeling Peter pressed firmly against him. And then was throughly distracted by the slow kiss on his lips. Now that was something he could get behind. Kinky sex was all well and good, but werewolves liked tender moments too. Alaric made a little reminder to himself, to kiss Peter with abandon after all of this.

The wolf took Peter's offered hand, smirking. "Ooh... such a difficult question." He thought about it, staring at the machine, then back to the puck. On his back would be easier for him, but his wings would make it awkward. On his stomach, Peter would get a better view of the machine fucking him, and his wings wouldn't be in the way, it would just be harder on his body.

But he was young and virile. "Stomach," Alaric answered with a rumble.

 

"You should have," Peter agreed. He helped Alaric up, and considered Alaric's answer. He nipped at his bottom lip and said, "You'll be in that position for a long time, you can put your wings away, Alaric."

He kissed the wolf, softly and gently because what was going to come for him was not going to be easy and it certainly wasn't going to be short. He continued to kissed his young lover, slowly maneuvering him towards the machine. He pulled back and asked, "Now, do you still want to be on your stomach?"

 

Alaric should have known better. Peter was a sex god, he deserved the title. The wolf relished the kiss, the nips. He felt better though, when Peter said he could put his wings away. Being on his back would be much easier, in the long run anyway.

But he was thoroughly distracted by Peter's mouth, and he let himself be guided towards the machine, panting by the time Peter relented. Alaric shook his head. "Back, please," he rumbled. With a smirk, he let his wings disappear. It was getting easier with each visit, and he hoped soon he could remember to learn how to fly with some kind of finesse.

 

Peter smiled a bit when Alaric finally agreed to be on his back instead, "I thought you would prefer that." Besides that it...the chair would be so much more comfortable and easy for him to put Alaric in the stirrups and chain him down into place. He settled Alaric into the chair and said, "You are getting much better at that."

He pushed Alaric back into the lounging chair. 

He helped Alaric put his legs up into the stirrups and tightened him into place. The position left his knees bent, and his ass on the near edge of the seat and completely bared. He stroked his fingers down Alaric's chest and said, "Comfy, pretty boy?"

 

Alaric nodded his agreement, before smiling at the compliment. "I am, thanks," he murmured, getting comfortable in the chair. Or as comfortable as he could be, given he knew what was coming, and he wouldn't stay comfortable for long.

He was pliant as Peter put his legs into the stirrups, tightening the cinches to keep him still. "For now," the wolf replied, shivering at the touch. "Decided where you'll be enjoying the show?" he inquired.

 

Peter continued to brush his fingers up an down Alaric's chest, before he ghosted his fingers over to Alaric's arm and cinched him into place with a leather lined cuff. He repeated the gesture with his other arm and leaned over him to kiss him. He purred, "I'm still figuring that out...But a thought just occurred me...I could ride your cock while you're getting fucked."

He grinned, before he nipped at his lips again before he pulled back, and took the lube and liberally poured it onto the dildo. He watched it drip before he poured more on his fingers and pushed them back into Alaric's all too exposed and vulnerable body, "Have to make sure you are nice and wet for this, Alaric. Wouldn't want to hurt you."

 

Alaric shivered at the touches, but found his smile growing as Peter kept touching him. Light and delightful, even with the bite of the cuffs. At least they were lined, for as much good as that would do him. He'd have to remember not to break them, he'd hate to ruin good leather.

A slow, devious grin appeared on the wolf's face as Peter had his epiphany. "That would be a wonderful view for both of us, I think," he growled, watching with bright eyes as the dildo was prepared. Fuck that thing was huge. Alaric was scared and excited to have that inside him. Probably more scared at the moment, which hopefully would not last long.

The wolf gasped as as fingers intruded once more, his gasp turning into a soft moan. "No, of course you wouldn't," he murmured.

 

Peter was both harsh and gentle. He knew that it was the best way to pleasure someone and keep them off balance. He leaned over to nip at Alaric's lips and said, "Then that's exactly what I will do. Ride you as the machine fucks you and I can your every little gasp and pleased scream." Of course, Alaric's devious little grin, how could he refuse. It was often that Peter let him fuck him. A rare chance and a brand new toy? It was like Christmas.

He hummed in approval at the gasp his fingers brought. He teased, "Always so responsive."

He stretched Alaric's hole wide for a moment before letting his slick fingers slide out. He lined the dildo up with Alaric entrance and guided the head of it in. Watching as Alaric's puckered hole stretched wide around it. He said, "Ohh...this will feel so good when it starts, pretty boy."

 

Alaric growled softly at the nip, squirming in anticipation. "Its because you primed me for this," he responded, gasping again as Peter stretched him out some more. Not for long though, as he felt the blunt head of the dildo being pushed in.

It was thick, more than what Alaric was used to taking, surprisingly enough. But he relished the full-feeling as he moaned headily. It felt good now, but he knew once the machine got going, he was going to be in wonderful agony, and he looked forward to it.

 

"Oh? And all the other times," he asked. Peter reached up and pinched Alaric's nipples between expert fingers before ghosted his way back down to his cock. His touches were feather light, designed to be teasing more than pleasurable.

Almost the entire head of the fake cock was in Alaric's body, the head flared slight at the base before sliding in with a slippery pop. Peter smiled and reached for the control and said, "Now...lets see how long you can take this."

He started it off slow, and adjusted the machine so it would press the entire length of the cock in his ass. He was suprised at the gentle vibrations it gave off on slow. He grinned and said, "Even better...it vibrates!"

While Alaric was getting fucked, Peter stripped making sure to stay in Alaric's range of sight. He grabbed the lube and grinned faintly, this was going to be fun for him. With the amount he was expecting Alaric to cum? He was in for a ride, he just had to prep himself for it. And why not make it a show for his pretry little lover. He settled in on the couch, eased himself to the edgae and spread his legs wide before bending his knees. His cock sat hard and heavy on his abdomen and he poured lube over his cock and gave a little shiver of delight at the cooler than body temperature lube. He worked his hand over his cock, the slickness of the lube helping and he moaned wantonly his eyes on Alaric as he dragged his fingers down and started to tease them into his own body.

 

Alaric snorted, about to bite out another comment, before it turned into a surprised cry. He hadn't been expecting Peter to tweak at his nipples, and it made the wolf arch into his touch, and shiver at the ghosting of fingers down his body. God it was torture, and divine.

He waited with baited breath as Peter got the dildo in before starting the machine off slowly. Despite the low speed, it was enough to have Alaric groaning in delight. And it vibrated as well. Oh shit, this was going to be wonderful. It was definitely going to test Alaric's stamina, as a werewolf.

He continued to moan and grown, feeling the stretch of the large dildo as it pumped out of him. Wolf bright eyes followed Peter as the puck began to strip, keeping within Alaric's sight. His gaze followed the puck, honing in on his endowment, hard against his lower abdomen as lube was added. "F-fuck..." he groaned, testing his restraints.

 

Peter watched Alaric with nothing but heat and lust in his eyes as the young wolf started against the onslaught of the machine. He liked the fact that Alaric was watching him. He was a slut, more of a slut than he made Alaric out to be. He liked sex, and certainly liked being watched by the wolf. He gave a little moan as he rocked his hips to his fingers with a lusty mewl.

He used his other hand to stroke at his cock, not enough to get him to cum by any means, but enough to put on one helluva a show for Alaric as he fucked himself on his fingers. He was going to enjoy this, of course it was nothing as good as getting fucked but...He licked his lips as Alaric groaned, and tested his restraints. Silly boy, he'd never break the chains, he was too good of a boy to break his chains.

Even if Peter would have loved it.

Ah, well, he got to watch Alaric be fucked by the machine.

 

Alaric was at the machine's mercy, left to 'suffer' as Peter enjoyed the view. He wasn't the only one, Alaric definitely liked watching the puck, watching him, and jacking off. And the wolf liked to see Peter's fingers disappear into his ass, making him moan so lustfully.

The wolf squirmed, groaning as the machine relentlessly fucked him. It was still slow, but the vibrating was like supersonic, he could feel it through his core. It was not unlike the strong one Peter had used on him weeks before.

The chains were strong, but he could still probably break them. Not that he wanted, not yet. Alaric wasn't one to break new toys. He whined, watching as Peter stroked himself, his own cock laying flushed and hard against his lower abdomen.

 

Peter had a thing about being watched; it got him off. He worked his fingers in and out of his tight hole, and he moaned louder. He hadn't been on the receiving end in a while, not since he had pretty much exclusively been fucking Alaric. He needed to fix that and he would be when he fucked himself on Alaric's cock. He added a third finger and just mewled at the way it started to stretch and it left him panting for me.

He stroked his cock, his fingers dancing along the shaft pleasantly causing him to buck up into his own fingers and rock back onto his fingers. He shivered in delight, his eyes going half-lidded as he continued to fuck himself while watching Alaric being fucked. He liked the way he was squirming and whining. He asked, "Like the show?"

 

Alaric was decidedly enjoying this entire scenario. It was delightful, devious, and all-around pleasurable. He liked watching Peter, liked the fact he was being watched right back. And he craved more, he wanted to be fucking Peter, for the machine to fuck him harder, faster.

The wolf whined loudly, squirming in his seat as his prostate was being assaulted by the vibrations and the dildo itself. "Fuck yes," he panted, bright eyes honed in on Peter. Alaric wanted to be fucking Peter, he always liked that. But he usually let the puck set the pace, be the dominant one, so he played along, loved to receive as well. But he wanted to prove to Peter he was worth the puck's time and attention.

 

Peter would have been proud to know Alaric's thoughts, because that would be an interesting change of pace if Alaric decided to take control for a night. Show him everything he had been taught and use it against him. He continued to rock against his fingers, letting his moans get louder as he got himself nice and lubed up and stretched out so he could fuck himself on Alaric's hard cock. 

He purred before he finally dragged his fingers out of himself, "Loose enough." He said, deciding that he wanted to be on Alaric's cock more than anything. He straddled the wolf, his knees settling a smidge awkwardly on the chair but he reached underneath him to stroke Alaric's cock as the machine continued to assault his young lover beneath him. He lined his body up and eased himself down on Alaric's cock with a moan that had him letting his head fall back a bit as he enjoyed the all too delicious sensation of being filled again.

He braced his hands against Alaric's chest and purred, "Fuck, yesss."

 

Alaric keened, pleading without words to Peter to come over to him. It was torture to watch him, fun torture, but still. He wanted to touch, wanted to see him up close. But Alaric was unable to do anything, chained down and helpless against everything. It was such a fucking turn-on.

Bright eyes followed the puck as he came up close, straddled Alaric. Just having him closer made Alaric moan, trying to keep still for Peter to get comfortable and slowly inch down on his cock. And the wolf was unable to keep quiet as Peter slowly eased down, he moaned, cussed, panted. "Fuck... fucking hell... Peter," Alaric whined, shaking as he was now getting overloaded with sensation. The dildo fucking him, the vibrations, his cock enveloped in Peter's hot body, hands on his chest, little more than a presence on his skin.

 

Peter let himself enjoy being filled and the fact that he could feel the slight vibrations from the machine. He shivered in delight, Peter stroked his hands down Alaric's chest before he started to slowly ride Alaric. He was anything but quiet as he fucked himself on Alaric's cock. He moaned loud, and spoke up, "Fuck, yes, Alaric." He rode his cock like a pro, which he was, and he was enjoying the hell of it this, his cock slapped against Alaric's abdomen and he just took advantage of Alaric's prone and vulnerable position.

He reached for the control, and turned the machine higher speeding up its thrusts into Alaric which, incidentally, increased the vibrations and even Peter was moaning a little louder.

 

Alaric was in heaven. Or hell. It was pleasurable either way and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He took note of how Peter seemed to be enjoying it, his shiver of delight, his moans, which only got louder as the machine was amped up.

It certainly made Alaric moan, loudly. The view was also amazing, getting to watch Peter up close, fucking himself on the wolf's cock, completely taking advantage and Alaric loving it. "Peter...!" he whined, straining against the cuffs that held him in place. Oh god it was amazing. He squirmed, trying to get more of the dildo, and fuck Peter properly.

 

Peter was on cloud nine; it felt so good to be riding Alaric's cock. He needed to do it more often. After all...he could just chain him up and take full advantage of him being prone and exposed. He would have to, he decided as he rolled his hips up before sinking back down on Alaric's cock. He gave a soft whimper of pleasure as Alaric started to squirm underneath him. 

Was he trying to get closer or trying to get away. He stroked his hands up and down Alaric's chest. His short and manicured nails leaving red marks behind as he let himself just enjoy what was going on. His voice was languid and lusty, "What?" He clenched around him as he dragged himself up before slowing sliding back down Alaric's deliciously hard cock.

 

Alaric keened as Peter continued to fuck himself, unable to stop from squirming. "Fucking hell..." he groaned, growling as Peter's nails raked down his front. It didn't hurt, so much as it felt damn good.

"You. Your devious fucking mind," he panted, letting out a deep groan as the puck slid back down onto Alaric's cock, slow and tortuously. "Feel so fucking good."

 

Peted gasped as Alaric kept squirming and the puck mewled, a soft little keening moan that left a little flush on his cheeks. He doubled his efforts on Alaric's cock. He grinned a bit, dragging his nails harder down Alaric's chest, his blunt nails scraping teasingly against his nipples. He purred, "Saying such sweet things, pretty boy."

He wiggled ehilee Alaric was buried deep in him and clenched tightly when he found the right angle that had the head of his cock sliding against his prostate. "God...yes."

 

Alaric's current position seemed to be mutually beneficial for them, as they were both thoroughly enjoying being fucked. The wolf growled as nails were dragged harder down his chest, leaving even more stinging trails. "S'all true," Alaric moaned, panting harshly as Peter wiggled over his cock, finding the right angle, and achieving it.

"F-fuck... Peter..." Alaric whined. The machine was making his usual endurance seem pitiful at the moment. He wanted to cum so bad, but also wanted to last, to give Peter the best fucking ride of his life. Pun intended.

 

Peter, now that he had found the perfect angle, abused the hell out of it. He rolled his hips, shuddering and gasping as he fucked himself. He grinned wide, victorious at the way Alaric whined and seemed to struggle to keep his composure. He teased, "Wanna cum?"

He knew Alaric did.

Who wouldn't getting fucked and with a gorgeous puck like himself riding his cock. He purred, "Cmon pretty boy...where's that stamina you are always on bout?"

 

Alaric made some rather embarrassing noises, all while trying to struggle to gain some kind of upper hand. But tied down, fucked mercilessly by a machine, with a devious-ass puck on his cock, he was losing.

"U-uh huh," Alaric moaned, not even bothering to try and hide that fact. It was plain, as plain as the wolf eyes he had. "Fucking... PETER," Alaric growled, baring his teeth at the puck. "I have none right now. Not with... with everything," he snarled, straining against the cuffs.

 

Peter loved every little whine and gasping moan he (and the machine if he were to give credit where it was due) pulled from Alaric. He leaned down to bite at Alaric's neck and continued to rock his hips up and down like a whore. He liked the way Alaric growled at him, his eyes bright and lusty, and the way he struggled against his restraints? Delightful.

He suck on Alaric's neck and teased, "None? Already and we haven't even started yet."

He moaned oh so sweetly as he lifted his ass almost completely off of Alaric's cock before sinking back down. He teased, "Maybe I get to get off your cock. Fuck myself with something else..."

 

Alaric let out a gasp that melted into a hearty groan as Peter bit down on the wolf's neck. He almost bit back to Peter, but held himself in check. Only barely.

"Fuck you," he growled out, before becoming another puddle of groans. "Peter... you use anything but my own cock and I swear to gods I'll put you on this machine," he panted, groaning as he felt, not only Peter's tight ass on his cock, but the puck's own length hitting his abdomen with each roll of hips. Fucking hell, he wasn't going to last, not for long.

 

Peter laved his tongue over the spot before he bit again, loving all too much the grosan his roughness elicited. He cooed, a little hitch of anticipation in his voice, "Threat or a promise?"

He lifted himself almost all the way off his cock and whimpered a little at how empty he felt with Alaric's cock almost out of him. He sank back down with a moan and went back to biting and marking Alaric up.it was almost a pity that the bite marks wouldn't stay too long.

 

Alaric wanted to bite Peter, just to show him it was a threat. But, then again, the puck would probably like that. Nothing was really a thread to a puck, unless you were going to detach a certain part from their bodies.

"Ass," was all the wolf could growl out before he moaned whole-heartedly. The biting, the lavishing of tongue, Peter still fucking himself on his cock with that glorious ass. Not that Alaric would ever say so. Peter's ego did not need inflating.

"Fucking... fucking ass."

 

When Alaric didn't answer him, Peter had to whine faintly. He nipped at Alaric's ear and purred, "Guess that's a threat then. Not a promise."

He moaned as he pulled himself off Alaric's cock before he whimpered when he ended up empty. He whined a bit before he reached and turne the machine on higher. The fuck machine grumbled as it speed up and the thrusts came faster and the vibrations....well lets just say that Peter could feel them through Alaric's nubile body.

"For being a tease," Peter pouted, "I'm going to go back to the couch and fuck myself with a nice and big vibrator while the machine just keeps chugging along."

 

It was Alaric's turn to whine, as Peter nipped at his ear and did the most horrible thing possible. He got off. He left Alaric alone with a machine to take care of the dirty work.

"P-Peter...!" Alaric keened, gasping as the machine was turned to a higher setting. Fuck. FUCK. "Please, I want you... Get back on me, please...?" he asked. He was begging. For Peter, for a goddamn puck. "It was both. We can do both, right?"

 

When Alaric started to, honest to god, beg for him to get back on his cock...Peter felt a pang of guilt. Guilt was not an emotion he like in the bedroom. Hell, it wasn't an emotion he liked period. He actually looked contrite. He turned the machine down to something more bearable and nipped at his bottom lip, his tone was a little softer when he said, "Both."

That pang of guilt didn't go away instantly and he grasped Alaric's cock and eased himself down it with a moan. Why did he feel so bad? He rocked his hips up and down, gasping as he did find that one spot again and was buffeted with pleasure.

His hands...were a little more gentle, almost pleading that Alaric not beg anymore.

 

Alaric hadn't meant to guilt Peter. He was more worried that Peter was going to start losing even more interest in him. The fucking machine was nice, but it left a sour note in Alaric, as if to say he didn't want to be involved with the wolf. He'd rather let an unfeeling machine do it instead. And he was a werewolf, he craved physical contact. To have Peter leave him, he didn't like it. He couldn't stand it.

It was so much better with the puck back with him, nipping at his lips, touching him, riding his cock like he belonged there. Because Peter did. Alaric wanted so much to hold Peter himself, to pin him to the ground and fuck him proper. But the restraints kept him from doing so, and he wasn't about to break Peter's very large, very expensive, toy.

So the werewolf settled for being vocal, moaning as the machine had been turned back down to a more normal setting, leaving Alaric to focus more on Peter. "Both," Alaric repeated with a hint of a smile, squirming again beneath the puck.

 

Peter felt better the minute the whines and the begging stopped. Good, he thought and focused on riding his cock. He nipped a little harder on his lips before he trailed bites down his jaw before biting.

He moaned as he continued to fuck himself on Alaric's cock. At the hint of a smile, he felt better and gave a headier moan at the little wiggle Alaric gave. He'd have to make it up to the wolf beneath him. Even as his lips and teeth were hard and almost vicious, his hands remained gentle. He rode him like an old pro...which he was and rode with abandon. He let his head fall back snd sang out his pleasure for all of his neighbors to hear.

 

Alaric much preferred having Peter closer to him, touching him, biting. Anything but standing far away. It was okay for a little bit, but not after making him almost cum, then to just LEAVE. It was cruel and unusual punishment, that Alaric wasn't going to accept.

And he liked to see the puck moan, and he looked much better being fucked with an ass full of cock. Specifically Alaric's cock. "Fuck... Fuck, Peter...!" the wolf cried, hands balled into fists as he strained against the cuffs, squirming even more. "I can't. I...!" He couldn't wait, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He came, with a howl, the machine fucking it out of him, as much as Peter had.

 

Peter watched as Alaric seemed to be so much happier now that he was back on riding his cock. Good. He liked the wolf happy. He didn't understand why he had started begging the way he did--everything else he had done had been for him. He had thought he would have liked the toy but he was starting to get the feeling that he didn't enjoy it as much as he liked.

He rode him harder and faster. When Alaric came, Peter moaned and clenched around him, enjoying the feeling of someone cumin in him. He just enjoyed the sensation, and kept riding Alaric before he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked until he came all over Alaric's chest. He gasped out his name and moaned softly. He rested his head on Alaric's shoulder and purred a bit but he didn't turn off the fuck machine.

He teased softly, unsure if he would be pushing it or not, he was worried about making him cry like that again. "Still feel like you can keep up with the machine?" All he had to do was say 'stop' and he would stop.

 

Alaric was happier. Touch was important to werewolves, and to have it taken away... didn't sit well with any wolf. It was different when Peter blindfolded and put the headphones on Alaric, the wolf would still be abel to feel Peter. But to see him, away, teasing or not, it hurt. Once you touched, you stayed there. Watching was okay, but not really. Not after Peter had been riding the young wolf's cock.

Said wolf groaned, squirming even more as the sensation of being fucked by the machine was almost too much to his sensitive body. But he almost forgot about it as Peter came over his chest. It was enough to make Alaric growl softly, pleased. He especially liked how Peter looked, moaning out his name like that.

"Don't think so," Alaric replied quietly, kissing Peter. "Not tonight." Maybe later, another time. After Alaric had reassured himself that Peter was still interested. "My ass was made for your cock," he teased.

 

Peter reached for the control and turned off the new expensive toy that hadn't been nearly as well received as he had hoped. He nuzzled Alaric's neck, and nipped gently, especially when he heard the soft rumble of a growl. He liked that, he could feel it through his chest as he rested on Alaric's chest. He reached up to undo the restraints on his arms.

He nibbled Alaric's bottom lip and laughed softly, "Yeah, it was."

The old puck shifted a bit, to lean back, demonstrating not for the first time that he was limber as all get out and undid, Alaric's leg restraints. He shifted a bit, and languidly rolled his body back up and said, "...I didn't mean to make you beg."

 

Alaric knew he'd disappointed Peter, and he hated that feeling. For as much as Peter touted that they didn't have to fit into human norms, or human emotions, Alaric did. He worked with humans, they rubbed off, unfortunately enough. And he was feeling bad that he hadn't lived up to Peter's expectations.

For all that the puck was nuzzling and nipping at him, the wolf felt drained. Something that he never felt with Peter. It was always exciting, pleasurable, but never tired. When Alaric had his arms free, he wound them around Peter's waist. "Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you."

He wanted to say he was sorry for not being a good boy, for not reacting how Peter had hoped. But he was scared. He didn't want to give up what they had, and he wasn't about to ask Peter to be exclusive, those were dying words to any relationship with any puck. So Alaric settled for rubbing gentle circles into Peter's skin. "I'm fine, really."

 

Peter relaxed a bit when Alaric wrapped his arms around him, and he said, his tone vaguely concerned and there was worry in there, "You never beg."

He never begged, he demanded, and shouted and ordered for Peter to fuck him, but he never begged. He nipped at Alaric's neck and repeated it again, "You never beg, Alaric. You've never begged in all of the months you and I have been fucking."

The puck rested his head on Alaric's shoulder and said, a soft whisper against his skin, "I'm sorry."

 

Alaric scowled. Fuck, he had, hadn't he? Peter wouldn't ask, but he also wouldn't stop giving him that pitiful look until he explained. Or until Peter found out what the fuck was going on.

Shit.

The wolf sighed, squeezing Peter in a hug. "I know. No, Peter. Fuck, don't fucking apologize. It's not your fault, it's mine. My own damn fault." He shut up, arms moving to hug Peter around his neck and bury his own face into the puck. He shouldn't have said anything, he should have just let Peter punish him. The puck never did it without soothing Alaric afterwards. He knew that.

He'd panicked.

 

He blinked when Alaric squeezed him and the hug made him just sang against the wolf. He sounded a bit confused when he spoke, "I hurt you." He wasn't sure how he did it, but he had hurt the wolf and he didn't understand how or why. He wrapped his arms around Alaric and kissed his neck.

He said, his tone firm, "I'll make it up to you." He said, hesitantly because honestly he didn't know if Alaric would go for it because there was so little he could offer really. "You can do whatever you want with me. Anything you want. Just please...don't beg again. I...I don't like it when you beg."

 

Alaric tsked. "No, you didn't," he said just as firmly. The kiss was nice, but Peter thinking he had done something wrong, no. "I won't beg again, okay? Just, fuck. You don't have to make up anything to me, Peter! You didn't do anything, it's me," he growled, scowling at the puck.

"I... I'm worried - not scared - that. You're..." Fuck, how did he say it without sounding like some weak bitch? No, wings were going to stay away. Not while he was still on the machine anyway.

"... bored with me. I'm not as exciting as whoever else you fuck."

 

Peter sat up, and looked at him confused and said, "If I was bored with you, I wouldn't be buying things I thought you would like." The puck looked downright offended that he thought he'd be spending this kind of money on someone he was bored of. He had lived far too long to ever put up with someone he was bored with. He would have just cut them out of his life.

He tipped up Alaric's chin and said, "You don't bore me."

He said, "And I don't know when or how you got that thought in your head but I fucked up somewhere." He frowned a bit, and muttered, "And right now there isn't anyone else." He wasn't going to be monogamous, there was already one freak puck that was doing that, but that didn't mean he couldn't...dote on one lover for a while.

 

Alaric pulled a face. "I know. I KNOW, I'm fucking screwed up," he grumbled, scrubbing his face as he tried to calm the fuck down. "I DO like them. I just... I thought. It might be some last ditch effort to, you know, make this work between us."

It sounded even more stupid when said out loud. But when he was forced to look at Peter, he felt relief. "You didn't fuck up. Do I need to kiss you senseless for you to understand that?" he asked with another scowl. "I got insecure, okay? Human emotion, sorry to be influenced by the sheep." There was more to the rant, but he stopped, blinking owlishly at Peter.

".... what?"

 

Peter said, "I said you don't bore me. I'm old enough to point out when I'm bored. If you recall, I'm exceptional at saying that when you are fully dressed and talking about your boring meetings when I have you in my apartment and I would much rather prefer to bend you over a chair and fuck you."

The puck said, "No, I need to make it up to you. Somehow I let you get that inane idea in your head, and now I have to pry it out of there before it festers into something more frustrating." The puck was going to ignore the fact hat he admitted to not having any other lovers at the moment. All he wanted to do was pretend he hadn't said that because it wasn't something a good puck admitted. 

He looked at the fuck machine and said, "...just so you know, last ditch attempts, involve orgies in which I seek out others to fuck."

 

Alaric sighed. He wasn't going to win this argument, was it even an argument? "I know," he mumbled, feeling rather low at that moment. He didn't mean to let it out like that, to make Peter feel bad too. The gifts, they were nice. Insanely nice. And Alaric liked them, he just thought they were bought for the opposite reason.

The werewolf nodded when Peter mentioned what a last ditch attempt would be. Not this. "Okay..." he mumbled. "But did you honestly say that I'm the only one you're... only fucking me?"

 

Peter dropped his head back onto Alaric's shoulder and muttered, "Can I suck your cock, hard and long enough that you will forget you even heard that?" He sighed and said, "Fine, you are the only one I'm currently fucking right now."

He sighed and added, "That's why I'm so...bothered by the fact that you thought I was bored of you! I've been dedicating so much fucking time to you that I've been ignoring everyone else." He nipped Alaric's neck pointedly and said, "Now think one what you want me to do. I don't make promises I don't keep. If I was bored, or wanted you to leave--I wouldn't offer that up."

 

Alaric sighed, nuzzling Peter's neck. "Peter... I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm young, alright? I worry about pointless things. I was worried about my wings, about fitting into the sheep world and being prosecuted like my sister if I don't play nice. I forget, you're not them. You don't care about any of that. I forget how old you are and how much you don't care about any of it. You just want pleasure."

He shivered at the nip, nodding. "I will." He wanted Peter to do everything, anything. Just dote on him, that's all he wanted from the puck.

 

Peter said finally, "I...forget that you are young." He sighed a bit, relaxing as Alaric started to nuzzle him. "Damn right I'm not them." He slowly slide off Alaric's cock, and settled on his lap for a moment before he carefully got off and offered him a hand, "Let's...go to bed? Somehow I lost my taste for...this tonight." 

By this, he meant the fuck machine because now it just felt...disappointing in some ways. Alaric had thought it had been because he didn't enjoy spending time with him when it was the exact opposite. He gave Alaric a faint smile and added, "Stop worrying about stupid things, Alaric. How many times do I have to tell you--I don't care about what humans think. They are idiots. Your sister was protecting her own. They just don't like being reminded that they are on the bottom rung of the food chain."

 

Alaric nodded. He figured Peter forgot. Spending time with the puck, Alaric forgot how old the puck was, sometimes. He was so knowledgeable, but it wasn't like they did much pillow-talk. Mostly they just fucked and talked more about sex. Sometimes business. Mostly sex.

"Okay, bed. I like bed," he answered meekly. "Sorry. I know. I just, like my job. I don't like the people, but I like the job. It's challenging. It's like a never-ending game." Lexi had unfortunately become an example to all Others. Step out of bounds and the humans would make their lives miserable. He'd seen what it had done to Lexi. She was a caged wolf, only allowed at home, with family, or at work. She'd been so bored, so destructive, despite everything they had all done to make sure she didn't become bored.

He didn't want that to happen to him. And his worry had leaked into this thing he had with Peter. He didn't want to lose the puck. He was a good way to de-stress, to forget everything else and just enjoy. Enjoy the finer things in life, and the most base feeling there was: desire. Want. Lust.

"I know. I'm sorry," Alaric said again, letting Peter guide him.

 

It was still hard to realize how young Alaric was, and that he...probably should be telling him more than just assuming he understood how he operated. He thought it was obvious by keeping him in his bed, and showering him with gifts they could enjoy together. He hesitated, unsure of how to really reassure him and he kissed him. Not hard, but gentle and a little apologetic. "I have to remember how young you are."

He tugged Alaric with him to the bedroom, and nudged him into bed. He pulled him close and said, "And I just play the stocks and have off shore accounts with questionable names. On top of dirty dealings with politicians. To each their own." He nipped at Alaric's shoulder and said, "You can make it up to me later."

He turned Alaric into the little spoon, figuring he should try to reassure the little wolf that he was fond of him. They liked touch, right? They were a touchy-feely species, and not in the emotional sense. He added, "And I'll make it up to you." He purred a bit, "Well, I'll let you do what ever dirty thing crosses your mind, and consider that my way of making it up to you."

 

"Yeah... sorry," Alaric shrugged. He wasn't quite sure why he apologized, but it seemed like the right thing to do. The kiss was nice though. Better than nice. Really good. Just what he wanted.

He followed obediently to the bedroom, sighing happily as he was nipped and spooned. Yep, this was exactly what he needed. Alaric snuggled back against Peter, content. "Ah, I see. So you're the asshole they worry about dealing with. Gotcha," he chuckled, wrapping his own arms around Peter's.

"I know you will. I'm not worried," Alaric responded, smirking. "I'll think long and hard. Come on, Peter. We can try the fuck machine later."

 

Peter kissed Alaric's shoulder and knew that his young lover was happier. He wanted affection, not just sex but affection along with sex. That...that was different. He nipped at his neck and said, "Of course I am. Like that surprises you, I told you. I have my hand in many different pockets and my fingers in many a hole of a politician and their mistresses and hookers."

He kissed the back of Alaric's neck.

If affection was what the kid needed that is what he would provide. He chuckled, "Oh? I thought you didn't like it. Hurt my feelings after all I went through to get you something you would like. Next time I'll just get you a calculator.”

 

Alaric snorted, craning his head to look over at Peter. "Which holes are we talking about?" he asked with a straight face. It lasted all of a second before he cracked a smile, liking the sweetness and kiss to his neck.

"I do like it. I just... thought you got it for other reasons. But now that I know it's not, I can thoroughly enjoy it," he explained, nuzzling back against the puck. "So all you need is your handy, dandy calculator to make everyone bow and scrap on bended knee, hm?"

 

Peter smirked, and nipped at Alaric's shoulder, "You know exactly which holes they were in." He laughed a little bit, and continued to dote on the wolf. Silly creature, he thought, but still...he was doing it for him. 

He snorted and said, "Good." He considered it and dead-panned, "Have a big cock helps to. Tends to awe the mortals into submission." He rubbed his hand up and down Alaric's chest and abdomen, before he relaxed and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow I'm going to make good on strapping you back in and leaving you there until you're thoroughly fucked and half-crazy from the pleasure."

 

The werewolf chuckled, "I suppose that does help. A lot." He hummed as Peter mentioned that he was gonna strap the wolf back on the machine and do a proper session on it.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Alaric admitted, bringing up one of Peter's hands to nip at his fingertips. "Now go to the fuck to sleep and we can continue later." Because despite having 'kissed and made up,' Alaric still felt drained and tired.

 

"Bossy little shit, aren't you?" Peter groused good-naturedly before he loses his eyes and nipped at his shoulder. "Goodnight, pretty boy." 

He pulled him closer, and tugged a blanket over them before he slept. He murmured, "You're still an idiot."

 

"Aren't I always?" Alaric laughed, rumbling happily at the nip. "And you're still an ass. So let's call it even."

He snuggled back against Peter, happy and content to just stay like that. Usually, between them, it was sex. Sex, porn, debauchery, kinky shit. But Alaric needed this too, to be physically reassured. All wolves needed it, and even his mom had come to find she needed it too.


	2. Well-Deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's pissed that work is taking away from playtime with Alaric. So obviously he should punish Alaric, right? All consensual and for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt ending is abrupt! We never finished out the scene, but it's pretty obvious it ends happily enough. :3 Also we use 'fuck' a lot. Hm. Need to branch out I think.

Alaric had, once again, been put on grunt work, which just had to be done for tomorrow's meetings. Which meant another late night, for when he wouldn't have time for sex with Peter. Work was honestly getting the way of his sex life.

The clock said it was late, later than Alaric had been hoping, as he willed the elevator in Peter's building to go faster. But the numbers lit up at the same speed as they always did—molasses. With a groan, the wolf got his keys out to be ready. Peter was going to kill him. Just, rip him a new one — and not in the enjoyable way. For whatever reason, work just wasn't promoting him, despite his near spotless record. Maybe it was time to change...

But it didn't matter at the moment, because he was going to have to sneak into the apartment, without waking up Peter. Hopefully the puck was in bed already. As quietly as possible, Alaric raced to the door and fit the key in, poking his head in first, before sliding in and shutting the door with as little noise as he could manage. He slinked into the apartment, toeing off his shoes and quietly stuffing the keys back into his pocket as he loosened his tie.

Please, PLEASE let Peter still be asleep, was all Alaric was hoping as he inched towards the kitchen to raid the wine cabinet.

 

To say Peter was pissed would be an understatement. He was livid. The more Alaric's job took him away from his bed, the more Peter grew annoyed and he fantasized about going to Alaric's work and fucking him into his desk. It was very nice that his office had glass windows and doors out onto the floor. It would make a great picture as he showed his work exactly who's bitch Alaric was.

And it wasn't his boss's.

So when Alaric tried to slink in after another late night, he said coolly from his lounging position on his couch, "Do you know what you are going to have to do to make up for this, pretty boy?"

Languidly, he reached over himself to turn on the light and raised a auburn brown all too perfectly groomed eyebrow at his young lover. "Do you? Because I have a few ideas. Want to hear them?"

 

Alaric had great hearing, excellent even. But Peter'd had years of experience to fool any werewolf. Said werewolf jumped quite high when Peter spoke from the couch, almost even got his wings out. He hadn't been expecting Peter to be up, let alone waiting for him. In the dark. Like a creep.

"Shit, Peter!" Alaric exclaimed, freezing where he was, on his way to the kitchen. "Look, I'm sorry, work... I had shit to do before I left, had to be done before the meetings tomorrow. It was get it done tonight or leave early to do it..." His explanation trailed off as Peter turned on the lights and looked over at him.

If looks could kill... he'd be fucked. In the best, or worst, way possible. That arch to his eyebrow spoke volumes of his level of pissed-off-ness. "What can I do to make it up to you? Because gods know you won't let me get away with this," he grumbled, running a hand through his dark hair, messing it up from its perfectly coiffed waves.

 

Peter would have smirked if he wasn't absolutely pissed. He had asked. He had actually asked that Alaric try to make it home at a decent hour so he could have some quality fucking time with his lover, but no. He stayed late doing whatever stupid shit his work made him do. But he kept his expression carefully calculated and blank and drawled out, "And if they weren't done? What would they do? Demote you?"

He waited for him to ask what he wanted him to do, "We're going to play a little game. Since you insist on playing the little money-maker, we're going to...play on that."

Peter got to his feet, and walked over to Alaric, "Ask me what game I want to play, pretty boy, and you'll find out how far you're willing to do to make me happy again."

 

The longer Alaric watched Peter, the more dread he was filled with. Peter wasn't just pissed, he was livid. Alaric had tried to wrangle work not taking up so much time, tried to get as much done during the normal hours as possible. But with all the grunt work they'd been piling on him, he'd been swamped. Maybe it was in retaliation for his missing the huge takeover meeting. Whatever it was, Alaric felt like he was now going to feel it's sting on the home front. Shit.

He didn't answer Peter's first question, he knew that was a trap. They could do worse, they could fire him and who would take in an Other with a mark against them already?

The werewolf scowled as Peter came over to him, being all high and mighty. Despite being afraid of what his partner's devious mind came up with, Alaric did as he was bid. "What game are we going to play, oh master of the bedroom?"

 

Peter knew the minute Alaric knew he was absolutely fucked. Literally and figuratively. He allowed himself to smirk then, and he wrapped his fist around Alaric's tie and tugged the boy closer to him and leaned in close to purr, "We're going to play a fun game. If you insist on slinking in like a common whore in the middle of the night to avoid their pimp...we can play that out. And once you are nice and contrite, preferably on your knees begging me to forgive you and give you another chance to make it right for daddy, I'll stop being absolutely livid."

He tightened his fist in his tie and started to tighten the noose back up, "Or you can go to bed right now, and tomorrow or maybe the next day I'll show up at your office and demonstrate to your boss's whose bitch you really are, and I will make sure that no one, and I do mean no one, will doubt it."

He asked, the viciousness draining out of his voice, and turned to liquid honey, "Now, baby, do you want to play a game?"

 

Alaric tried not to flinch as Peter grabbed his tie, pulled him in close and purred so deviously. The wolf gulped as his tie was tightened, a little too much. That smirk of Peter's was devastatingly hot, but it didn't quite override the look of pure lividness.

"Whatever you say, Daddy. I'm up for anything," Alaric stated boldly. He'd much rather do that than have the puck come debauch him in front of his bosses and coworkers. It was one thing to be fucked in a closed off room, quite another to do it publicly. They hadn't tried any exhibitionism on such a level yet, and frankly, Alaric wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

 

Peter loosened, Alaric's tie again, letting him breath unrestricted. He brushed his fingers along Alaric's neck and said, "Good."

He exhaled, and said, "There's an outfit on the bed that I want you to put on, I'm sure you can figure out the game quite quickly once you get it on what we're going to be playing, pretty boy." He smirked again and purred, "And I'm no in the mood to be gentle. You get one chance tonight to name a safe word, Alaric, choose it now."

He stepped back, "And then we'll play."

 

Alaric took a full breath as his tie was loosened once again. Note for next time: take the tie off before entering the apartment. He liked breathing, a lot. The wolf nodded as Peter told him about the outfit waiting for him in the bedroom. Guess the puck had come prepared. Letting him mull it over was perhaps not the best thing to do, but Alaric didn't have a choice. Work, unfortunately, came first.

When Peter mentioned a safe word, Alaric's sharp gaze flickered to Peter. Shit. SHIT. He really was fucked tonight, wasn't he? Undoing the cufflinks, he thought it over. They usually didn't need a safe word, they could read each other well enough, despite it being safer with a safe word.

"Songbird." It'd been his dad's pet name for him and his sister. His two songbirds and canary. Alaric hated it, but he wasn't likely to forget it. Ever. "Can I go get dressed?" Alaric asked, with all the attitude of a teenager, paired with a smirk that he knew what he was doing.

 

Peter had had a lot of time to himself the last few nights and time translated into fantasies, and those translated into an absolutely livid puck. He waited for Alaric to pick a safe word, he was serious about it tonight. This was not going to be their light little bit of play that he indulged in. 

They were going to have a scene and he was going to make good on his threats. It wasn't often that he let his mood turned so sour that there was a chance he'd forget himself. So a safe-word was going to need to be in place for this one.

"Songbird," he repeated, and nodded. "That will be the safe word." 

His eyes narrowed before he said, "Go get dressed, pretty boy." He gestured towards the bedroom. He had known which option Alaric would choose, he always knew. He had given him the rock and the hard-place and Alaric chose the hard-place. He smirked and added, "I'd suggest make-up too but that might be beyond you."

 

Alaric nodded as Peter repeated their safe word. Shit, Peter was really angry, wasn't he? The wolf had never seen him like this, and it frankly scared him. Some of it, for the wrong reasons. He knew it meant he was going to be getting it as good as he gave, if not better. And he looked forward to it, he wanted to see what Peter had been concocting.

He sashayed towards Peter, purring, "Then maybe you need to help me put it on..." Makeup was beyond him, that was a Dracen thing. But he wasn't above wearing it, applying it was just a guaranteed disaster. Nonetheless, the werewolf made his way to the bedroom, stripping as he went. First the tie, then the shirt, pants came off in the bedroom.

Whatever it was that Alaric had been expecting, was not what waited for him on the bed. It... well. To put it simply: it was a lot less fabric than he'd been used to. A lot more revealing. With some apprehension, Alaric put it on anyway, jewelry and all.

Alaric was used to finer things, high-count sheets, hand-tailored clothes, high shine shoes, expensive cars, cufflinks, ties of every color and pattern. Despite being a werewolf, he was not used to revealing so much skin, if it wasn't at home or with pack. Modesty was a human word, yet Alaric felt it as he tugged on the clothes, wishing they could reach down his legs a bit more, and be a little thicker material.

 

Peter watched, and realized for a moment that he might be taking this too far. It wasn't Alaric's fault, he knew that, but he also knew that the wolf could tell them where to stick it and the humans would listen because once wolf-bright eyes came out, they would stop being assholes and realize they had to listen to him. Still, he made up his mind, and they were going to play this out. He might gentle his actions a little bit.

He wouldn't be as vicious as he could have been. It wasn't Alaric's fault but he wanted to make his point very, very clear to his young lover. Do not make promises you cannot keep, not to someone as old as him.

He had chosen Alaric with the intent of it being the most uncomfortable thing he could imagine for Alaric. He liked his fine suits, his high-thread count and other fineries. He made sure he was going to be more exposed than usual. The perfect working boy’s outfit; booty shorts, a see-through top, and some nice jewelry. He had decided to skip out on the shoes, and decided that he would just look...slutty. Not completely down on their luck, and a junkie whore.

But a kid who still thought they had some luck in the world and this was just as means to an end. He settled in on his chair, and waited for Alaric to come out and he smirked faintly. He wondered what Alaric was thinking now that he saw their game.

 

Alaric was uncomfortable, the booty shorts wouldn't let him wear any underwear, so he was commando. Which was rather precarious, all things considered, but he supposed that was the point. With the clothes on, he sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like a hooker, not his usual business shark self.

He had a good idea of what Peter had in mind, and the wolf was honestly not sure if he looked forward to it, or dreaded it. But it was going to happen either way, so might as well enjoy it. "Daddy..." he said with a pout, exiting the bedroom to saunter over towards Peter. "Will you help me with some makeup? It just doesn't look right without some..."

 

Peter grinned when Alaric came out of the bedroom. Well, now that he knew how short those shorts were on his pretty little lover, he had the perfect boots in mind for it. He watched as he sauntered out, the grin faded into a smirk and he looked pleased as Alaric called him 'Daddy', and of course when he asked him to help. 

Peter got up and closed the distance between them and brushed his thumb a bit roughly against Alaric's bottom lip. He purred, "You're right, pretty boy, you'd look so much better with make-up."

He considered the best way to do it, and he hadn't even told Alaric the best part of their little game. He was taking him outside and they would fuck in the car...and then he'd bring him home and then fuck him some more. Make it clear who was in charge.

He smirked a bit, and said, "You look so good like that." He nudged him towards the bathroom and said, "Sit on the counter, legs spread so I can be between those pretty thighs of yours."

 

Alaric wasn't self-conscious, not when he was with Peter. The wing incident had broken him of that human trait, somewhat. So instead, he just went with it, nipping at Peter's thumb as it was run over his bottom lip. The werewolf growled softly, liking how his partner looked happier.

"I'm glad you agree," he replied, going to the bathroom so Peter could finish off the look. Promptly, Alaric did as commanded, popping himself up onto the counter, sitting with his legs spread, sitting coyly. "Anything you want, Daddy," Alaric purred, bright eyes following Peter's movements.

 

Peter did look a little more relaxed as Alaric nipped at his thumb, and he didn't look nearly as much like he was going to snarl and cause an almost international incident. He liked it when Alaric listened to him, and when he spread his legs...

Peter almost thought he would forgive him without too much of the game, but no...He had decided and he wanted to take Alaric out on the town and have him act like a good little slut. He slid between his legs, and said, "That's right. Anything Daddy wants, you'll do won't you?"

He purred, "Such a good boy, aren't you?" He reached for the make up and said, "Don't move." He rested a hand against Alaric's groin, feeling his cock through the all too thin denim of the shorts he had picked out for him, and rubbed teasingly. "Move and I'll bend you over my knee until you're ass is so red that you will limp tomorrow, am I clear?"

 

The werewolf smirked as Peter slid between his spread legs, all too comfortable there. But it was just how Alaric wanted it. "Yes Daddy, anything at all," Alaric rumbled back, groaning as his cock was groped. Fuck these clothes were really thin, were they even guy's clothes?

Maybe not. "I won't move, Daddy. Unless that's a promise, not a threat," Alaric smirked. He sat still though, despite wanting to scoot closer to the puck and grind up against him. Sitting on the counter was a little precarious, but he had a feeling Peter wanted to see this plan through. Best to just play along for now.

 

Peter's eyes fell to half-mast when Alaric groaned, but went completely still just like he told him. He said, his tone firm, "It's a threat, and one I will make good on because I will not let you get off, Alaric. Not tonight if don't obey me, little boy. Now be good for Daddy and we'll have a good night together."

He stroked him through the thin shorts, and said, "Are we good on that?"

He dragged his fingers away and got started on his make-up--cherry pink lips with lipgloss, and eye-shadows, mascara...he dolled Alaric up to the point that someone would barely be able to recognize him. His only kindness to him, in case anyone saw his lover out and about tonight.

"There...now look in the mirror and tell Daddy you like it."

 

Alaric loved it when Peter responded to anything the wolf did. When his partner ground in return, Alaric just rumbled, pleased. He obeyed and didn't move, despite wanting to so badly. "Yes Daddy," he purred, greatly appreciating the touches through his shorts. Fuck that was good, he wanted Peter to fuck him. But they had a game to play first.

He sat still, a little fidgety as the mascara went on. Usually, if he had any makeup on, it was minimal. This... was a lot more than he ever wore, even Dracen didn't put so much on, but Alaric kept his comments to himself, sure that Peter had his reasons, had some fantasy that they were going to play out and he'd figure it out eventually.

As Peter finished and told him to look in the mirror, Alaric turned to do so, blinking in surprise. Well then, he certainly did not look like himself. At all. The eyeshadow and mascara made his eyes look huge, more piercing than they usually did. The high shine on his lips was different too. "Oooh... Daddy, you in need of a hooker tonight?" he asked coyly, smirking at Peter through the mirror.

 

Peter did not have a problem admitting he was a kinky fuck and certainly having Alaric call him "Daddy" was one of those things that got him off. Especially when Alaric wasn't saying it just to humor him, he got off on it just as much. He pinched him lightly when he fidgeted a little bit and his voice dropped into a warning rumble, "Don't move."

In part because he was working hard to make Alaric look younger, softer and exceedingly made up. He wanted Alaric to look at himself and second guess if it was even himself he was looking at in the mirror. When he was done, he was more than pleased with his handwork. Not that Alaric was old but he made him look younger, enough enough to appeal to a domineering man looking to bend over a young twink.

He ran his fingers over Alaric's bare thighs and said, "I am in need of a hooker tonight, pretty boy and I have my eyes on this pretty little thing." He pulled back and smirked, "I have shoes for you, we're going out."

 

Alaric snapped to when Peter pinched him, telling him to not move again. It was hard, he wasn't used to wearing so much makeup, sitting for so long while it was applied. Dracen had gotten very good at applying quickly, because the werewolf was not patient, not even when it came to sex. But Peter seemed rather serious, so Alaric did his best to not fidget or twitch until it was all over.

And when he did, what he saw reflected in the mirror wasn't what he expected at all. One, it was more makeup than he'd ever worn, and two, he looked a hell of a lot younger. And paired with Peter? He might even pass for 18 or so. Just barely legal.

The werewolf shivered as fingers ran over his thighs, shifting his gaze from his reflection, to Peter's hands. "Daddy is pleased?" Alaric asked, giving a coy look before he froze. Wait, they were going... out? As in public? Okay, this was news, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. He wanted to question, but that wasn't in his role, that much Alaric knew. He was to obey and be a fuck toy for Peter, one that could talk back.

"Where?" Alaric asked, guessing he could inquire that much at least.

 

Once he got Alaric to sit still and stop fidgeting, making him gorgeous was simple. While Zachary had been handsome (and exceedingly masculine), his children took after Cassiopeia, a trait he admired when it came to their slender frames, and nearly hairless bodies. Zach had been...very, very male.

His son's appearance on the other hand...well, it certainly lent to the kind of play they would be engaging in tonight. No one would believe Zach was a whore, but Alaric...in these clothes? He purred a little bit before he said, "Daddy is pleased." 

He turned Alaric's face to his and said, "But I'll be even happier when your pretty pink lips go around my cock." When Alaric didn't break character when outside was mentioned, Peter's smirk turned a little amused but when he asked where. Peter considered it and said, "I don't know yet. But it seems a damn shame to get you all pretty and not take you out, baby boy."

 

Alaric smiled as Peter purred to him, he was happy as well. And the wolf's smirk grew as Peter told him of the dirty things he wanted from the wolf. Of which Alaric was only too happy to do, anything for his "Daddy."

Although... going out in his get-up was more than Alaric had expected, or wanted. But he refused to say uncle just yet. "So you want to show me off?" he asked, leaning forward from his perch on the counter. "Want to show off your baby boy to all the jealous men and women? I'll do that for you, Daddy."

 

Getting Alaric to leave the apartment dressed like he was, was pushing the bounds of the games they played before. He was angry, which made him push for things he normally would slowly introduce. He was going to make this happen, and once it was done...he'd be fine again.

Of course, he doubted that Alaric would stay away from him so long unless he really wanted to end up on the receiving end of this kind of treatment again. Then again, Alaric was a kinky little fuck just like him, he might honestly enjoy it. 

Peter chuckled deep in his chest and said, "I always want to show you off." He brushed his fingers along Alaric's cheek and added, "Now your shoes are by the door, and if you are a good little boy, I won't take you out the front door baby boy. If you don't listen to daddy, I'll parade your cute little ass through the lobby."

 

The young werewolf shivered in delight at the idea of Peter taking him through the front lobby, where there was sure to be someone to see him. He came through often enough, even the doorman knew him by name.

"I'll be good, Daddy. Promise," Alaric said sweetly, leaning into the puck's touch. Simple things were what a wolf craved, comfort, touch, safety, food, sex. Everything that Peter gave and more. He slid off of the counter, leading the way to the door to put on his shoes, which he wasn't sure what they were going to be. But guessing by his current get-up, it was going to be something a hooker would wear.

 

Alaric always pleased him, delighted him in ways that surprised him. That shiver was not of fear, no, it was of desire and delight. He wanted to be paraded around like this. He smiled when he leaned into his touch. Such a good boy, wasn't he?

He smiled when Alaric walked off, and he gave a little sigh of delight at the way the shorts rode up a little bit as Alaric walked. Damn, that was a view he could get used to real quick. He followed and gestured to the long boots. 

"Just the right thing for a good little boy to wear for his Daddy, aren't they? They'll keep your knees nice and safe for some of the things I have planned tonight, sweet boy." He promised him, before he leaned forward and kissed Alaric, shoving him against the wall and grinding against him. He was careful not to mess his make-up but he wanted Alaric's lips nice and bruised before they left out his apartment.

 

Alaric heard Peter's sigh as the wolf walked to the door, and it made Alaric smirk, pleased he could draw such a reaction out of him. And then he saw the boots. They were tall, and like Peter said, would definitely cover up his knees, which was apparently a good thing. He chuckled darkly at the insinuation, before he was rudely pinned to the wall and ground against.

Alaric moaned, grinding back, arching into Peter. Eyes at half-mast, the winged wolf watched his partner. "Trying to cop a feel of the goods before we leave? So impatient..." he teased, sliding one of his legs up between Peter's legs, rubbing suggestively at his own crotch.

 

"I think I get to get a feel for what I'm getting tonight," Peter growled softly. He gave a little groan as Alaric slid his leg between his to rub suggestively. He was already playing a part. Peter kissed him harder before he pulled back looking at Alaric, and said, "You look so good..."

He dug his fingers into Alaric's hips and said, "Let's go and you can show your Daddy a good time. And if you do good, Daddy will take care of you too. I might just keep you. Would you like that?"

He slid a hand down to rub Alaric's cock through his shorts, before he slid his fingers down his thigh, and pushed up the thin material of the shorts to slid his fingers against his cock.

 

Alaric chuckled softly as Peter kissed him, hard, fingers digging into his hips. He liked this, a lot. He wanted more, and he was more than willing to show his puck a good time. "Yes Daddy, I’d like that," he groaned, voice hitching as a hand crept to slide his short-shorts to touch his cock.

Fuck that felt good, and he let Peter know it, moaning at the light touch, hips rolling forward for more. "Daddy...." he whined plaintively. If Peter was going to fuck him now, he wouldn't put up much of a fight. Just enough to make it feel good.

 

He continued to tease Alaric's cock, smirking wide when Alaric rolled his hips up towards his questing fingers. He nipped at his bottom lip when he whined plaintively, and he said, "Such a sweet boy, aren't you."

He gave Alaric's cock a teasing squeeze, before he pulled his fingers back. He patted Alaric's thigh, and said, "Time to go. Now, I have to decide...where do I want to take you? To a park? Maybe a dark alley...What would you do for your daddy?"

He rubbed his thumb roughly along Alaric's bottom lip, not quite smearing the lipstick across his mouth but close. He wanted the make-up to last but he couldn't help muddle his good work. He wanted Alaric to look like a well fucked whore. And he would, and he was going to take a picture of this when he was done.

"What wouldn't you do for your daddy?"

 

Alaric whimpered as Peter's teasing touches left him high and dry. He rumbled, wanting more, somewhat annoyed, but mostly just wanting more. "Daddy..." he whined, nipping at Peter's thumb, as his lipstick was smeared a bit.

All the work, just to have it marred. Peter was odd, but Alaric wouldn't complain. "I'd do anything for you, Daddy..." Alaric rumbled, leaning towards the puck, grinding against him still, wanting that friction. The shorts were precariously short, and his cock was already half-hard from the attention Peter had given, so he was certainly going to have something to show when they left the apartment.

 

Peter knew exactly how short those shorts were. He did it for a reason because he wanted to see how hard Alaric was before they left the apartment. Everyone would see...and he enjoyed that thought. It was a twisted little fantasy and there was a part of him that wanted to remind Alaric that he was an old Other, and very used to be obeyed.

He chuckled, "Such a big brother, baby." He gave a pleased chuckle at the way he nipped his finger, before he stepped back as Alaric around against him. He exhaled before he gestured to the door, "After you. I like watching your ass."

He said, "To the garage. Then I'll decide what I want do with you, baby boy." He had tucked a few toys into the glove compartment, lube, and he was thinking of all the things he could do. The first thing, he had decided was to get Alaric bent over in the car and tease him open until he could slid a small and discreet wireless vibe into him, so he could play with him with a remote.

He would watch Alaric squirm, and before they were done, he was going to have him cumming in those shorts, and leave nothing to the imagination by the time he was done.

 

Alaric sometimes wondered if it was not the smartest thing in the world, to be involved with an old Other. He'd seen his uncle's quirks, things that couldn't be explained, just shrugged at and left alone. Peter was like that too, but he hid it better. Except now. Now it was coming out to play, and Alaric was willing to give it a go.

He wanted to be played with, to give a show for Peter to enjoy. The wolf made sure to sway his hips as he left the apartment first, giving Peter something good to look at. Alaric's front had already been taken care of, bulging more than usual due to the puck's inquisitive hands. "I know you like watching my ass, Daddy. And playing with it, and fucking it..." he chuckled, waiting for Peter to follow after closing the apartment door.

Despite having no idea what Peter had in mind, Alaric could guess. Something very different than what they usually did. The most he'd done anything 'in public' before was stuff out on the balcony, giving whoever lived in the building across the way a good show. But this... was nothing like that.

 

Peter tried to keep his darker urges at bay, to play something more human, more tame for these modern times and he did it well...except for when he lost his temper. Like now. But slowly, his ire was melting, especially as Alaric's hips swayed as he walked in front of him. He locked the door behind him, and followed a few steps behind.

He said, "Who wouldn't be happy to do that? I promised I'd take care of you tonight, baby boy, and I will...daddy is going to take very good care of you."

He made them take the elevator down, and was, he admitted a little bit disappointed that no one got on the elevator with them. Didn't get so see how Alaric was dress, how fucking sexy he was and wanton he was.

He spun his keys around his fingers, and used the button to unlock the Porche's doors. He opened the door for Alaric and said, "I do have a surprise for you in the glove-box, baby boy, do you want to see them now?"

 

Alaric was young, rough around the edges, but he wanted to do good by Peter, in every way. He wanted to be a good businessman, like how Peter had taught him, to negotiate with the best of them. And he wanted to fuck as good as Peter, despite one of them having years of experience Alaric would never get the chance to have.

But he did alright with what he could do so far. It'd been enough to keep Peter's loyalties from straying. Once in the elevator, Alaric leaned in towards the puck, enjoying not just the physical closeness, but he was able to tease Peter even more, running his hands over the Other's chest, play with the collar of his shirt.

At the Porche, Alaric purred, batting his mascara eyelashes at Peter. "Oh a surprise? You shouldn't have," he said, opening up the glovebox to see what the puck had prepared.

 

Peter had definitely enjoyed the touches in the elevator, the way Alaric had teased him, and leaned against him. The nice thing about this, he thought, was that Alaric could do a lot in his role. Take liberties and freedoms, he might not always take. Touching more freely, more openly in public, and just generally do things he might not.

He chuckled and said, "No, I think I did. The surprise is just as much for me as it is for you." 

He shut the door behind Alaric when he got settled in and started to explore the glovebox. He hadn't gone to extremes, kept it simple. Lube and a discrete vibe and a remote. Simple, easy, but he was going to make sure Alaric understood by the end of the night exactly how frustrated he had been.

Peter started the car, letting it purr to life and he said, "Now tell me what you think we're going to do with that, pretty baby. Tell daddy what you think. If you get it right, I'll give you a reward."

 

Alaric appreciated how he could freely touch Peter, something he had been expected to be chastised. But he hadn't been, so he would do more, use up as much free liberty as he could in this role.

As he rummaged in the glove department, he found what he expected, a lube and a vibe. It was small and discreet, but knowing Peter, the size didn't necessarily mean anything. Some of his best toys looked innocent enough until they were in Peter's hands.

Alaric sat back in his seat, playing with the vibe. "I think we're going to have a fun night, Daddy," he purred, smirking as the car was brought to life. He was definitely his dad's son, he liked cars. Perhaps not as much as Lexi, but he liked the sound of them roaring to life, and he could be easily convinced to have sex in a car. Or on it. Or both, both was good.

"Are... you going to be putting this up my pretty ass? Tease me till I beg you to let me cum and cream my new shorts?"

 

Peter had decided that as a young whore...Alaric would be allowed to have quite a bit of freedom, to touch, to tease...this wasn't the same as when he played the dominate completely. He was going to let Alaric play as well, but when it came down to it...he was in charge.

When Alaric played with the vibe, Peter said, "We are going to have a very fun night."

He chuckled, a bit of a dark sound, and he said, "I'm not going to be." He looked at Alaric, "I want you to put your feet on the dash, and spread your legs. I am going to watch you finger fuck yourself until you can slide that vibe into your tight little hole. And you are not allowed to touch your cock. Touch your cock, and I will make sure you regret it, baby boy. Don't make Daddy hurt you."

 

"I'm sure we are," Alaric purred, fingering the vibe as he tried to guess how strong of a vibration it could give off. It was impossible to tell though, it would just be part of the surprise.

Alaric quirked an eyebrow as Peter said he wasn't going to be the lone doing it. It was going to be all Alaric. "Right here?" he asked, feigning shock. "You want me to do that in your nice car? What if I get lube everywhere?" Not that he particularly cared. If Peter didn't mind him cumming over expensive rugs, then what was a car?

Despite pretending to be shocked, he wasn't. Alaric was even obeying already, carefully putting his booted feet on the dash, spreading them as wide as he could in the space he had. "You're so cruel, Daddy," he pouted, trailing his fingers over his thigh, before shifting aside the shorts. Really, the shorts were ridiculous. His underwear hid more of him than these shorts did. But that was all part of the fun, wasn't it?

 

Peter watched as Alaric feigned shock; he wasn't shocked, not at all. This was a given that it would happen. He licked his lips as Alaric obeyed, and pouted about not being allowed to being to touch his own cock. He smirked a bit and said, "But you love it."

He reached out and brushed his fingers affectionately against Alaric's cheek, "Such a good slut for Daddy."

He watched him, his eyes hungry as he started to do as he had asked. Now...did he drive...He wouldn't be able to watch nearly as well but there was the chance that someone would see Alaric fucking his ass with his fingers and see his hard cock pushing through the shorts.

He shifted the gears, eased off the clutch and started to drive. "Don't be quiet, baby, I want to hear you."

 

Alaric always obeyed the puck, pleased to abide by his wishes and get mind-blowing sex as a reward. The wolf groaned and leaned in towards Peter's fingers, as he lubed up his own fingers to start fucking his own ass with them.

Yes, Alaric was such a little slut for Peter. And no one really knew it outside of Peter and Dracen. He didn't really talk about his sex-life with anyone else, if only because he knew it's freak everyone out. But he would do anything for Peter.

And being loud was obligatory. "Promise Daddy, I'll be so loud the cars around you will wonder what's going on," he smirked, sinking in one finger and moaning as his head fell back against the seat. Oh fuck yeah.

 

Peter listened as Alaric a slid slick lube coated finger into himself and moaned with abandon. He had to adjust himself to remain comfortable and he flicked his eyes over to Alaric as much as the road would allow. He said, "I don't want the cars around to wonder what you are doing for me, I want them to know exactly how much of a good little slut you are for your Daddy."

He shifted gears as they started through the city and he considered his options. The bridge had a tolls on it...but it was a shame he had a little sticker that meant he didn't have to roll down his window and talk to a person and have them see what Alaric was doing. Oh well, none the less...he could do it either way. Drive out of town. Play the game. A cheap motel room was out of the question but he could find a nicer hotel outside of the city limits to continue debauching Alaric after they played out a few of his ideas out in the open where anyone could see him.

"I only want you loose enough to slid that vibe into your tight ass, darling boy. Two fingers should do it but I will tell you when to stop fucking yourself."

He turned for the bridge. A Friday night meant that most of the rich and well off were heading out of the city for beach homes and the coast. The traffic was terrible and while his windows were tinted they were not that tinted. The bright lights of the bridge illuminated exactly what Alaric was doing.

The traffic did give him a chance to watch Alaric. There was a cruel thought to roll down the windows a bit just so his moans would carry.

 

Alaric was compliant with just about anything Peter came up with, had really own shown some resistance to a few kinks. But for the most part, he was a willing participant in the games. And while he had some apprehensions to this one, he trusted Peter.

So while they drove, Alaric continued to finger-fuck himself, moaning like some bitch in heat, the hand he wasn't using, gripping his thigh in an attempt not to touch his aching cock. "Yes Daddy..." Alaric groaned, plunging his finger as far as it would go, eliciting a high-pitched whine out of himself, before he edged in a second finger.

While fucking himself was enjoyable, Alaric wanted Peter to be doing it. Nothing felt better than having the puck fuck him.

 

Peter smirked as Alaric sounded like a wanton bitch in heat begging for anyone with a cock to fuck him again and again. Later, he had to remind himself and watched Alaric's cock strain against his shorts. He caught the way Alaric's fingers dug into his thigh to stop himself from touching his cock.

"Good boy," he praised, his eyes hungry as Alaric started to ease a second finger in. He glanced at the vibe and decided, abruptly that two fingers would be too much. "Stop. Don't add a second finger. I want you tight around that vibe. Slid it in your sweet little ass as deep as you can."

He rolled down the windows just a little bit. Just enough that if Alaric moaned loud enough the cars nearest to them would hear.

 

Alaric whined yet again as Peter stopped him from adding a second finger in. He pouted at the puck, but he was a good boy and stopped. "Yes... Daddy..." the wolf panted, reaching for the vibe and the lube to get it slicked up.

With his shorts tugged over as much as possible, Alaric took the small vibe and pressed it in, moaning loudly as he took his time, pushing it in. Fuck, he was a slut, wasn't he? Liking his as much as he was. He pushed it in to the point where he knew it'd stay put, and be somewhere near the vicinity of his prostate.

Once satisfied with where it was, he removed his fingers, panting lightly in the passenger seat, legs still splayed for anyone wanting to look.

 

Peter was infinitely more pleased at the traffic now because he could watch Alaric pout and whine. But ultimately, he was a good boy who listened to his daddy. And the fact that he had moved his shorts to expose almost everything.

He purred, "Such a goos little slut you are. You're loving this."

Once his fingers were out, Peter reached over and wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked a little bit. The touch was brief as the traffic started to move again and he had to pull his hands back.

He grabbed the remote and fiddled with it absently before he turned it on low. It was a small vibe but he had brought it because it came with twelve settings. The last few of which were patterned vibes that he had programmed. One of them was something he called 'Torture' which was high then nothing for a good thirty seconds then medium strength for a while before it stopped again. Then low then stop before low again and finally going up each level until it was at the highest before stopping. Then the cycle would repeat.

But for now he just put it on low. He asked, "Do you want to touch yourself, want to touch yourself while you have an audience watching? Or do you want to suck Daddy's cock while he teased you with that vibe?"

 

Alaric smirked at the compliments, nodding. "Of course I love this, Daddy. I get to be at your mercy..." he purred, gasping as Peter reached over to stroke at his cock. That's what the wolf had been craving, and fuck didn’t it feel good, making him whine all the more when traffic began to move again.

It just wasn't fair. But then he was rewarded, once again, this time the vibe was turned on. The setting was more of a tease, enough to let him know it was there, but not too much more. So Alaric groaned, squirming in his seat. "Daddy... I want to suck your cock. I wanna wrap my pretty lips around your fat cock and drink your cum,” he purred. Begging was something he still wouldn't do, although he'd come close.

 

Peter's smirk turned into a grin when Alaric started to squirm in his seat, trying to get more out of the vibe. He wasn't going to turn it up unless he wanted to, and at the moment, he just wanted to tease Alaric until he asked. Not quite begged, but asked in that almost commanding way of his.

He said, with a gesture to his pants, "Then get your pretty little mouth around my cock, baby boy, I want to see your head bobbing between my legs while I drive. If you do a good job, I might even turn up the vibe. Want that to be your reward? Or do you have a better reward in mind that Daddy could give you?"

 

Alaric growled, almost leaping into Peter's lap at the gesture. Nimble fingers undid the puck's pants, tugging them down and open enough for him to get out his cock. "I just want my Daddy to be happy," he rumbled, bright eyes keyed in on the front of Peter's pants. As soon as Alaric eased out his partner's large cock out, Alaric's lipgloss-colored lips found their way around it, groaning in delight.

The position was far from comfortable, leaning over the middle divide, trying not to let his ribs be jammed against the gearstick. But he'd do anything to make Peter happy, and he'd make this work, even as he continued to squirm his lower half, rubbing his legs together in a sad attempt for more friction.

 

Peter gave a groan as Alaric leapt at the chance to suck his cock. He gave a little hiss of delight when Alaric's lips when around his cock. He slipped the car from manual to automatic with a flip of a switch, and rested a hand on the pack of Alaric's head. His fingers dug into Alaric's hair, "Oh, you're making me very happy."

He eased onto the gas as they reached the toll booth and he smirked at the camera, his finger stroking Alaric's hair. It was easy to get passed the toll, no one had to stop him after all. He rolled his hips up to Alaric's mouth. 

"That's a good boy, take as much in as you can."

Now that the bottle-necking was done...they had pretty much open road until he found the spot he wanted. Have Alaric in a dark alley, or fuck him in a park on the hood of the Porche. Choices, choices.

He watched him squirm, rubbing his legs together in a pathetic attempt to get more pleasure.

 

Alaric aimed to please, and he did his best to get as much of Peter's cock into his mouth, although it was going to take some time to get as much in as he wanted. He still couldn't get it all in, but he was working on that. Gag reflex was a bitch to get rid of completely. But what he couldn't get in, his hand took care of.

With fingers in his hair, Alaric was spurred to do more, taking it as Peter rolled his hips up, groaning in delight. Mouth full, the werewolf could only moan and grunt as necessary. His hand doing the rest of the work. He had no idea where they were, or where they were going, but all Alaric wanted was to get off and make Peter happy.

 

Peter was still careful not to gag Alaric, he knew he was...well, big was an understatement and Alaric still hadn't gotten rid of his gag reflex yet. One day, he knew, but for now he had to be careful not to thrust up into Alaric's all too willing moth. "Fuck," He breathed out happily. 

He continued to guide Alaric's head up and down when he felt that Alaric was taking his damn time, but he loved hearing him moan and grunt around his cock. He really did look so pretty like that, bent over him, and sucking his cock. He turned up the vibe, appreciatively.

Oh, he was going to find them a park, not too hidden and he was going to fuck him right there. Plain sight, and he would have him suck his cock again, and he had the delightful idea to cum over his face and then take a picture of him before helping him 'clean up'.

He purred, "Just like that, baby boy."

 

Alaric didn't mind if Peter was careful or not, he was very enthusiastic about sucking the puck's cock. And having Peter breathing encouragements, well, that helped a lot too. He followed the hand that helped guide his head, sucking as hard as he could, circling his tongue around the head as he moaned in pleasure. Just like any good whore would. Except he didn't have to fake it.

When the vibe was turned up, that got the werewolf keening, squirming again, in pleasure this time. And it turned up the urgency of his sucking, hollowing out his cheeks. All Alaric wanted was Peter to be pleased, and for himself to be fucked unmercifully, just how he liked it.

 

One of the many things Peter adored about Alaric was the complete enthusiasm he showed for sucking cock. And he was good at it. He bucked up into his mouth, a little less careful as the vibrations of his moans rumbled through his cock, and the way he swirled his tongue around...

He gave a hiss of pleasure, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel, and when he saw the sign for a little side-road that lead, he hoped, to a national park, he took it and pulled off on the side of the road before he crash them into the side of the road. And none too soon as Alaric upped the urgency to his sucking.

He turned the car off, and turned his attention to Alaric. His fingers tightened in his hair, and he paused for a moment before he started to roll his hips up to Alaric's lips, fucking his mouth. He let his head fall back and he groaned louder, "Fuck...just like that. Keep going and Daddy will cum and you can lick it all up like the good slut you are."

 

Alaric was precariously balanced, as it was, resting most of his weight on his torso and hand. But it was all worth it, the more Peter seemed to enjoy himself, bucking up into the wolf's awaiting mouth, the rough turns with the car. That pleased Alaric to no end, knowing that he was making Peter act like that.

The wolf gasped as fingers tightened in his dark hair, and hips rolled up to meet with his mouth. He groaned, happy, continuing to suck and use his tongue to the best of his abilities, taught only by the best. He shivered in delight, at the thought of Peter cumming, and letting him clean him up. Gods he was such a slut, and he loved it.

 

Peter had taught him well and he was so glad that he had; Alaric had the perfect mouth for this, and the attitude to suck cock. He continued to roll his hips up into his mouth, and felt him shiver. He groaned, his breath coming harder as he continue to fuck Alaric's mouth.

"Fuck," Peter breathed out and he actually did have to stop from thrusting too far into Alaric's mouth because while he did want to push the envelope...there were some things he wouldn't do to Alaric. He just let Alaric suck and lick to his heart's content as he felt his orgasm coming closer.

He had been thinking about this all night, and now that it was finally happening? Oh...if Alaric weren't a wolf...he wouldn't be walking tomorrow at all.

 

Dominant in polite company, but a submissive in the bedroom, Alaric just wanted to please Peter. And in return get what he wanted - sex. No better sex was to be had than with a puck, Alaric had tried. All the times before he met Peter didn't even come close to this. This pure debauchery that he craved.

So suck he did, licking at Peter's cock as if it were his whole world. Hearing Peter curse, noticing how he stopped fucking his mouth, Alaric knew. And it only spurred him on to try harder, to get Peter to cum.

Screw dignity, there was none when it came to this, to sex. In a car, in public (despite the lack of people). Just thinking about it, made Alaric squirm some more, that and the vibe.

 

If he knew going completely still would have gotten Alaric to work even harder on sucking his cock, he would have done it a lot sooner. He tightened his fingers in Alaric's hair, and he let the wolf suck harder and work his tongue better.

He inhaled sharply, and just enjoyed the sight Alaric made, half over over him...fuck. He just moaned as he came, holding Alaric's head exactly where it was and not letting him pull back as he came hard in his mouth. He moaned Alaric's name, not caring at all that someone might be nearby.

He damn well hoped someone would be near by because Alaric deserved an audience for the skills his was displaying.

 

The werewolf rumbled out a moan, mouth full of Peter's cock, whimpering a little at the fingers in his hair. Not because it hurt, but because Alaric was excited for more. When Peter finally came, Alaric was forced to hold still, but he swallowed eagerly, moaning as he did so. It was so erotic, to hear the puck moan his name, made the wolf desperate to hear it again.

He swallowed everything Peter had, while still squirming his lower half, no good place to try and rut against something. Not yet anyway. And he wasn't going to complain, not when he knew Peter had more planned, there was always more.

 

Peter bucked into his mouth a little bit as Alaric swallowed down every bit of cum, and squirmed in delight. Peter loosened his fingers in his hair for a moment before he used Alaric's hair to pull him off of his cock. He pulled him forward, all but yanking him onto his lap, while he slammed the seat back as far as he could. He growled soft, before yanking Alaric's lips down to his and kissed him roughly and deeply.

He could taste himself on Alaric's tongue and he had no problems with that, in fact, he moaned into Alaric's mouth, his fingers digging into Alaric's hip as he held him against him and still.

Peter eased off the kiss to say, "Such a good little boy, did you enjoy that? Swallowing down my cum like you have tasted nothing better. You made daddy so happy with you. And you know what Daddy does for little boys who make him happy."

 

Alaric moaned, muffled as it was, as he swallowed all of Peter's cum, loving every second of it. It'd been far too long since he and Peter had a good round of dirty, raunchy sex. He was panting as Peter pulled him off, hissing at his hair being pulled. But it didn't last long as he was tugged back towards the puck, and kissed in a very, deeply, satisfying way.

He moaned, kissing Peter back with abandon. It was just a damn shame he couldn't grind up against Peter too, as Alaric was kept still. A whimper escaped the wolf as Peter backed away from the kiss, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. "Yes... I did," Alaric purred, although it was a little rough, considering the abuse he'd put his throat to. "I want Daddy to be happy, the happiest in the world," he smirked, fingers reaching out to trace down the front of Peter’s shirt. His very expensive shirt.

"I'll do anything you want..." he continued, splaying his hand over Peter's groin. "Just tell me."

 

Peter kept Alaric still because he wasn't done with him yet, he didn't want to give him a chance to get off right now. He gave a pleased mumble when Alaric whimpered when the kiss ended, and when his sweet voice was rough from the ministrations he had just been put through...Peter just nipped at his bottom lip. 

He gave a little smirk, an eyebrow raised as Alaric traced his fingers down his chest.

"You want to make your Daddy that happy?" He asked, a bit of a growl in his tone. The happiest Daddy in the world...oh, the things he could do with that. "Anything I want." He rolled his hips into Alaric's hand and said, "Oh sweet boy, don't offer me the world right now, I'll abuse it. And you."

That hint of darkness was back because there were so many things he could do. He said, "I want watch you make a mess in those shorts I got specially for you. And you are not going to clean yourself up...no matter how messy you get." He tugged Alaric's head back by his hair and bit viciously at his neck, before he laved his tongue against the mark, "And...the first time, you are going to be sitting on my lap while that vibe makes you squirm but you are not going to touch your cock until I say so, and if you try to grind against me, I'll have to bend you over my knee."

He nipped at his collar bone through his shirt and said, "Sound fair, it will make Daddy happy."

 

Alaric wanted to squirm and try to get Peter to touch him, or at least allow him to grind up against the puck. But that wasn't meant to be, apparently. The wolf nodded, rumbling. "Yes... yes I do," he answered, smirking as Peter's groin met his hand. To the warning, Alaric's smirk just grew wider. "I know, I want you to abuse me."

He heard the threat, the warning, that was in Peter's words, but Alaric was throwing caution to the wind. With his late nights at work, he knew Peter was pissed beyond words. And quite frankly, Alaric didn't blame him in the least. The promises he'd made had all been broken, and he hated that he couldn't keep his word. So this was the least he could do in return for his partner.

So when Peter tugged him back down towards him, biting at his neck and speaking sweet words that drove Alaric to whine and keen in need, he gave himself in to Peter. The bite hurt, made the wolf growl. "Sounds fair, Daddy..." Alaric purred back, groping at the puck's cock again, stroking at his length.

 

When Alaric gave him the green light to abuse him, Peter's eyes widened briefly. Before the narrowed a bit. Oh...this was definitely going to be a night Alaric wouldn't forget. "Is that true? You want Daddy to abuse you?" 

His fingers tightened harshly on Alaric's hips and he said, "I hope you don't regret those words later."

With a lease on violence, Peter didn't temper his actions and started to bite and leave behind marks as his free hand fumbled for the remote and he upped the vibrations. He kept Alaric in a near steel tight grip to keep him from moving and while Alaric started to stroke his cock, Peter moaned. He rolled his hips up into Alaric's fingers and hissed against his neck, "Remember the rules."

Part of him wanted Alaric to break the rules so he could spank his ass until it was cherry pink and then fuck him. Alaric was kinky enough that he had no doubt that he'd cum from getting spanked, especially with the vibe going full force.

 

Alaric knew he most likely had just written away any and all freewill he had to Peter, but... he kind of wanted to. He wanted to see what Peter would do with that blank check and Alaric wanted to push himself in his pleasure boundaries.

As fingers dug into his hips, Alaric keened, eyeing Peter through half-lidded eyes. "I suppose we'll see, won't we Daddy-dearest?" he purred, before the puck began to bite him again, making Alaric hiss and groan in pained delight. And the vibe in his ass was turned on higher, making Alaric squirm. Rules, what rules? No touching himself, no grinding, fuck.

Whining, Alaric tried his best to sit still, but no rules against touching Peter, right? Fuck, he really had to pay more attention. But since Peter didn't seem to mind... Alaric focused on pleasuring Peter, stroking at his cock again, nimble fingers trying to bring him back to hardness.

 

Peter was going to run with the freedoms Alaric had given him. The safe word was still in affect and now it would be more important than ever because that would be Alaric's only way to stop him if he got too rough. He liked the way he keened and groaned. The pain that tinged his delight made Peter all too pleased to continue to bite and lavish the rougher brand of love he generally held back.

He chuckled, low and dark, as Alaric started to squirm in his lap. All it would take was a simple shift the wrong way and Peter would call foul and Alaric would learn exactly how abusive he could be. He would take this inch and make it a mile.

Honestly, it didn't take long for his cock to harden again under Alaric's nimble fingers. He growled a bit against Alaric's ear, "Getting daddy off again isn't going to make me fuck you any sooner, baby boy. Don't stop."

 

Alaric was trying to keep still, to keep his mind on other things rather than the merciless vibe. He couldn't start grinding, unless he wanted to see how far Peter would actually go. Which considering he'd made Alaric pick a safe word, meant he'd go the whole way. Which was actually very hot. And scary, but mostly hot.

The werewolf whined as Peter growled in his ear, deep and sexy. It sent shivers of delight down his spine, and his fingers working around his shaft even harder. He didn't care if Peter let him off easy if he came, Alaric just needed something else to focus on. "Daddy..." he moaned, tilting his head to the side in a silent invitation for Peter.

 

Peter loved it when Alaric whined; adored it because he knew that the wolf wouldn't beg but then again, if he begged tonight...he wouldn't stop. Not tonight. Not like when he had with the fucking machine. Alaric knew now that he cared for him and wasn't bored of him, but he was pissed at him. At the way he had constantly been breaking his promises to him, and now he was going to make sure that Alaric had a lasting reminder not to do that again.

He moaned as Alaric worked his shaft harder, before he gave a little growl and said, "Stop."

Oh, he knew that Alaric was using him to avoid focusing on the vibe in his ass. He knew. He said, "Hands on the headrest." He bit at his bared neck, sucking hard enough to leave him bruised if he were human. He bit, nipped, and showed almost no gentleness.

He nipped at his earlobe before he asked, "What, baby? What do you want?"

 

Alaric wouldn't beg, it wasn't in his nature. The fucking machine had been a one-time thing, it wouldn't happen again. The closest Peter would get to that was Alaric demanding for more. And Alaric looked forward to it, since he knew the puck had plans for that evening.

The werewolf growled slightly at being told to stop, but he did, regretfully. "Fucker," he groaned, obeying and moving his hands to grip at the headrest. He hoped Peter didn't mind it being ruined. Questionable bodily fluids were one thing, claws ripping through leather was a whole other beast. But Alaric didn't worry about that, not when Peter bit at his neck harshly, making the wolf gasp and groan.

"I want to be fucked... I want people to see who I belong to," Alaric rumbled, circling his hips down against Peter. "I want them to see me as I am—your willing slut."

 

Peter smirked a bit when Alaric growled at him, and he was all prepared to tell him to behave when he finally listened to him and stopped stroking his cock. Peter had to close his eyes and remember that he had ordered him to do so, and not whine a bit at the loss of the contact. But of course, he found ways to enjoy himself, by biting and nipping. He gave a little groan as Alaric started to circle his hips down, and it moved from squirming into grinding...

Peter gave a little soft sigh, because while Alaric was saying all the right things, he wasn't playing by the rules like he was supposed to. He bit over his pulse point, feeling his heartbeat against his tongue before he pulled back to kiss Alaric and purred, "Such a good answer."

He slid one hand down from his hip to press against Alaric's hard cock before he hissed softly, "If you hadn't broken the no grinding rule. Really, baby boy, I thought you wanted Daddy happy."

 

Alaric smirked a bit, as Peter groaned at his circling hips. The wolf knew it was breaking the rules but... so what? He knew, either way, he would enjoy it. Treat or punishment, he relished both equally.

At the bite, Alaric hissed, gripping the headrest. "Mmm... Daddy... I do want to make you happy. I thought you liked feeling how hard I am," he pouted, moaning as Peter pressed a hand against his cock. The vibe was doing an excellent job of getting the wolf riled up, his cock straining against the flimsy material. "C'mon Daddy... punish me. I'm disobeying you, being such a bad boy..." he egged, grinding his hips down against the puck even more.

 

When Alaric admitted to knowing he was being a bad boy, a faint bit of amusement crept into Peter's expression before he dug his fingers hard Alaric's hips, stilling his undulating. He said, "Punish you? I will..."

He opened his door, and all but shoved Alaric half out of the car, so that they could get him over his knees, his face hanging out, and his legs awkwardly bent over the passenger seat, and Peter rubbed Alaric's ass, before he said, "You are such a little slut, begging to be punished like that."

He tugged down Alaric's shorts, not all the way down, enough to expose his beautiful ass, and he stroked the bared skin before he said, "You really should have just obeyed Daddy, baby boy." He didn't even try to temper his strength when he slapped Alaric's ass, leaving a bright red imprint. 

He paused, just enough to turn down the vibe, he wasn't going to let Alaric get all the pleasure form this. No, this was a punishment, but the benefit for Peter, he realized was that he could grind up against Alaric's abdomen and get some pleasure of his own, as he dished out Alaric's punishment. His other hand was in Alaric's hair, his fingers tight in his dark strands as he kept his head upright.

He purred, "How many spanks should you have little boy?"

 

Alaric knew he was being bad, and would continue to do so, if only to see what Peter's 'punishments' were going to be like. So Alaric stilled as fingers dug into his hips, forcing him to quit moving.

He hadn't been expecting being shoved half out the door, over Peter's lap. Alaric gave an indignant squawk while trying to make sure his head didn't hit anything hard. Door or pavement. Well, this was interesting. "Daddy...." Alaric whined, squirming a bit in his lap, his ass being rubbed, then exposed for Peter's torment.

The wolf yelped at the first smack, relishing in the pain, and the repercussions of the vibe as well. That was a painful smack, no holding back in it. He whined as the vibe was turned down, killing some of the pleasure, and leaving behind the stinging smack. Alaric tried to brace himself on the edge of the floor, growling as his head was kept upright by his hair. Really, it was a surprise he still had a full head of hair.

"Ten, at least," Alaric groaned out, wriggling his abdomen and arching his back just so, to present in ass in a more pleasing curve. "Give it to me, Daddy. I want it."

 

Peter didn't quite smirk as Alaric squawked but really, how did he think this was would out? It wasn't as if he had much room, and this way...well, his yelps and whimpers would be heard through the surrounding area. He said, at the whine when the vibe was turned down, "Wouldn't be much of a punishment, baby boy, if you enjoyed it that much."

He considered it, and said, "At least ten? I think you are right." He chuckled a bit when Alaric asked for it and he said, "I don't think you get the point of a punishment, baby boy." He tugged at his hair roughly before he loosened his hold, letting him drop his head down a little bit.

He hit Alaric's ass hard again, he had absolutely no intention of giving Alaric any chance to really recover from the sharp pain of what he was doing. But he did like the way Alaric presented his ass for the punishment. He landed a third strike against Alaric's ass, crossing over the other two.

"Daddy would hate if you turned into a bad boy who didn't listen to him," Peter cooed. "But we really need to talk about you thinking your punishments are a good thing. What would make it more...punishing?"

 

Alaric pouted as Peter seemed to consider the wolf's input. And of course it could be a punishment while still enjoying it. Alaric couldn't have everything he wanted, so he had to live with only one, that was punishment, right?

The werewolf cried out again as Peter smacked his ass, hard. The third time was worse, overlapping the other smacks. Alaric whined, not sure if he wanted more or for it to stop. "Daddy..." he whined, looking back over his shoulder to the puck. What would make it more punishing. "I don't know... what does Daddy want?"

 

Peter really wondered what Alaric had been thinking, giving him free reign over his body and the go-ahead to abuse him. Silly boy, he thought fondly as Alaric cried out. But when he whimpered at the third strike, one would think he would pause but he didn't. 

When Alaric asked him what he wanted, Peter paused briefly before he said, "I will have to think on it. For now, let's just hear you whimper for Daddy as you take your punishment."

He hit Alaric hard, his palm stung a little bit but he made sure to hit just over the other marks. He had to be careful with that because eventually the body would numb to the pain, but until the yelping and crying out ended, he would continue. "How many is that? Three? Four—how many times can I spank you until you ask Daddy to stop?"

 

Alaric was, to put it simply, a glutton for punishment, he was Peter's life-size toy, and he'd take any abuse from the puck, so long as it meant an end goal of mutual satisfaction. And Alaric was trusting Peter, that would happen.

The wolf was a good boy now though, crying out at each smack, wincing at the pain. Peter was Other after all, he had strength he didn't use on a daily basis anymore, but he had it. Just like Alaric could rip out the throats of everyone at work, but he didn't.

He smirked up at Peter, wriggling his tender ass. "As many times as Daddy wants," he purred. "C'mon, give it to me, Daddy. Make me regret disobeying you."

 

Peter raised an eyebrow when Alaric smirked at him, and he gave him a faint smile but he said, "You aren't regretting it now?" He rubbed a hand over Alaric's stinging ass before he brought his hand down hard again. 

He paused between each strike, letting Alaric savor the pain before he brought down his hand again. He made sure that each spank left a perfect imprint of his hand on Alaric's ass, and he said softly, "As many times as Daddy wants, hm? Oh, I'll make you regret disobeying me, baby boy."

Of course, he could always turn the vibe off completely and just have him focus purely on the pain. He asked Alaric, "And if I turned off the vibe and left you with nothing but the pain, would you still be enjoying it this much?"

 

"Regret?" Alaric repeated, wincing as Peter rubbed his sore ass. And then yelping once more. Each strike was felt, harsh and stinging on the wolf's abused behind, well-deserved. Perhaps he should keep his bit mouth shut, but Alaric wasn't one to learn so quickly.

The wolf shook his head, keening. "N-no..." he admitted, knowing what that would end up with. "Daddy," Alaric pouted, squirming again. He just wanted to get off, but the vibe just wasn't enough, nor were the painful smacks.

 

At the keening, Peter knew he had made his point well that if he wanted to, he could turn off the vibe and leave him in utter agony. As it was, he gave Alaric a small moment to breathe, as he changed the vibe, cycling through the modes until he found the one he wanted the most that would cycle through the lowest and highest settings.

He said, "Tell Daddy how sorry you are."

He stroked Alaric's ass roughly, before he started to spank again. "Tell Daddy and maybe I'll decide to fuck your bright red ass."

 

Alaric groaned, much happier that the vibe was changed to a better setting he could truly enjoy. "F-fuck..." he moaned, pushing his ass back against Peter's hand. This was much, much better, something Alaric wanted. "Daddy... Daddy I'm sorry!" he whined, playing his character. Never would he do this otherwise.

"Daddy, please, fuck me," he said, crying out as the spanking continued. "I want you to fuck me, I'll be good!" Alaric promised, gasping in pleasured agony.

 

Peter had to say Alaric's whines were quite pleasing to the ear but that wasn't going to get him to stop any sooner, he just liked hearing Alaric play into his character and mewl out apologies. He continued to spank him, his hand stinging as Alaric asked him to fuck him.

"You'll be good? You said you'd be good and listen to me earlier, why should Daddy believe you now?" He paused in his spanking to stroke Alaric's ass and he said, "I'm not going to fuck you yet, not until you really make me believe that you're so sorry to have misbehaved."

 

The werewolf gave a distressed sound at every smack, it was much better now, with the vibe back on a setting he could enjoy. And when Peter asked if he'd be good, Alaric nodded his head. "Daddy please, I will. I'll be your good little boy tonight," he played, shivering as his ass stung, soothed by the same fingers that had hit in the first place.

"I want everyone to see I'm your pretty boy tonight, don't you want that too?" Alaric asked with a slight pout, groaning as he squirmed his abused ass.

 

"You will?" Peter asked, his fingers still stroking Alaric's ass, hot to the touch and if he had it his way, it would remain that bright red color. And he'd be getting more of those distressed pained sounds from his young lover. All of those needy little sounds, and the way he played into his part.

He slid his fingers down, spreading Alaric's cheeks before he teased at his slick hole.

"Oh, they'll see you're my pretty boy, baby boy, trust me. And when we get home...no one will doubt what Daddy had you do." He started to ease a finger in before he pulled back, and said, "I think you need a few more spanks...Until I'm very sure that you'll be a good boy and do everything Daddy asks you to do, no matter how embarrassing it is."

 

"Y-yes! I will Daddy!" Alaric promised, eager to please as he shivered at the touch. It was a light touch, but with all the abuse his ass had received, it's become very sensitive, to say the least. But he didn't complain, only groaned as those fingers moved to spread apart his ass, teasing him some more.

The werewolf moaned, liking the picture Peter was painting. He wanted that, wanted people to see him, to know who he belonged to. Maybe someone he knew from work would see him—not that they would recognize him in his current attire. Unless they saw his eyes, they were pretty striking, as well as his body. But suits hid that very well.

"Daddy..." Alaric groaned, sad the finger retreated from his ass, and the promise of more spanks to replace it. "Please, do what you want, I want you to be happy."

 

Peter liked it when Alaric moaned; he really did like it when he abused him didn't he? He liked it when Peter treated him like a whore, and just took away all of the control the wolf normally had in all of his public meetings. He purred, "You will? I know you'll be a good boy, because if you aren't, Daddy will beat your ass until you get a lovely bruise and the drive back home will be utter torture."

He spanked Alaric hard, a little harder than his previous strikes before he said, "Now, don't be quiet for Daddy. You want someone to hear you don't you? To come see you getting punished like the bad little boy you are."

He spanked him again, grinding up a little bit against Alaric's abdomen, giving a soft hiss of pleasure. Fuck, this was doing a lot for him too. He loved seeing Alaric like this, hearing him like this.

 

Alaric yelped at the hard spank again, harder than what he'd previously had. It stung, so much. But he relished it, and pushed his ass back, begging for more abuse. "Ohhh gods, Daddy!" he groaned, quite loudly.

The smacks were hard, painful, and Alaric moaned just for the puck. He felt Peter grinding back up against him, obviously enjoying this as much as Alaric was. So the werewolf made sure to vocalize his appreciation for the abuse he was receiving. Rolling his ass back for more, loudly moaning his pleasure for the whole area to hear. Let someone come see what was going on, he'd play it up.

 

The louder Alaric got, the more pleased Peter was. The yelps and moans were just divine to his ears, and he kept up the assault on Alaric's ass until his hand felt like pins and needles, and then he stopped. He had lost count of the number of hits he had leveled on Alaric. He just looked at his bright red ass, the same ass Alaric had been presenting and pressing up in eager excitement over each painful crack of his hand.

He didn't know if someone had shown up or not, and if they did he hoped they were enjoying the show. He said, "You should see how red your ass is, baby boy."

He stroked a finger along the slight welts he had left behind before his fingers delved between his cheeks, and he wiggled a finger into his tight hole, and pressed the tip of it against the vibe, pushing it a little deeper and smack dab against his prostate.

"Now be a good boy and cum in your shorts and over Daddy's leg."

 

"Take a picture for me, Daddy?" Alaric suggested, his voice slightly strangled, high strung. He wanted to please Peter, and have his own happy ending. The vibe with the spanking, had kept him tottering on that edge. His ass felt like it was throbbing, and he had no doubt it was bright red. He wouldn't expect any less.

The wolf hissed as Peter stroked a finger down his ass, adding to his pain. Which was quickly overridden by the vibe being pressed up even further in his ass, against his prostate. Alaric groaned, even louder, moaning out his daddy's name as he obeyed, how could he not? His cum most definitely messed up his shorts.

 

"I will," Peter promised, he'd take a picture for Alaric to show him how red his ass was. Really, he would have liked it if Alaric could bruise...he would definitely not forget his frustrations if he had to walk gingerly for a few days because of the way he had taken a spanking.

He smirked as Alaric hissed, and then when he groaned, and moaned out his pleasure before cumming in his shorts. He could feel the wetness of his cum on his thigh, and he continued to press the vibe against Alaric's prostate, making sure he didn't get a chance to really come down from the high. He finally let go of his hair completely, and his fingers stroked down Alaric's neck to stroke gently.

Affectionately before he said, "Do you want Daddy to give you a minute to calm down?"

 

Alaric just knew, the front of his flimsy shorts were wet, and Peter's thigh as well. Which was exactly what the puck wanted, so they both got what they wanted. And Alaric, poor wolf, got no break as the vibe was insistently pressed against his prostate, overstimulating him.

He groaned, panting as his hair was released and he could let it fall forward gently. Fuck, that was good. At the question, the werewolf gave a soft whine and nod. "Y-yes please, Daddy," he replied, squirming against Peter's lap.

 

Peter listened to the whine and figured that while most of it could be true to his character...He turned the vibe off, and let him have a moment to breath. He pulled his finger out, and started to gently stroke his fingers along the curve of Alaric's ass. 

He said, "My poor sweet little boy. Did Daddy already tucker you out? Before I get to bury my cock in your tight little hole?"

 

Poor Alaric, this had not been what he'd expected out of Peter that evening. From the dress up, the makeup, the exhibitionism, it was wild and Alaric found he wanted more. After he had a bit of a breather.

Which he got when the vibe was turned off, and Peter turned gentle, tracing the curve of the wolf's ass. "Mmm... never too tired for that, Daddy," Alaric purred in response, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. "Just need a second to catch my breath." Being bent over like he was did things to his diaphragm he wasn't sure he liked. But for the purpose of sex, he'd do just about anything.

Especially if Peter was involved.

 

Peter was kind enough to give Alaric a minute, just a minute though. He said he wanted a minute to catch his breath. So he continued to stroke his fingers over Alaric's prone body, before he said, "Good, because your minute is up, baby boy. Daddy only promised a minute."

His grin was wolfish, a little dangerous and feral. He didn't let Alaric up, instead just reached over to grab the lube and slicked up his fingers. "Now you have a choice, want to be sloppy around your Daddy's cock, or nice and tight?"

He circled Alaric's hole with a finger before he teased out the vibe, and slid a single finger in deep, his knuckles pressing hard into the meat of his ass. His finger scrapping against his prostate. "Last choice you get of the evening, baby boy. From here on in...Daddy is going to be making all of the calls. Just like you wanted."

 

Alaric took that whole minute he had, and just laid limply in Peter's lap. That was, until the puck reminded him he had that—exactly a minute to relax. Alaric made a questioning sound, before he groaned softly, squirming at the finger pressed into his ass, letting out a deep, satisfied groan.

He really relished the idea of being at Peter's mercy, Alaric trusted Peter, perhaps more than he should. "Tight," the werewolf replied, after a moment of thought. "I want to really feel your cock in my ass, stretching me," Alaric growled, making a satisfied sound as Peter pressed a finger against his prostate. Fuck, this was going to be some night.

 

Peter chuckled and said fondly, "Little slut." He worked his finger in and out of Alaric's tight ass. He wiggled the tip of his finger against his prostate and said, "Now I just have to decide how many fingers it will take to keep you nice and tight around Daddy's cock."

Peter slid his free hand up Alaric's neck, his hand going to cup his chin. He pressed his thumb against Alaric's bottom lip.

"Such a pretty baby boy," he said. He worked his finger in and out, and started to tease a second finger in. Fuck, he just wanted to bury his cock deep in Alaric's ass and listen to him scream out his pleasure.

 

Alaric rumbled, mostly in agreement to Peter's keen observation. He was a slut, though not so little, or at least he liked to think so. But anyone compared to Peter's dick was little, sadly. Not the best ego-booster.

The werewolf keened, groaning as Peter made sure to tease against his prostate. It was torturous, cruel, and he wanted more. With his lips parted, he nipped at the puck's thumb. Alaric moaned as Peter worked his finger, teasing in a second. It was good, so good and yet he wanted to beg for more. But he knew, before the night was out, he'd get that and more.

"Daddy...." he moaned instead, squirming in pleasure.

 

Peter smiled when Alaric keened. He worked his second finger in slowly, making Alaric feeling every little nuance of his finger pushing into his tight ass. He rubbed Alaric's neck as he moaned, and wiggled back in pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself?"

He just wanted to hear Alaric pant and moan. Loved hearing him be vocal, not that he was ever quiet. If he had been...well, Peter would have broken him of that months ago. He slid his finger in all the way to his knuckle, and asked, "Two fingers...no, I don't want to hurt my pretty baby...three. That will leave you tight and hot around my cock. And your going to ride my cock like the good little slut you are for daddy."

 

Alaric certainly felt everything, and loved it. He wanted more, he wanted to have Peter's delightful, thick cock, in his ass. Now. "Yes... Yes I am Daddy," he keened. A sweet gasp escaped Alaric as he felt Peter's finger slide in deeper, moaning like any good whore would.

"Daddy.... fuck me, c'mon, I can take it," he growled, his version of begging. He couldn't make himself beg for it, although he had before. "I want it, I want you...!"

 

Peter twisted his fingers in Alaric as he pulled them out and pushed back in. He scissored him slowly, never enough to really stretch Alaric's ass but enough for him to feel it. He chuckled, before he cooed, "Such a demanding little boy I have."

He pulled his fingers out again and said, "Get up and sit on Daddy's lap, and I'll fuck you nice and hard."

 

Alaric groaned, desperate for more, but Peter was staunchly against giving him more. Which frustrated Alaric as much as it made him want it. Peter had it, the werewolf was completely demanding and loud about it.

But not as loud as his moaning, because shit was the puck good at what he did. The loss of fingers made Alaric whine plaintively, not caring if anyone heard, or saw. He really wasn't paying attention as it were, not unless it was Peter.

He growled, lifting himself up to sit, gliding a hand over the wet patch on Peter's pants. "Facing you or over the steering wheel?" Alaric asked prettily, feeling pretty sticky on the front of his shorts. And soon to be feeling sticky in the back as well - and looking forward to it.

 

Peter considered it as Alaric eased himself upright, he said, "Just get on Daddy's cock, pretty boy." He smirked a bit because he wanted to be buried balls deep in Alaric's tight little hole, fucking him. He was going to make Alaric mewl and cum again.

He wouldn't get him to beg; making Alaric beg was a bit too much given how prideful his lover was, but right now...he'd fuck him hard, and make him cry out for more. He brushed his hand over the front of Alaric's sticky shorts, and chuckled, "Either way I'm cumming in you, and making you scream. And you'll scream for me, won't you? Nice and loud. Make those people out there know how good you have it, and how lucky you are to have a Daddy with a huge cock."

 

Alaric grinned, broad and pleased as Peter demanded he just sit anyway he please. Either way, Alaric was going to get the puck's cock and let everyone know in that area just how wonderful said cock was.

The werewolf growled as he eased himself facing Peter, giving him access to the puck's body to tease as he got his brains fucked out. "Yes Daddy, I always scream when you're fucking me," he purred in response, grinding against Peter as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "C'mon, Daddy. Fuck me, I want this place to know just what they're missing."

 

Peter nipped at Alaric's wrist as it slid passed his face before Alaric wrapped his arms around his neck. He dug his fingers into Alaric's hip, and purred, "Good. That's what I like to hear."

He reached under to tug Alaric's shorts to the side because there was no way he was getting Alaric get out of his clothes. No, tonight he was going to make sure Alaric had to walk back into the building a little bit humiliated. It took a few seconds of maneuvering, but in short order, he had his own cock in his hand, and poured lube liberally over it with the other, before he guiding his cock to Alaric's tight, hot hole.

Too tight hole, really, he thought as he started to press the head of his cock into Alaric.

 

Alaric rumbled, pleased as Peter nipped his wrist, the bite of fingers at his hip. "Don't I always tell you what you wanna hear, Daddy?" he asked, leaning forward enough to kiss and nip at the puck's jaw. This was much better, and even more so as Peter got himself prepped to finally start fucking Alaric.

The werewolf hissed and groaned deeply as Peter pressed his cock into Alaric's ass. It was huge, and his ass hadn't been prepped that well, due to his own demands. So he really had no reason to complain as the stretch burned in an uncomfortable way. Nothing serious, just enough to let him know he was going to be feeling it for awhile. "Fuck... yes..." he moaned in Peter's ear.

 

Peter chuckled, and offered up his jaw and neck to his enthusiastic lover. He purred, "You do, now let's hear you make good on your promises to your Daddy, otherwise I'll bend you back over my knee until your ass is bright red again." He squeezed Alaric's hip teasingly, but the look in his eyes was all cold and dark promise at that threat.

He eased into Alaric's ass slowly. He groaned, as the head of his cock started to press past his hole and he finally nudged the bulbous head of his cock past Alaric's tight ring of muscles and was in. At least, the head of him. He moaned, "Fuck...you are so tight." He hadn't not prepped Alaric like this before...but damn did it feel good around his cock. He nipped at Alaric's jaw and said, "Louder, baby boy...louder."

 

Alaric busied himself with lavishing attention on Peter's neck and jaw, any place skin was available for the werewolf to get at. It not just gave him something to do, but it was something more than just moaning prettily for Peter.

So he made sure to bite and kiss the puck's column of neck. Keening as Peter was able to get the head of his cock into Alaric's ass. Oh yes, he was going to feel this for a very long time. And he would relish the dull pain, as he moaned, loudly. "Nnng fuck... Daddy....!" he said, gripping at the headrest behind Peter's head. "Fuck...!"

 

Peter let out a little moan of pleasure as Alaric bit and kissed at his neck. He let out a little mewl of a noise as Alaric's teeth left delightful reminders of the wolf that was underneath the surface of his pretty boy veneer. He liked it when Alaric took the initiative to touch, and tease and bite. He liked that, loved it. 

He purred as Alaric keened once he was finally in. He rolled his hips up, pressing into Alaric's ass further, and he used his grip on Alaric's hips to push him down, forcing him to take more of his cock in. He bit Alaric's neck harshly before he laved the dark red mark with his tongue. He growled, "Yes? Use your words and tell Dadd...ng...what you want."

 

Alaric gasped as Peter forced the werewolf down onto his cock even more. His ass burned with the stretch, as well as getting that familiar full feeling, that he craved. "Fuuuuck... Daddy...." he moaned sensuously, loudly, letting out a desperate sound as his own neck was bit.

"I want you... fuck me, make me scream," he demanded, stealing Peter's dirty mouth in a heated kiss. Alaric even cupped the back of the puck's head with his hands, drawing him closer as he rolled his ass down on the large cock residing in it.

 

He loved every gasp, every moan, every groan. Every little noise that spilled from Alaric's mouth. He was definitely being loud; Peter didn't have to look out the window to figure their little show had brought some attention. He hadn't picked the most untraveled road. And while he couldn't see anyone...with how loud he had Alaric moaning, he knew someone was watching.

He rocked his hips up, filling Alaric up as he finally got him completely settled on his cock, and everything buried deep into his lover. He was tight. Tighter than he had ever been around his cock, and the way he he was going to have to clench around him to get up...it was going to be the best kind of sex. He moaned into the kiss, a hand sliding up to Alaric's neck, and squeezed lightly. Testing the waters as it were before his hand went up to Alric’s hair again. He pulled his head until Alaric's neck was completely bared again and he bit. He loved the way his wolf whined and let out the most distressed noise when he bit viciously.

He growled into his ear, "Do that again, ride Daddy's cock."

 

Alaric was loud, he always was. It was hard to be anything but when his partner had a cock the size of a horse, or so it felt. And he'd seen plenty, living with the pack where Aiden lived. Although nothing could prepare Alaric for being fucked by such a monster. Wonderful monster, that it was.

So he made sure to vocalize his appreciation for such a beast, muffled somewhat by kissing Peter. But it was there, to be felt as his body shuddered in delight. He was so tight, and Peter's cock so big, it was good though, just as the hands that slid along his neck, before pulling his hair back. His neck was exposed, which made Alaric growl, he didn't like that, but it was Peter—he trusted Peter.

And he was well-rewarded with a bite that had Alaric growling even louder, biting his lower lip. He obeyed his daddy, rolling his hips around Peter's cock, feeling it move inside him. That just made the wolf moan all the more, chanting 'Oh Daddy' as he moved.

 

No wolf liked having their neck bared. It was such an instinctual thing, which was why Peter did it every chance he got. This time it was pointed. He was the one in charge, and he demonstrated that. Alaric didn't have a choice now, no more choices for him. Peter wasn't going to give him any, he was just going to take and use, and given he had been given all the go ahead to abuse his young lover, he was going to take advantage of carte blanche.

He kept biting at Alaric's neck, ravishing the tanned column, and leaving marks. He gave a hiss of pure delight as Alaric started to roll his hips on his cock, fucking himself. Peter thrust up, bouncing Alaric a bit, and he purred, "Good boy, keep doing that. Show Daddy how much you like his cock in you."

 

Alaric hissed at the bite, pain lacing its way to his brain. It only enhanced the pleasure though, so despite Alaric making a fuss over the bite, growling and showing teeth, he didn't mind it overly much. It just made everything better as Peter fucked him.

His neck was going to be just as sore as his ass, the wolf just knew it. And welcomed it. He keened, just flowing with the bounce Peter gave him, before he continued to roll and rock his hips, moaning at the sensation. "Ooooohhhhh Daddy..." he groaned, purposefully clenching his already tight ass. "Fuck me, harder!"

 

Peter continued to bite, and lick at Alaric's neck with the full intention of leaving him a bit bruised, at least until his natural healing kicked in and removed all evidence of the mauling his neck took at the mercy of his teeth. He continued to thrust up into Alaric, bouncing him on his lap as Alaric moaned and groaned.

When he clenched around him, Peter's hips stuttered for a moment and his eyes closed as a delicious moan echoed through the car. His fingers gripped Alaric's waist tighter and he let go of his hair to bring his other hand back down and he started to guide Alaric up and down, forcing him to move faster and harder on his cock. 

"Good boy," he growled, his teeth scraping against his pulse point.

 

Alaric relished the bites, moaning appreciatively at each one, while continuing to roll and circle his hips, just like Daddy told him to do. All the while bouncing and being fucked so nicely in his Daddy's lap.

The grip on his hips was good, almost as good as the stutter in rhythm, before he was forced to move faster. The werewolf whined, letting out a litany of 'fuck’s' and 'oh daddyyyy'. It felt dangerous, having Peter so close to his pulse point, spurring Alaric to react, but he didn't. He didn't try to move away, or growl, or attack back. Instead he just moaned and continued to let the puck dictate how fast they would go.

 

Peter loved the noises, the way Alaric just sounded like the whore he pretended to be right now. Of course, there was a bit of a reality to that one, and the way he gasped and whined...whining, almost as good as begging, and he continued to make Alaric move up and down on his cock fast and hard, his teeth still at his throat, before he dropped his head down to nip at one of Alaric's nipples through the nearly sheer material of his shirt. 

He sucked almost viciously on the little nub, as he fucked Alaric. He wasn't close...not yet, but with those noises...and the fact that Alaric wanted this? Wanted to be abused like this...well, who was he to disagree? He'd give Alaric what he wanted and more.

 

Alaric was doing more than pretending. He was Peter's fuck-toy, his slut, his whore, his baby boy. The werewolf happily did whatever Peter wanted, no matter how demeaning, because he trusted the puck to give all the pleasure and not let it go too far.

And Alaric was an experimental wolf, pushing his sexual boundaries. Which was doing wonders for him now, as he gasped and moaned to the rough treatment of his chest. Somewhere during his rough introduction to Peter's cock, the young wolf's own cock had stirred back to life, straining against the front of his thin and messy short.

"F-fuuuck... Daddy!" Alaric keened, not losing a beat as he was bounced in Peter's lap, hands migrating from the headrest to Peter's hair, digging in for dear life.

 

It was always a good feeling knowing Alaric was enjoying himself as he was brutally fucked. He could feel his cock going hard again and the shorts did nothing to hide that. He didn't reach a hand down to touch Alaric. Not this time, he just angled Alaric slightly differently so he could slam against Alaric's prostate with each deep thrust. He continued to suck and nip, and he gave a happy little growl of approval as Alaric's fingers twisted into his hair and he hung on for dear life.

Such a good little lover he was. He thrust up harder, dragging Alaric's up and down on his cock.

He switched to the other nipple and abused it just the same as the other.

 

Alaric didn't care how he looked or sounded, he just loved being fucked by Peter, relentlessly. The puck was made for this, and knew all the ins and outs of sex, which was both scary and wonderful at the same time. Alaric eventually stopped trying to figure out just how much he knew, because it was everything.

Nothing surprised Peter, so it didn't surprise Alaric either, when the angle was changed and his prostate was hit with each thrust, making him cry out loudly. The air was filled with 'fucks' and 'ohh daddy's, and knowing Peter, probably rocking the car as well. It wasn't exactly hard, seeing as it was a small sporty thing.

But Alaric played his part well, letting the puck guide him and attack his chest, wringing more delicious cries out of the wolf.

 

Peter wasn't exactly quiet himself but he didn't want to be louder than Alaric. No, he wanted to hear everything. His lips traveled back up to Alaric's neck and he bit Alaric's throat teasingly before he sucked on his pulse point. He groaned louder as Alaric played his part and played it well. If Peter didn't know better, Alaric could have been a seasoned pro with a well known john. He growled out, "Such a good boy. Daddy likes it when you scream."

 

Alaric hissed as Peter bit his neck, hovering over his pulse point once again. It reminded the wolf just who was in charge, at who's mercy he was truly subjected to. And it made him shiver in delight as he continued to vocalize his appreciation for Peter.

The werewolf smirked at Peter, moaning prettily. "I love screaming... for Daddy. C'mon, make me scream, Daddy. Make me cum over your expensive suit," he goaded, making sure to clench his ass just for Peter's benefit.

 

Peter bit harder when Alaric got cheeky with him. He dragged his teeth up before he nipped teasingly at Alaric's ear, moaning in it as he clenched around him. Peter paused for a minute before he redoubled his thrusts and he warned, "Do not cum on my suit. Daddy doesn't want anyone to know what he gets up to with you. Understand me?"

He was not the one who was going to look utterly debauched and like a whore. That was Alaric's role, and he was going to make sure that anyone who looked at him would think 'whore'.

He purred, "But you are more than...ng...welcome to cum, baby boy. Get your shorts wetter for daddy. And I'll cum in you. You'll be so messy."

 

At the harsher bites, Alaric growled, squirming a little as Peter reprimanded the wolf in his own way. Although it got what Alaric wanted, the puck fucking him even harder, and commanding him so sexily.

"Nnng, Daddyyyy," Alaric pouted, although it was lost in his moans. "Y-you gonna cum soon?" he asked, panting as he continually bounced in Peter's lap, working the puck as well as he'd been taught.

 

Peter smirked against Alaric neck, his breath coming in quick pants and he purred, "Maybe..." He was close and having Alaric growl, and squirm in his lap? That was a fucking aphrodisiac right there, and he could feel the tension building as he continued to slam his cock deep into Alaric, holding him and guiding him. Of course, when Alaric started to share in the labor of the work, it was so much sweeter.

He groaned, every roll of Alaric's hips up, tightened him around his cock, and his fingers dug into his hips.

Fuck, he was going to cum soon. And here he wanted to force Alaric to cum first. Oh well.

 

Peter didn't have to worry, Alaric didn't disappoint his daddy. He whined at Peter's vague answer, but with each powerful thrust, it didn't exactly take much to tip the werewolf over the edge. He'd felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, building at each deep penetration of Peter's delightfully thick and long cock.

Alaric cried out Peter's name, something between a howl and a cry, messing up his flimsy shorts for a second time that evening. Despite that, he still didn't miss the tempo of rising and falling on the puck's length.

 

Of course, when Alaric did cum, Peter let his own orgasm roll through him as his thrusts stuttered before his hips just jerked up and he buried himself to the hilt before he pulled Alaric to sit on his lap as he came in him. His fingers dug into his hips, and he buried his face in Alaric's neck, just breathing heavily as he came. He came quietly, listening to Alaric's howl and cry, and the way his heart beat so quickly.

He licked his lips, and nipped gently at Alaric's collarbone. His eyes were closed and he rocked his hips slowly as made sure to get every last drop of his cum in Alaric's ass. He said, "Good boy. Daddy is so proud of you."

 

Alaric couldn't remember if every orgasm was that powerful, or just those with Peter. But he moaned helplessly as his hips jerked forward as he came, anchored in Peter's lap as he felt the puck come too.

It was always a wonderful feeling, having Peter cum in him, made him feel used and strangely appreciated. Alaric never claimed to be right in the head. Said werewolf had been clinging to Peter by his hair, and slowly let his fingers unclench, gently petting the curly locks in silent apology for his iron grip. He gave Peter a lazy, satisfied smirk. "Mmm... good," he murmured, nuzzling Peter's jaw.

 

Peter allowed himself to be affectionate, and nuzzled Alaric back and pressed a kiss to his abused throat. When he finally loosened his punishing grip on his hair, and started to pet instead, he smiled a bit against his neck. He chuckled, his body shaking ever so slightly as Alaric gave him a satisfied and lazy smirk. He brushed his fingers up and down Alaric's sides, before he palmed the front of Alaric's almost sopping wet shorts.

He ground his palm, feeling his cum wet on his hand and said, 'You made such a mess of yourself. Ruined the shorts I got for you...but you look so pretty right now."

He continued to rub his hand against Alaric's cock even if he was flaccid now and spent for a bit. They were not done, not yet. They still hadn't gotten to an alley, and he hadn't gotten Alaric on his knees, and that was what he wanted the most. Alaric on his knees in front of him, sucking his cock like a two-bit whore in a dark alley where anyone could walk down and see them, see Alaric.

 

Alaric puffed against Peter, pleased that the puck let him be affectionate, at least for a little bit. Sneaking a kiss was probably too much, but at least they got to nuzzle and be kinda sweet to each other.

The wolf groaned softly as Peter palmed the front of his shorts, commenting on how much of a mess he'd made. Alaric just pouted prettily. "I ruined them because of you. But at least now we know they belong to me," he grinned, squirming a bit in the puck's lap. The rubbing was a little much for his oversensitive cock, but he wasn't about to tell Peter to stop. Not yet. The night was still young, even if he'd cum twice already. That wasn't unusual for them.

"And I was only doing as my daddy told me to do..."

 

Peter just nipped at his jaw gently in reprimand for the pout, but he smirked a bit as he started to squirm. He knew that he was moving faster, teasing Alaric and overstimulating him but that was the point wasn't it? This was about what Peter wanted now, not what Alaric wanted. And he wanted Alaric to be a mess, to be a whimpering in delight and asking for more. He knew if they had been home, or even if he had put Alaric on the hood of the car, Alaric would have spread his legs wide for him and growled for more.

He said, "And I'm so proud of you for listening to me. Good boys get rewarded you know, bad boys get punished." He stopped rubbing Alaric's cock and said, "Now...Daddy has another stop for us...I told you I wanted you on your knees, didn't I? Let's go somewhere we can do that."

 

Alaric took the nip without comment, knowing he had deserved it. But he enjoyed the overstimulation much better, even if it was a bit uncomfortable. He trusted Peter to make it feel good. Perhaps if they weren't in such tight quarters, Alaric would be making his usual demands for more. But this was Peter's fantasy, not his.

He purred, pleased that Peter was pleased. He wanted to be rewarded, or punished. Either sounded good, he wasn't picky. "Yes Daddy," Alaric hummed, squirming a bit in the puck's lap. "Where are we going next?" He wasn't sure quite what Peter had in mind, but he figured it was going to definitely be pushing his boundaries. So long as it ended in pleasure, he'd do anything for Peter. That carte blanche had been for real.

 

Peter considered it, and said, "I was thinking an alley. Let you get back to your roots." He nipped at Alaric's neck gently before he said, "Now be a good boy, and get back into your seat, and buckle your seat belt. We're heading back into the city." He helped Alaric up, and whined a bit when his cock left the sweet, tight heat of Alaric's ass.

He said, making sure Alaric knew, "No cleaning yourself up, not unless you ask and I give you permission." He considered it and said, "And if I tell you to touch yourself and put the vibe back into your ass, you will do it."

He was going to make sure that tonight was a night that Alaric wouldn't forget, and there was a point where too much pleasure almost became as painful as an actual punishment but it was one of those so good moments. He wanted to take Alaric to the point where he wouldn't question anything he asked of him, and would only do because he wanted more.

 

Alaric quirked an eyebrow at Peter's response, but said nothing about it besides obeying. He too whined as he lifted up off of the puck's cock, missing it as he was left gaping. And he could definitely feel the cum dribbling out, messing up the back of his shorts as well. What a sight he must look, and maybe even his makeup smeared a bit, who knew. Alaric knew nothing about makeup, except that he had no finesse to put it on.

"Yes Daddy," the werewolf purred, flopping back into the passenger seat, buckling up and decidedly ignoring the uncomfortableness of having wet, sticky shorts, both front and back. He was slightly worried about them going into the city, it had quite a night-life, arguably more-so than during the day. But he trusted Peter.

 

Peter was quite happy that Alaric was definitely feeling the loss as well, and when the flopped back into the passenger seat and did exactly as he was told. Peter smirked a bit. He tucked himself back into his pants, and zipped back up, providing himself with a trace of dignity while Alaric looked like a well-fucked mess in the seat next to him. He reached out and brushed his fingers along Alaric's cheek, "Such a good boy, I'm such a lucky Daddy to have such a good listener."

He put the car into gear, and started to drive them back to the city. He considered it, and chose the way that would get them there the quickest. He glanced at Alaric from the corner of his eyes, knowing that he was probably quite uncomfortable sitting his his cum and his own but...that was the price to pay to get back on his good side after so many broken promises.

He didn't make good on his order to make Alaric play with himself, deciding that the boy had earned a small reprieve for the moment and to build up the anticipation of what would come next.

 

Alaric did feel the loss, but knew better than to voice his displeasure with more than a pout. He leaned into Peter's fingers, much like any canine or cat would. "I have the best Daddy," he replied, smiling as the puck moved the car into gear and drove them into the city.

The werewolf just watched the scenery, wondering where exactly in the city Peter planned to take them. Anything to ignore the feeling of his sticky shorts, the front drying cool while the back was still very wet from the cum that leaked from Alaric's ass. It was uncomfortable, but Alaric didn't mind overly much, he just liked sex. And wanted to make Peter happy again, since Alaric wasn't stupid. He knew the puck was upset by all the broken promises, due to work.

 

Peter was quiet, thinking mostly on what he wanted next from Alaric, and it was going to be good. Something he really would enjoy, and in the city where someone really could stumble on them? Well, that would be something that would push Alaric's boundaries. A little turn off on the high-way, not so daring but an alley on a rather busy side-street?

He wanted to see how far he could push Alaric, to see how far he would go for forgiveness. 

He reached out, and brushed his fingers along Alaric's cheek, and neck, liking the way he leaned into him hungry for affection. 

Peter drove safely but fast, he wanted to continue, and he wanted Alaric's pretty lips back around his cock. He parked in front of an alley, and said, "Now...daddy wants you on your knees, I got you those pretty boots for a reason."

 

Alaric happily leaned into Peter's touch, whenever the puck reached out to him. But otherwise Alaric's focus was out on the passing streets and buildings. He noticed that they seemed to be passing most of the other cars, which he assumed meant they were speeding. Good to know Peter was just as anxious to continue with their little role-play.

The werewolf looked over at Peter prettily, smiling innocently. "Oooh, and what does Daddy want me to to do on my knees?" he asked, feigning ignorance as he squirmed in his seat, playing with the seatbelt. "Do I get to be fucked again? Up against a rough, dirty wall?"

 

Peter chuckled, and said, "Daddy wants you to put that pretty little whorish mouth of yours to work again. And maybe if you are really good, I will fuck you up against one of those walls. Make you scream like a cat in heat until someone calls the police on us."

He reached over, and unbuckled Alaric's seat belt, his hand sliding down to rub against the wetness covering the front of his shorts, and reaching underneath the scanty 'legs' of his shorts to stroke at his cock. "And this time, Daddy doesn't want you to swallow, I want to cum on your face."

 

"Mm... I like that," Alaric purred, groaning as Peter reached over to stroke at his wet shorts. And help take off the seatbelt, but mostly to give him a good grope. Of which Alaric wasn't about to complain.

"Ooh Daddy, so dirty, just how I like it," he purred, leaning more towards the puck. "C'mon, let's go then," Alaric goaded, squirming again in his seat. He wanted to be giving Peter a good blow job, and why not in an alley? It was pretty dark, so long as no one stopped to stare, it should be okay. Plus, he had on so much makeup, it was unlikely anyone would recognize him, and most would just glance their way and continue walking. New Yorkers were very good at minding their own business.

 

Peter chuckled when Alaric goaded him and squirmed excitedly at the thought of getting on his knees in a dark alley and give him a blow-job. Good. He liked that kind of excitement and even if someone did walk down the alley...Peter never had a problem giving some passerby a show. Besides that, once Alaric's mouth was around his cock? He wouldn't give a damn if anyone walked by and watched his pretty little lover demonstrate how good he was with his mouth when it was full.

Peter stopped stroking him, before he got out of the car, and started out of the car and down the alley. He looked for the cleanest spot of alley wall to lean against so it wouldn't ruin his clothes, and when he found one, he settled in. His pose relaxed, anticipatory, and is legs shoulder length apart, as he started to undue his belt.

"Come here then, and show me how much you like being a dirty little slut for your Daddy."

 

Alaric bit back a whine as Peter stopped stroking him, and instead moved to get out of the car. Alaric followed suit quickly, eager to have his mouth full of Peter's cock, and to please said puck. The wolf might backtalk a lot, but that wasn't all he could do with his pretty mouth.

He followed after Peter, eying the alleyway and it's grunginess, but held back his usual snark. This was for Peter, and if Peter wanted to do it in a dirty alleyway, if that was his fantasy, then who was Alaric to complain and break character?

He paused as the puck seemed to find the best spot, spreading his legs apart and undoing his belt. Alaric's bright eyes honed in on the belt, and he gracefully obeyed, sliding to his knees in front of Peter. His gaze roamed up past the unmistakable bulge that was just Peter's dick, and up to said puck's face.

"Yes Daddy..." he growled, sliding his hands up Peter's legs, giving his ass a good grope before 'helping' to undo the belt and front of Peter's pants. The one that Alaric swore he could see where he'd cum on the leg. With practiced ease, Alaric slid out Peter's length, giving it a good stroke as he eyed it hungrily. Giving one last smirk up to the devilish puck, the werewolf slid his lips around the cock and swirled his tongue around the head, moaning in delight.

 

Peter gave Alaric an all too pleased smirk as he gracefully went to his knees in front of him. Not many people could make that kind of move graceful and sexy but Alaric was one of them, and it made it even better that Alaric wanted to this. It might be his fantasy, but this was his way of making it up to Peter. He gave a low chuckle, his head falling back a bit as Alaric slid his hands up his thighs before giving his ass a grope.

His chuckle turned into a moan when Alaric slid out his cock and stroked him. He watched hungrily as Alaric smirked up at him, before he wrapped his lips around his cock and reminded him how good he was at sucking cock and how delightfully teasing he could be. His fingers went into his hair, and he purred, "Good boy."

He kept his eyes mostly on Alaric, but he'd flick his eyes around to see if anyone had shown up, or if they were still alone.

 

Alaric had been taught by the best, not to mention he lived with some of the more graceful kind of Other. Who better to teach him than a unicorn? Them and Peter made for a very well-educated werewolf.

And as Alaric would always tell Peter, he'd do anything for him. And that included now, so eager to please and desperate for touch. So he groaned his own pleasure as Peter purred down to him, fingers in his messy hair. Which made the rancid smells of the alley not seem to matter quite as much to the young werewolf.

He focused instead, on sucking and licking at Peter's cock, easing in more of his length. It was Alaric's goal to take all of it someday. But it wasn't going to be today, although that didn't stop the wolf from heartily putting his all into the blow job.

Alaric's ignorance to his surroundings was probably for the best, considering New York wasn't the cleanest of places. Although the crowds moving past the alleyway didn't seem to mind, there was at least one silhouette that had paused as the werewolf gave a heartfelt, but muffled moan.

 

Peter groaned, his hips rolling up to Alaric's willing lips as the wolf started to suck and lick at his length. His fingers massaged his scalp, digging in and loosening in approval as Alaric worked his tongue over his cock. He groaned out, "Good boy, my good little boy."

What always impressed him, was that fact that Alaric always tried to get more of his cock in his mouth. It wasn't going to be a fast process but Alaric always managed to get a little more of his cock into his mouth each time. He moaned louder as Alaric just put his all into sucking his cock. He knew when someone started to watch; he could feel the eyes on them and the shadow of the person started to pull away from the busy street and inch down to watch what Alaric was doing.

He tightened his fingers in Alaric's hair and he let his head fall back, "That's it, that's what Daddy likes."

 

Spurred on by Peter's approval, Alaric tried all the harder, bobbing his head as he worked Peter's length. What he couldn't fit in, he stroked with his hand, making sure that the puck had all the stimulation he could ask for. And once in awhile Alaric even made sure to groan around his cock, letting the vibrations do their magic, as he sucked hard.

His attention was completely focused on Peter, the hand in his hair, his pleasing words. And the overpowering smell of just Peter. It helped to ignore the rest of the alley, which usually the werewolf would try to take notice of, as any good predator would. To know one's surroundings meant less likelihood of being surprised.

Sadly Alaric was thoroughly distracted by the task at hand, which he was enjoying far too much.

 

Every time Alaric groaned, Peter moaned in complete pleasure. He slowly rolled his hips up to meet Alaric's delightful, devious mouth. He tugged on his hair gently. He had taught him so well, and his attention to detail was fantastic and he was in heaven. Peter rolled his eyes back open, and watched that person watching them. Someone was staying for the show, weren't they?

Peter couldn't blame them; Alaric looked fucking fantastic on his knees in front of him, and he, of course, was perfection. Who wouldn't want to watch them, and right now...Alaric didn't know they were being watched which meant he wasn't embarrassed or changing what he did. 

He gasped softly, "Show Daddy how much you want him to cum in your mouth." He rocked his hips a little harder and purred out, "You want Daddy to fuck you, don't you?"

 

Alaric could be called many things, an ass, loud, brash and rude, but he was a wonderful student when he wanted to be. When he was interested in the subject, and he wanted to learn everything he could about sex, especially sex with Peter. Which was why he was showing off for the puck, putting his all into the blow job, to satisfy Peter's desire.

He took the rolling of Peter's hips to be a good thing, his hair being tugged was definitely good. Alaric made sure to moan especially loudly as the puck purred to him. Yes, Alaric wanted to be fucked, wanted to drink down Peter's cum like it was the essence to life. He bobbed his head a little lower, taking in more of the impressive cock, opening his throat up a little more.

 

Peter really hadn't known how good of a student he had found in Alaric. Of course, he hadn't meant for it to be anything more than sex and perhaps teaching Alaric some sense about business, but it had certainly grown. Given that...his intimacy levels with other people had dropped down to nothing. Perhaps that was why he was so terribly grumpy about this? But given his lover's sensitive nose and how grumpy they could get about smelling other people on their lovers...

He bucked his hips into Alaric's mouth a bit into surprise when Alaric moaned louder and took him in deeper. His fingers tightened in Alaric's hair, and he was careful not to force a pace, or make Alaric take more into he could. One day he wanted to have Alaric deep throat him, he had faith that his little lover could do that but...tonight was not the night to try to force that.

He heard a little inhale from their watcher, and he wondered what the other man wanted. He snorted softly, voyeurs were fine and dandy but they didn't tend to hover so closely or so quietly.

 

Alaric took everything in stride. As Peter bucked his hips forward, the wolf knew to back off a bit, so as not to make the unsexy noise of choking. No one liked that. But he trusted Peter to not lose control, after all the puck was very old and had centuries of experience.

While not having quite as many years under his belt, Alaric did well, drinking in Peter's touches and his approval. Although what the snort was all about, Alaric didn't particularly care. What his focus was on, was the puck's cock, the weight of it on his tongue, and the overpowering desire to see Peter unravel for once.

Not that the werewolf thought it would happen, but he'd keep trying anyway.

 

Peter moaned louder as Alaric continued to impress him with his skills, and how much he had learned over the last year. He tightened his fingers in his hair and purred, "That's it..." He was close, he had had so much fun this evening, and having Alaric on his knees was almost too much.

He started to roll his hips slowly into his mouth, trusting Alaric to pull back and not choke. He wanted to cum, and he would, but for now...He let himself get a little louder, moaning and giving both the stranger watching them and Alaric a little audio show. He groaned, "Make me cum, baby boy."

 

The werewolf put his all into impressing Peter. He bobbed his head a little more, sucked a little harder, his free hand moving to massage and grope at the puck. He also added in a heartfelt moan, aiming to make Peter cum. The puck might want to cum over his face, but Alaric always preferred swallowing his cum. But this was Peter's fantasy, and he would play his part until they returned home. Then he'd go back to usual bitchy, demanding self.

Alaric gave a particularly hard suck, before letting Peter's cock pop from his mouth, leaving the wolf to smirk up at him, lips red. "C'mon Daddy... haven't I been a good boy?" he pouted, before giving a languid lick from root to tip, swirling that devious tongue of his around the head.

 

Peter groaned, and rocked his hips with more intention as Alaric sucked harder on his cock, and started to moan, causing those oh so delicious vibrations through his cock. He clenched his fingers into Alairc's hair and purred, "Good boy."

He actually whimpered a bit when Alaric let his cock pop from his mouth with a delicious wet sound, and started to lick him from bottom to head, swirling his tongue around his head. He groaned, "Fuck."

"You've been such a good boy," Peter agreed. "Go back to sucking, pretty baby, and Daddy will change his mind and let you swallow up all of my cum. You like that as a treat."

He rocked his hips, pressing his cock against the swell of one of Alaric's bright red lips. He could hear their watcher pant a little bit, and from the shadows see him adjust his own cock. The way he waited was anticipatory, and Peter was not quite sure he appreciated that.

 

Alaric smirked up at Peter, teasing the puck as he waited for Peter to give in. And when it was given, the werewolf grinned, wide and pleased. "Anything for you, Daddy..." he growled before he willingly opened his mouth for the massive cock.

He got what he wanted, so he was more than happy to continue giving it for Peter. Alaric returned to the blow job, moaning appreciatively and sucking as hard as he could, hollowing out his cheeks. He even added in a few swallows for good measure, pushing Peter to cum, wanting to taste the saltiness and be that whore he knew he looked. Not to mention his shorts were, once again, doing nothing to hide his own erection. Being a werewolf was such a nice thing, stamina and endurance really were everything.

 

Peter knew Alaric had wanted that all along, and he was so pleased with himself but that smirk, teasing and all too knowing followed by that oh so pleased grin. And when Alaric opened his mouth, Peter wasted no time shoving his cock back into his young lover's mouth again. He moaned louder, and when Alaric really started to give him the most masterful of blow-jobs...Peter let his head go back and he moaned.

His fingers tightened in Alaric's dark hair, and he felt that tightening in his lower abdomen. The swallows were, in the end, what did him in and he pulled Alaric's head closer, thrust in shallowly and came in Alaric's mouth with a gasp of his name. 

He heard, vaguely, the onlooker pant louder, and groan a bit and he had to wonder if he had his hand down his pants stroking at his own cock. Did he think that he was going to get a turn?

 

Alaric moaned, loudly, as Peter tightened his fingers in the wolf's hair, thrusting shallowly. Alaric swallowed it all, groaning as he licked Peter's cock clean, not wasting any. His hand milked Peter for all the puck was worth, bobbing his head to make sure he'd done everything he could to give Peter the full experience.

With a final swirl of the tongue, Alaric let the cock fall from his lips, the ones that smirked and were bright red. "Did I do well, Daddy?" he asked prettily, hands running down Peter's thighs again, and back up to grope his well-defined ass. "Do I get a treat?"

 

Peter moaned as Alaric milked him for all he was worth, before he finally finished coming in his mouth. Peter leaned against the wall, enjoying the aftershocks of Alaric's delightful mouth. He chuckled lowly when Alaric asked if he had done well, and if he would get a treat.

Peter leaned down, tugged Alaric's hair back to pull his head back so he could kiss him roughly and purred against his red lips, "You do get a treat, what does my good little boy want from Daddy?" 

There was a cough from the mouth of the alley, and Peter gave a huff before he lifted his head and without a lick of embarrassment asked, "May I help you?"

"Yeah...how much is he an hour? And how soon are you going to be done with him?"

 

He was pleased with what he'd done, and even happier that Peter seemed to enjoy it just as much too. He whined a bit as he was tugged up into a wonderfully rough kiss, which had Alaric leaning in towards Peter, grinding his hips against the puck.

Before Alaric would purr out an answer, they were rudely interrupted by some stranger. One that he recognized his voice, and it was like a bucket of ice had been dropped over his head. Alaric clung to Peter, freezing where he was. This wasn't part of the deal, Peter wouldn't do this.

He was annoyed, Alaric could smell that.

 

Peter just raised an eyebrow and said, "My pretty boy here is 1,000 an hour, and I've paid for the whole night." His fingers were going through Alaric's hair, and when his little lover clung to him and froze, Peter knew that this was something he didn't want. He wasn't going to let anyone else touch him. Not if it wasn't something Alaric didn't want. If he had wanted it, to play out that kind of game, he would let him.

"I'll buy out the rest of your evening, man, I just want a piece of that little slut you have there," he said, and walked closer. "He's cute and I've been looking for a little thing like him."

Peter made a show of considering it and asked Alaric, "I promised you a treat, baby boy, what do you want?"

 

Alaric recognized that voice, and the closer the man came to them, the better the wolf was able to catch his scent in the myriad of others in the alleyway. They'd met before, once. At a business meeting, they'd shook hands, introduced to one another and had a long meeting that ran until the traffic was all party-goers.

The wolf was frozen, he didn't want to speak, lest the intruder recognized his voice. Thank the gods he was wearing clothes that were completely out of norm from his usual attire. And the more this man pressed to get a piece of him, the more Alaric had to fight not to growl in fear and bear his teeth.

So when Peter seemed to play along, asking him what he wanted. It took a few seconds for Alaric to reply, to fight down the threatening growl. "I want to go see Songbird with you. In the back row, just you and me," he answered quietly, his grip still tight on Peter. More quietly, so only the puck could hear, "He's from work, up-tight competitor who'd been eyeing me during the whole 6 hour meeting."

 

The minute Alaric dropped the safe-word, Peter's attitude completely changed. He tucked himself back into his pants, and buckled up his belt, before he looked at the man. Alaric didn't even have to say anything else, to explain anything. Peter said, a bit of a smile on his lips, "Well, you hurt my baby boy." He continued to run his fingers through his hair and said, "We have a play to see."

"Just twenty minutes, I'll pay his full hour," the man bargained. And was already pulling out the money.

Peter's smile turned predatory, "I said I paid for the full night and my little whore wants to stay with me. Try and catch him another time." He pulled up Alaric, putting himself in front of the wolf and his...business associate before he finally got the man to leave with a few more pointed, toothy smiles. He left slowly, as if he waited for Peter to just leave Alaric in the dark alley for another client.

He made a point of tucking Alaric into the passenger seat, and closing the door behind him. He went to the trunk and picked up a bag and went back into the front. Peter said softly, "You don't have to ever explain using your safe word." 

He pulled a blanket out of the bag and wrapped it around Alaric, before grabbing out some wipes to clean off his young lover's face, paying careful attention to him.

 

Alaric didn't relax until the intruder was gone, and it was just himself and Peter left. All the money in the world didn't make a difference to Alaric, he would never do anything remotely sexual with that man. Humans were so gross, thinking that money was everything. Which was ironic since he worked in the same business, but he had a strict code of ethics.

Unlike the man that Peter scared away. The werewolf kept close to Peter, easing into the Porsche's seat as he was tucked in and wrapped in a blanket.

"I know," he murmured, back to his usual grumpy self, scowling faintly as Peter cleaned his face. "But I wanted to. I didn't know if you were going to play with your food." He might have, given him a good scare.

 

Peter gave a soft snort, and cleaned Alaric up, and gestured to the bag, and said, "There is a change of clothes in there...so you can feel more comfortable while we get home."

He was going to get Alaric back to his apartment and take care of him, and make sure that Alaric was not...traumatized by their chance encounter with his associate. He leaned over, and pulled Alaric into a gentle kiss, and started the important step of after care. He stroked his cheek gently, his fingers going down to brush against his neck gently before he pulled back and said, "We'll go home and get you cleaned up."

He said, finally, "I forgive you, Alaric...thank you."

 

Alaric sat still as Peter did his thing, glad that there was a change of clothes for him. Although how he would get changed in the small car was another story. But he'd try, because sitting in his cum-stained clothes was going to be anything but comfortable.

The werewolf hummed into the kiss, leaning into Peter's touch. "Okay," he murmured, still leaning in towards Peter after his hand was retracted. "I am sorry about the late nights. I'll start telling them to fuck themselves." He could always find another job. And if his mom's genes were as strong as they seemed to be, he'd outlive his boss by centuries.

 

Peter leaned over a bit in his driver's seat, so he could remain closer to Alaric. He said, "I know...and you don't have to tell them to fuck themselves all the time, but...at least make sure you come home on the weekends."

He didn't even realize he referred to his apartment as Alaric's home as well. It just seemed to slip out. He made sure they got home quickly, and easily, even if Alaric couldn't change, he still had a blanket to wrap himself up in so he could make it up to his apartment without being see and being humiliated. He reached out every chance he got to touch Alaric. His fingers brushes along Alaric's cheek, down to his shoulder to squeeze his hand gently.

He parked the car into the garage and asked, "Did I go to far?"

 

Alaric was at least able to change his shirt in the car. Shorts were too hard with the small space. But the blanket was welcomed and he wrapped himself up comfortably in it and leaned into Peter every chance he got.

"I will," he murmured. He squeezed Peter's hand back, wishing he could twine their fingers together. But sadly two hands were required to drive, so he took what he could get. And once they were in the garage, Alaric shook his head at the puck.

"No. I liked it, all of it," he smirked. "Except for our intruding voyeur, but I assume that wasn't part of your fantasy. At least the intruding part."

 

Once they were parked, Peter reached out and threaded his fingers through Alaric's before he leaned over and kissed Alaric gently. He said, "Good. The voyeur was fine...him thinking he had any rights to you."

He frowned before he just leaned over and kissed Alaric and promised, "I would never do that unless we discussed it before hand and if it was something you were interested in. A threesome." Of course, he would also make sure that the person was not a random man off the street. He pulled back slowly and went around to open the door, "Let's go home."

 

Alaric liked the sweet gestures Peter gave him, the kisses, the threaded fingers. It was all sweet and kind things that made Alaric love Peter even more.

Not that he'd admit it out loud, not yet. Or not to Peter at least, a puck was supposed to be a free creature, not tied down into a monogamous relationship to a werewolf. With wings no less. "Mmm... Threesome another time. With a pre-approved person," he smirked, nodding as Peter came around to the other side.

Home. With Peter. Yes, that sounded good. Alaric scooted out of the small car, blanket wrapped firmly around him. He winced, the shorts sticking to him uncomfortably.

 

Peter blinked when Alaric said maybe another time, but he gave him a chuckle and helped him out of the car. He wrapped an arm around Alaric's shoulders and brushed his lips along his young lovers, and helped him to the elevator. He knew it was late enough that they'd be able to miss a majority of his rather nosy neighbors, and it was too early for most of the plays and operas to let out already.

It would give them the chance to make it back to the apartment without begin seen by too many if any people. Once inside their apar—his apartment, he had to correct. He shut the door and said, "Strip...let's get you into the shower and cleaned up."

If that shower happened to involve him just taking care of Alaric and touching and nuzzling, and a lot of affection...well, that was what he wanted and what after-care was all about.

 

Alaric wasn't opposed to a threesome, he just wanted to know who it was beforehand. And make sure he wouldn't try to kill them if they got to Peter. Alaric tried to have an open mind, truly he did. But sometimes he just couldn't get past his instincts.

The walk back up to their apartment wasn't bad, it was a good time when people were out and about rather than trying to get into their business. Although he had a pretty good idea most of the neighbors knew something of their sex-capades.

Once inside, Alaric put the blanket on the closest chair and happily stripped out of the clothes, putting them into a pile to be taken care of later. Free of the sticky clothes, Alaric sighed, much happier out of them, although the boots were going to be an issue. He waited to take those off in the bathroom, where he could sit on things that wouldn't be stained from the cum. Alaric wasn't exactly sure if it was all completely dried or not.

 

Peter looked at the boots, and knew he'd have to help Alaric out of them shortly, but for now, his twisted his fingers back with Alaric's and tugged him to their large master bathroom, and he stepped into the large shower. He was such a glutton, he had gotten a stone bench settled in for when they wanted to have shower sex and keep it safe. He settled Alaric down on the seat, as he went and turned on the water, making sure it was nice and hot from them and would be appropriately soothing.

He settled down on his knees in front of Alaric and helped ease the boots off, and kissed his thigh affectionately. He said, "I'm going to take care of you for the rest of the night." He gave him a teasing little smirk, before he added, "And there will be cuddling."

 

Alaric allowed Peter to guide him to the master bath, more than happy to let Peter continue being in the lead. Alaric was tired, coming down from the adrenaline rush of seeing the business man. He didn't like him, didn't like being talked about as if he wasn't there.

Peter never did that, he cared about the werewolf. And let Alaric make his own decisions. Except now. Now Alaric just wanted to be taken care of and cuddled. Which the puck was promising, and he liked very much.

Alaric smiled at Peter, growling happily as he was sat on the bench in the shower, and Peter helping to take off the boots. Those really were killer boots. He wriggled his toes, just to make sure they still had circulation in them. "Mmm... I like cuddling," he rumbled. "Maybe some preening too?" he asked, half teasing, half hoping.

 

Peter did care for his little half-werewolf, and he would remind him of that right now. He continued to take care of him, and he chuckled softly when he agreed to the cuddling and gave off that happy little growl. He said, "And preening. It's simple enough when you are tucked against me."

He wouldn't tell Alaric that he enjoyed it just as much as he did because it was affectionate, Alaric trusted him with his wings, and the preening made Alaric so content and pliable, relaxing against him completely. How could he say no?

He massaged Alaric's legs, making sure that the boots hadn't let him numb or anything like that. When he was sure that Alaric's toes were all there and still useful, he stood up and asked, "Do you want to stay sitting, or can you stand?"

 

Alaric just drank in the attention, smiling widely as Peter agreed to preening him. "Good," the werewolf murmured, pleased. Peter did it the best, which made him think the puck had done it before, but he wasn't going to try and think too much about that. Peter was old, and Alaric wasn't so petty as to become jealous of past lovers.

Now new or current lovers... those were game.

He sighed in relief as Peter massaged his legs, working some feeling back into them. The boots didn't cut off anything, just felt weird to be flat-footed again. "I can stand," Alaric said, slowly getting up to his feet as if to prove his point. "I might be aching, but I'm not broken."

Healing his body could do, but it'd take time after the repeated abuse. At least his ass wasn't sore from the spanking. Everything else? It'd fade soon enough.

 

Peter smiled a bit when Alaric said he could stand. He nodded and said, "You did take more...abuse than you normally take." He got Alaric underneath the hot water—hot water made everything so much better. "I'm glad you aren't broken."

He tilted Alaric's face up a little bit to kiss him so very gently and sweetly before he started to wash Alaric. He was gentle, and he made sure to check over the marks he had managed to leave on Alaric, the hickeys were a little unsightly but he couldn't help but be a little proud that he had left a momentary mark.

He made sure to use the soap that Alaric liked the most, it had a mild scent—honey and a faint tinge of something fruity—he thought it was passionfruit but he didn't really care. It smelled divine, and felt even better. Though the last portion of the night had been out of his control, Peter felt a bit of guilt that Alaric had to use their safe word.

It was an odd feeling to him, but he had rarely put Alaric in a situation where a safe word had been needed or had to be used.

 

Alaric shrugged, obviously not too worried about all the abuse he took. It was Peter, someone that Alaric trusted intrinsically, as he did with his family. "It'd take a lot more to break me, Daddy," he teased, smirking at Peter.

It melted though, at the gentle kiss, that had the werewolf humming again, pleased with the attention. He was more than happy to let Peter wash him, although Alaric wasn't going to let him do everything. There was being kind and then there was coddling. He held his hand open for the soap, the lovely soap that Peter had found.

It was a rare thing to find any kind of scented thing that didn't make werewolves have to vacate the room immediately. Humans were far too smelly and had no sense of smell. They bathed in fake scents that overpowered a werewolf's precious sense of smell. But this? This was nice and mild, a hint of scent, nothing more.

 

"I imagine it would, baby boy," Peter teased back and chuckled a bit. He looked surprised when Alaric wanted the soap bar but it really shouldn't surprise him that Alaric would want to take care of himself. He just smiled a bit and started to wash himself as well. It would be nice going to bed smelling clean, and then he could preen Alaric and they would cuddle.

It would be quite nice for the both of them. He said, "I found another soap by the same maker. It's supposed to be equally as mild as this one, should I get that one or stick with the one we know?"

 

Alaric wrinkled his nose at Peter, as the soap was shared. Alaric liked being taken care of, but he also liked to be independent. It was a fine line, so he helped to wash himself, take care of the 'less fun' and easy to reach places, so Peter could take care of the rest.

The werewolf hummed as Peter mentioned the soap. "We could try another, I guess? So long as this one doesn't stop being made." And if it did, he'd just contact the maker and get the recipe to make it for themselves. Werewolves would do anything for this kind of shit.

 

Peter nodded, and said, "I don't think this one will stop being made, it's fairly popular. And even if it did get discontinued, if we can find another favorite from the seller..." Anything to cater to a wolf's sensitive nose, he thought. If he had to suffer through unscented soaps, he would have lost his mind. He had forsaken cologne's and gone to more...rustic methods such as rose-water which could get him called girly but it did smell pleasant. 

When Alaric seemed content enough to give him back the soap, Peter did finish washing him up, taking care of all the fun places, and made sure he paid all the right kind of attention areas. He nuzzled Alaric's neck and pressed a kiss over one of the bruises and asked, "Was the last time you preened when you asked me last?"

 

"Oh good," Alaric said, pleased. Now that Other were in the open, it helped that they could find products made to their sensibilities. Still hard to find clothes made for wings, but at least scented products were becoming a thing, simple, clean, mild scents were very good.

Not to mention that he knew Peter would find something else that worked, if the apocalypse happened and his favorite soap was discontinued. Because Peter was good at picking up on what bothered Alaric, on the few times he didn't say anything. Alaric didn't want to change the puck, but sometimes Peter did anyway, for Alaric's benefit.

The werwolf growled softly, leaning back into Peter. "Mm... yeah. I just haven't had time to do it since," he complained, completely relaxed in the hot water and with Peter so close.

 

Peter wrapped an arm around Alaric's waist and said against his neck, "Haven't made time. You know I'd be more than happy to turn you into a purring pile of goo."

He nuzzled Alaric's neck and said, "Feel up to moving to the bedroom or want to stay in the shower." 

He was fine with either really. He liked how Alaric leaned against him and seemed so much more at ease. He kissed the back of his neck and just held him closer.

 

Alaric leaned against Peter, content to stay there for the rest of the night if possible. Hot water was such a lovely thing. "Mmm... I'm pretty much already a fucking pile of goo," he chuckled.

He had to put some real thought into Peter's question. "Um... Dunno. Bed, probably. Otherwise I might fucking drown," Alaric smirked. "I definitely approve of this seat, by the way. We'll have to do something proper with it soon." Soon being whenever he stopped needing to be cuddled with.

 

Peter chuckled and said, "I can't have you drowning." He kissed Alaric's neck again, and said, "Then lets get you to bed, pretty boy, and I'll take care of you."

He turned off the water, and grabbed a towel off the heated towel rack, and wrapped Alaric in it, and started drying him off in between sneaking kisses. He grabbed a towel for himself, and started to tug Alaric towards the bedroom, "Wings out, and I'll make sure your even more of a puddle of goo."

 

"Nope, drowning is bad," Alaric agreed, liking the sweet attention Peter was lavishing. He was so nice, taking care of Alaric.

The wolf happily returned the snuck in kisses, appreciating the heated towel. He really liked that, even if it took a lot to get a wolf cold, he wasn't his dad. Alaric was slim like his mama, and heat was always good.

Alaric followed Peter, smiling. "Is that so? Well how can I resist?" he chuckled, letting the towel drop a bit from around his shoulders to his waist as he urged his wings to come out. It was getting easier, willing them into existence and willing them to disappear.

 

Peter chuckled a bit when Alaric let his wings out. It was nice seeing that it was getting easier and easier to Alaric to will them in and out of existence. He liked knowing that it was a positive change for Alaric. He nuzzled Alaric's neck as they went down the hall to their bedroom and got Alaric settled onto the bed.

His fingers started to delve into his wings with a familiar intimacy and like always he started from the inside of the wing out, massaging the spot where his wings sprouted from his back.

"I do have the best ideas," Peter said without a lick of modesty.

 

Alaric flopped onto the bed, face first and just let Peter do his thing. The puck really did have magic fingers, and while Alaric never said it aloud, he was pretty sure Peter knew because of his boneless reaction he had every time.

The werewolf just melted into a happy, growling puddle as Peter started right between his wings, working out any naughty kinks that weren't supposed to be there. "Mmm... sometimes," Alaric teased, pillowing his head on his arms.

"Usually, when it involves fucking me into the ground. Or the wall."

 

Peter laughed a bit, leaned over to press a kiss to the nape of Alaric's neck and purred, "Only sometimes? Do I need to remind you all the times you scream out your glee about my plans? Or moan my name as if I were your god?"

He kissed the back of Alaric's neck, before he went back to solely focusing on Alaric's wings. He shifted a bit, and sat on the small of Alaric's back, working out the kinks and paying special attention to his back and his feathers. He needed to show Alaric how much he cared, and that he was forgiven now.

 

Alaric snorted, rustling his wings. "Fine, have it your way. As if your ego needs to be inflated anymore," he said. "Your plans are fucking amazing and generally mind-blowing for all of those involved. Happy now?"

He rumbled happily at the kiss to his neck, before he groaned in unadulterated pleasure. Really, he needed Peter to do this more often, the puck was just so good at finding all the knots and loose feathers. Alaric was happy to let him continue, or do it whenever he wanted. Just so long as he did it.

 

Peter gave a content sigh, "Good. I'm glad you see the light." 

He continued to work his magic on Alaric's muscles and wings, especially paying attention on the knots in Alaric's back and murmured, "You really need to let me do this more often, how you haven't end up paralyzed from tension alone."

He was supposed to be mostly preening Alaric, but at the moment, he needed to focus on multiple things. He dropped teasing kisses on his back.

 

Alaric responded with some noncommittal sound, too comfortable to argue or taunt back. He just let Peter work his magic, soothing out knots and still lavishing sweet attention on his back.

"Mmm... I should," Alaric agreed, humming as his wings folded comfortably around Peter. He was always tense though, work got under his skin, in more ways than one. Which was odd, seeing as how he was supposed to be above it all. Alaric was an Other, not a human.

 

Peter dropped another kiss to the nape of Alaric's neck the more he relaxed. This was how Peter really knew that Alaric trusted him. He could say that Alaric trusted him when he let him dominant him...but that was just trusting him with his body. This was more than that. His wings were more of a sore spot than his physique, which he knew was perfect. The way he let him take care of the preening and started letting his wings out more often: that was the real kind of trust.

He hummed in agreement and rested his palms flat against Alaric's back for a moment just feeling him breathe before he went back to preening his wings. Each feather was meticulously dropped in a neat pile by the side of the bed.

"Before Other came out, a pile of feathers by the bed every few days may have made the maid worry out our activities." He mused aloud and grinned a bit, "Nice to not have to worry about cleaning it up now."

 

Alaric hummed, boneless on the bed as he let Peter do his thing. It still surprised Alaric, how much he trusted the puck. Before, he didn't let anyone near him with his wings, except for his mom, because she understood. Lexi was hit or miss, depending on her mood.

Alaric's mind wasn't even completely in the moment as Peter worked out the knots in his body, and the loose feathers from his wings. He just drank in the touches and attention, content to fall asleep like that. Which he'd done before, not that he would admit it. Plus, Peter deserved for him to stay awake a little longer. He was doing so much for Alaric, he should return the favor.

"Mm hm," Alaric responded. "As if you didn't pay your maid a crap ton to keep her quiet anyway."

 

Peter nuzzled Alaric's shoulder and kissed gently. He chuckled a bit and said, "That's besides the point. I'd have to pay even more to keep that quiet." 

He knew Alaric was getting sleepy and he said, "You can sleep, pretty boy." He continued to gently massage out the last lingering kinks and kissed his neck again, "I don't mind."

 

Alaric snorted, rolling his shoulder a bit. "Hmph, as if. She knew you weren't normal to begin with, I doubt you sacrificing giant chickens or whatever, would have topped her list," he replied.

"And I am not going to fall asleep, dick. I mind, and I know you do too so shut up and just preen me," Alaric bit out, going so far as to ruffle his wings up again. "I'm just comfortable."

 

"I would certainly hope she thought I was sacrificing chickens and not fucking them," Peter griped softly. He raised an eyebrow when Alaric puffed up and told him to shut up and preen him.

"Bossy little bitch tonight aren't you?" It was said affectionately and teasingly. Peter's fingers delved back into Alaric's wings and he said, "I know you are...but I distinctly remember someone falling asleep last time I did this."

He nipped lightly at Alaric’s shoulder and pressed an even gentler kiss. This was about affection and reassurance right now.

 

"With you? One can never tell..." Alaric smirked. Yes, he was a bossy bitch, because he knew Peter could take it and would give as good as he got. Not to mention he'd actually still preen him. Which was always a plus in the wolf's book.

"I wasn't asleep, I was resting my eyes. Two very different things," he snorted, despite smiling at Peter's gentle kiss and nip to his shoulder. "But at this rate, I suspect I won't be a solid person anymore by morning so... take your pick."

 

Peter gave a mock gasp and said, "A chicken? My cock wouldn't fit in a chicken and you know that." He snorted a bit, and continued to massage Alaric's back and neck before he added, "Cocky little shit. I could do so many terrible things to you."

Of course, he wouldn't. Not right now.

He smiled against Alaric's skin, "Not a solid person by morning? Maybe I should stop, I tend to like you solid..." He glanced at the clock and said, "It's a good thing, tomorrow is a day off for you. You'd never be able to be corporeal again by morning if I am doing that good of a job."

His thumbs dug into one of the still present knots near the small of Alaric's back.

 

"No, of course. You'd kill the chicken if you tried to get your dick anywhere near one," Alaric chuckled. "Mmm... but hey, at least your dick fits nicely in me." And honestly, he wouldn't have Peter's cock anywhere else. Except maybe in his mouth.

"Yeah, work can fucking suck it. I plan to spend the whole day with you, doing whatever. Or nothing. I don't care so long as I'm not at work." Because honestly, he needed a day off, or few. Work had been too much lately, for whatever reason they were working him hard and he didn't appreciate it.

"Mmmm remind me again why you're not a masseuse. You'd give lots of happy endings I bet."

 

"It does fit nicely in you. Best place for it to be," Peter agreed. When Alaric said that his job could suck it, and that he wanted to stay the whole day with him. Peter smiled a bit, a small rather happy smile that made him very glad that Alaric's eyes were closed and he couldn't see him. He said, "Good. I want you to stay tomorrow."

There would either be a lot of nothing or a lot of sex. Or a mix of both.

He grinned, large and lecherous, "I'd give the best happy endings." He ghosted his hand along Alaric's side and asked, "Does that mean you want a happy ending." He kissed the back of Alaric's neck, "I can give you one of those...and you won't even have to pay me."

 

"I agree," Alaric hummed, lazy and content to be there for the rest of the day. Really, it was becoming more of a burden than anything else. Alaric knew he could work wherever he wanted, take over his dad's auto repairs shop if he wanted and make it into a huge business. But Lexi enjoyed working it, and he was better off in New York than San Diego. For one, Peter was in New York.

"Mm good. Because I'm staying whether you want me here or not," he responded, ignorant of how pleased he'd made the puck. Alaric shivered a bit as Peter ghosted his hands over his sides, asking if he wanted a happy ending.

"Oh, how kind if you," he said sarcastically, smirking. "Maybe later. For now, preen. There's two wings, if you didn't notice."

 

Peter pouted when Alaric turned down the happy ending and he said, "And here you were talking about how good of an masseuse I am and you won't let me show you how good I can be." 

Of course when he mentioned the second wing, he snorted, "You little shit." But still he moved to the second wing and he started to work out the loose feathers, and gently tease out the ones that looked like they were dying.

 

"I think I might actually be more than just a little shit," Alaric replied nonchalantly. Maybe later he'd have Peter show him, but for the time being, Alaric just wanted to cuddle and maybe some lazy kissing. Spending most of the night playing whore and john, was surprisingly very tiring.

And he was far too comfortable to think about moving or doing anything strenuous. The wolf just rumbled, happy and sated to have Peter lavishing attention on his neglected wings.

 

Peter leaned down to nuzzle Alaric's neck and kissed gently. He returned to being gentle, and nonsexual attentions. He knew Alaric was exhausted; what they had done was so much more intensive and a bit more stressful than the normal games they played. He had been so much harsher and while Alaric had agreed to all of the abuse...Peter continued to gently kiss and nuzzle.

He returned to focusing on his wings, and said, "Stretch out your wing, I can see some feathers towards the middle. Eventually, you are going to have to turn over, Alaric."

 

Alaric soaked up the attention, perfectly content to stay like that for the next day or so. Just having Peter preen his wings for him, and keep giving him sweet kisses and touches.

Alaric whined when Peter said he'd have to turn over sooner or later. "But I'm comfyyyyy," he pouted, stretching out his wing as requested. "Why can't we be in the future where I don't have to move and it does everything for me?"

 

Peter chuckled a bit, and continued to preen the back of Alaric's wings, and he said, "Because you aren't allowed to be that lazy, pretty boy." He pressed a kiss to his shoulder and asked, "Unless you don't want me to take care of your inner wings? I know your under feathers take the worst abuse."

He brushed his fingers along Alaric's feathers and said, "And if you flip over and I can actually kiss you. But..." He gave a dramatic sigh and added, "If you don't want that...I suppose I can just let you stay on your stomach like that."

 

"Well that's pretty fucking unfair," Alaric complained, although he did like the idea of being kissed properly. He never said no to kisses. "Oh fine, fine. I'll roll over when you're ready for me to," he sighed heavily.

Kissing was good incentive. As was pointing out which of his wings took the most abuse. He had no idea why, but his back ones were usually okay, it was the inner feathers that always looked worse for wear.

 

He smiled, "Life is unfair, Alaric." 

He took his time with the back wings even if they weren't that bad in comparison to his inner wings. Those would take some time, they always did. He wasn't sure why really, but hell, he couldn't complain when he could straddle Alaric's hips and take care of his wings and kiss him.

He knew he was going to win when he mentioned the kissing. He pushed himself off of Alaric's back and said, "C'mon, roll over and I'll take care of your wings."

 

"I think there's more to that quote, involving not seeing the light of another day. But I digress," Alaric teased, eyes closed as Peter continued to work on his feathers. Really, it felt good to have then preened. Deadly good, to be honest.

So when Peter said he was ready for Alaric to roll over, the wolf groaned and sat up to turn around. Wings made it so much harder to do simple things, like roll over. But Alaric managed, and flopped back down on the bed, both wings spread out.

"Oh. Damn. Look at that, my towel slipped," Alaric smirked. Said towel was completely on the ground—however did it get there? Especially since it left him completely naked for Peter to straddle.

 

Peter watched Alaric roll over with a groan before he finally rolled over. When his towel slid off and landed on the floor, Peter chuckled. His towel had long since fallen off and how that Alaric was just as naked. He settled back down on Alaric's hip, straddling him comfortably and he leaned over to lazily kiss Alaric. He purred against his lips, "Oh damn."

His hands slid down Alaric's front affectionately before he pulled back to start to preen Alaric's wings. He would be a liar if he said he didn't want more sex, but he wanted it to be slow and gentle, and completely lazy. They didn't have to be overly active and really, he didn't have to be the one fucking Alaric. He was already in the best spot so slowly ride him if he really wanted to.

 

"So clumsy of me," Alaric smirked, not at all ashamed of his so-called clumsiness. Not if it meant getting that look from Peter. And the kiss. Especially the kiss, that oh by the way, Alaric returned with lazy enthusiasm.

He rumbled happily as Peter slid his hands down his front before getting to work on his wings again. And despite being so lazy, Alaric couldn't help but tease Peter, grinding his hips up against the puck. "Have I ever told you, you're the best personal preener a guy could ask for?"

 

Peter gave a soft groan as Alaric started to grind up against him, teasing. Peter shifted down a little bit, spreading his legs sliding wider to end up quite intimately pressed against Alaric and he purred softly, "Little tease. Thought you didn't want a happy ending."

He rolled his hips slowly and teasingly as he continued to preen Alaric's wings. His fingers worked gently and quickly teasing out the dead feathers out. "Unless you changed your mind?"

 

Alaric was always teasing Peter, although the puck gave as good as he got. If not better, since the wolf started to groan in a much more sexual way as as Peter slid just so against him.

"Fuck... like you ever actually believed me," he snorted, trailing his hands up to Peter's thighs and waist, digging into his hip bones. "I want that happy ending, Mr. Masseuse."

 

Peter gave a delightful little noise as Alaric moved his hands up his thighs and waist before holding onto his hips, his fingers pressing delightfully against his bone. He grinned a bit and leaned down and kissed Alaric, balancing his weight on his hands to take his time kissing him. 

He spoke between the kisses, "I don't know, you seemed so sure you didn't want me like that, my lazy little lover."

 

Alaric growled, pleased as Peter seemed to enjoy having Alaric's hands on him. And the wolf thoroughly enjoyed being kissed. It was lazy and sweet, unlike earlier when they were roleplaying.

"Mmmm... fuck it. I want it now," he growled, nuzzling at Peter's jaw. "Let me fuck you." He didn't do it often, usually preferring Peter being the giving one. But he wanted this, wanted to share in the bliss.

 

Peter shivered in delight started to growl and kept that in his voice as he talked. He continued to kiss him, and when Alaric started to nuzzle at his jaw, he offered up his neck in complete trust to his little wolf. He didn't blink when Alaric asked him to fuck him. That was good because that was what he was planning on, but it was nice to hear him ask.

"You only have to ask," Peter said, and kissed Alaric lingeringly before he had to sit up a little bit, grinding against Alaric's hips, sliding his ass along his cock before he stretched to grab the lube. He purred a bit and asked, "Want me to take care of myself or can you rouse yourself enough to do that?"

He could do either of them, but was leaning towards to his own fingers so he could give Alaric a pleasant little show and let his wolf be as lazy as he wanted.

 

Alaric took full advantage of Peter's offered jaw, nuzzling it and leaving sweet kisses as the puck shivered in delight. Just how the wolf wanted him.

"Ask or demand?" he chuckled, groaning as Peter teased him some more, grinding against his ups and sliding his pert ass against his cock. It didn't exactly take much to get his cock interested. Especially with Peter involved, and the preening.

At the question Peter posed, Alaric blinked, giving it some real thought. How lazy did he want to be? He rubbed his hands against Peter's hips, trailing his fingers over his well-sculpted abs. "You prep yourself. I want to watch you slick your ass up for my cock."

 

Peter gave a soft breathy sigh of pleasure as Alaric nuzzled and pressed sweet kisses against his jaw and neck. His eyes slid closed briefly before he opened them as Alaric's cock started to harden. Good, his was already half-hard already. He didn't need to much to get him going, but having Alaric want to fuck him, and want to watch him?

He gave a little roll of his hips in delight as Alaric touched him, and ghosted his hands over his body. He chuckled softly and said, "I do have to get off of you to do that. But...I do have an idea...Pass me a pillow, pretty boy."

He could easily have Alaric spread his legs, and he could lean back, prop his ass up on the pillow, bend his knees and arch his back to show everything he was doing to slick and stretch his ass for his lover.

 

Alaric appreciated how Peter responded, trusting the wolf and knowing just how to react. It sent a pleasurable shiver down Alaric as Peter rolled his hips a bit, pleased by his touch. "Mmm... if you insist," Alaric purred, reaching over for a pillow to give to the puck.

He watched with hungry eyes as Peter got himself comfortable and basically presented himself for Alaric. And Alaric looked, quite pleased with what he saw, squirming in delight. Fuck this was going to be nice.

 

It was, Peter realized a little belatedly, not the most comfortable of positions for him but the way Alaric's eyes remained riveted on him and he squirmed in delight? Made all of the slight strain well worth it.

He slicked his fingers up with lube and started to tease himself. This was supposed to be slow and lazy right? They had all the time in the world so he had no need to rush pushing in a single finger with a groan of delight. It was quite rare that Alaric ask to fuck him and he liked these little surprise requests.

 

Alaric's eyes were indeed riveted on Peter, never straying as the puck got himself as comfortable as could be expected of his position, and began to tease himself for Alaric's visual benefit. The wolf licked his lips in anticipation, and couldn't help but groan along with Peter as he sunk a finger into his ass.

Alaric squirmed, being lazy for not participating, but thoroughly planned to enjoy the view as Peter teased and stretched himself for purely Alaric's benefit. And Peter too, since he didn't want this to be painful. Or so Alaric assumed.

 

Peter watched Alaric from half-lidded eyes, and he loved the way he licked his lips, and his eyes just soaked in everything he was doing. When Alaric squirmed a little bit, Peter shifted his weight a bit, before he started to slowly finger fuck himself. He didn't need nearly as much prep as he was going to give himself but he wanted to take this slow and enjoy it. He let his head fall back, and just focused on touching himself and knowing that Alaric was watching.

He spread his legs a little more, and made made sure that the shifting hadn't changed the view for Alaric. He used his free hand to stroke languidly at his cock, his grip loose and teasing as he stroked in time with his thrusts. He let out a soft moan, enjoying this more than he thought he would being slow but...damn was it sexy knowing that Alaric was watching, and enjoying watching.

 

Alaric's eyes were glued onto Peter, roaming his body, but mostly focused on his ass. He watched Peter intently as he began to finger-fuck himself, disappearing into his body and spreading his legs even more.

The view was perfect, and Alaric was enjoying it. He was rumbling, pleased as Peter let his head fall back and began to stroke himself. The werewolf mimicked the puck, idly stroking his own cock, being the lazy bastard he had said he wanted to be earlier. "Fuck.... Peter, you know how to put on a show."

 

Peter's lips slid into a sweet little coy smile, "You like what you see?" He could hear Alaric moving, and couldn't imagine Alaric remaining still while he got to watch him fuck himself. Given that this wasn't a situation where he would tell him to not touch himself, he damn well hoped that Alaric was playing with himself just as much.

He gave a little gasp of delight as he eased in a second finger. He rocked his hips up to his fingers with a little moan. He stroked his cock slowly and asked, "Don't get yourself too worked up...I don't want to slid on your cock and have you cum right then. Not fair to me."

 

Alaric snorted. "As if," he growled. "I'm not some inexperienced teenager," he reminded Peter, groaning along with the puck as a second finger was added. Fuck that sounded so sweet. And he knew it felt just as good as it looked.

"Of course I like what I see. I can't wait to watch you fuck yourself on my cock," Alaric rumbled, smirking.

 

Peter smirked a bit, "You promise?" He couldn't help but tease and of course when Alaric growled, he shivered in delight. God, he loved it when he sounded like that. He groaned out, "Fuck...if you keep growling me, I'll do whatever you want, pretty boy."

He gave a delightful little moan as Alaric talked about watching him ride his cock. Oh, he would definitely love riding his cock. He could always put on a show for Alaric, and this was one he was really going to enjoy. He pulled his fingers out with a whimper, and added more lube because if this was going to be slow and gentle, he was going to make sure he was properly slick and willing. 

He slowly started to scissor himself open, and had to keep himself from wiggling a little bit as he gasped out his own enjoyment.

 

"Yes, I fucking promise you asshole," Alaric scoffed. Peter hadn't even known him as a teenager, how would he fucking know?

The werewolf smirked as Peter groaned, apparently liking it when Alaric growled. He was more than happy to continue growling if that's what Peter wanted. "Is that so?" he asked, licking his lips. "Then I'll growl, just for you. You're mine, Peter. And I can't wait to see you riding my cock like your fucking life depended on it."

He moaned his appreciation as Peter scissored himself open, lubed and getting ready just for him. Fuck he was liking this. A lot.

 

Peter's shiver of delight continued as Alaric continued to growl, especially when he added his own form of dirty talk and told him what he wanted to see. He rolled his hips up to his fingers, he didn't want to move faster but damn the way Alaric growled. Hmm, it had been a while since he had shown any desire at being anything but the dominate but Alaric's tenor and the way he watched him right now.

Fuck, if his little lover looked at him more like that, he might be the one saying 'sir'.

"Fuck yes," Peter moaned, and continued to slowly scissor himself up, his hips slowly rising up and falling to meet his fingers. He moaned a little louder as Alaric let his appreciation for what he was doing be known.

 

Anything for Peter, that was Alaric's motto. If the puck wanted him to growl more, he would. And at some point, his dirty-talk would be on par with Peter's. But he tried, at least. It seemed to fit the situation and Peter appeared to be enjoying it, if that shiver that'd gone through the puck was any indication.

"C'mon Peter... fuck yourself deeper, I want see your fingers disappear into your greedy ass," Alaric growled, wolf-bright eyes honed in on the puck before him. "Let me see how much you want my cock."

 

Peter's fingers actually stilled in surprise when Alaric's tone took a turn for demanding and with that growl. He shivered and the noise he let out was definitely a sweet sound of want and need. He opened his eyes to catch sight of Alaric's wolf-bright eyes, and he gave a little smirk. He started to press his fingers deeper into himself, not all the way to the final knuckle and asked, coyly, "Deep enough?"

He worked his fingers in and out nice and slow. Fuck, did Alaric get how hot that was to hear him taking charge? He just had to bite back a little mewl as his hand returned to his cock, stroking.

 

Alaric had no idea how good it was to hear himself take charge—all he knew was that he could smell the change in Peter. The wolf could smell the lust in Peter and that just made him desire the puck even more.

But he was still very firm in his stance of being lazy, so he didn’t move, just watched with keen eyes as Peter took his words to heart and sunk in his fingers even more. Not all the way, but it was good enough. For the time being.

Alaric rumbled, stilling his hand over his cock. If he continued that, he might not make it, and he wanted to. “For now…” he replied, hooded eyes intent on the puck. “I know you could make your whole hand disappear if you wanted to,” he purred. “Or if I told you to.”

 

Peter flushed a bit, not because of embarrassment, but because of how delightful it was to hear Alaric like this. Fuck, maybe he'd have to offer a chance for Alaric to dom him. He had the voice for it, and he seemed to like the idea of telling him what to do. He gave a breathy little laughing moan, and said, "If you told me to...I'd do that."

He licked his lips in anticipation but he knew that Alaric wouldn't ask him, not right now at least...later perhaps.

He scissored his fingers wider and his back arched and he moaned louder before he added a third finger, stretching himself wider and he could only roll his hips to meet his fingers in anticipation of having Alaric's cock in him, fucking him nice as slow.

 

Alaric groaned, loving how much Peter appeared to be enjoying this switch up. It was definitely doing wonders for the usually submissive werewolf. “I know you would,” Alaric purred, squirming again.

“C’mon Peter. I want to bury my cock in your ass. Now,” he demanded, idly stroking at his abdomen, inching back down to his erect length. He was enjoying the show, but per usual, he was impatient for more. As lazy as he wanted to be, he also wanted to touch and feel, which he couldn’t really do comfortably with how they were situated.

“C’mere.”

 

When Alaric didn't ask him to get on his cock, but demanded it, Peter pulled his fingers out of his ass with a whimper and clenched around the sudden emptiness with a pout. He rolled himself up into a sitting position before he went back to straddle Alaric's hips. 

"I think I like you like this, pretty boy," Peter said with a little purr as he braced his hands on Alaric's just to lean down and kiss him. He shifted, again, and balanced himself on one hand as he grasped Alaric's cock, and started to slide himself slowly onto him, his eyes closing as he moaned as he took him, all the way and settled down on his hips with a little wiggle.

"Fuck yes..."

 

Alaric didn’t bother to bite back his moan at hearing Peter whimper. The werewolf liked that a little more than he probably should have. But he was very pleased with having Peter closer to him again, straddling him so nicely.

And of course the kiss. Alaric always liked those. He growled happily, returning the kiss wholeheartedly, before he moaned long and loud as the puck slid down onto his cock, wiggling. “Fuuuck… Peter,” he groaned, hands finding their way to Peter’s thighs and around to grip at his pert ass.

“Fuck yes… You feel so good, Peter…” Alaric growled, fingers digging into the meat of the puck’s ass, before soothing it over with a rub.

 

To say that Peter was enjoying himself was an understatement. He moaned softly just savoring the way Alaric's cock felt in him. He clenched around him teasingly. And licked his lips as Alaric started to touch him. He rolled his hips with a little moan of pure satisfaction as Alaric's fingers dug into his ass. God, he had forgotten how good it was to be the one getting fucked.

He purred, "I always feel so good." He rested his hands on Alaric’s chest bracing himself even though he didn't have to, as he started to slowly rise up off of Alaric's cock and slide back down with a delighted whimper.

 

Alaric let his head fall back against the bed, groaning quite vocally as Peter teasingly clenched around his cock. "Fuck..." he moaned, squeezing Peter's well-sculpted ass, panting as the puck did the slow rise and fall on his dick.

"Fucking hell... No shit, Peter," Alaric panted, giving the puck's ass another good squeeze before letting his hands slide back down to his thighs. "Don't forget you're supposed to preen me too," he reminded with a lazy smirk. "I want everything, done to perfection. You should be able to manage that, right?"

 

Peter just smirked down at Alaric as he panted, and Peter leaned down to kiss him again, and blinked when Alaric reminded him that he was supposed to be preening him. He nuzzled his neck and nipped gently, "When did I promise to preen and fuck?"

He rolled his hips up and back back down on his cock, and wiggled teasingly. "Do you want me to just sit on your cock?"

 

Alaric returned the kiss, groaning as it ended. "Nng... can't you do both?" he asked, stroking at the puck's legs. "I thought you were able to do everything." Yes, he was trying to egg Peter on.

The wiggle though, is what got Alaric to moan again, bucking his hips up towards Peter. "Fuck... I want you to do everything, fuck yourself on my cock, preen me. Or just shut the fuck up and kiss me, dammit."

 

Peter nibbled at Alaric's bottom lip and purred, "But if I try to do everything..." He moaned softly, "I can't do them all well." He kissed the corner of his mouth kissing his way down to his neck, no biting just kissing and staying nice and gentle.

He let out a gasping moan as Alaric bucked his hips up into him, and he bit his bottom lip, "Fuck..." When he was given the choice to shut up and kiss him...Peter as all too happy to kiss him, moaning into the kiss as he started to slowly fuck himself on Alaric's cock.

He could do those two things without a problem.

 

Alaric groaned heartily at the nibble. He could happy drown in Peter's kisses, which he did try to do. But Peter had other plans, kissing down his neck so gently. it was a sweet gesture, but Alaric much preferred the puck moaning and kissing him some more.

He liked that his buck had elicited such a response, so he did it again, rolling his hips up against Peter's ass, trying to time it. This was pretty good, two out of three would work if it was these two things.

 

Peter let out another surprised gasping moan as Alaric started to roll his hips to meet his just as he started to slid down his cock. He moaned against his jaw line, "Fu...fuck."

He had to remember continue rocking his hips up and down on Alaric, and he dragged his lips back to Alaric's and kissed him, moaning against his lips. He groaned softly, "Fuck...me...maybe you need to do this more often."

 

Alaric growled low, tilting his head back for Peter to kiss more of. "Fuck you, huh?" Alaric asked, smirking. "I could do that." And maybe he would, just not at the moment, he wanted to be lazy, and fucking Peter proper would require flipping them over and the werewolf was quite comfortable where he was.

"C'mon, puck," he teased, nipping at Peter's lips before kissing them lazily. "Fuck yourself. I'm supposed to be the poor lazy bastard tonight."

 

When Alaric started to tease him, Peter had to shift a bit, and got a better bit of leverage and he started to fuck himself using Alaric's body. He nipped at his bottom lip and murmured, "Lazy prick."

He returned to kiss him though, moaning as he rode Alaric's cock slow and deep, keeping it lazy just like they had promised each other.

 

Alaric growled his pleasure, hissing as Peter clenched around his cock. Fuck that felt good. "Always," he repeated, agreeing with the puck as he kissed him back.

He could happily stay like this with Peter all night, just lazily fucking, or pretending to. Either way, the werewolf enjoyed it and wanted to drag it out for as long as possible. Eventually he let his hands slips back away from Peter, to let the puck do his thing. Alaric cushioned his head with his hands instead, looking for all the world to be the laziest motherfucker around.

Though really, the motherfucker was the one sitting on him.

 

Peter gave a little laugh as Alaric cushioned his head on his arms and he nipped gently at his bottom lip, "Brat." But still, he continued to ride him slow and languidly because this was fantastic. It was gentle and length and this wasn't going to end for some time, and he loved the feeling of Alaric's cock buried in his ass.

He started to kiss him again, and let out of a soft whispering moan of Alaric's name. He moved his hips a little faster, not by much...but just a little bit faster.

 

Alaric snorted at Peter's comment, but didn't really argue since it was true. Alaric was a brat, and a lazy fucker too, since he was making the puck do all the hard work. Of which the werewolf enjoyed quite thoroughly. The kisses, the slow moving of hips and ass.

"Mmm... fuck," he moaned, kissing Peter back. Alaric liked how his named sounded as the puck moaned his name. With eyes half-lidded, the werewolf nipped at Peter's lips, kissing him languidly. "Feels good, hm?"

 

Peter was doing all of the work, and while he could have been annoyed by that, he was actually enjoying it because of how Alaric sounded and the way he seemed to really enjoy being able to lie back and just enjoy the view. He gave a soft needy sound as Alaric nipped his lips, and asked him if it felt good.

"Mmm...yes," he said, and rolled his hips a little bit harder. He dragged his hands over Alaric's chest, dragging his finger nails gently over his chest. Nothing hard and nothing vicious, just teasing and light.

 

Alaric smirked as Peter answered him and dragged nails down the werewolf's chest. It made the wolf growl appreciatively, growling and groaning. "Hnngg... fucking hell, Peter..." he moaned, arching up into the nails. It didn't hurt, but it hinted at being able to hurt, and Alaric always like that.

"Peter...." he moaned, rolling his hips up into the puck. "Glad you like this," he smirked, his wings that had been spread out over the bed moved up to envelop Peter and keep him close.

 

Peter liked it whenever he got Alaric to respond and he responded so beautiful to the teasing reminder that he could always edge this into the place a place of pain but he was keeping it teasing. So vanilla, but he didn't actually mind that. This was a pleasant diversion from their normal routine in all senses of it.

He moaned against Alaric’s lips as he rolled his hips up, and Peter definitely redoubled his efforts to keep the pace nice, slow, and oh so satisfying. And then when Alaric's wings went around him. He gave a delightful little shiver, and just enjoyed the warm embrace and the touch of feathers against his back and thighs.

He purred softly, "Of course I do." His tone went softer, and a little more affectionate, "When don't I enjoy you?"

 

Alaric gave Peter a smile, soft and loving, so different than their usual encounters. This was... nice. A change to their usual routine and much welcomed to Alaric's wolf sensibilities. Sometimes it was such a storm between the two Other, all hard sex, pain and pleasure mixed together to culminate in a harsh environment.

But then there were times like this, rare but greatly appreciated. It was very vanilla, but something that Alaric craved once in awhile, a reminder that he was loved, even if neither party would say it out loud.

"Good," the wolf smirked, lifting his head up for another kiss, something with a little more heat than before. "I always enjoy you."

 

Alaric's smile made his heart beat a little faster and he smiled. Soft and gentle. Well, fuck, he thought. He really did care about the wolf and the look he gave him...that was loving. The kid was in love with him? The idea startled Peter but he hid it by ducking his head to steal another kiss from Alaric's sweet smiling lips.

He gave a little purr delight at the more heated kiss. His fingers ran along Alaric's chest, touching gently and lovingly, this was what Alaric's wolf needed sometimes.

And Peter needed it too, he admitted. It was nice to see Alaric enjoying himself in a quieter way. He rolled his lips a little faster and moaned when he shifted in just the right way to angle Alaric's cock into his prostate. "F-fuck."

 

Alaric willingly kissed Peter back, melting into it. The wolf wished they could do this more often, slow, sensual fucking, just as good as hard and painful. With the added delight of taking a nice long while, without the desperate pleas.

Alaric smirked as Peter changed the angle and found the right spot. He groaned along with the puck, meeting Peter's ass with his hips. "Fuck is right..." he moaned, arching up into the fingers that ran over his chest, soft and gentle.

 

Maybe that was part of the reason they didn't have sex like this very often; it made it easier to see the emotions and affections. He could watch Alaric's appearance and see him enjoy himself and the soft smiles...those were masked by urgency and begging and moaning for more. But still...he enjoyed it. He didn't want to admit it but seeing Alaric look at him lovingly it was nice.

He gave out a soft little whimper as Alaric thrust up into him, pegging him straight in the prostate which made him moan out his name again. He bit his bottom lip for a moment, savored the feeling and went back to rolling his hips. He continued to keep that oh so delicious angle that had him panting a little harder and building up to a happy ending for the both of them.

 

The slow sex was good, a rare treat for them both. It felt just as good as the hard and rough sex, but it also didn't distract Alaric from his usual demanding for more. He could look at Peter with a soft look, and reach up for him to kiss at, letting himself feel what he usually tried to keep hidden.

He didn't want to admit loving Peter, because a puck wasn't meant for monogamy, and Alaric wasn't stupid enough to make Peter try. So he'd take this, these soft moments, whenever he could. It was a nice dream, short-lived, stuck between rough bouts of sex that Alaric liked just as much, that kept him from thinking how nice to was, just the two of them.

"Nnng... shit Peter..." Alaric moaned, thrusting up into the puck, hands on Peter's thighs, stroking them as another way to distract himself.

 

Peter would be more of a liar than usual if he said he didn't care for Alaric. He did but he was not an idiot. Wolves found their own true mate and that was that. He leaned down to kiss Alaric, moaning against his lips when Alaric started to lose some of his laziness and started to thrust up into him a little more.

"Yes, just like that," he breathed out, his lips brushing against Alaric's with every heady word, and gasping moan. He shivered as Alaric started to stroke his thighs and whined a bit because there was another place he could be touched that would leave him a bit of a mess.

He continued to ride Alaric, his movements became a little faster as he tried to get more pleasure, and tried to ease that growing ache.

 

And that was the crux, neither wanted to admit feelings for fear of smothering the other. So they were forever in the same holding pattern that left them like this, so close but not quite. Not that it was going to stop Alaric from continuing to pretend he was okay with everything. He would happily continue to kiss Peter, and hear him moan above, or below, him.

“Goddamnit… Peter..." he groaned, nipping at the puck's lower lip, getting the hint of Peter's whine. Alaric was dense sometimes, but not completely stupid. He moved one of his hands to stroke at Peter's cock, matching the speed of the puck.

 

When Alaric started to stroke at his cock, Peter's moans turned into a needy whine of delight as he struggled not to buck quickly into his questing fingers. He loved the feel of his hand on his cock, and the way he matched his pace. 

"Fuck...god yes," Peter purred out and continued to roll his hips, and his movements became faster. He continued kiss Alaric, moaning into his mouth and whining a bit. "Fuck..." He didn't want to go too much faster but he needed to get off, he loved the way Alaric touched him, kissed him, and just how happy the wolf looked right now.

 

*abrupt end SORRY*


	3. Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric has a slip of the tongue (not in a fun way) and it ends up leaving him hurt (in not a fun way). Poor baby. Angst ahoy, and the usual smut.

Peter thought on it. Thought hard on it like he had for several days. It wasn't as if it was a bad thing, or even a hard thing to think about but what added a wrench in the mix was he was never precisely sure how Alaric would react. New sex toys and positions? Yes. The most perverted things he could think of? Yes.

But a switch in their roles?

He wasn't nervous...it was just that well, he wanted to know if the wolf could give as good as he got. And really, he had seen how delighted Alaric was when he had been a little bit in charge. Not much of course, but he had been interested.

 

Alaric grumbled as he finished up some last-minute paperwork he'd been in charge of doing. The clock ticked another minute over five, and each accumulating second was torture for him. He wanted to LEAVE and back where he belonged, with Peter. Not being the good little wolf, acting like some doormat human.

Checking the clock again, Alaric gave a nasty growl that made all the other co-workers who were staying late look up in fear. They watched as their Other co-worker saved his work and stormed out of the building, miraculously fast as everyone leapt to get out of his way. The one thing they'd learned was to stay away from Alaric Harper-Ull when he had that look.

Only when he was out car did he call Peter's cell, revving his engine in a way that delighted the werewolf's most primal instincts: power.

 

Peter answered the phone on the second ring, not to make it look like he was wanting for Alaric to call. He purred, "You left work on time, that's a good sign." 

He grabbed a bottle of wine and eyed it, "Do you want to have the Chianti? Or the Barbera?" He paused, and figured no time was better than the present, "And do you want to be in charge tonight?"

 

With each ring, Alaric found him pushing the speed limit even more. To say a Maserati was a head turner was one thing, driving it like a race car was another. Alaric tapped his fingers impatiently on the wheel, barely noticing the nails elongating the longer he had to wait.

So as soon as Peter answered the phone, Alaric growled. "Sure, why not," he rumbled, his car nearly rabbiting as the light turned green. "Strip and be ready for me. Five minutes," he stated curtly, bright eyes on the road.

 

Peter had thought there would have been more talking him into it, less of Alaric rumbling and the way he spoke. It was either a rough day at work, or he was just in a mood. He didn't mind though and asked, teasingly, "Be ready for you?"

He could hear the curtness in Alaric's voice, the way his car revved up and he raced from where he was. "And how do I do I that?" He was playing coy, he wanted to see exactly what he'd get from Alaric. This was his chance to be the demanding one, the one that took charge and had him do whatever little twisted or delightful thing he wanted.

 

Alaric snarled at Peter, playing coy. It wasn't cute right now, not when Alaric was angry, for no other reason than everything had rubbed him wrong and kept him from his unspoken mate.

"Yes. I want you naked and ready to have your ass reamed by my cock," he growled, zipping between cars and making room for himself where there were none before. "I want you ready to suck my dick while I finish off your Chianti and quote Hannibal Lector to you."

 

The fact that his cock hardened almost instantly at the snarl and the growl reminded Peter how fucked up he was but at the same time, he was already tugging off his clothes, and letting them fall to the ground. He swallowed a bit and gave a breathy little chuckle, "You know I'm always ready to suck your cock, Alaric."

Most people, he knew would have a problem with stripping one handed but he had it down to an art, and was already flopping back onto the couch, and grabbing a bottle of lube. He slicked up a finger and pouted a bit, "Little disappointed though, I thought you'd be...hmm...more demanding and interested in making me beg and moan."

 

Peter's comments made the corner of Alaric's mouth quirk up, perhaps the first 'smile' he'd had all day. To say he'd scared most of their board members that day was an understatement. Any smile he may have given that day, had been all teeth. "Tch, pity. If you're not interested in me fucking you senseless, I'm sure Mia would be happy to take your place. How do you like that thought? My cock, in someone else's hot, willing, pliable and nubile body? Someone else moaning my name, my entire focus?"

 

Peter's expression froze for a moment at Alaric's words; that...was honestly the first time he had ever mentioned fucking someone else. It wasn't that he was jealous, he was just surprised that Alaric would mention someone now. He growled softly and said, his tone surprisingly mellow, "You want to fuck someone who will whine like a pretty little bitch, go for it. But it won't be me."

His hand went around his cock and stroked and he let out a breathy little sigh. "And you certainly won't be able to make me pay for all the things I've ever done to you."

 

"Aw..." Alaric cooed over the end, that twitch at the corner of his mouth becoming a rather maniacal grin. "You won't whine and beg for me, god of sex? Now how is that supposed to make me feel? The god of sex refuses to service me. Hm, I suppose that means I'm too much of a man for him," he egged, feeling cruel, even if Peter didn't deserve it. Alaric knew he could take it.

"You won't pay me, you'll beg for more. You'll worship my entire being as you should, Peter. Give me your safe word, otherwise I will find someone else to service my needs," he threatened, his voice low as he finally reached a somewhat empty stretch of road and let his car really roar.

 

"Too much of a man?" Peter scoffed a bit, and growled, "Big words from someone who said they weren't up for the challenge of bringing me to my knees. You were the one who said you'd go fuck Mia."

Cruelty, he could do cruelty.

He shivered as Alaric told him to pick a safe word. He considered it and said, "Honey. The safe-word will be honey." The fact that Alaric threatened and growled. Fuck...he loved the way he sounded when he growled. "Do you really think you can make me scream loud enough to want to use that safe word? Hmmm...big words from a little boy."

 

Good, Peter was game. That's all Alaric wanted. "Honey. Good," he said, feeling his pulse race at the thought of attempting to dominate Peter, thoroughly. "I would much rather fuck you, Peter... You're so much more of a challenge, and so much more delicious when you moan my name. She's nothing, you're someone. Someone important and strong. I want to see you break."

With a softer growl, Alaric had to shift in his seat. His cock was hard in his trousers, distracting the wolf a little. "I may not be as big as you, but I'll make your neighbors regret living near you. They're going to know your voice, intimately well by the time I'm done with you."

 

Peter's fingers slid down his cock, and he spread his legs wide to start to press a finger into himself with a quiet little sigh of delight. He gave a rich chuckle and purred, "You think you can make me moan, pretty boy? I don't see you here yet. If you really wanted to make my neighbors regret not letting me soundproof my walls...where are you?"

He slid a finger into himself and groaned out, "Am I going to have to lock my door so the big bad wolf can't come in and I can fuck myself?"

 

Alaric growled over the phone once more, speeding at ridiculous speeds, even for New York City. "Yes, I know I can. I'm making you moan and I'm not even there with you, yet," he smirked, taking a turn sharply enough for the wheels of his car to protest. They still had yet to make a car that could handle Other reflexes, pity.

"You have two minutes before I get there if you want your door broken down," the werewolf threatened again, making another sharp turn into the parking garage, much to the dismay of the valet. Fuck them all, Alaric was in no mood to wait, and the elevator was going to be excruciating, he could already tell.

"If I see you fucking yourself, you're in for a world of pain, Peter. You don't get to fuck yourself unless I say so," Alaric rumbled, parking his car in its usual spot and slamming the door, barely remembering to lock it as he undid his tie and strode over to the elevators. "I'll be there soon," he said, clicking off the phone. It would have died in the elevator anyway, and he didn't need that frustration. His tie came undone as he waited to arrive at their floor, the cheerful music doing nothing to help his mood.

 

Peter gave a throat chuckle and asked, "Who says I was moaning for you?"

He could hear the screech of protest from Alaric's car over the phone and winced for his poor car. But really, he thought with a grin this was going to be far more fun than he thought. He asked, coy again, "Oh? You don't want me fingering my ass?"

He shivered in delight though at the threat and that all too dark rumble. He purred, "I suppose I'll unlock the door for you pretty boy." He pulled his finger away and out of himself as he got up to unlock the door. He stretched and went back to lounging on the couch, his legs spread wide and an all too pleased grin on his lips. He turned his phone to silent and let it fall to the floor carelessly. 

Peter did not want tonight to be interrupted by anyone.

 

Peter was just playing hard to get, as he usually would, but Alaric was truly in no mood for it that evening. He didn't know what had put him in such a foul mood, but he intended to get rid of it in the best way possible, fucking Peter brutally until all Alaric could even think of doing was snuggling up in the arms of his not-mate.

Alaric was twitchy until the elevator rang at his floor, and he stalked from the elevator to their door, opening it with no formalities, letting it slam behind him. His wolf-bright eyes were on Peter's naked form on the couch, looking delectable and more than ready to be debauched.

The wolf shrugged off his jacket, tossing it unceremoniously to the side and undid the cuffs to his shirt. Rolling up his sleeves, Alaric stalked to the couch, putting a knee between Peter's spread legs, rubbing his knee against his crotch. "You going to be good tonight? Or will I really have to break you?" Alaric asked, his voice little more than a growl, eyes completely focused on Peter.

 

Peter eyed the door frame when Alaric slammed the door shut and rather than admonish him, he let it slide. The neighbors would bring it up at the next meeting with the landlord he was sure. But fat lot of good it would do them because unlike the rest of them, he owned his apartment outright. Of course, those thoughts were put aside at the sight of Alaric's wolf bright eyes and the way he was loosening his shirt. He licked his lips as Alaric pressed his knee into his groin and rubbed. It really took some of his restraint to remain still and not roll his hips into his knee. 

Peter shivered at the low dark tone of Alaric's question and he shifted a bit, his legs parted a little wider. "What's in it for me if I'm good? Maybe I'd enjoy being bad more."

 

Fuck the neighbors, fuck the landlord. But mostly, fuck Peter, that's all Alaric wanted to do. That and work off some of his own frustration on the puck. Alaric liked that shiver Peter gave him at his tone, his threatening words.

"Be good and I'll make sure you can walk tomorrow," he rumbled, taking off his tie to wrap around Peter's neck, twisting it dangerously around. "Be bad, and we'll see how far we can go." He tugged the puck in for a dark, searing kiss as he pressed his body forward, towards Peter against the couch. Perhaps some of Alaric's frustrations were actually the puck himself. Not that he hadn't done anything wrong, but the fact Alaric hadn't claimed him as his own yet. Wouldn't, because a puck needed their space. Space Alaric didn't want to give.

 

Peter gave a little gasp of surprise when Alaric wrapped his tie around his neck. Not enough to be suffocating but enough to let him know that he could be in for some breath play very quickly. He swallowed, feeling the tightness of the tie around his neck. Fuck, this was going to be better than he thought.

Whatever had pissed Alaric off was working in his favor. He closed his eyes at the kiss, his lips insistent as Alaric kissed him with a dangerous edge that set his heart beating a little faster. He probably had bigger issues than he thought if a pissed off wolf got him harder.

He groaned softly and said, "What am I not supposed to do?" He already knew he wanted to be bad, he wanted to see what Alaric had in store for him. They had a safe word and he doubted that anything his young lover would do to him would rip that sweet word from his mouth. He cooed, "So I don't be a bad boy."

 

Alaric's patience was very, very low, and knowing Peter, he was going to step over that with one large step. Despite knowing that, Alaric would give him rules anyway, just to watch him break them and see just how angry the werewolf was.

He broke the kiss, his nails dangerously long and very claw-like. "No pleasuring yourself, you will address me as master or alpha, you're my willing toy, nothing more. And if I want you to talk back to me, I'll say so." The tie tightened around Peter's neck.

"Disobey and you will feel my anger. Be good and I'll allow you some measure of sexual pleasure. You serve me, remember that," he growled, tilting Peter's face up towards him. "Do you understand?"

 

Whatever had pissed Alaric off worked in Peter's favor because, while most might have cowered, his heart beat faster in excitement rather than fear. He listened to the rules, his eyes on Alarics elongated claws, not fingernails; his wolf was truly grumpy. He gave a little noise when the tie was tightened around his throat. It made it a little harder to breathe but wasn't a worrisome tightness.

The rules were simple. Easy to remember, easy to break. He'd have to decide if he wanted to be good...but the idea on being punished while Alaric was like this was...fuck he had issues.

He liked his lips and purred, his voice low and sultry, "I understand, alpha." He wanted to play that kind of game? Peter was happy to oblige and play a willing low ranked bitch. At least until was ready to misbehave.

 

Alaric could smell the lust rolling off of Peter. The puck was loving this, and Alaric was too, to be quite honest with himself. But he was still very much grumpy and he knew Peter wouldn't behave forever, it wasn't in his nature to.

"Good," Alaric rumbled, pulling Peter in for another kiss while he slid his other clawed hand down the puck's chest. He put more pressure than he normally would, leaving behind white trails of almost puncturing skin. The tie was loosened, but kept around his neck.

"Now, are you actually going to be good?" Alaric asked, rubbing his knee against Peter's crotch temptingly. "Or are you going to be bad so you can be punished?" As tempting as it was, Alaric wasn't sure if he trusted himself to not hurt Peter in some way.

 

Peter arched into Alaric's claws and didn't moan but there was another soft delicious sound of delight pulled from his lips as Alaric demonstrated who was in charge. He returned the kiss and one hand went to rest on Alaric's outer thigh.

It was impossible really not to smirk at his question and he let out of a soft sigh when he rubbed his knee against his hard cock again. He rolled his hips ever so slightly and whispered, "Depends on my alpha. I can be very good for you...or I can be as bad as you need me to be."

Peter could take almost anything Alaric dished out. And he wanted more of this side of his lover.

 

Alaric drank in that sound Peter made, relishing it, wanting to hear more. If this was what Peter needed, fuck, Alaric would be more than happy to provide it.

The werewolf growled at Peter when she smirked. He returned pressure to the puck's throat with the tie, his clawed hand stroking Peter's soft belly. Well, not soft, per say, but for a wolf, it was soft. And tender, and all to easy to... He made a shallow cut with one of his claws, a warning to the puck as rolled his hips against Alaric's knee.

"Careful... Unless you want me to skip the fun and get right to fucking your senseless," he rumbled.

 

The shallow cut was a surprise and his eyes widened for a moment. That...he had not expected Alaric to play that hard that fast but still the smirk remained. He stilled his hips and remained still as Alaric tightened his grip with the tie, he swallowed.

Still the cut brought a little moan from his mouth. And he looked a little too pleased. He pouted, a flush on his cheeks from just how delicious Alaric sounded with that low, dark rumble, and said, "I'm sorry." He wasn't. "I'll be good, master."

 

Alaric's eyes narrowed, not because Peter seemed surprised, but because he seemed to be enjoying this. He didn't mind the shallow cut, once the shock was gone. Oooh, terribly tempting it was, to continue with that.

The werewolf smelled the lie on Peter's lips, but he never told Peter he had to be truthful, only obedient. With a pleased rumble, Alaric kissed the puck again, pushing them from an upright position, to something more or less horizontal on the couch.

The hand that had cut Peter soothed over his stomach, trailing those nails over skin. So tempting it was, to just accidentally cut him again. Let him feel some pain if he liked, Alaric was certainly feeling a lot of it lately, although not physically.

 

Peter returned the kiss and he arched up into Alaric's questing fingers. The cut had been a surprise but it had been a sharp and quickly fading pain that barely bled. He shivered as Alaric seemed to focus more then on dragging his nails along his abdomen, teasing and taunting. It really shouldn't come as a surprise to Alaric that Peter enjoyed pain. 

He let himself fall back as he was pushed down and wiggled a little bit to get comfortable and his hands went to balance Alaric to keep him on top of him. Of course though, he couldn't help but open his mouth and pout out, "I'd be better, alpha, if I'd get a reward." 

He was going to push. He couldn't help it, it was in his very nature.

 

It didn't surprise Alaric, so much as it was how much Peter enjoyed that little bit. It was barely more than a scratch. One of Dracen's cats could have cut deeper than what he'd just done. But it was probably just the whole thing that Peter enjoyed. How rumbly Alaric was, the danger he presented. Peter was all about danger.

"Reward?" Alaric repeated, brows furrowed. "And what, pray tell, would you want as a reward?" he asked, hand still firmly holding on to the tie. "Be careful, what you wish for."

 

Peter gave a soft little boise of thought but tried to consider what he would want as a reward for good behavior. Fuck, he didn't know what the punishment was other than a vague "world of hurt". He leaned up a bit to nibble at Alaric's bottom lip while he tried to think it over.

He finally settled on, with a quiet huff no less, "I don't know." It physically pained him to say that but it was true. He didn't know what he wanted as a reward. He asked, "What would my punishments be, alpha?"

 

Alaric growled as Peter nibbled on his lower lip, although that didn't exactly go against the rules, it was definitely pushing it. But the werewolf did take great pleasure in not knowing what he wanted. He stumped the ever-lustful Peter, that was a first.

Alaric grinned, fierce. "Your punishments? Break my rules and you'll have to see," he smirked, tapping his nails against the puck's stomach. "The pain you seem to love, will be more than what we've ever done before."

 

Peter didn't stop nibbling even when Alaric growled at him. He hadn't said he wasn't allowed to touch him, only that Peter was not allowed to pleasure himself. 

Peter almost whined but that would be giving in when Alaric didnt give him any hints to what his punishment would be. His skin jumped under each tap of his pointed nails on his abdomen. That..was a dangerous kind of tap but when had Peter been a coward when it came to sex. Besides that...Alaric would stop if Peter said their safe word. If. And that was a big if right there.

He grinned faintly and said, "I guess I will have to break them."

 

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Alaric growled, giving Peter a harsh nip to his ear. The wolf liked how Peter seemed to squirm under his claws, he kept doing it, just because. It was fun. Although what was even more fun was drawing in some more danger.

His hand slid down to between Peter's legs, drawing circles on his inner thighs, the tender skin there. As Alaric all but attacked the puck's neck, leaving harsh bites and insistent kisses, he drew a claw along Peter's length, up and then down again, adding to the danger Peter seemed to enjoy.

 

Peter gave a little moan as Alaric nipped at his ear harshly. He let out a little louder moan as he started to draw little circles on his inner thighs. He spread his legs wider, if that was actually possible and offered up his neck fully to Alaric's dark intentions. The bites were soothed by the kisses, but never enough for him to forget the bite of pain.

He actually whimpered softly as Alaric teasingly dragged a claw up and down his length, and Peter's cock jumped at the attention. He flushed a bit, and made sure that he wasn't starting to wiggle because damn that would end poorly for him.

He groaned out softly, "Alaric."

 

Alaric gave a menacing growl, drawing another line with his claw, enough to split the skin and the blood to well up. He had warned the puck, about calling him anything besides 'master' or 'alpha'.

Hovering farther away from Peter, Alaric tightened his hold on the tie 'round the puck's neck. "What did I tell you?" he rumbled, his voice more growl than human words.

 

Peter gave a surprised gasp when Alaric tightened his hold on the tie. But it was the cut that stung the most even if he did enjoy it. Oh, he had pushed Alaric and gotten a bit of his answer.

He dropped his gaze, let out a whine and tried to offer up his neck in supplication (which was harder than most would realize given the grip around his neck but he was damn well going to try). He whined out, "I'm sorry, alpha. I forgot."

Lies. He didn't forget at all. He wanted to see what Alaric had in store for him and take all of it. It was obvious that Alaric needed to let go a bit, and...well, for lack of any better phrasing, let his beast run for a change.

 

Alaric's eyes narrowed. Peter didn't forget, he never did. If anyone had a mind like a steel trap, it was Peter. And Alaric wasn't going to fall for it, so he drew another line on Peter's thigh, bringing up more blood.

"I don't believe you," he said simply, bringing up his claws to lick at the ends, as if he were hungry for Peter in a way that wasn't entirely sexual. Not that there was much blood on them, he hadn't cut very deep. Just enough to warn the puck, as if Peter needed to be reminded of what Alaric could do, if he so chose to.

 

Peter eyes widened a bit at the second cut, but still...it didn't scare him. Alaric was doing his best to be menacing and he was doing a great job at it but Peter knew, deep down that his wolf wouldn't actually hurt him, but he could play pretend just as good as any Other could. He whimpered softly when Alaric called him a liar, and Peter watched his lick the blood from the tips of his claws.

...and that probably wasn't meant to be downright sexy but his cock certainly jumped a bit at the view, and he had to force himself to remain still.

He whined again, his fingers still resting lightly on Alaric's hips, "I'm sorry, alpha, I'll remember."

 

Alaric noticed Peter's reaction, smelling his arousal and seeing his eyes widen. So, Peter really was fucked up in the head, wasn't he? He liked seeing Alaric lick the blood from his claws - his blood.

But Alaric could work with that. "No, you're not," he rumbled, drawing his claws over Peter's throat, picking around the tie. "Now what can I do, to make you remember..." he mused, grinding his still clothed groin against Peter's nude one. "Choices..."

 

Peter shivered at the feel of claws at his throat and the teasing tug at the tie. Still he wasn't sorry at all, he was enjoying this and just like Alaric begged someone times to be punished for being a bad boy, or made sure to push until he could get punished, Peter was much the same. He liked pleasure, and he liked pain, and he liked them together the most. He could feel the slow trickle of blood oozing down his inner thigh, and his knee jerk reaction was to grind back against Alaric but he restrained himself after only a hiccuping start.

Which for him, was surprisingly good when he was enjoying himself to the extent that he was. He swallowed and demurred, falling easily into the little submissive role he had put himself in, "You'll think of something alpha...I know you will."

 

Alaric growled at Peter, nipping harshly at his neck. "You suck-up," he chastised, smirking as Peter ground back against him. But only a little. Still. The werewolf lipped his way down Peter's body, leaving harsh bites on his skin, until he came to be between the puck's legs.

Flickering his gaze back up, Alaric grinned wolfishly and licked at the lines he'd made. They really should not have been doing this, it was sick and wrong, but they were Other. Above human morals and if Peter liked this, Alaric was going to do it. Plus, it soothed the wolf a bit to care for their mate, not-mate.

 

Peter gave a ragged little moan when Alaric nipped harshly, and he gave him a cheeky little smile that was at odds with the still demure slant to his eyes, and the way he watched Alaric from underneath this eyelashes. It took all of his will power not to arch into Alaric's mouth as he lipped and bit his way down his body, and he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't unaffected. He was definitely enjoying this and when Alaric licked the scratches clean, Peter actually bit his bottom lip and flushed.

His hands dropped to the leather couch and he clenched his fingers in lightly as his body tensed to remain still because he wanted Alaric's mouth somewhere a little higher and if he wasn't careful, he would be bucking into his touchings with a low little noise.

Then again...he thought, fuck it. Alaric wanted a willing toy? What was more willing than someone wanting to be touched.

 

Alaric was wont to admit that he liked that look Peter was giving him, watching through his eyelashes and looking positively sexy. Not to mention the puck was thoroughly enjoying this, so it made Alaric pleased too, hearing him moan, biting his lip.

The werewolf licked at the scratches for another second, before he hovered back over Peter's body, grinding against him. "Behave," he ordered, sliding one clawed hand over his sides, tracing muscle and bone over to Peter's cock. Alaric was kind enough to give him a good stroke, before he lifted himself off completely, finishing the process he started beforehand, undressing. He rid himself of his shirt and pants quickly enough, before going for the lube he knew Peter kept nearby.

 

Peter let out a little moan, and he arched into Alaric's hands as he started to touch him. He bucked his hips into Alaric's hand at the good stroke and whined when Alaric pulled back. He pouted, but his eyes were drinking in Alaric's body as he started to undress.

He licked his lips as Alaric dropped his pants and threw his shirt elsewhere, and went for the lube. He would try to behave, because...oh no, he wouldn't. He was just going to watch and wait for the best time. He shifted, getting more comfortable on the couch, and asked, "Am I allowed to touch you, alpha?"

 

Alaric rumbled, pleased as Peter moaned so prettily. He looked so good, sounded even better, as Alaric moved to grab the lube. Thankfully he knew just where it was at, Peter was predictable like that.

Leaning back over Peter, Alaric growled a warning. "Yes, but remember your rules," he chided, grinding his now naked cock against Peter's, groaning at the sensation. "You're my willing little slut tonight, so act like it." Popping the top to the lube, the werewolf coated his fingers, nice enough to warm it up before he probed Peter's ass, teasingly circling the rim before pressing in a clawed finger. He'd have to be careful, not to be too rough with his claws, but if Peter was good, he'd will them away, at least on that hand.

 

Peter was good at making sure that lube was easily available throughout his entire apartment. If there wasn't a bottle of lube in every drawer, he was failing as a puck. So when Alaric found one of the sixty or so bottles of lube, Peter was quite pleased he kept them fully stocked.

He moaned as Alaric ground against him and he kept still because he was going to be a good little puck for right now. He gave Alaric the widest, most pleased grin when he said he could touch him if he remembered the rules. He spread his legs wider for Alaric, giving him a breathy little moan and said, "I'll be a good slut for you alpha." He had to be still though because even he could feel the claw on Alaric's finger and while he would normally roll his hips back, he wasn't quite willing to risk the scratches that could happen. So he just whined a bit, and reached out to brush his fingers along whatever parts of Alaric he could touch.

 

Alaric smirked as Peter spread his legs wider, grinning in such a pleased way. And that moan, it sent a wonderful shiver down the werewolf's spine, as Peter reached out to touch him in return.

Alaric was careful with his claws, pumping the one finger in and out of the puck slowly, always aware of where they all were. The werewolf relished the way Peter responded, physically and orally. It was always a heady feeling, seeing Peter like this, wanton and desperate for more.

With practiced ease, Alaric willed the claws on his hand away, so he was able to fuck Peter with his fingers more roughly. Slow and steady was not something Alaric had the patience for at the moment. Not when his wolf was growling at him to fuck him raw, to make sure Peter knew whose he was.

 

Peter actually trembled with the need to move but not being able to because of the clawed finger in his ass, but when he felt Alaric's claws fade away into regular nails again, he rolled his hips to meet Alaric's fingers, wanting to be fucked faster and a little harder. He whined softly, giving Alaric a needy little look, and he continued reach out and touch his exceedingly angry lover.

He purred, "Please Alpha...I thought you wanted to treat me like your toy."

 

Alaric growled a warning to Peter as he rolled his hips, stilling his finger. "No, pleasuring yourself," he snarled, ramming his finger into Peter hard, all the way up to the last knuckle. "We do this my way."

Peter could look as needy as he wanted and whine as much as he pleased, but Alaric knew how he wanted this to go, and that was his way. Otherwise, he'd leave the puck to his own devices and find someone else with a willing body.

At Peter's purred comment, Alaric really did growl at him, before digging his other hand, the still-clawed one, into the meat of Peter's ass. "Shut. Up."

 

Peter groaned when Alaric growled and stopped thrusting his finger in. He stilled his hips and gave a surprised yelp with how hard and fast Alaric thrust his finger into him, and how deep he buried it into him. He gave a soft whine, and stopped moving. 

The real growl made Peter blink but it was the prick of clawed nails into the meat of his ass that reminded him to demure and he quieted, giving Alaric the saddest little whine he could make with his less equipped throat. He just spread his legs as wide as he could in apology and pulled his hands away from Alaric, before he put them behind his head, his fingers twisted into his own hair.

 

Alaric wanted Peter to just, for once, be good. At least until they started fucking, then the werewolf really didn't care. But every time Peter acted up, it gave Alaric an excuse to be rougher with him, and some part of him did appreciate that. He needed to let off some steam that he'd accumulated.

Even as the puck whined sadly and spread his legs even more, Alaric didn't relent. He did stroke at Peter's ass in apology, but he also squeezed in a second finger, to start scissoring and stretching him. "Continue like that and I will royally fuck you up, my pretty little whore," he rumbled, nipping at Peter's chest roughly. "Unless you want that, to be unprepared."

 

Peter took the apology stroke to his ass to heart, and just decided to be good. He gave a little moan as Alaric almost forced a second finger in before he started to scissor and stretch him immediately. He remained still this time, and he arched into Alaric's harsh nips and mewled, "I'm sorry, alpha, I'll be good this time. I promise."

He actually was going to be good for a little bit, at least until Alaric was in a bit of a more playful mood rather than downright livid.

Though it was hard to remain still and not roll his ass to meet Alaric's fingers. He'd have to tease him later about his use of calling him a willing toy when he wasn't allowed to even show proper appreciation for what he was doing. Then again, the roughness did have him moaning and panting and he knew that he'd have some lovely bruises to remember tonight fondly.

 

"Good," Alaric rumbled in response to Peter, laying rough bites over the puck's neck and shoulder. Despite Peter's attempts to be a bad boy, he seemed to be enjoying the rough treatment, and didn't mind having more.

Always one to please his partner, Alaric growled, continuing to scissor Peter open as he marked the puck in more fun ways. By the end, his chest and neck were going to be a mess of hickies and bites, and probably some scratches too. Although the ones on his inner thighs were perhaps the ones he'd remember most, or so Alaric hoped.

"Such a bad little whore. I'll have to teach you some hard lessons," the werewolf growled, sneaking in a third finger. "Do you need to be taught how to be a good slut for your alpha?"

 

Peter had no problem being marked up, his only regret with Alaric was that he couldn't return the favor--damned wolf healing. But he'd be quite happy to wear these marks for a few days. He arched into Alaric's mouth and teeth with breathy whines, and when a third finger was added, he clenched around them with a low throaty moan.

The rumbling growl made him bite his bottom lip for a moment before he moaned out his response to Alaric, "Yes, alpha, please teach me how to be a good slut for you." He looked at Alaric and offered up his neck again, playing the bases of what he knew would be a good little submissive action...since he really wasn't allowed to touch.

 

Alaric gave a lecherous smirk. "Good decision," he purred, thrusting his fingers into Peter. The wolf leaned in close, nipping teasingly at Peter's lower lip.

"Just because you can't please yourself, doesn't mean you can't please me," he growled, kissing Peter roughly. "Or you break all my damn rules and I fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Alaric was surprised Peter hadn't just said fuck it and make Alaric 'punish' him. Which worked, except that tie around Peter's neck kept begging to be tugged.

Clawed fingers wrapped around the smooth silk, giving it a teasing twist around his abused, submissive neck. "Just test me."

 

Peter groaned into the kiss before he leaned forward to kiss Alaric back just as hard, and nipped at his bottom lip. He gave a soft little gasp of...anticipation when Alaric teasingly twisted the tie around his neck. Well, this was going to be interesting, Alaric was going to find out quite a bit about his kinks and what would get him off. The one thing he wouldn't find, Peter knew, was the point that would make him use his safe-word.

He couldn't help but roll his hips up to Alaric's fingers and he asked, "But I thought you were going to teach me to be a good little whore, alpha." His lips were curled up into a smirk even as he moaned out his appreciation for what Alaric was doing.

 

Alaric rumbled, pleased by Peter's smirk. "You're going to have to learn when to not listen to me," he said, his tone very throaty. And all kinds of sexy. The werewolf tickled his claws down Peter's body.

He ended with tugging at the tie again, but holding it tight against the puck's throat. "I want to abuse you, Peter. I want you to know I'm your alpha." Alaric’s mood was definitely improving, but not there yet. As much as he wanted Peter to cooperate, Alaric wanted him to fight more, to give the wolf an excuse to abuse him.

 

Peter ached into Alaric's teasing claws with a low moan. When it was made exceptionally clear that he did want him to misbehave, Peter's smirk grew and he rolled his hips back against Alaric's fingers and said, "Then prove you’re my alpha, Alaric. Show me so I won't forget."

He looked straight into Alaric's eyes and he licked his lips as Alaric tightened his grip on the tie around his neck. The teasing threat was there...he just needed to push a little more.

Peter didn't whimper as the tie tightened even more. Oh it was harder to breathe and it added that hint of danger and god it felt so good as Alaric scissored him open 

He gasped, and his breathing shallowed as he got used to how tight the tie was. He rolled his hips up to Alaric's fingers and his hands drifted down Alaric's sides before he reached down to stroke at Alaric's cock with knowing fingers.

"Always," Peter moaned softly. "Show me you're my alpha, Alaric. Prove it."

 

Alaric wasn't sure if he was pleased or not, that Peter appeared to be enjoying having his air cut off. If only because it made the werewolf want to push him and see just how far Peter would go for the thrill. It was that spark of danger that they both seemed to like, that made their pairing a bad idea.

But oh so right.

The werewolf rumbled, scissoring Peter quickly, getting him stretched enough so it wouldn't hurt overly much. But having the puck rolling up into him... was sinfully good to feel and see. And hear. Gods, Alaric could listen to Peter moaning like that all night long if he could. "Are you challenging me, whore?" Alaric asked, his tone dangerously dark.

 

Peter arched into the scissoring and moaned--a breathy sound given how his air was restricted, and he continued to stroke at Alaric's cock, not playing at coy as he started to stroke and tease. When Alaric asked him if he was being challenged, the puck gave him one of his most dazzling grins, "I don't see you putting me in my place, Alaric--was all that talk about being alpha just that?"

He rocked his hips, getting that delicious friction he wanted without touching himself. He was listening to the word of the rule, not the spirit.

 

Alaric gave a dark growl as Peter continued to push all the right buttons for the werewolf. He was making it so easy for Alaric to give in, which was exactly what the young wolf wanted.

The scissoring fingers kept up for only a few more minutes, until Alaric removed them, to instead wrap around Peter's devious hand stroking at his cock. "I'll put you in your place, my pretty whore," he rumbled. Keeping the tie tight around the puck's neck, Alaric reached for the lube and opened it up, "Slick me up, unless you want pain."

 

Peter groaned and gave a soft whine when Alaric pulled his fingers out and then stilled his hand. He gave a bit of a glare at that because really, he was trying to win this competition a little bit, to prove that he could still...well, he was a power bottom, what more could he say. At least, until Alaric proved that he could be more dominant in more than just pretty words and promises.

He took the lube, had to let go of Alaric's cock for a moment, to lube up his hands, and then he returned questing fingers to his cock, for the moment obediently stroking his cock, and getting him nice and lubed up.

He taunted, "Pretty words, Alaric but that's all they are right now."

 

Alaric's eyes narrowed as Peter taunted him. Oh, Alaric would show his puck who was boss, once he'd made Peter do a little bit of the work. The werewolf growled deep from his throat as his cock was slicked up. He couldn't help but thrust his hips into Peter's hand, "helping" with the lubing of his cock.

"Soon," he answered, his voice little more than a growling promise. He tugged absently at the tie, tightening it around his clawed hand. "Patience." Alaric was pretty much feral at the moment, but he would never hurt Peter, his mate-not-mate. This was just some very extreme, and wonderful, foreplay.

 

Peter gave a little grin when Alaric thrust his hips into his hand, and he made sure to redouble his efforts on his lover's cock, lubing him up nicely and making sure to linger and tease as much as possible. He gave a little gasp as Alaric tugged on the tie, tightening it a little bit more. He gave a snort and said, "Patience. Sounds like you don't know what you want to do."

His voice was a bit of a rasp as the tie pressed against his larynx. Peter was not afraid, because as vicious as Alaric was acting at the moment, he was still...controlled. And he trusted him, even as he held the power to choke him, and that was nothing to say about the claws and teeth his Alaric was sporting at the moment.

 

Alaric couldn't help but thrust into Peter's skilled hand. The teasing was appreciated, although Alaric didn't need much to get him excited, just having Peter underneath him, looking so coy and sexy was all the wolf needed.

He glared at the puck, leaning over to give a harsh nip to his lips. "I do. I want to rip you apart with my cock, and make you scream for mercy as I fuck you. I know what makes you tick," Alaric rumbled, tugging on the tie again, so he could reach where Peter's soft spots were, tapping them with his sharp claws. And he knew what Peter liked. A lot.

The werewolf let himself be lubed up for a little longer than necessary before he covered Peter's hand with his own. "Stop. Unless you don't want to be fucked tonight."

 

Peter gave that self-satisfied grin as Alaric continued to roll his hips into his hand, and he gave an all too pleased whimper at the harsh nip to his lips. He let out a breathy little moan, and shivered as Alaric made his point a little clearer with the sharp points of his claws tapping against his soft, vulnerable spots.

He followed the tug of the tie and purred, "Again...talk, talk, talk, Alaric. You aren't even trying are you?" Until he got that raise out of Alaric and got him to actually make good one those threats, Peter was going to push and tease and watch his little wolf work out whatever was in his system.

He gave Alaric another teasing stroke before he stopped and he sighed, "You going to cum that easy?"

 

Alaric snapped at Peter, tightening the belt around his neck perhaps too tight. "Fuck you," he snarled, digging claws into Peter's hips as Alaric ground against the puck, smearing the lube that was over his cock.

Only after he raked his claws over Peter's hips, did the werewolf grasp his cock to guide to Peter's ass and thrust in one smooth snap. It was a glorious feeling, and one that Alaric was wont to feel more of. "Better?"

 

Peter gave a little surprised noise when the belt was tightened to the point he actually couldn't breath. He swallowed, and it was only from practice that kept him from panicking when that happened. He just tilted up his head a little more, and tried to test if there was any give. There wasn't.

He gave a little groan, one that didn't quite escape his lips as Alaric's claws dragged down his hips. And when Alaric buried his cock into him, Peter's fingers dug into Alaric's hips. He nodded, and wrapped his legs around Alaric's hips, his heels digging into the small of his spine.

 

Alaric could almost taste Peter's surprise, watched with heated eyes as the puck tested to try and get some air. It was cruel, he didn't release the tie right away, but he wanted Peter to have that moment of panic.

The power was intoxicating, and Alaric wanted more. The groan Peter released made the werewolf grin, something dark and feral. Claws danced over the softness of Peter's abdomen, before giving little time before he started to fuck Peter proper. It wasn't soft and loving, rather it was rough and hard. Only then, did Alaric release the tie, just enough to let Peter take a breath.

 

Peter shivered at the look that Alaric was giving him. It was dark and heated, and he could see the way he liked the control he had. His lungs started to ache for air the longer Alaric kept the tie tight around his throat. He did arch into Alaric's claws even as his lover grinned at him in a very feral manner that he should have found frightening but really just made him more aroused.

He was a little worried when Alaric didn't loosen the tie but he had to trust his young lover, and when he started to fuck him hard and rough, rough enough that Peter actually felt himself being pushed back and deeper into the couch. He let out little throaty noises, barely enough air to push out anything and then when he finally was able to breath again, he took in shallow gasping breaths and started to moan in earnest.

 

Alaric loved the power he now had over Peter, but he knew when it was too much. But to hear that moan from his not-mate... it was better than anything else. Which was why, despite Peter gasping for breath, Alaric leaned over to steal what little breath he had, with a sharp kiss.

He never lost his rhythm, continuing to fuck Peter hard and deep into the bed, heedless of his strength as he kissed Peter, hopefully, senseless. Although one did have to wonder how much sense the puck had, being in bed with a werewolf, who was trying to strangle him. Lovingly of course.

 

Peter's eyes widened as Alaric kissed him, but he didn't show any issue with that and kissed him back just as harshly. He was going to be bruised in the morning, scratched up and bruised, and he was definitely going to have marks around his throat. He rolled his hips back towards Alaric, wanting more.

Really, the strength that Alaric was using now...Peter always knew it was there, but he had always been so careful not to use it. Now though? Fuck yes. He loved this. He was quite happy where he was, and he couldn't help but push the envelope, his hands started to drag down his fingernails down Alaric's back and he moaned into the kisses.

 

Kissing was perhaps not the best thing Alaric could have done, seeing as how Peter needed air, but it was too tempting to resist. And Alaric was all about pushing the puck, hurting him in the best ways possible.

Fucking Peter felt so right, so good. It was a nice way to work off pent-up frustration, especially since he got to hear his not-mate moan so deliciously. The feel of fingernails down his back made Alaric growl into Peter's mouth, nipping him harshly before he returned the favor, but down Peter's unprotected front. And Alaric was sure not to dig too deep, enough to draw a little blood, but nothing more.

 

Though stealing his breath away was cruel, Peter had absolutely no problem with the kissing. In fact, he was all too happy to kiss Alaric with just as much abandon as he normally would. He loved how hard he was being fucked, and how Alaric seemed to be getting off on it just as much.

He arched into Alaric's claws with a breathy little whimper, feeling the prick-sting of claws dragging hard enough to tease blood out. In return, he dragged his nails a little harder down Alaric's back, even if Alaric growled and nipped at his lips harshly. He groaned out, his words a little bouncy given how hard he was getting fucked, "Thought I could touch you."

 

Alaric was definitely getting off on it, otherwise he wouldn't be fucking Peter with such abandon, which was threatening to pin the puck against the couch and leave him sore in the morning. The werewolf growled low in his throat before he left a nice dark hickey at Peter's jaw. "You can. I'll just punish you, do you object?"

Alaric knew Peter wouldn't, they both liked it rough, and Alaric was in the mood to be giving it as such. So he fucked his not-mate with abandon, letting Peter's heat warm him, in more ways than one.

"Mine..." he breathed, biting along Peter's shoulder.

 

Peter gave a shudder at the growl and the rather...vicious way Alaric attacked his neck until he left a deep dark hickey that still stung when Alaric pulled his teeth and lips away. He gave a bit of a grin, and started to roll his hips up to Alaric's thrusts, trying to get more. He figured if he was going to get punished. "Oh, I don't."

So he started to touch his all too angry lover, and shivered at the bites and the breathy word. That was different. Alaric was, he knew, possessive but he had never ever said something like that but then again, he had never been in this position of absolute power. He dragged his hand down to grip at Alaric's ass, and he leaned up to nip at Alaric's jaw with a smirk.

He let out a loud moan though, to make sure Alaric knew that he was enjoying attention and how hard he was being fucked. And the roughness, the way Alaric pounded into him...He wasn't close, but he was getting there.

 

"Good," Alaric rumbled, continuing to leave harsh hickeys over Peter's shoulders, covering him in marks. That's how a werewolf loved, rough and hard, brutal. Except for the rare exception of his dad, apparently. Or Alaric was the black sheep of the family, because all Alaric wanted to do was cover Peter in marks, call him his own.

Peter was always his, and it felt so good to be able to say it. Showing was good, but saying it was even better. And since Peter seemed to enjoy it, the rough biting, being claimed, Alaric decided not to stop. He enjoyed the puck grabbing at his ass, rolling up to meet his thrusts. Claws raked over Peter's front again, criss-crossing the previous lines of blood. He bent his head from Peter's shoulder to lick gently at the lines he inflicted, groaning in pleasure as he continued to fuck Peter hard and fast.

 

The marks, he thought, seemed to take on a whole better meaning when Alaric breathed out his possessive phrase and continued to lavish the harsh attention on his skin, leaving red marks that would purple into deep dark bruises in the morning and the scratches. He moaned louder and arched into the bite of nails, and grinned when Alaric didn't have any problems with him meeting his thrusts, and gripping his ass.

Good, he thought.

His eyes widened in surprise though when Alaric leaned down to lick gently at the scratches. He gave a soft little noise of surprise and shivered at the sudden shock of the gentleness in comparison to the sharp thrusts. He groaned and said, "Faster...fuck me faster damn it."

 

Peter should have known better, a werewolf didn't lay claim so lightly, and Alaric knew it, but was unable to stop himself. He wanted Peter, had been wanting him for awhile. Just thinking about Peter with anyone else was enough to get himself and his wolf agitated. That on top of acting like some house-trained pet at work, it was enough to drive anyone a little crazy.

And that's why Alaric had Peter to fuck, to abuse, to lavish attention on. Of which the young wolf was doing with abandon, rumbling his pleasure as he continued to lick at the scratches he'd made. Not deep enough to scar or bleed profusely, but it was a way for Alaric to be kind. The best sex was one that juxtaposed soft and hard.

The puck seemed to enjoy it, as he shivered at the licks and pleaded for more. Alaric just growled, biting over the scratches. "I do as I please," he warned, trailing sharp claws over Peter's sides, down to his thighs. Then he trailed his hand between their bodies to grasp at Peter's cock.

 

The unexpected gentleness was definitely a delightful turn-on, a beautiful juxtaposition of sensations that had him moaning louder, and rolling his hips a little harder up to meet Alaric's thrusts. He actually yelped when Alaric bit over the scratches and he gave a groan when Alaric warned him against being too insistent. 

He shivered at the reminding tease of his claws along his sides, and he gave a moan when Alaric wrapped his hand around his cock, and Peter rolled his hips up harder into Alaric's hand with a soft little whine.

"Tease," he groaned out, but fuck this was good for him. Good for Alaric too, he could tell. His little wolf was enjoying this just as much.

 

His little wolf. Alaric's puck. It was more than just titles, at least to Alaric. Having Peter respond to deliciously was just another reason for the werewolf to continue teasing and thrusting with gusto. Anything to keep his not-mate moaning like the whore that he was.

Alaric stroked in time with his thrusts, always careful of his claws. Peter liked a hint of danger, but even that might be a little much for him. "Slut," Alaric bit back out, licking over at the new blood he'd drawn. Shallow cuts and bites, but sharp and painful still, with his tongue to lave out and soothe the hurt.

 

Peter arched into the licking, giving a little wince as he tongue laved over the scratches but still he moaned louder. He gave a throaty delicious chuckle and purred, "Bitch."

He continued to thrust up into his hand, and bit his bottom lip as he did start getting close. He dug his heels harder into the small of Alaric's back and groaned, "Please, Alaric..."

 

"Please, what?" Alaric taunted, easing his thrusts to something a little more languid and slow. He knew that was the exact opposite of what Peter probably wanted, but Alaric wanted to see the puck beg.

The wolf's hand slowed too, thumb flicking over the head of Peter's cock. "Tell me," Alaric growled, pressing his hips as close as he could to Peter's ass. "What do you want?"

 

Peter gave a growl of displeasure as Alaric slowed his pace to something much slower, and teasing. He bucked into Alaric's hand, moaning a little bit as Alaric flicked his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. His head fell back a bit offering up his neck teasingly, trying to incite Alaric to go back to fucking him harder.

He groaned when he realized that wouldn't work. He just moaned a little louder before he said, "I want you to make good on your promises, Alaric. You said you were going to make me your bitch and right now..." He rolled his hips up into Alaric's hand, slowly trying to get himself off. "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk in the morning."

He dragged his nails up Alaric's back and teasingly tugged at the hair at the back of his neck, "Fuck me, Alaric."

 

Alaric couldn't help but smirk as Peter voiced his displeasure at the lack of fucking. So sweet, the werewolf thought, waiting for Peter to say something that would make him move.

"Mmm..." Alaric hummed, liking the tug on his hair. "I did promise, didn't I?" he mused aloud, giving a good sharp thrust into Peter, just one. "But you forgot, I'm your alpha tonight," he rumbled, his hand coming to rest at the base of Peter's cock, giving it a good squeeze. "I don't take that lightly." Alaric thrust again, harder, regaining his earlier rhythm.

 

Peter knew what Alaric liked. He wasn't going to not tease him the way he needed to be teased, so he continued to tug at his hair teasingly, trying to remind him of how good it would be if Alaric just went back to fucking him. 

He moaned loudly at the sudden hard thrust into him and he clenched around Alaric trying to goad his lover into doing more. He gave a little whine when Alaric squeezed the base of his cock to remind him to behave. He pouted, and said, "Then act like it."

Of course, he was delighted when Alaric started to fuck him hard again and the puck continued to meet the thrust with moans and gasping cries of delight. He leaned up his head to nip and then lick at the bottom of Alaric chin.

He was so much closer now, and he angled his hips in just the right way that every one of his thrust would hit that toe-curling spot that made him moan even louder.

 

Alaric smirked, he liked this side of Peter, desperate and wanton. Not to mention the hair-tugging was awfully nice, something Alaric liked, a lot. Which of course the puck knew and was using against Alaric.

The werewolf growled, deep and threatening as Peter goaded him. His hand began to stroke the puck's cock again as he fucked Peter. Hard and fast, just how both of them wanted it, Alaric moaning in delight. Every time he thrust, Peter clenched around him, making his own need approach all the faster. That familiar rise in the pit of his stomach meant one hell of an orgasm was near.

"C'mon, my slut. Do I need to wring your neck again?" he asked, tugging at the tie as they put the bed to the ultimate stress test.

 

Peter continued to tug at Alaric's hair and he gave a little rather mewling sound when Alaric started to growl threateningly at him. He gave an all too self-satisfied grin when Alaric started to moan in delight as well rather than single-mincingly thrust into him and fuck him almost punishingly.

Peter closed his eyes at the tug, and he clenched tighter around Alaric and continued to roll his hips up into Alaric's hand as he got closer. He clenched his teeth, and wanted to hold out longer, but the rather relentless fucking...He really wasn't going to last that much longer.

"F-fuck," Peter groaned and came with a moan, his nails digging hard into the skin of Alaric's back as his heels dug into the back of Alaric's thighs. He tugged harder at Alaric's hair as he came and just let the pleasure roll through him.

 

Peter knew just all the right buttons to press, to get Alaric doing what he wanted. It was easy, the young wolf wasn't as stubborn as he thought he was, at least not when it came to Peter. The puck knew him too well.

Not to mention Alaric could read his not-mate quite well. The way he rolled his hips and ground his teeth, it was charming, in its own way, and told the wolf that Peter was close. The bite of nails into Alaric's back felt so good, the sting of his hair being tugged. Ah, it was wonderful, almost as good as watching Peter cum, Alaric milking him for all he was worth. His own orgasm followed, causing Alaric to moan out his not-mate's name.

 

Peter kept a tight hold on Alaric as he came, and his reward as when Alaric came inside of him. He let his head fall back and a rather content grin came to his lips as he basked in the afterglow of his pleasure. He knew this was far from over, or at least he hoped it was far from over because he would have been disappointed.

Alaric had started off on the right foot, he just hoped his little wolf could continue his game and play it out to completion.

He stroked his fingers up and down Alaric's back and leaned up to languidly kiss at Alaric's neck, nipping teasingly.

 

Alaric was one very happy wolf as he came down from his orgasm high, and just nuzzled happily with Peter. Not to mention he flopped on top of the puck too, rumbling in a very pleased sort of way.

"Mine," he growled possessively, as Peter nipped at Alaric's neck. "My mate," Alaric said without thinking about it, returning the favor by kissing and licking Peter's abused neck.

 

Peter had absolutely no qualms with Alaric dropping all of his weight onto of him, and he just wrapped his arms a little tighter around his wolf. He continued to nuzzle and nip gently, kissing Alaric's throat.

He offered up his neck before Alaric's words sunk in. He tensed and looked at his young lover even as he started to kiss and lick at his abused neck. His fingers stopped stroking up and down Alaric's back and he looked...conflicted and deeply alarmed that Alaric had said that. Everything he had promised Cassie wouldn't happen seemed...

He breathed out softly, "Fuck."

 

Alaric was happy, and lazily lavished soft attention to Peter's bruised neck. Alaric was even nice enough to undo the tie, so he could lay kisses there too. He didn't realize what he'd said, it just... happened.

He chuckled, content. "Yeah, we just did that," Alaric murmured against abused skin. "Why, you ready to go so soon?"

 

Alaric might have been content, and happy, taking his time to kiss and sooth all of the bruised and tortured skin of his neck, but Peter's was so much less happy. All of the bright joy of their new twist on their sex life was gone.

All that was left was the sinking feeling that they had seriously fucked up. He said, quietly, "You called me your mate."

 

The werewolf froze, when Peter pointed out to what he'd said. That woke him up rather well. Alaric sat up, staring at Peter with something akin to fear. Had he... really? "Shit," he said. He, no. He couldn't have.

He'd made everyone else promise not to say anything, and then he'd been the one to break. "Fuck. Peter... I-" What? Alaric just wanted to curl up and let the ground swallow him. Be anywhere but here. "I'm sorry... It's not like, I want anything to change. I wouldn't ask you to change." That's the last thing Alaric wanted, even if just thinking of Peter with anyone else made him angrier than it should have.

 

Peter just stared at Alaric, he didn't know what to do or say because...fuck, this wasn't his...he didn't want. Alaric shouldn't have bonded with him like that; he wasn't a good mate, he would never be. He just stared quietly, unable to think or something to say before he repeated, "You called me your mate."

That wasn't good at all.

He looked away and said, "This won't work out."

 

Alaric didn't like the way Peter was just staring at him. That didn't bode well, did it? That was causing the wolf to panic, and if anyone bothered to look, a few feathers had fallen from invisible wings.

"Peter..." Alaric said, swallowing thickly. "Nothing has to change... I mean, I'm sorry I said that. I just, fuck. Please, Peter...?" he asked, pleaded. Don't push him away, not like this.

 

Peter shook his head a little bit. Everything would change, it already had changed everything. Alaric was young, and foolish and he didn't know what he was talking about when it came to this. He said, "You mean it, don't you?"

He wasn't sure if that meant he meant if Alaric was sure he was sorry, or if he was talking about them being...mates. The thought made him uncomfortable; this wasn't what this should have been. This was just...a way for Alaric to learn how to be...give him an outlet for stress.

 

"I..." Alaric wasn't sure. He didn't know anymore, and he hated that. He didn't know what he was, he didn't know how to talk to people, to socialize, to do anything but be a fucking bastard that you either loved or hated. Most people, outside of his family, went with the latter.

"I can't change who my wolf chose. Not when... I... I enjoy being with you," Alaric said, trying to sound confident, but he was quickly losing his grasp on rationality. "Peter, please. You, you can continue seeing other people if that's what you want. I don't want to change you," he said, the words coming out quicker than Alaric had intended.

"Peter..."

 

Even the plaintive note in Alaric tone didn't make it easier; knowing that Alaric knew this, he had to have known, he looked so scared to admit it. Wolves always knew...they might not like it, but they knew when they found their mates. He knew when he had learned that Peter was his...

Peter said, "I need you to leave." His tone was soft, and he felt a pang of guilt, but he needed Alaric to leave. This wasn't good for him anymore, not for either of them. "I need you to leave now, this isn't...this isn't going to work out anymore, Alaric."

 

Alaric couldn't believe this was happening. Not Peter, not now. Alaric was finally content, and now that was being taken away from him. He'd tried, so hard, not to listen to his wolf, but Peter... he'd done so much for him. Was so easy to relax around.

"Please... Peter," Alaric said, plaintive. "We can make it work, we don't have to change," the wolf said, desperate. He didn't want to leave. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm fucking sorry, I didn't mean to say anything." Hadn't this been something his mom had warned him about? She knew everything, he should have listened to her.

Alaric still hadn't moved, he didn't want to. Not like this.

 

Peter repeated, "I need you to leave now, Alaric."

He pushed Alaric away, and had to hide a few winces as he moved before he said to Alaric, "Things have already changed. You shouldn't...you should have picked someone better."

He got to his feet, and looked at Alaric taking off his little wolf's tie and handing it to him, "Leave your key on the stand by the door when you leave."

 

Alaric was stunned, he didn't know what to say as Peter physically pushed him away. The werewolf just sat back on the couch, stunned, for lack of a better word.

He didn't stay stunned for long. Not when Peter continued to talk, like they were ending some stupid business transaction. "Maybe I don't want someone who's fucking better. I want you, Peter," Alaric snapped, angry now. Seething. Alaric took the tie, but then threw it back at Peter, jumping off the couch  
, full of rage.

"Too good for me? Slumming it with the fucking werewolf hybrid. Cross it off your "banged it" list," Alaric snarled, grabbing up his pants, the closest piece of clothing he had.

He fished out the key, throwing it across the room, to gods knew where. "Here, take your fucking key. I don't want to come back. And if I ever see your fucking face again, I swear on my father's grave I'll turn you inside out. See if anyone will want to fuck you like that," he threatened.

 

Peter didn't respond to the vicious assaults coming from Alaric's mouth. He just watched as he started to snarl at him and get dressed. He did frown when Alaric decided that he wasn't good enough and Peter said, "Slumming it?" He shook his head and said, tiredly, "Get out Alaric, you won't see me again."

He glanced to where Alaric had, he hoped thrown the key, but then again...it wasn't a problem as long as it was somewhere in his apartment. He needed to push Alaric away, the boy...the boy needed something else, someone better. Someone who wouldn't want to have other people in his bed, who could be monogamous without it being deviant behavior among his own kind.

He said, "I told you at the beginning of this Alaric, there were to be no feelings involved. You crossed that line." There was a cold whisper in the back of his mind that reminded him it was a line he allowed to be crossed; he should have known, should have seen what was happening but he had ignored it because he didn't want his little wolf gone from his bed and from his life. He could have turned him away sooner but he hadn't.

 

Alaric didn't even bother to button up his shirt, his pants were the only thing that the wolf had secured on him. Shoes weren't even slipped on, as he ranted and raved at Peter, calling him all manner of awful and threatening him with bodily harm if he ever saw him again.

It was the anger and hurt talking, to hide the fact Alaric was shaking as he gathered up his things, ranting to Peter. "Bullshit," he snarled. "You're such a fucking hypocrite. I wasn't the first to cross that flimsy line, and you fucking know it," he yelled, eyes nearly glowing.

"I don't want to see you again, I hope you choke on the next cock you see," he growled, before he left, slamming Peter's door so the whole hall could hear it. Feathers falling behind him as he stormed away, not stopping until he was in his car, barefoot, his shoes tossed in and he peeled out, engine roaring not nearly loud enough as he sped the whole way back to his empty apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find where in the rp, but Alaric did tell his mom about having feelings for Peter, and eventually told her he thinks Peter is his mate. So.... Oops on his part. :X


	4. Cassie and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama to the rescue after the whole... awful argument. Because Alaric needs his mama to make everything better, or at least try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning.... no smex. Sorry! But lots of angst and background! The next couple will be this same way.

The call, rather out of the blue, from Alaric's secretary Mia had been a surprise and she had hoped it would have been a pleasant one (such as the last time Mia called begging her to make sure Alaric took vacation because he was looking a little homesick). But this time the call was frantic and worried, and Alaric wasn't acting like himself.

Like something broke in him, she recalled Mia saying. So like any good mother, she ordered her jet to get her there and had tried to insist that several of the pack were not needed at all to which she was reminded that she was still Alpha bitch and they were going to make sure she was well protected. It only took her eight hours to get to New York, and when she did, she barely took any time to freshen up and just headed straight to Alaric's work.

The first floor secretary did try to stop her but Cassie leveled a look of such cold disdain that the young man sat back down quietly. She took the elevator up, and watched a look of relief flood over Mia's face as she stepped out onto the floor. The fear was palpable in the room and she wondered how badly Alaric had been behaving.

She walked to Alaric's office, knocked once and entered, shutting the door behind her. Her son, to be blunt, looked like shit. "Oh baby boy..."

 

Alaric hadn't been doing well. Sleep was painful, reminding him how lonely his apartment was. Food seemed irrelevant, work was the only thing that kept his mind off of anything. Any downtime had Alaric's mind wandering back to Peter, which was the last person the werewolf wanted to think of.

No sleep and not eating made for a very grumpy werewolf, very quickly. He could taste their fear, and he wondered why. Sure he hadn't been taking care of himself, his clothes hung off of his already lithe frame, he hadn't gone home for days now, instead staying at the office to work. He refused to look in a mirror to see how bad he looked.

It wasn't until he'd yelled at a boardroom full of directors that Alaric realized how bad he'd gotten. That was when he'd excused himself and made a beeline to his office, turning off the lights, pretending he wasn't around. But of course, everyone knew he was, they were all very quiet around him now, acting like the sheep they were.

And then the only person who could understand, walked through his office door. He was sitting at his desk, no paperwork in his "in" pile, but everything was in the "out". Normally his hectic looking living spaces would be messy, but everything was pristinely clean and a huge contrast to how Alaric looked.

"Mama..." he said brokenly, sagging against his chair. "I... I fucked up."

 

It killed Cassie to she her youngest son like this; he was too thin, he hadn't been taking care of himself and she could feel the agony coming off of him in waves. She walked across the room, her eyes on how clean the space was--that wasn't like him at all. None of his mess or sass was in the office, nothing to say that this was his space. 

She went over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. She sighed softly and asked, "What happened?" She kissed him on his forehead, "What happened my little pup?"

Her wings came out and she wrapped them around them both, keeping him cocooned safely in a warm and downy embrace as she tried to find out what happened to her boy. She whispered, "If someone did this to you, I'll kill them."

 

Alaric, who'd been stressed and anxious, finally felt some relief. His mama was here, she'd help, maybe make him feel better. Nothing had seemed worth doing, he hadn't been taking care of himself, just busying his hours and days with useless things. Cleaning his office, doing his work, taking care of other people's work.

But his mom was here now, his alpha would take care of him. He hugged her tight, burying his face into her embrace. "I... I told Peter... I called him my mate by accident..." he said quietly, feeling too empty to even cry or rage about it anymore. He'd gotten that out of his system the first few days. His apartment looked worse for wear, broken furniture everywhere.

 

Cassie's heart sank, and she tightened her arms around him. She pressed another kiss to the crown of his head and whispered softly, "Oh baby boy." She held him tighter, her wings folding around them closer and she said, her tone so devastated, "He rejected you."

She would take care of him. He wouldn't have to take care of himself, because it was obvious he couldn't right now. Being rejected by a mate was a sharp blow, and she doubted Peter had been terribly understanding about it. She cuddled him and asked softly, "Let me take you home, I have a hotel room lined up. We'll get you cleaned up and you're going to get something to eat."

 

Alaric had no more tears for Peter, just an emptiness that gnawed at his being. Having his mom helped to ease it, her familiar scent, her warmth as she hugged him and kissed his head. "Yeah," he replied quietly, in his usual unrefined way.

"I'm not hungry," he said, almost plaintively at Cassie's mention of food. Yes he needed fuel for the engine, but nothing seemed appetizing. "He... he said it wasn't going to work. And t-that... I crossed the line, getting feelings involved. I know I wasn't the only one. I couldn't have been..."

 

Cassie tsked gently, not even a real admonishment. She said, "You are and we're going to order in some food." She pulled back a bit to look at Alaric earnestly and said, "Oh."

It wouldn't have worked though but she didn't say that. She just brushed her fingers through his hair and said, "I...cannot say. Pucks..."

She sighed and kissed him on his forehead again, "Let's go. Some of the pack are here too." She gave him a tentative smile and said, "Don't waste away baby boy. I can't lose you too."

 

Alaric shook his head. He wasn't hungry though. He really wasn't, but he wasn't going to fight it, not when his mom was so worried over him. And he had a feeling she agreed with Peter, that it wouldn't have worked out.

Pucks were odd creatures of whim, and why he had to fucking fall for one, he had no clue. But he had, and he wasn't about to forget Peter any time soon, nor find another mate. Since werewolves were apparently old fashioned like that.

He looked up sadly at his mom, shrugging. "Not going anywhere," Alaric said quietly. He wasn't about to take his life or anything so dramatic, but he also had this odd feeling he couldn't die like his dad had: of old age. Lily had stopped aging it seemed, as had Lily. It was strange, but he hadn't given it much thought, because all it lead back to was immortals, which included pucks. Peter.

 

She kissed his forehead and said, "I know you aren't hungry, Alaric but I wasn't either when your father...But you know, Aiden and Sebastian made sure I ate. That I took care of myself too baby boy."

When he promised he wasn't going to go anyway and kissed his cheek. She held him tighter and whispered, "Good, I can't lose anymore of you."

She already knew Lexi wouldn't be around forever. She was aging and she would die; she was too much her father's daughter. She pulled back slowly and said, "Come with me, we'll get you cleaned up and you can stay in my room with me." Pack needed pack and she would cuddle him until part of his heart mended. Cassie fluttered her wings and stood back up, "And I can still kill him."

 

Alaric nodded his head, knowing better than to argue. And he did remember all that his Uncle Aiden & Sebastian had done for his mom. They understood, or at least Aiden did. He'd lost many a friend and lover to age, while he himself still looked to be in his prime. The curse of immortality.

But he supposed he couldn't do that to his mom, to die on her. She needed them all, even if she'd taken over the pack just fine and kept it going strong. "Okay..." Alaric said quietly, nodding as he too got to his feet.

"Don't. He just... I should have known better," Alaric sighed. Too tired to fight or argue. Peter was just being a puck, and Alaric still stood by the fact he wouldn't change Peter for anything. "I want to go home."

 

Cassie kept an arm around her son as she started to guide him to the door. She sighed softly and said, "It's not up to you...not completely. You and your wolf decided." She gave him a rather sad smile and added, "Your father told me that sometimes the wolf and the person are separate enough that one can choose independently from the other but most people do not have that luxury." 

She sighed and said, "I won't lie; I had hoped that...it was just a strong affection but we all saw it."

But rarely did a wolf settle on someone who didn't care for them as well. She had learned so much about wolves in her life and now that she was the alpha...she just kept Alaric near to her as they stepped out. Her bodyguard settled in next to her and Alaric, sandwiching him between the two of them protectively. She said to Alaric, "I'll take you home, Alaric. I promise and I'll help you through this baby boy."

 

Alaric leaned close to his mom, nodding numbly. He vaguely remembered his dad giving them all "the talk" at various times. Not just the birds and the bees, but mating, how one chooses a mate, which usually wasn't always a conscious decision. His certainly hadn't been. Then again, few of the wolves in their family had chosen "normal" mates. His mom wasn't a wolf, Lily and Jake were.... well.... siblings.

He barely even registered the other wolf that came up on his empty side, sandwiching him in a safety zone. It was much appreciated, despite any weird looks his co-workers may have been giving them (he wasn't paying attention, to be honest). "Will it stop hurting?" he asked Cassie quietly, almost plaintive. Because it did hurt, like his heart was being squeezed with every beat and wouldn't stop.

 

Cassie considered the question before she whispered, "Eventually, baby, it hurts less. Eventually you stop looking for them and you can breathe a little easier." She looked down and wrapped her fingers around Alaric's, "Sometimes you'll even be able to wake up without reaching to the other side of the bed, hoping he'll reach back."

Her voice broke a bit before she whispered, "It gets better."

The other wolf just glowered at anyone who stared at his alpha for too long and the humans skittered about like fearful rabbits when he scowled at them. He made sure no one got in the elevator with them and said, "The Waldorf-Astoria, alpha?"

She nodded and said, "Yes." She nuzzled Alaric's cheek and said, "Send someone to Alaric's apartment and pick up a few changes of clothes for him."

 

Alaric wasn't sure if he believed his mom. He knew how much it'd hurt her to lose Dad. It hurt them all. Big dummy that he was, he kept them together and loved them all. But Alaric nodded all the same, squeezing his mom's fingers. Having her around... it helped. He didn't feel quite so lost and alone.

"Not much there." To be honest, most of his stuff he'd either packed away because it made him think too much of Peter, or it was at the puck's place. Which meant it was all probably tossed in the fireplace or something. He didn't need it, or want it. The heart-broken wolf had what he needed, his mom, his alpha, his pack.

 

Sometimes, Cassie thought, it was easier to lie to herself than admit the truth that it really didn't get easier...it just became something you lived with. She wished it got easier but her heart still ached every time she thought of Zach and how much she missed him. He had been a part of her life for so long and then to suddenly be without him. She had their pack, the children they had adopted and their own flesh and blood but eventually...even her pack would die out. She'd be the alpha still but it would be different.

She just squeezed Alaric's fingers and said, "It gets easier...that's a better way to say it. I don't know if it gets better but it gets easier, my darling."

Cassie frowned a bit when Alaric said there wasn't much there...and she looked at the other wolf, and he nodded. He'd still go because she told him to. She just said quietly, "If you prefer...we could just get someone at the concierge to grab clothing for you from a boutique." She would just take care of him. He needed it, and she was his mother and his alpha.

Getting to the car was the easy part and she just said, "Times like these, I wish you were still a little boy, I could pull you on my lap and hold you until you didn't care anymore."

 

Alaric nodded numbly. "Sounds right," he mumbled. Once they got to the car, he curled up next to Cassie, hugging her close. This was better, away from prying eyes of sheep who didn't understand.

"I miss being younger," Alaric admitted. It would be easier to curl up in his mom's lap, be held close and comforted. But he was too big now, taller than her. He knew he wasn't the only one who disliked being older and taller now. Jake still thought he was a puppy sometimes, how he'd flop onto Cassie, forgetting he was a good hundred pounds heavier than her. At least Alaric didn't do that, he just buried his face into his mom's shoulder.

 

Cassie nodded and pulled him as close as she could. It was hard not being able to pull him onto her lap and cuddle him like she did when he was small, when he would be teased for having both wings and a wolf form. Her little boy, her grumpy little wolf. She did at least, try to tug him onto her lap with a bit of a wry grin and said, "If Jake can do it, you can to. It'll be awhile before we get to the hotel."

And then of course, getting checked into the hotel because she wasn't going to do that, she had people for that now. She snuggled him closer and said, "You'll always be my baby boy, no matter how old you get. I'll always love you."

She wanted to ask what had prompted him telling Peter they were mates because he had been so against letting the puck know in the first place.

 

He appreciated his mom trying, and he wasn't about to stop her. "Still dunno why you don't get amnesty flags or whatever they are on your cars," he griped half-heartedly. If they had those, people would let them do whatever the fuck they wanted.

But noooo. They had to deal with New York City traffic like everyone else. Insanity. "Love you too," he said without missing a beat. Some might consider it less manly admitting they loved their family, but not a wolf, not Alaric. Not when it was pack. He just curled up as much as he could against Cassie, willing himself to stay calm.

 

"Because those take the fun out of driving in New York," Cassie teased gently, and added, "And we'd have to be our own nation which...not that I wouldn't ind, would be a little harder on us all than I think." 

She kissed his cheek, "I know."

She held him as he curled up as much as he could and she ran her fingers through his hair and she asked, now that they were among pack only, "What changed that you said it baby boy?"

 

"Spoil-sport," Alaric grumbled. He wouldn't mind if werewolves or Other had their own nation. Beat trying to mix with the sheep. Yeah his dad had tried to stop them all from thinking and saying that, they were humans, they needed to be gentle with them. Fuck that, they were mindless sheep with guns and weapons, not afraid to shoot and ask questions later.

Alaric had been hoping to avoid this question, but his mom wasn't one to beat around the bush. Straight and to the point as always. He just sighed, shrugging. "Dunno, nothing? I just... it just came out. I didn't even know I'd said anything."

 

"Mmm, I don't want to rule a country, I have enough on my plate with our pack alone," she said with a bit of a smile. She knew that Alaric, like many of their wolves, could be happy to just tell all humans to go fuck themselves and leave them to rot but Zach had been so adamant that they could all live together. He wanted to...he thought humans were annoying but he had hoped that time would make it easier for them to be around Other. She...didn't agree as much.

Still, she wanted to honor his memory.

She sighed when Alaric avoided the question and said softly, "You can tell me later then." She wouldn't push right now. She would in a few hours though when they were really alone, and she could hold him close and let him cry if he needed to. She asked, "Did I ever tell you the story about how your father tried to court me like a wolf?"

 

Alaric snorted. His mom could run the whole world if she wanted to. She took care of the pack so well, taken over California, which was no easy task. People thought Alaska was harsh. Try a state big enough to be minimum 2 states that, more or less, hated one another.

Alaric didn't want to tell his mom, there was nothing TO tell. It just... happened. He'd been feeling shitty, wanted to blow off some steam and... apparently just said it. It wasn't like he had some big epiphany or though Peter would go along. Somewhere, Alaric knew Peter would react like this, push him away. Pucks weren't meant for monogamy, they were free spirits to fuck whoever they pleased, whenever it suited them. 

The young wolf shook his head. "No."

 

She chuckled softly and said, "Fine, I could run a country but I wouldn't want to." 

Cassie continued to run her fingers through his hair and she said, "I haven't? Oh...well, before he decided to use words like a normal person, we were in the park and he..." She paused a faint smile on her lips, "He turned into a wolf and started prancing around me, kicking up snow and being for lack of a better word, a puppy. I didn't know what it meant, and he kept dancing around me, and trying to get me to follow him and all I wanted to do was get some hot chocolate like he promised me and go back to the apartment."

She continued to stroke his hair and added, "So there's your father, looking downright devastated that I didn't show any interest or be impressed by his display, and finally he turns back to human shape and bare assed naked in the snow asks me if I like him. In Central Park. In winter."

 

Alaric nodded, that sounded more like it. He listened, face still buried into his mom's shoulder, while she reminisced on how his dad had tried to court his mom. He only vaguely remembered his mom hadn't know everything about wolves at one point in time. She had to learn it all, and got very good at it.

But this was a story he hadn't been told, and it was kinda funny, thinking about his big burly dad, so put out and naked in Central Park, during winter. Alaric snorted. "Only Dad."

 

"I just told him that I was cold and didn't have the damned fur coat he had in both human and wolf form, and I really wanted the hot chocolate," Cassie continued. She paused and chuckled softly, "He gave me that look, you know the one...he'd give me when he thought I was being particularly stubborn? He gave me that look and asked me again if I liked him."

She looked at the window and said, "And I told him, of course. He looked so damned happy and then I threw a snow-ball at his crotch, and made him get me hot-chocolate. Your Grandma had to set me straight, and explain what it was all about. But she commended me on 'playing' hard to get." She shook her head and kissed Alaric's forehead. "He didn't talk to me for days, you know. After the snowball to the dick incident, but he didn't run around in winter without pants on again."

 

Alaric couldn't help but crack a smile, snorting in good fun. His poor Dad, a snowball to the crotch was never any fun. But also good to his mom for making him work for it. "Best damn hot chocolate you ever had, huh?" Alaric asked, peeking up at his mom.

 

"Best damn hot chocolate ever," she agreed, and looked a little happier that she got a little smile. She kissed his forehead and just chuckled softly. "Honestly, he forgot so easily sometimes that I had not idea what he was going on about. He thought I'd get it in a second..." 

Cassie continued to cuddle him and said, "The first time I was sick, he nearly had a panic attack. It was just the flu but y'know you wolves never get sick. And he burst into my dorm room, and bundled me up in blankets and drove me to your grandma's. He kept getting soups, so many soups and kept trying to get me to eat, and all I did was glare at him and fluff my wings up."

She shook her head, "He called me a grumpy owl and pulled me into a hug and finally let me sleep, but he kept waking up to check on me, you know? The dork that he was didn't believe me when I said I was fine...He loved you kids the most, you made our lives so fantastic. We wanted a big family."

She smiled at Alaric and said, "You remind me a lot of your dad. You and Lexi do, you know that?"

 

Alaric nodded, snuggling up to his mama some more. He hadn't heard these stories of his dad before. He'd known his dad and mom had been together for awhile, and while never officially married under human law, they were a pair, mates. Had been since high school, which meant his dad had been a big dumb shop guy at some point.

Alaric glanced up at his mom again. "You do look like a grumpy owl when you're sick," he said with a straight face. "Me?" he asked, shaking his head. "Nu uh. All I got was his big mouth." Lexi... was a special sister. Full speed ahead towards her goal, nothing would stop her.

 

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe a little bit."

Cassie said, "No, you remind me of him. For all of your bite, heaven forbid if anyone outside of the pack said something bad about us. People could say all the shit they wanted about your father and he'd just let it roll of his back, but the minute someone insulted us..." She just kissed Alaric forehead. "Being a protector doesn't always mean being nice."

She thought back onto other stories and said, "Now...did you know I was addicted to wolfsbane once upon a time, right? I got...a very bad batch one time and that's when your father found out." She considered it and said slowly, "You can imagine the things he said when I was finally out of the woods...and then for me to get the drugs, if I wanted them, I had to use a passphrase." She shook her head, "Little red riding hood wants a taste. You can guess how often I got anything after that. I couldn't do it, I'd open my mouth...blush and walk away. Too smart for his own good sometimes."

 

Alaric smiled half-heartedly. Yeah, that sounded like his dad. He was the best, and everyone had mourned for him. For them. He wasn't afraid to throw himself under the bus if it protected those he loved, or made him look mean or stupid. Anything to keep them all safe.

"He was," Alaric said quietly.

 

Cassie continued to stroke Alaric's hair and tried to think of other stories to share. She smiled a bit and said, "Our first Christmas in California...there was no snow...so he decided the night before that he was going to buy one of these artificial snow makers so we could have snow. Well...he brought it into the house and we were figuring out how it worked and we accidentally turned it on without realizing it."

She laughed softly and said, "We had fake snow everywhere. And I tripped in it and I swear it took him and all of your big sisters and brother hours to find me. Hours! In our own home!"

The wolf, Phil, spoke up from the driver's seat, "Alpha, we are here."

Cassie nodded, "Good. Check us in and carry in my bags, would you?"

 

It was comfortable, to be cuddled up to his mom like this, even if it was in the back of a car, rather than at home, back in California. He didn't care what anyone said, he loved California and New York had nothing on it. Nor did it have his family.

"You should wear a bright yellow vest at all times," Alaric mumbled. Something they'd be unable to miss, although since she'd become alpha, everyone could tell where she was. She was rarely alone, with someone to guard her or at least be there for every beck and call.

"Too bad they can't cart us in," Alaric sighed. Since he hadn't been eating much, or at all, he had very little strength left. Walking was a chore, as was being in the moment. So much of his issue at work was that he lost track of where he was, especially in meetings. Which frustrated him and led to yelling and growling at the board members. Not a good way to seal any deal.

Thankfully, being with his mama helped calm Alaric. But the whole no energy thing was still a nuisance. And he refused to be carried in like some invalid.

 

Privacy was something Cassie had traded when she mated with Zach; privacy among wolves was unheard of, and ever since she had become the alpha, and not just the alpha bitch, she had even less privacy. All of her wolves kept her safe. She nodded, and kissed Alaric's forehead, "Maybe bright orange instead? Not nearly as...garish." 

She gave a little snort, "With how much they charge us I'm sure if I ask for a baggage cart, you can ride on it like you did when you were little."

Phil glanced over his shoulder to Alaric and asked, "...perhaps they have a wheelchair, Alaric?" There was no challenge in the words; why would he challenge Cassie's son? It was just a quiet concern that would allow Alaric some dignity but would also allow them to take care of him.

Cassie nodded at the suggestion but left it open to Alaric as the second wolf, Charlie, got out and headed in to make sure that they had everything they needed and more for their room. Cassie said, knowing he would hear, "Make sure they send up six full steak dinners, at least. I would prefer more."

 

"Orange, yellow, green would work too," Alaric supplied. He wrinkled his nose up at the idea of riding on the luggage cart. He wasn't five any more, that just wasn't going to fly. Plus, despite his appearance, he did have some dignity. And while his pack's concern had been as nicely voiced as possible, Alaric still prickled.

"I'll walk," he said, a bit more firm than necessary. He rarely had a good hold on his emotions, less so since... Yeah. "Hope that's for you, Mama. I'm not hungry."

 

"Of course." Phil dropped his gaze either way and decided that until Cassie got Alaric more comfortable and fed, that he would keep his mouth shut. 

Cassie said, "No, it's not just for me, and you will eat dinner." Her tone was quite clear on the fact that if he protested, his ass would be in a wheelchair and she'd be taking him to the hospital to make sure he got IV fluids and was put on a feeding tube. She wasn't going to let her son waste away. 

Charlie came back not too shortly after and said, "We have our suite, Cassie. I'll get the bags. Phil, drive around to the underground, yeah? I told 'em no valet, we'd park ourselves."

 

Alaric grumbled under his breath, but didn't say anything else. He knew better than to argue with his mom, especially with that tone of voice. He planned on having a bite then retreating to the tub. Or shower, either would be good.

Last thing he wanted to do was eat, his stomach had been in knots since Peter rejected him, nothing sounded good and the thought of eating made him cringe. But he'd try, at least a bite. Or maybe she'd let him get away with just gnawing on any bones, if they had t-bone steak.

 

Cassie raised an eyebrow at the grumbling and she said, to clarify, "I want you to eat at least half of a steak. Please." Her tone softened at the last bit, and rather than the command of an alpha it was the worry of a mother as she just tightened her grip on him like she hoped that it would be enough to keep him there.

Phil nodded to Charlie and waited for him to pull out the bags, and thump his hand against the roof of the car to let him know it was good to pull away, and he drove slowly to the underground car park. He was quiet as they parked the car, and he got out to open the door for Cassie.

Cassie looked at Alaric before she looked at where they had parked and she smiled a bit, seeing how close Phil had gotten them to the elevator.

 

Alaric pouted even more, but caved and nodded. "Fine, I will," he mumbled. He didn't want to, the thought made him queasy, but... he would. For his mom. Anything for her.

He wrung his hands as they parked, not looking forward to getting out. But he had to scowl a bit when he noticed where they'd parked. Goddamn wolves, sneaky bastards. The young wolf said nothing though, just scowled, something akin to his usual expression.

 

Cassie gave him a small and hopeful smile when he mumbled that he would. As long as he promised to try, she'd give him leeway. If he couldn't keep it down, like she was worried he wouldn't be able to, she'd send out Charlie to pick up some protein drinks instead. She paused and asked, "Would soup be easier...?"

Phil just smiled when Alaric started to scowl at him and he gave a little shrug, and watched as Cassie reached out her hand to help Alaric out. "Come on, baby boy, let's get going." 

Phil spoke up, "Charlie got the Princess suite, so we do not have to worry about walking around too much before getting into our rooms."

 

"You mean me," Alaric griped, snorting at Phil. But Alaric took his mama's hand, eying the ground like it was going to purposefully trip him up. Why had he been able to leave his work easily enough, but not now? It wasn't fair, it hurt to scoot out and wobble onto his feet. He leaned more on his mom than he wanted to.

"I'd like soup... S'like water, but with flavor."

 

Phil said, "No, your mother has been up since early this morning, I did not want to strain her." 

A lie. Everyone knew it was a lie, but it was designed to give Alaric a chance to take it as a way out, a way to make it that they were doing it for his mother rather than him. 

When Alaric said he would prefer soup, Phil pulled out his phone and called Charlie, "If you haven't ordered our dinners yet, swap it out to a bowl of soup and maybe a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, and three steak dinners."

Cassie wrapped an arm around Alaric's waist and while it was harder on her than she liked to admit, she did try to shoulder his weight and keep him upright and moving. "Good, we'll do soup instead."

 

Alaric still glared at Phil, but, again, didn't argue. He knew when to keep his mouth shut, on occasion. Especially since he was wobbly on his feet, but it wasn't so daunting if he took his time. He didn't want to lean on his mom the entire way, just... enough to get his feet under him.

"I'm fine, mom. Just, take it easy," he said. Only a few feet to the elevator, then a straight shot up to their floor, and hopefully a short walk from there. He could lean on the walls of the elevator. Not to think poorly of his mom, but Alaric couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, putting, literally, all of this weight and worry on his mom. It was probably the last thing she needed, and she wasn't physically strong like them. And yet here he was, weak enough to need help standing on his own two legs.

 

Phil took the glare with a faint smile and tipped an imaginary hat at his alpha's all too grumpy son, and made sure to keep the elevator door open for them as they carefully and slowly walked to the elevator. If it looked like it was too much, even if it pissed Alaric off, he would pick him up. His priority was his alpha, and he would make sure she was safe too.

Cassie said, "If I was able to carry and your sisters for nine months, I can carry you a few feet now." She wasn't going to lie and say it was easy, but she knew that Alaric wouldn't snap at her or feel offended. She was his mother and his alpha and she just wanted him safe. Hopefully now he would see why she was so panicked that he hadn't been eating.

Once in the elevator, she made sure to steer him to the wall and let him lean against it. She gave him a small smile and said, "How about we just set up on the pull out in the living room? I'm sure it's just as comfortable as the bed in the room...? Or we can settle in there." Whichever was the most comfortable because he needed to rest; eat and rest.

 

Phil was far too full of himself. But he kept Alaric's mom safe so... whatever. Alaric would get him later. "I don't know if eggs count, mom. Nor could it really compare to now." Not when he was a lot heavier than a puppy. A LOT.

He gratefully leaned against the elevator wall. "Bed. I'll make it." As much as he was sure the pull out was comfortable, nothing beat a five star bed. And that's just what he needed. A soft bed, his mom, and just feeling safe, and loved. And wanted. Alaric bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to think about Peter, but failing. It was hard not to, Peter had been such a part of his life. Alaric had stayed at his place more often than his own apartment, which hadn't been cheap.

 

Cassie considered it and teased, "I don't know, you were a heavy baby." 

He had been a large baby, the doctor had wanted her to have a c-section but she had been very insistent on the natural way. Lily's birth might have been the most complicated but in some ways it was the easiest when it came to...egg. She nodded when he said he wanted the bed and she said, "Good. They are never as comfortable as down beds, and comforters." 

They would make a little nest and she would keep her baby boy safe. And, once she was sure he was asleep, she was going to have Phil and Charlie go out and spend 'quality' time with Peter to make sure he understood how livid she was. She wouldn't kill him, but she would make sure he felt exactly what her son was.

The happy chime of the elevator door opening up had her straightening back up to help Alaric to their door, and hopefully straight into bed.

 

Alaric snorted. "Yeah, because I wasn't an egg," he said wryly. His sisters had been eggs, and Cassie hadn't given birth to Jake and his litter. So, that left him, the oddball.

He nodded vaguely. Bed would be more comfortable, if a bit farther away. He'd make it, even if he had to crawl. Bed just sounded good, safe, warm. Not to mention he hadn't had a good night's rest in awhile. Every time he closed his eyes, he'd think of Peter, and wake up cold and alone, a brutal way to start one's day.

With the chime of the elevator, Alaric grit his teeth and walked out on shaky legs, trying not to lean too much on his mom.

 

"No, you weren't," Cassie sounded pleased by that though. Unlike with his sister's, she had been able to feel him kick and move. Zach had been over the moon that he could hold him right away. They had been prepared for another egg until he started to kick and squirm in her and when it was the opposite, they had been ecstatic.

Phil held open the room door for them both and didn't seem the leaat bit bothered on how long it might take Alaric to shuffle forward. He didn't even have to use his nose to know the pure exhaustion tugging at Alaric's small reserve of strength. It was a good thing that Mia had called them when she had...Alaric probably wouldn't have made it much longer.

Cassie helped as much as her smaller frame would allow. She wished, at times like this, she was actually a wolf with their strength. She said encouragingly, "Almost there."

 

Alaric took a different view on himself, he'd been the oddball of his family, always had been. The only live birth, the only wolf with wings. He'd been accepted by his family and pack, but outside of them, Alaric didn't know how to act or explain to anyone. And of course the internet was full of sparkle dogs, which was essentially what he was. Added bonus of being able to turn human. All your sexual fantasies, come to life, voila.

So with a bad attitude and a good mis of loud bark and a mean bite, enough to keep most people away from him. Except Peter. He'd seen an opportunity, or a resemblance to his parents, enough to ignore his bad attitude to get close. And now Alaric didn't even have his comfort anymore. Just family, except they were scattered around the world.

Jake and Lily were in Korea, the twins were off at school, Dracen... was somewhere. He could never keep up. And that unsettled Alaric, knowing his mom was pretty much with an empty nest, none of her kids running around, just pack and his uncles. It must be lonely.

Alaric took the walk to the room slowly, trying to concentrate on one foot in front of the other. But it was so tiring, the hallway seemed to blur a bit, probably because his eyes were just as tired as the rest of his body. He eventually made it though, with his mom's help. A lot of it.

"Thanks," he mumbled, to all of them.

 

Cassie helped Alaric onto the bed and made sure he was settled in before she set about settling into the hotel herself. Phil made sure to keep out of the way for a bit before he flopped down on the bed next to Alaric and said, "Charlie said he's bringing up your dinner first. She's worried."

He didn't have to say it. Cassie's worry was strong enough to smell. He leaned into Alaric, pack was pack after all, and asked, "You coming back to Cali with us?"

Cassie spoke up from the living room, "I would love it if you came home." She missed her children, she wished they had stayed closed but that wasn't how it worked out. 

There was a knock at the door before Charlie came in with two bowls of soup; he looked adorably flustered when Cassie raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "I...didn't know what he'd want. I got beef stew and chicken and noodles....I can go get different ones too."

There was a soft whine at the end of his sentence, seeking approval. Cassie just nodded with a smile.

Charlie went into the bedroom and asked, "We all eating in the room?"

"As far as I know," Phil said; Alaric needed his pack and his mother and if they all stayed in one room it would be easiest. Alaric might not be the easiest wolf to deal with but he was their little bitchy shit and that was all that mattered.

 

Alaric hated feeling dependent on others, but once he was in bed, he didn't care anymore. He just snuggled into the soft sheets and pillows, hogging them all for the time being. Until Phil plopped his ass on the bed.

"I know, dumbshit," Alaric grumbled. Anyone could tell his mom was worried, he could smell that before she walked into his office. "Yeah, I'm coming home. Not much for me here." Not anymore. And not if he couldn't work well with others. He'd call. Eventually.

Alaric scowled as Charlie returned with the soups. He didn't care which, neither he wanted, but maybe he could get the chicken noodle one. "Yeah, yeah. Get your furry asses here. Might as well make a mess of the bed for the hotel to clean up." As if they didn't pay premium prices for it anyway.

Having them around helped, if only because it made Alaric put on a brave front. Easier to hide the fact he was thinking about Peter, missing him, thinking terrible things about the puck, then feel bad for thinking ill on him. Such a vicious cycle.

 

Cassie rolled her eyes and said, "I will have everyone know that my ass is decidedly not furry."

Phil cracked up a bit and just motioned Charlie over to drop down on his side and he passed over the chicken soup and a spoon to Alaric and teased, "You think you can eat or is Cassie gonna have to fe--"

He broke off when Cassie lobbed a heel at his head. He looked a little red around the ears but he laid off of Alaric.

Charlie spoke up, "The grilled cheese is coming with the steaks in a bit. If you are up for it." He sounded pretty earnest about it as he snuggled against Phil.

Cassie joined them on the bed, tucking herself against Alaric and pulling him closer to her. She hummed, "And when is that supposed to be here, Charlie?"

"Twenty minutes, alpha," he shared dutifully.

 

Alaric pulled a face at his mom, but still didn't amend his statement. Three-fourths of the group were furry, so it worked.

He took the soup and spoon, rolling eyes at Phil. "I think I can manage to lift my arms up and feet myself. Or just chug it," he griped. He didn't care about the sandwich so much, just the soup sounded like it might be too much. But he would try, for his mama's sake.

Alaric took the spoon and dipped it into the soup, glad for a regular spoon rather than the deeper Asian ones. Less to sip at, which meant less to drink and eat. Because honestly, he still wasn't hungry, even after getting a nice whiff of the food.

 

"If you're sure," Phil continued to tease, and watched Alaric carefully for any tremble of his fingers that would stop him from actually eating. Of course, he wished that they had an Asian spoon for the soul reason of making sure that the boy ate enough. He glanced over at Cassie, watching his alpha just as carefully. He hadn't been joking when he said she had been awake a long time. 

They had had an incident that required an alpha's attention, and Cassie had, in some ways, drawn up the short straw. 

Charlie rolled over and grabbed one of the extra pillows before he found the clicker for the TV, and turned on to a documentary channel and smirked, "Hey look, it's that human that ate only fast food. Good channel?"

Cassie rolled her eyes a bit and yawned, before she rested her head on Alaric's shoulder, "That or whatever the newest season of Project Runway is--this is the Other season, isn't it?"

 

Alaric snorted at Phil, sipping at the soup dejectedly. No, he wasn't sure. All he was sure about was that he wanted to be home, away from New York. He didn't want to eat, he wanted to snuggle with his mama and forget everything else.

But he couldn't do that, he had to at least make a show of trying to eat, even though every swallow hurt. It felt like his throat had closed up. Alaric only partially paid attention to the conversation, or whatever they decided to watch on TV. Peter... Alaric had said things he wasn't proud of later, but then again, he was too proud to say sorry. Mostly because he was still angry that Peter wouldn't even try. He didn't care enough to try, to give themselves a chance.

As Alaric stewed in his thoughts, he didn't realize he'd lowered his hands, and therefore his meal as well.

 

Phil grimaced a little bit when Cassie requested Project Runway but Charlie flipped it to that channel. When there was a knock on the door, he was the one to get up and go get it, followed shortly by Phil. Cassie took that chance to roll onto the other side of Alaric, and shift him around before she could sit behind Alaric and pull him back to her. Her wings came out and rested around her son comfortingly.

When he stopped eating, she asked gently, "Alaric, baby, your mind is going too fast, focus on eating for me, okay?" She tightened her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. She said quietly, "I know it's hard, but you need to eat. I know it tastes like ashes, and your throat is too tight but you still need to eat."

She squeezed him and murmured, "It'll get easier." And she was going to find a way to beat the shit out of Peter for doing this--she told him, she told him that Alaric liked him, loved him even, and now...he broke her son's heart and soul by rejecting him and his wolf. They were mates now...even if Peter didn't want to admit it.

 

Alaric hummed distractedly as his mom shifted around so she was behind him, making him lean against her. He really didn't want to eat, it was just like how his mom described it. It tasted awful and his throat constricted every time he tried to swallow.

"I can't calm down. I... I said awful things to him, but he wasn't listening." And of course Alaric didn't do anything by halves, and he regretted what he said, but not enough to try and tell Peter he was sorry. Peter didn't even try to listen to anything he said. He just.... told Alaric to leave, that it wouldn't work out.

 

Cassie wrapped her arms around him tighter and said, "Pucks listen to everything." Alaric might feel that Peter hadn't taken every word, dissected it, and let him rage but there was a reason why he moonlighted as a therapist of sorts for Others. He knew secrets, he knew how to poke and prod and find the things that needed to be looked at.

She knew a broken heart when she saw it. 

She just continued to hold him and asked, "What did you say that makes you feel so guilty?...what did you smell when you said those things? What did you see, baby boy?"

 

Alaric went quiet. To be honest, he didn't know what he'd smelled, all he saw was Peter pulling away from him, refusing to look at him anymore. It... it hurt. Then it made him angry.

"I asked... why we couldn't try. He said I deserved better, but I don't want better. I wanted him. He just kept telling me to leave, to give him my key and leave. I... I went off." His smart-assery was only overshadowed by his rage sometimes. "I told him that, I guess I was just another notch in his fuck list. And that he must be tired of slumming it, what me being not completely a wolf or peri." It made him wince to even say it again, it sounded bad. Really bad.

"But... he just said to leave. I threw the key somewhere, I yelled at him, I don't even know all I said."

 

Cassie's heart broke into a thousand small jagged pieces when Alaric described someone having sex with him as 'slumming it'. She tightened her arms around him and didn't know what to say because...what could she say? She just whispered softly, "Oh...Alaric."

She asked, her tone hesitant, "He didn't...say anything else? Nothing else? Other than...thinking you deserved better? And wanting you to leave?"

 

Alaric shook his head, and ignored the fact his hands were shaking as well, making it hard to hold up the soup. So he settled them in his lap, biting back tears he thought he didn't have anymore.

"Its bad... I know. I-I shouldn't have said anything. But no, he didn't say anything. Or do. Just... shook his head and asked me to leave. Just... that I crossed a line. Things have changed... Something like that."

 

Cassie sighed and just reached up to started to run her fingers through his hair, and she said, "I just...it breaks my heart to know you think so..." She broke off and just whispered, "I love you."

She tightened her other arm around him and wished that she could turn back time and beat the crap out of Peter before it got this far. She said, "I don't think you were the only one to cross a line, baby." She couldn't imagine Peter staying so long with one person (even if he had others on the side), he had remained with her son for so long...

That was not puck-like at all.

She asked one final question: "Alaric...did you ever smell anyone else on him?"

 

"... Why else? If he didn't love me, then why stay? Why keep me around if not for entertainment?" Alaric asked, trying not to let his voice break, even though it tried. He shook his head, swallowing back tears. "Just another thing to be played with, just some toy who happens to talk back..." Someone to corrupt and then leave when things got too serious.

Alaric shook his head. "No. Figure he just showered really well before I ever got ho-... back." Not home. His home was with his mom, not New York, not with Peter.

 

Cassie whispered, "Alaric..."

Her heart broke into glass dust when he stumbled over the word home. He wanted to be with Peter, wanted to have his mate want him just as much. She said, her eyes on the door as Phil and Charlie took one look at the scene and walked backwards quietly, with their food to leave them alone for a few more minutes. 

She couldn't believe she was about to say this but, "Perhaps...he was being honest when he said you deserved better? Maybe...his idea of love is sending you away before he destroys you?" She wrapped her wings around Alaric and said, "You don't have to be ashamed, Alaric. I love you and I always will, and I will keep you safe even if I let this happen."

She should have stopped it. Could have stopped it.

 

The young wolf knew he'd fucked up, so bad. But he hoped that the blame wasn't completely on him, it takes 2 to tango, or fuck. At least in their case.

Alaric wished he could say he was surprised by what his mom said, but he wasn't. She might not be a wolf, but she was a better werewolf than he was, she just... KNEW things. "You knew this was doomed from the beginning," he said, not asking, just stating. "Doesn't matter, its too late." Peter had already hurt him, maybe mortally. Alaric had tried to forget about the puck, throwing himself into work, but obviously it wasn't working. And he wasn't properly taking care of himself.

So now he was just going to be a burden to his mom and the pack, be useless again. "You didn't let it happen. You let me make my own mistakes, and I just fucked up bad this time."

 

She sighed and nodded, "I knew...or at least, I had my concerns. I had hoped..." She quieted for a moment and said, even quieter, "It's never too late, Alaric."

She turned his head a little bit so she could at least see half of his face and said, "If it was too late, and trust me, you would know...your father and I would have never been together after the demon showed up and ruined our lives. You can still...if you want to, you could try..."

She just trailed off and held him closer and said, "I let him hurt you...I could have pulled rank, ordered you back home. You would have hated me, but you wouldn't be crying right now."

 

"I'm not crying," Alaric spat heatedly, even though he was. It hurt, everything hurt, his chest, breathing, eyes. He just wanted to curl up against his mom and ignore the world. Everything was better with his mom, but it wasn't safe yet, not completely.

"No, I don't want to see him again. I... I may have threatened him. Turn him inside out if I saw him again. Let him go do whatever pucks do." He'd just wallow, pine, whatever it was that werewolves did when their chosen mates rejected them.

 

"No, you aren't crying," Cassie agreed, and just held him tighter and said, "I know you aren't."

She blinked when he said he threatened Peter, and when he explained the descriptive nature of his threat she just paused and said, "...You really used that one? I used that one on the human picketers outside when you were--You were supposed to be asleep in bed." She didn't sound angry, not even amused, just a bit tired.

She said, "You don't have to see him again."

 

He leaned back heavier against his mom, rubbing at his eyes. "Yeah, I did. Make him undesirable for anyone else to fuck," Alaric mumbled. Didn't surprise him that he and his mom used similar threats, oldies but goodies, they worked.

"I don't want to see him, or any puck again. I just... I wanna go home, Mama," he said plaintively.

 

Cassie nodded and said, "We'll go home in the morning, baby." She wrapped her arms comfortably around his shoulder. She cuddled with him and said, "We'll go home and everything will be better. I promise."

Phil leaned in and quietly asked, "Cassie...do you want your dinner?"

She shook her head and said, "No...I'm not..." She sighed and looked down at the soup left in Alaric's bowl and said, "I'm not very hungry myself. I think Alaric and I might just go to bed."

 

"Not soon enough..." Alaric griped. He didn't know why they couldn't just fly out now, unless.... his mom really was that tired. Which very well could be it.

"Sorry," he sighed. "I'm just not hungry. I'll... I'll try again tomorrow, okay?" Alaric asked, glancing back to his Mom. "I'm sorry...."

 

Cassie gave him a tired smile and said, "I..." She just exhaled and continued, "We can leave now if you want?" She looked exhausted though, and she just cuddled closer to him before she added, "And we'd waste a comfortable bed and a shower in the morning..."

But if he really wanted that...they could leave now, she would get the plane ready with a single phone call and they could be well on their way. She just kissed his cheek and said, "I...know how that feels." She tightened her arms around him briefly before she nodded, "You'll eat tomorrow, okay?"

 

Alaric nodded. "Promise I'll try to eat tomorrow," he said, sighing heavily. "No, let's stay. Just tonight. Rest up for flying." Flying wasn't all it was cracked up to be, he preferred flying with his own wings. But even then, he wasn't as good as his mom, since he didn't practice. Best thing Alaric could really do was glide.

That was neither here nor there, though. With shaky hands, Alaric put the top on the soup, putting it down on the bedside, reaching as far as he could go. "Can we just... go to bed? Please?"

 

Cassie looked a smidge relieved when Alaric promised he would and that they could stay another night. She cuddled him more and said, "Of course we can just go to sleep." 

She continued to hold him and asked, "Did you want to shower first or...?" She might not be able to turn into a wolf, but she knew Phil and Charlie would either retain a human shape or go wolf and cuddle all the same with her and Alaric. Pack stayed with pack and when a pack mate was in this much pain...no one was going to stay away.

 

Alaric knew better than to ask his mom to fly again so soon. She was tired, he could see that. And he was emotionally drained, and wanted nothing more than to just... sleep. Sleep forever, to not care and not dream, or hope.

"No, just... sleep. Please," Alaric asked, clinging to his mom a little tighter. He didn't think he had the energy to get to the bathroom, and he was not about to ask to be carried, he had more pride than that.

 

Cassie nodded and wiggled down a bit and pulled Alaric closer and just reached around to flip off the light, leaving the TV on in a low mumble for right now until Phil and Charlie were done with dinner. She cuddled her son and said, "Sleep then." 

She kissed his forehead and said, once again, hoping that he would understand it, "I love you, Alaric, you're my special baby boy."

 

Alaric curled up against his mom, as best he could. He was comfortable, better with her around. And all he wanted to do was sleep, even if he really did need a shower, even if it wasn't their home, anything was better than being awake, thinking about what had happened, maybe he could have done something else.

He didn't believe it when his mom called him special. He didn't think he was, just the oddball of the bunch. "Love you too," Alaric mumbled.


	5. Reconciliation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally gets to see what his denial of Alaric has wrought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of suicide.
> 
> Also no smex & abrupt-ish ending.

Ch 5: Peter and the Aftermath  
Cassie had thought that a month would have helped Alaric, but he hadn't gotten better. He, as far as Cassie could tell was only getting worse. He would eat, but barely. He had retreated to his room and she admitted, she spent more nights sitting with him on his bed than actually getting any real sleep. She would cuddle him, and tell him it would get easier, but it wasn't.

She was at her wits end, and finally and begrudgingly she called Peter. To her infinite pleasure and surprise, the puck sounded...distraught. She knew he hadn't been as heartless as he had pretended to be. He might have said he had no attachment to Alaric, but the strain in his voice...she knew that he was just as fucked. So when he said he would be flying in and would be there that morning, she waited by the front door, working on her tablet to not fall behind.

Her job as an alpha was never done.

The knock was a pathetic sound, and half of the wolves perked up and looked a smidge livid when they smelled Peter. Everyone knew what he had done, and when Cassie opened the door she just said, without looking at him, "Third floor, second door on your left. Do not make this worse or you will not be leaving here in one piece."

 

Alaric thought he'd get better, that's what his mom had kept telling him. And despite being tired of being tired and listless, nothing seemed to help. He didn't want to do anything, except sleep. Working tired his mind out, but his body was too worn out to do much of anything.

A month and nothing had changed. He ate enough to stay alive, but not to get better. And for most of the day he laid in bed, staring at nothing, thinking of nothing, or trying to at least. Usually he thought about Peter, good and bad. And how much he missed the damn puck, but then how mad he was at him too.

So even when he caught a whiff of the puck, walking none-too-quietly down the hall, Alaric tensed up in bed, his back turned to the doorway so he wouldn't have to see Peter.

 

Peter nodded to Cassie, and he flexed his fingers in remembrance of exactly how displeased she had been. Three broken fingers, and while he had been healed, they still ached. Not to mention the ribs they had broken. He grimaced a little bit and when he found Alaric's door, he hesitated there.

He paused for a few minutes too long before he finally pushed open the door and closed it behind himself. The room smelled...sad. Musty like the windows hadn't been opened in a while, and it was dark. He walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge of Alaric's bed. He looked at his fingers and said, "I'm the last person you want to see."

He sounded so sure of it, and there was a sadness in that statement because he had hoped...he really had hoped that Alaric had been wrong that he could have been happier without him there.

 

It seemed to take ages for Peter to come in, Alaric had been listening carefully, and knew the puck was standing outside of the door, just.... waiting. It made the wolf antsy, but pleased he hadn't come in yet. His room was still a safe haven.

It was mixed emotions when Peter finally did get the gall to come in, and Alaric wasn't sure what he saw. His room had never been the cleanest, nor the most exciting, like Lily and Jake's. And it was all the sadder now that he was moping, for lack of a better word.

"Thought I said I'd rip you inside out, next time I saw you," Alaric griped. He hadn't the energy to truly be angry, although he flinched a bit as Peter sat down on his bed.

 

Peter sighed and said, "I don't see you moving to do that any time soon."

He couldn't look at Alaric, half uncomfortable with the idea of seeing this kind of misery on the wolf he was used to being...not like this. He...hadn't broken him had he? He had just. He didn't have a good way to explain things, he was shit at it. He had just...He sighed, and continued to look at his fingers and had to grimaced when the hefty sigh caused his ribs to protest painfully.

Trust Cassie to make it clear that any good healer found helping him would be persona non grata until the day they died. He said finally, "You weren't supposed to like me. Weren't supposed to love me."

 

Alaric grumbled. He didn't have the energy to do much of anything except be a burden to his pack, which was enough to make him want to commit suicide, but he knew his mother would bring him back just to kill him herself if he tried.

So he laid in bed, a useless son, and trying not to lose what little dignity he had left as Peter sat on his bed, silent. Until he broke it with the most stupid comment. "Life sucks, never goes to plan. Why the fuck couldn't I love you?" Alaric growled, curling himself up even more under his sheets, ignoring how thin he felt. He felt self-conscious every time his pack checked in on him, but it was worse with Peter.

 

Peter said with a derisive snort, "Because I'm a liar. A cheat. I have a thousand lives buried in my head. Some days, can't separate them. I'm not built to be a consummate lover." He rested his elbows on his knees and just looked at the floor. He added, "Because you deserve a mate that you wouldn't have to wonder if they wanted to fuck the waitress in an alley. You deserve someone who didn't fuck your mother and your father."

He said quietly, "You deserve someone you can..." He trailed off and shook his head before he said, "This was idiotic. I'm not making this better."

 

"No, you're not," Alaric said flatly. He sighed, knowing it was useless to try and not look. Why was he even bothering? With a hissed groan, Alaric forced himself to sit up, leaning heavily on the pillows that lined the head of his bed.

He didn't want to know how he looked. He'd lost most of his muscles, looked as if he should be six feet under, but he refused to know that, didn't look in the mirror anymore. Someone else shaved his face. Alaric was little more than a child now, unable to care for himself, and that pissed him off. And the reason for it was sitting at the foot of his bed, making excuses.

"I don't deserve anything, Peter. I want you. And so does my wolf, for whatever fucking reason. It doesn't have to make sense, and I don't care if you're fucking others or not. I just want you." Alaric sighed, picking at his shirt that hung off of him. "I know you're not perfect. Neither am I, and I don't expect you to stick around forever. I just... I need to know you love me too. Or at least respect me enough to not leave me like... like this."

 

Peter knew that tone of voice--that I don't believe the shit spewing from your mouth. He felt Alaric move to sit up and he looked at his not-lover's emaciated form and he said, "You...haven't been eating."

There was worry laden in that tone. His shoulders sagged when Alaric started to tell him it didn't matter. He said, "I tried you know. Fucking other people." He grimaced a bit, and said, "But your shit is still at my apartment." He didn't say it felt wrong and when Alaric wanted to know that he loved him.

He said quietly, "Is me not showing up across the country after having my ribs broken and the fingers on my left hand broken?" He wasn't sure he could even say the words 'I love you' without breaking out into hives.

 

"No shit, dumbass. I haven't been eating, drinking just enough to get by, when I'd rather just forget the whole thing and die in my sleep. But you've met my mom, I'm not about to leave her. Not that I'm doing much good right now," Alaric spat, feeling sorry for himself.

But he was more mad at Peter than anything else. "You could have tossed it all for all I care," he said, eying Peter. He didn't look much different, he moved a bit more carefully. Which was soon explained, and Alaric had to roll his eyes. "I told her to not hurt you," he mumbled, shaking his head.

 

"As if she would listen when it comes to someone hurting her child," Peter reminded him.

When he didn't catch the implications of him flying across country, he just considered it for a moment. He reached into his pocket and set Alaric's key to the apartment on the bedspread nearest to Alaric's fingers. He said, "I never want to hear you call yourself a freak. You are not..slumming it."

Peter looked towards the door before looking back to his hands; "You should be eating."

 

Alaric's gaze followed Peter's hand as he set the spare key close to the wolf's hand. The temptation to throw the key again was monumental, except this time, throw it at Peter's face. Was this supposed to make it better? How did he not know Peter came here to make himself feel better? Wasn't that what a puck did, look out for themselves only? When had he forgotten that?

Alaric didn't bother to contain his snarl as he purposefully moved his hands away, crossing them on his chest. "I am a freak. I'm a fucking winged wolf, one of a kind, something special that you can write off as having done. Onto the next conquest, isn't that what pucks do?

"And what if I don't want to eat? Why does it even matter? You don't love me. You don't respect me, I don't know why you're here or why my mom even let you through the fucking door."

 

Peter sighed and said finally, "I care for you, little wolf." He just sagged a bit and added, "The key is yours, whether you want it or not. If you do not..."

He shook his head. He was shit at this. Alaric was in pain and he wasn't making himself clear. Peter's gaze returned to the door and he knew that if anyone was listening, his chances of leaving this wolf's den hale and hardy grew slimmer. He said, a hint of an apology, in his tone, "I wanted...I wanted to hope that you didn't love me. That...it was an infatuation because if I could pretend that, I didn't have to admit that I missed you as much as I do."

 

Bright eyes narrowed dangerously on Peter. ".... Didn't love you. Please, tell me how the fuck, I wasn't supposed to love you. You who not only got me the best job I could have hoped for, showed me every sexual fantasy realized, and even showed me a few new things. How could I, or anyone else, not fall for you? Do you think so little of a werewolf's instincts? Oh but wait, I'm not a full werewolf," Alaric sneered.

"Good. I'm glad you fucking missed me. I'm glad you were hurt by me leaving." All Alaric wanted to say was to get out, to leave him alone, but he couldn't. Because that would mean Peter wouldn't come back. It'd be up to Alaric to come to him, and he was in no shape to do that.

"You don't get to call me anything but my name, unless you're trying to tell me something you can't stay bluntly."

 

Peter closed his eyes for a moment as Alaric sneered out his distaste for his phrasing and he didn't understand how Alaric was being so damned dense about this. He didn't have to look to know how bright Alaric's eyes were and how vicious the glare would probably be. He said bluntly, "If you weren't a werewolf, would you be pining right now?"

He turned and looked at Alaric, finally for the first time and snarled, "If you weren't a fucking werewolf would I be in this room? Trying to make fucking amends and telling you I fucking miss you?"

He got up and slammed his hand against the wall before he snapped, "Fine, Alaric, you wanted to be a petulant little fool? Do so. The key is yours. Come back, or not. If you cannot figure my meaning..." He rested his head against the wall and muttered, "Just fucking eat, Alaric. You look like hell."

He added, gently, "Please."

 

Alaric was taken aback of Peter's sudden movement, slamming against the wall. And then the insults, true ones, that Alaric wasn't about to deny. He was being dense, and he was being petulant.

But... he also wanted to hear it, to hear those words. And while it might not have been the three words he wanted, it was four, and close enough. Something in his chest eased a little, it wasn't quite so tight, nor did it hurt as badly.

"I'll eat if you feed me," he said quietly, staring at the key on the bed. "And if you sit down again."

 

Peter looked at him when he agreed to eating so long as he fed him, and he nodded. He could do that and he gave a tired snort, "I would have to sit down again if I am to feed you, little wolf."

He finally said, there was an earnestness in his tone that didn't come out very often, "I never wanted you to be hurt. I...hoped that it was...early. That you could still...change your choice of mates. I wanted..." He sighed and shook his head. What he wanted couldn't be put into words that would have made sense. He didn't want to see Alaric end up like this...and that was his worry that if Alaric came back with him, this would happen again and again. A puck was not a good monogamous lover and yes, the freak child of Hob the First might have been able to deal with that, but he was not built like that. Alaric said it wasn't a problem, but...people said so many things when they were desperate.

 

"Good," Alaric said with a nod. He wasn't pleased, not quite yet. Not until he was sure Peter wasn't going anywhere.

And all the werewolf did was snort as Peter tried to explain. "You were a few months too late. Ask my mom," he said with a tired wave of his hand, letting his head bounce back against the pillows - they kept him from hurting himself on the headboard. His mother was too smart.

 

Peter grimaced and said, "Idiot."

The puck looked towards the door and asked, "Does that mean I must go find--"

The door opened and Cassie was there with a bowl of soup and sandwiches, she said bluntly, "It's gentle enough on his stomach. Don't rush him."

Peter ended up with the tray in his hands and Cassie flippantly walking back out and he considered how many other wolves were standing outside the door to ferry the information to Cassie, or if she was standing there...He sighed a bit and sat down next to Alaric and said, lightly, "I see that you were not joking about the absolute lack of privacy here."

 

"Idiot, yes. Dense, yes. An adorable little fucker, well yes," Alaric shrugged, unable to stop himself from a small smirk. But he'd used up about all his energy for the day, and he was leaning heavily against the pillows.

Food was the last thing on his mind, but when wasn't it lately? He wasn't even surprised that his mom was waiting with said food, or how many other wolves were outside his door. He'd gotten used to it, someone needed to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

Alaric cracked an eye as Peter sat back down next to him. "Nope, no fucking privacy to even take a piss. Welcome to living with a pack," he huffed. He eyed the food, wrinkling his nose. He REALLY didn't want to eat, but he'd agreed.

"You could probably ask Mom to have Aiden heal you."

 

Peter just shook his head and said, "How do you all live with it?" He sounded a little disturbed by it before he just looked at the food. He eyed it before he glanced at Alaric and set the sandwiches aside and focused on the soup.

"I doubt that he would be willing to fix me given how you look like death warmed over," Peter said. He considered it and added, "I would almost think he'd find a way to turn something benign into something...fatal. Or simply disfiguring."

He picked up a spoonful of soup and said, "Eat."

 

Alaric merely shrugged. "Lived with it forever. My only reprieve was New York." New York had become home, but it wasn't anymore. Home was the sunny days of California, with that hazy marine layer that looked suspiciously like fog in the morning, and an ocean that always looked warmer than it actually was.

Alaric still eyed the soup apprehensively. "Details," he snorted. "Amends have been started, you're forcing me to eat, that makes two nursemaids for me, and however many poor wolves to serve as my back scrubbers." The smell of the food still didn't seem appetizing to Alaric, but he obeyed and took the spoonful of soup.

It was good food, he knew it was. His Uncle Aiden couldn't ruin a good stew even if he tried. It was all in his head, food looking or tasting unappetizing was his werewolf senses getting the better of him.

 

Peter shook his head and said, "Cannot understand it to save my life." He really didn't understand how one could be that comfortable with being around this many people who didn't provide distance unless it was screamed at them. And even then...it seemed that they would probably take it personally or still disregard it and continue to press into one's personal space.

"What have I told you about details?" Peter asked. He nodded when he took a spoonful of soup and scooped up another spoonful and said, "When was the last time you properly ate?"

 

It was life, for a werewolf. Alaric had grown up with little to no privacy. It hadn't been uncommon to have Lily or Jake over him with a camera some mornings, prattling on about something & waking him up with their incessant chatter. Or Lexi barging in to take refuge from whoever she'd pissed off.

Privacy was nearly unheard of in a werewolf household.

"They suck?" Alaric said, begrudgingly taking each spoonful. To the other question, Alaric just scowled. "I plead the fifth."

 

"No, they are what turn a deal into a living hell," Peter said sharply; he had been so clear on that. And that was what had brought all of this...shit on them. He had told him so carefully, outlined the details of their arrangement so carefully and now they were in breach of a contract they lost control of. The bitch was in the details, not the devil. The devil didn't give a shit about details, devil didn't give a shit. A bitch did though, twisted up all in the details and used them to destroy your life.

He frowned and said, "This isn't a court of law, little wolf, such a line will not buy you an easy out not when I could easily walk out that door and get all the details from your entire pack. That privacy lapse is a bitch."

 

Now it was Alaric's turn to growl. "Then leave, if that's what you want. I haven't eaten a full meal since I left your fucking place, alright?" he grumbled, turning away from Peter and the soup.

"I haven't been hungry, it all smells awful and makes my stomach turn," he griped. It wasn't the food's fault, Alaric knew that. But he had come to dislike the smell of food as it usually meant it'd be making a reappearance in a less than appetizing manner.

 

Peter arched an eyebrow and said coolly, "Do you want me to leave?"

He reached out with his fingers and though his words were sharp, his hands were gentle as he forced Alaric to turn back to him and he brought the spoon up to his lips, "Eat. Now. I don't care if you think it smells like shit, you aren't dying."

 

"No," Alaric said quite clearly. The last thing he wanted was for Peter to leave. But Alaric also didn't need to be babied, that's what his mom was doing already, and the rest of the pack. He didn't want their sad eyes looking at him, as if pleading him to get better.

He flinched a little bit, not having expected Peter to touch him. The wolf scowled, but took the spoon. After swallowing, he scowled some more at the puck. "I'm not dying, I'm just not really living. There's a bit of a difference."

 

Peter didn't like the way he flinched but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He kept feeding him, steadily and methodically. He said, "Ah, going to the root of semantics, are we?"

Peter considered it for a moment before he said, "Not living is the same as dying, only you continue breathing. If you plan on playing that bullshit line, do everyone a favor and slit your own throat." 

His tone was harsh but obviously, he wasn't there to baby Alaric now was he?

 

"Yes," Alaric said. He didn't like hearing the truth, especially from Peter, and the worst part was, he'd tried. But living with wolves, they could smell or hear everything.

The young wolf fiddled with the edge of the bed sheet. "I'd tried," he said very quietly. There was a reason his room was more barren than usual. Why someone else had to shave him, when he'd let them.

 

The spoon hit the bowl with a clatter, and Peter stared at him quietly. He didn't say anything not for a long moment and he looked around the room with a different set of eyes. Nothing sharp. Nothing that he could use to harm himself.

He said, his voice thin and shaken, "Perhaps I was wrong about the lack of privacy in a den..."

 

The worst part was when his mom had found out, because of course she was going to know. His healing was slow, since he wasn't taking care of himself, Aiden had to heal him. And he wasn't about to keep it a secret.

Alaric had broken his promise to her, said he'd live, and not leave her alone. But he'd felt lost, a burden on everyone. It'd been a bad day, to say the least. "Shut up and give me the fucking spoon," he grumbled, with no real heat behind it. He shouldn't have said anything, but he was tired and hated lying, even if it'd been better if his mom hadn't found out about... well, everything. The fact he loved Peter, that he'd tried to take his life, he'd broken his promise, everything.

 

Peter handed him the spoon and stared at him still. He considered so many things and realized that was why Cassie had brought him in. He had literally been her last resort. She hadn't wanted him here, her expression had said it. The angry growls of the pack. They blamed him for this and he wasn't going to side-step his guilt in this.

He watched Alaric feed himself though and took that as a small victory. He wouldn't comment on it further because he didn't know what he would say. He wouldn't forget. He'd never forget. He looked around the room and said, "Have you ever thought of painting an orgy on your ceiling? You have the nicest vaulted ceiling...something we really have in New York."

 

Alaric took the spoon and fed himself, or tried to at least. It was more effort than he would have liked. His hand shook, because his arm tired easily, being lifted and controlling the spoon.

He tried not to look at Peter, refusing to see whatever he was mentally working through. Would it be easier to lift the bowl with both hands and drink? Probably, but the thought of tiring both arms was pretty daunting, despite the bowl not being overly big.

Spoon halfway to his mouth, Alaric froze as Peter made an off-hand comment. The young wolf snorted, putting the spoon into his mouth before answering, sitting back and just letting the spoon rest in his mouth.

"Nope. My interior designer would just repaint over it. He's a bit of a hard-ass that way. Something about keeping the integrity of the place. He's old, what can I say," Alaric responded, sinking in his bed. Okay, he'd had enough for the day. His eyelids were heavy, and his arm wouldn't cooperate.

"You can tell my mom you've done your good deed for the century. Go get healed."

 

Peter considered it and said, "The unicorn does have a stick up his ass about the past. Romanticizes it too much for his own good." Sure, there were good times but more than not...He just thoughtfully considered the ceiling and looked at Alaric when he said he was done.

He eyed the soup bowl and said, "Two more spoons of soup and then I'll find that thrice damned twit of a unicorn and get healed."

He would bargain, and he...wasn't going to leave Alaric. Not this time. He rubbed his hand roughly over his face and grimaced a bit. Fuck, he really did love this little shit didn't he?

 

"Something about maidens and so much forest you couldn't see the sky. Though don't you want to see the sky? Or maybe that's my bird genes kicking in," Alaric mused, staring up at the ceiling too, his eyes half closed. Gods he was tired.

"You, wench, feed me. My arms quit working," he demanded, moving the spoon in offering to Peter. "No, really, I don't think I could lift my arm again."

 

Peter considered it and said, "The maidens can still be found, if he actually cared enough to look." He thought onto the forest and said, "To be frank, I...and all other pucks have preferred the urban life to the...delights of nature."

He snorted, "Wench? Suddenly grew a crown on that stubborn head of yours." Nonetheless, he got the spoon and started to feed him. He said, a little more reasonably, "You will continue to eat."

It wasn't a question, nor was it a demand, it was a statement of fact regarding the situation. He said, a little quieter, "If I had known it was...not a new discovery on your part, I would not have demanded you to leave in the manner I did, Alaric."

 

"I think he's too busy getting ass from Uncle Sebastian to really care about maidens. He just likes to reminisce," Alaric shrugged. Which was true, Aiden's idea of history did not match the history books much at all, and it had really screwed up a few of Alaric's paper's once or twice.

The wolf huffed resignedly at Peter's statement. Food was an annoyance forced onto him, he didn't know when he'd start wanting it again, but it certainly wasn't now. But rather than argue, which would take more energy he didn't have, Alaric just obediently finished more soup.

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't... want change. I just thought we could keep going like we had been, it worked. I saw you often, we fucked even more often, you taught me, took care of me. Made life fun. And when I wasn't around, you could go do whatever," he shrugged. "I don't care what you do when I'm not there, go host an orgy, I just ask to not smell anyone else on you."

 

Peter watched Alaric eat and looked little better about it. He considered it and said, "It does change things however." It did. It made...it would mean a very long commitment, one he had not expected. He had thought Alaric would move on eventually. He would be alone again for a spell and then he'd find another little lover to play with (or multiple lovers). 

He paused before he leaned over and brushed his lips against Alaric's. "Come back to New York. We...can figure out how to make this work. I...will not allow you to wallow like this."

 

Alaric ate, only because it served a purpose. It was a battle to swallow, but he did, because he knew Peter expected it. And Alaric didn't want Peter to leave. But Alaric also didn't like the answer the puck gave.

"What changes? The fact you can't be rid of me?" he asked, glaring over the spoon. He quieted down though, as Peter told him to come back, to stop wallowing. Half of Alaric wanted to argue he wasn't wallowing but... he was. He was wallowing in grief and self-pity, burying himself unnecessarily.

"Can I come back when I'm stronger? I uh, doubt I'd make the flight," Alaric mumbled. The flight home had been bad enough, had taken far more out of Alaric than he'd thought.

 

He smirked faintly and said, "Well, that is true." He looked more amused by the fact that Alaric glared at him at the idea that that was the biggest change. He considered it and added, "Obviously you would have to bring more stuff over...if I recall correctly wolves have this thing for touch and closeness?" 

He gave a flippant wave of his hand before he winced when the bones in his wrist protested. He dropped his hand back onto his lap. He looked at his little lover and said, "I would like it if you came back." He would; he missed Alaric in ways he couldn't describe and seeing him like this. He reached out, his fingers brushing over Alaric's cheek. "When you are stronger, come back. I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause you this much pain. I truly thought...it was infatuation, a misunderstanding..."

He sighed and said, "I suppose I should see if that unicorn would heal me now."

 

Alaric snorted. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he griped, watching closely as Peter winced. Whoever his mom had sent to hurt Peter must have done their job right. Now the young wolf was trying to think of who he hadn't seen for awhile, that could have done it.

"Well if you need your space, I can keep my apartment. And just.... bounce between the two places," Alaric offered. He'd basically lived at Peter's apartment before, kept his other apartment as a formality more than anything else. And the long nights he didn't want to wake up Peter by barging in at all hours.

"I'll come back. Just... not yet. My body doesn't like listening to me at the moment," he said with a crooked smile. He unconsciously leaned in towards Peter's fingers. "You thought wrong, puck. And you were a few months late if you wanted to nip this in the bud."

Alaric nodded. "He's on the opposite side of the building. Hard to miss, he's been baking and cooking nonstop since I got back. And it's much.... greener."

 

Peter nodded a little bit, and couldn't figure out if he wanted Alaric to really bounce between the two places. He practically had lived with him up until the unfortunate reveal of his emotional tie to him. He could lie and say he wasn't relieved when Alaric gave him a crooked smile, and he lingered. His fingers rested on Alaric's cheek fondly, especially as he leaned into them. 

He gave a little snort and said, "Well, if someone hadn't been a tight-lipped little shit I probably could have." But...if he had done that...

He sighed a bit and leaned forehead to kiss Alaric on the corner of his mouth before he started to get up. He nodded and said, "Baking...he sounds like a mother hen." He looked at Alaric and said, "Sleep. You need rest, and...Alaric, do not harm yourself again. And when you wake up, you need to eat. I...will remain here for a few days. Not in this house, I doubt I would live through the night with some of your pack."

 

Alaric had missed Peter, more than he'd say out loud. But it felt so good to feel his touch again, even if it was light and harmless. It was something he hadn't felt for a good month or more.

"Honestly, if I'd said something sooner, wouldn't your reaction have been the same?" Alaric asked, giving Peter a hard look. But he sighed along with the puck as he got a kiss on the mouth, kinda.

"Fine, I won't. Go see the mother hen, I won't do anything stupid."

 

"Most likely," Peter agreed mildly. He would have been startled, yes but as long as it didn't come at the tail end of a good fuck that he wasn't prepared to face the stark reality of something he couldn't control. He just shrugged a little bit before he nudged Alaric back into the bed completely before he said, "Good."

He walked out of the room, and headed for the other side of the house. Cassie wasn't outside the doors, surprisingly none of the wolves were but the minute he started to walk towards Sebastian and Aiden's wing, a few of the wolves started to shadow him. He just made it to the other side and wasn't the least bit surprised when he ended up slammed into the wall by an angry vampire.

Sebastian let out a low hiss that sounded like a pissed off cat more than something a humanoid being should be able to make. "The fuck are you doing here?"

 

Alaric huffed, not believing Peter for a minute, but was too tired to try and argue. So instead he just let himself slump against the pillows, watching with weary eyes as Peter left to go find Uncle Aiden.

The young werewolf didn't know why Peter had decided to come out, except that his mom had asked and was desperate. The puck might have missed him, but how much? He could just find others to keep his bed warm, right?

 

Aiden smirked at Peter, who was being pinned quite well by Sebastian, lovely having a taller lover to do the hard work. "Did Cassie give you the go ahead to come over here, puck?"

 

"Apparently adding manhandled by a former fuck to my list of insults," Peter said blandly, and looked at Aiden. "More it was your nephew's idea. He apparently thought hearing my bones pop with every movement was as distracting as--"

Sebastian squeezed his hand around Peter's throat and said, "That's not what Aiden asked."

Peter sighed and said, looking up towards the ceiling, "No. She did not. Alaric said to come here."

 

Aiden smirked, giving Peter a curious look. Sebastian might have been a former fuck, but now he was with Aiden, and that's all the unicorn cared about.

"Did you two make amends?" he asked, looking to the wolves that were close by and Aiden figured had been listening in. They were good at that sort of thing, and it made things easier when they told them. Especially since they were considered pack now, oddly enough.

 

Peter considered it because he wasn't sure if the answer was a solid 'yes', and for once he didn't have the energy to skirt around the truth with half-lies. He said, "We made the start of amends. Until he is...strong enough to come back to New--"

"He isn't leaving with you," Sebastian said coolly. "Not when you...led to this."

One of the wolves, a petite thing with comically wide eyes and too blonde curls said, "Alaric said he wanted to go back with him. And...the puck admitted he cared for our packmate."

 

Aiden gave an affirmative nod. "That's good enough for me," he said. "Thank you. We'll take it from here if you'd like to tell Cassie?" the unicorn suggested, before turning his attention back to the puck.

"And if you happen to not work things through, well I'm sure Cassie can find you again to hurt," he said with a perhaps too wide grin. "Come on Sebastian, let's get him healed up."

 

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and said, "No. I want to keep manhand--"

"Cassie said that if Alaric agreed to eat and was okay with him, that none of us were allowed to hurt him," the other wolf muttered unhappily.

The pretty blond just shrugged and said, "We'll let her know either way, but it's not like she hasn't heard yet. He gave Alaric the key back to his apartment."

Sebastian growled before he let go, and pointed, "Follow Aiden."

 

Aiden gave his lover a shrug. "Sorry honey. If Alaric is eating, I think that's a good sign," he said. Which, it was. Because Aiden had been making everything he could think of, in hopes of getting the young wolf to eat enough to sustain himself.

"Sebastian, play nice. If he fucks up again, then we can hurt him," he said, perhaps a little too cheerfully. But nonetheless, Aiden led the puck to one of the sitting rooms and offered Peter a seat before holding out his hand to have Peter's injured wrist.

 

Sebastian glared still and he grumbled under his breath, "I need to talk some fucking sense back into Cassie if she's okaying this."

The blond wolf hummed and said, "He is Alaric's mate and he got him to eat." He shrugged and looked at Sebastian pointedly, "What would you do if Aiden rejected you."

Sebastian considered it and looked at his lover and dryly said, "I'd eat him."

Peter followed Aiden and settled down into a sit and he rested his wrist in Aiden's open hand. He said, "I hope you have no plans of rejecting him. That threat sounds serious enough."

Sebastian remained standing, looming really over Peter, and he leaned down to say, "I think Alaric should have eaten you."

 

Aiden rolled his eyes at Sebastian's dry threat. "You wouldn't eat me, anymore than you already do," he said to his lover, giving the vampire a sly smirk. "And I agree Alaric should have hurt you himself, but if he's willing to try again, fine."

The unicorn continued to speak as he healed Peter's wrist, a comparatively small job when compared to other healings he'd done in the past. "And I hope you know if you hurt Alaric again, Cassie and the pack will be the least of your worries," he warned quietly, blue gaze piercing as he held onto Peter's newly healed wrist tightly.

"And I'd argue even Sebastian wouldn't be as scary, no offense honey," Aiden said. "Now where else did Cassie tell 'em to get you?"

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes a bit but looked amused enough by the sly joke. He just waved off the two wolves and told them to let Cassie know that Aiden was healing him, and that he didn't like it at all. Both the fact that the puck was getting healed and that Peter was walking out of here with his life when he had all but destroyed Alaric.

Peter gritted his teeth when Aiden tightened his grip on his wrist until it was painful for the sole reason that he wouldn't given the unicorn the pleasure of showing real pain. 

Sebastian hummed, "Well, unlike you, I can't turn someone's skin inside out when they get pissy. Or, you know, ebola."

Peter said, "Ah, yes, anti-healing such a lovely thought." He considered it and said, "My ribs, and I'm fairly sure that one of them, I think it was Phil? Tried to shatter my knee. Mostly it's the ribs and the wrists. Cassie...it seems encouraged them to be creative."

The vampire finally stopped looming and settled down on the day couch before he said, "Not creative enough. You still have all your parts." He side-eyed Peter, "I would have starting cutting pieces off."

 

Aiden snorted as Peter didn't give him exactly what he wanted by way of response. Pity. "And I do believe I know where some delightful old poisons are, fun things," Aiden mused, releasing the puck's wrist to work on Peter's knee. Ribs could wait, let him suffer a few more minutes.

"I thought beating him to a pulp starting with his face would have been your style, honey. Or turning him into a eunuch." Aiden usually wasn't so droll with his conversations, but this puck was the one that hurt their Alaric. The little shit was annoying and bull headed, but he was family.

"I do hope you know you'll be watched from now on. We love Alaric, and watching him deteriorate has been brutal on us all."

 

Peter rolled his wrist slowly and just gave a little sigh when it didn't hurt. He let his eyes close and he started to feel better, better than he had since the beating he had taken. He frowned little bit when they continued to muse on how they would damage him if he hurt Alaric again. He said, "I didn't know."

"Didn't know he was head over fucking heels for you?" Sebastian growled out.

Peter said, "That he had decided I was his mate."

Sebastian snorted, "You're blind then. Everyone else saw it. Everyone."

 

Aiden worked on Peter's knee, watching the puck carefully. It was obvious Peter wasn't happy to be here, or be treated in the way that he was, but they'd all been hurt by his treatment of Alaric, albeit a more roundabout way.

"Cassie saw it awhile ago. She's been worried ever since that something like this would happen. I thought she had warned you," Aiden said quietly, probing at Peter's knee before giving it a final pat of approval.

"I don't know if you've guessed, but she favors Alaric. He's most like Zach." Nothing more needed to be said. Zach's passing had affected them all, Aiden had even offered to try and give him more time, but Zach wouldn't have it. It was the natural thing, and he'd been preparing for it, since he realized Cassie wasn't aging. And Alaric was more like his father than he knew, which meant everyone had a soft spot for the rude pup.

 

Peter said quietly, "I didn't know. She didn't say...anything. Not something that would tip me off to how attached he was." He did sound regretful because he knew he had fucked up. He had hurt Alaric and the fact that his little wolf...He sighed a little bit and knew that he was fucked. He had fallen for him...just as much as Alaric had fallen for him. He was his little wolf.

He looked at Aiden and said, "I know he is." 

"She loves him, the girls? They are her babies too but Alaric is her baby boy, and he...is so much like Zach. Stubborn little ass who would do anything for family," Sebastian said, there was a sadness there. He closed his eyes and said, "And the little bastard thinks everyone thinks he is a little freak...when Cassie and Zach just loved him. Their little live-birth...their little miracle baby."

Peter said, "And one of the only two that won't die. They inherited her long life."

 

Aiden nodded sadly. "Yes." He nodded to Peter to hold out his arms a bit, so he could feel which ribs needed tending to. One might be broken, but others might be bruised or cracked.

Peter seemed to have grasped the gravity of his error, so Aiden wasn't going to push it anymore. "Just.... be gentle. If you could get him to shift, I think it'd help. His wolf is a bit calmer than he is. When he's stronger." The unicorn wasn't so sure Alaric could survive a shift right now. But if he would start eating, it'd help.

 

Peter lifted his arms up and he did, this time, grimace as he inhaled and his lungs expanded into his ribs, and they groaned in protest. He closed his eyes and tried to think on happier things. Like...not having broken ribs. He said quietly, "I...care for him."

"Didn't seem like it," Sebastian griped.

Peter cracked open an eye and said, "Unlike some ancient assholes in this room, I do not like tying down young beings with my own insecurities."

Sebastian bit back a laugh and said, "I don't think you should say that about the person healing you."

"...Point taken," Peter said lightly. He nodded to Aiden and said, "I will be. I...didn't realize how bad it was." He meant that he didn't know Alaric tried to off himself. If he had known...He murmured to Aiden, "I didn't know." There was a tiredness in his eyes and he just looked towards the window and said, "He'll eat. He...promised he would."

 

Aiden just laid his palms flat against Peter's sides, letting his magic just flow through the bones and muscles to heal wherever necessary. A bit more use than necessary, but easier in the long run. "I could still make your bones grow too much you know," he huffed.

He shook his head, sighing. "Now you do. Family matters and all, but though we may not all like it, you're part of the family now." No one had wanted to bring Peter out to California to try and fix things, but after Alaric's attempt... they needed a last resort.

"He's broken his promises before. So forgive me if I don't trust his words at the moment when it comes to oaths and promises," the unicorn griped. He poked at a couple of places, watching Peter for any tenderness.

 

Peter exhaled as Aiden started to mend his broken and bruised ribs--he wasn't sure what or who Cassie had paid to make sure none of his wounds healed quickly or well, but she had been thorough in making sure he would be in agony. He sighed and said, "Now I do."

He wasn't sure what he should feel about having a 'family' all of a sudden. It was...of course, something he knew he should feel better but for some reason it just made him...uncomfortable. He gave a snort and said, "He'll listen. He promised me."

Which he knew that it meant little when he had broken his promises to his mother whom he adored...but still. He hoped that just by letting him know...He gave a faint groan when Aiden poked a few spots and he grimaced and said, "Those were the broken ones."

 

Aiden smirked as he prodded to see where else he needed to heal. "He better listen, because I don't think Cassie can handle him getting worse." Although worse would be death, since Alaric was about as low as one could get.

The unicorn frowned as he found the broken ribs. "Sorry," he mumbled, gently placing his hands over the sore spots and let his magic flow. Peter may not have wanted a family, and they didn't want him, but they were technically family now. "Don't hold your breath for Christmas dinner invites. You probably won't see much of us."

 

Peter just nodded, "He will." 

If he had to call the little stubborn ass because he didn't eat...No, he wouldn't think about that, Alaric would eat. He would make sure because...but he said he would come back to New York. He'd have to eat and be stronger to come back to him. He would. He had to trust that.

He just nodded when Aiden apologized for the probing and he murmured, "It's fine." He smirked a bit and said, "You say that like it's supposed to make me sad."

"You're an asshole," Sebastian grumbled.

"And?" He asked drolly.

 

The unicorn said nothing, if Peter wanted to believe that he would make Alaric keep his word, kudos for him. But Aiden wasn't about to hold his breath, Alaric was not in a good place, and they hadn't been able to help him. Hopefully Peter would have better luck.

Aiden huffed. "It's supposed to soothe you, ass," he said with a frown. "I know you don't like us, the feeling is mutual." Aiden didn't like pucks, Sebastian didn't seem all that fond of Peter at least, and neither did Cassie, that made Aiden feel better.

"Stop it, both of you. He's here for Alaric. To help."

 

As the ribs mended and the pain finally faded away, Peter relaxed into the chair and he smirked a bit at Aiden, "It was soothing to know. I'm not sure I'd..." He shook his head, cutting off the thought. He wouldn't be welcome, and he would have been uncomfortable to the extreme. Not to mention this would be looming over it and that would just destroy any chance he'd have of a pleasant evening.

Sebastian grimaced and muttered, "He helped, now he needs to leave."

"I'm not leaving tonight," Peter said coolly, "Not when I know it gets your panties in a twist."

 

Aiden paused in his healing to look to the ceiling, as if praying to some larger being out there in the world for strength. "He helped, I'm healing him. He needs to stay and make sure Alaric keeps his promise of getting better."

Looking calmly at Peter, Aiden gave a firm pat on the newly healed ribs. "That's cute you think he wears panties. Or underwear at all," he smirked. "Off you go. Go make sure Alaric is sleeping, or go see Cassie. Something other than intruding on our home," he said, making shooing motions with his hands.

Usually Aiden would offer tea, but not to Peter. If things worked out, maybe the family and pack would warm up to the puck. But as it stood right now? No fucking way.

 

Peter blinked at the information and looked at Sebastian before he said, "Hm. I was thinking lacy frilly thongs but if you insist on commando." He shrugged a bit and bit his cheek at the firm pats to his ribs. He got to his feet and considered it for a moment before he said, "I'll...consider my options."

Sebastian growled a bit and looked at Aiden, "Seriously?" He just grumbled and pointed, "Get out."

"So huffy," Peter said but he did leave and made a bee-line straight for Alaric's room. He didn't hesitate nearly as long, mostly because he was worried that if a wolf saw him they'd drag him to Cassie. So he slipped in like a demon in the night, and went to sit on the bed before he lay down next to Alaric and pulled him to him.

 

Aiden shrugged at Sebastian, batting his eyelashes. "What? I think you'd look quite good in some frilly lace thong," he teased, watching as Peter left. The room lightened considerably as the puck left them alone. "I hope he can actually help, I don't like him around. But if he helps Alaric mend..." He'd put up with anything.

 

Alaric hadn't been able to sleep well, even when tired. Usually he was a fairly heavy sleeper, until the last month or so. He mumbled something as Peter returned. As the young wolf was pulled closer to Peter, Alaric snuggled up against the warmth and familiar scent. "Don't leave..."

 

Sebastian shook his head, "He wouldn't need help if he hadn't fucked this up so badly!" He just sighed and said, "I don't want him here...and I know Cassie doesn't." But they were at their wits end, no one knew what was going on, how to help him...He just grimaced and muttered, "And you've seen me in a lacy thong. Many times."

 

Peter just closed his eyes as Alaric snuggled up to him and then whispered at him not to leave. The puck tightened his arms around him and tucked his young lover against him, and wrapped them both up in blankets and he said, his lips against Alaric's neck, "I won't."

 

"True," Aiden replied. "No one wants him here, but we've tried everything else, so he's our last resort." It hurt, to see Alaric deteriorate so badly, and so quickly. But that's what happened when a werewolf's mate refused them. Aiden had seen it a few times in his long life, and it was always painful to see. Especially now since he'd befriended the wolf.

"Mmmm.... I have. And I wouldn't mind seeing you in them again," he grinned. "C'mon. Things are going to get better. Dracen said he'd be home this year for Christmas, right?"

 

Alaric hummed, pleased in his half-state. "Good..." he sighed, warm and cozy with Peter surrounding him. This... was right. Nothing had felt good or right for awhile now, but this... this did. This was where he belonged.

 

"...Doesn't mean I have to take it gracefully," Sebastian grumbled, sounding more like a petulant teen than an adult who had had children. He just sighed, and shook his head a bit when Aiden sounded so pleased at the memory of him wearing lacy underthings. He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah...things are gonna get better." 

He just yawned a bit before he said, "You think he'll be bringing Ariel with him?"

 

Peter held onto Alaric a little tighter, and just nodded. He relaxed and something, a tightness in his own chest loosened as he curled around Alaric protectively and held him close. Gods, he had missed having him in his bed. Others might be a good fuck, but...he rarely let them stay in bed with him like this. He just squeezed Alaric and murmured, "Rest."

 

"No, no it doesn't," Aiden agreed, getting up from his seat to go cuddle with his lover. "Mm, I hope so. Hopefully we didn't scare them away last time." Aiden wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, resting his head against the blonde vampire. "Either way, we'll have time to get ready, and the girls too. I miss all our babies."

 

Alaric sleepily nodded his head, which doubled in letting him snuggle closer to Peter. He clung to the puck, unknowingly, not wanting to let Peter go too far. Somewhere, in the depths of his sleepy mind, Alaric wondered if Peter had fucked others while he was out of the picture, if they'd been any good. He rather hoped not, since he enjoyed this too much, just... being together.

Sex was great and all, but so was just being close to Peter. And that's how Alaric knew he was fucking head over heels for Peter. Goddamn puck.

 

Cassie walked into Alaric's room with the full intention to ask him to join her downstairs for breakfast or at least agree to have a bit of a breakfast with her in his room. She had, in no way, been prepared to walk into Alaric's room and see her baby boy curled up with the puck. Peter had his arms tightly around Alaric and was pressed to his back protectively.

She crossed her arms and glared, quietly seething, because he was not supposed to be there still. He was supposed to have left and no one had told her that he was still there. But at the same time...Alaric was resting and he looked more peaceful than he had in weeks.

Peter grumbled, "You going to stand there all day?"

 

Alaric had finally slept well for an entire night. At first, since usually he woke up multiple times, either from his dreams or physical pain from his body telling him fuck no. But with Peter, the young wolf had actually slept.

And despite being tired still when his mom came in, he could smell her, she grumbled and buried his head. "Sleeping still...."

 

Peter just pulled Alaric a little closer and he sleepily nuzzled his neck and yawned. He closed his eyes and said, "Sleep."

Cassie exhaled sharply before she quietly said, "...You aren't supposed to have stayed the night."

Peter said, "No one else saw it as a problem if they didn't go running to you." All he knew was that Alaric had slept and he had asked him not to leave him, and he hadn't the heart last night and he wasn't going to know, not when Alaric seemed comfortable.

 

Alaric grumbled something, the longer his mom stayed. Sleepily, he cracked open a blurry eye. "I wanted him to stay. I'm tired, I'll eat later," he yawned, effectively explaining and hopefully telling his mom what she wanted to hear. The eating part anyway, because Peter wasn't going anywhere, as far as Alaric was concerned.

And said wolf was very appreciative as Peter nuzzled his neck.

 

Cassie opened her mouth to protest but when Alaric promised that he would eat later, her shoulders slumped and she just gave a weak smile and said, "Okay."

It wasn't that she wasn't happy that he said he'd eat, and she didn't have to cajole him into it, he said he would which was...more than he had said in a while. She just loosened her arms and said, "I'll..I'll check on you later then, baby boy."

She closed the door behind her quietly.

Peter just sighed a little bit and tightened his arms around Alaric before he mumbled, "Glad to hear you'll eat."

 

Alaric nodded, yawning again. " 'kay, love you," he said, relaxing back into Peter a little more once his mom had left.

He snorted at Peter, "I suppose you won't like it when I say I did that to get her to leave?" No, probably not, which meant he was going to have to eat, and probably something that he didn't want to. Nothing sounded good, except staying in bed, cuddled up against the puck.

 

Peter went still when Alaric snorted and said that he only meant it as a way to get his mother to leave. He said, his tone not at all happy and hedged on the more dangerous side of calm, "I sincerely hope that was not a real question and a perverse joke that you will clarify."

He didn't need to say it, shouldn't need to say it. 

His fingers dug into Alaric's hips a little too tightly before he remembered to relax and he said, "You promised me you would eat."

 

Alaric sighed heavily. Of course this was going to happen. Would he ever learn to keep his mouth shut?

"No, it wasn't. I'll eat," he said, although not very convincingly. "I have two witnesses, and I know you're not gonna let me slide by." Alaric frowned as Peter's fingers held onto him a little too tightly. "Fuck I'll eat, alright? I just woke up, give me a break."

 

Peter pulled his fingers back slowly before he rubbed the spot lightly and apologetically. He wouldn't tell Alaric how much through the night his fingers had felt along his ribs, the sharpness of his hips. He just nodded and wrapped his arm background Alaric and said, "You know me well enough to know that I won't."

He pulled Alaric closer to him and just shifted him into a more comfortable position that would let him go back to sleep. He said quietly, "You're too thin now."

 

If only falling back asleep was that easy. Not when Alaric knew Peter was gonna worry. Just what he needed, another mother hen around, as if having the whole pack wasn't bad enough.

"I know I'm too thin. That's what happens when you don't eat," Alaric said sarcastically. "I just haven't been hungry, depression I guess."

 

Peter nipped at Alaric's shoulder and said, "Don't get smart with me."

He just held him. Of course he was going to worry, he hadn't known Alaric was doing this badly and now that he did. He felt like a complete asshole (which he was but this was...different). He closed his eyes and just murmured, "Just...keep your promise to me, little wolf. That's all I ask. If you don't keep that promise, you won't come back to New York."

Of course, then there was the quiet realization that maybe Alaric didn't want to come back even after things were righted.

 

"But that's what I am, the smart ass," Alaric pouted, before yawning again. Fucking hell, it was too early to be arguing about this shit.

"Like you would let me break any promises," he griped, turning his head to try and look over at the puck. "I'll come back to New York, I promise. This... California is home, but it's not the same. I'm... you're not here. Like, living. Obviously you're here now. Fuck." Alaric grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early for this!"

 

Peter opened his eyes when Alaric turned to try to look at him and he nodded. He just snorted a bit when Alaric started to grumble and he just kissed a too bony shoulder and said, "I..."

He trailed off and just held Alaric a bit tighter, trying to say everything without words what he was feeling. There was relief because for a moment there, he didn't think Alaric wanted to come back, and he wouldn't have blamed him but he also didn't want him to sit there and wallow away.

"If it's too early, go back to sleep," Peter groused and added, "Weren't you the one who said you wanted to sleep?"

 

It was nice, having Peter back, holding him, kissing his shoulder. That, was really nice. And well as waking up to him being there. That was probably the best. Except that now he was completely awake and sleep was a thing of the past.

Alaric sighed, snorting. "Like I could sleep after my mom barges in and gets all mother hen on me," he sighed. "C'mon. Let's see if I can actually get my sorry excuse for an ass out of bed today."

 

Peter gave a little groan when Alaric sighed and said he was awake now. He slowly sat up and grumbled, "Do note my feelings on the matter are that I am getting up under duress at this moment." He was content to remain in bed given how nice it was to sleep without pain. He looked at Alaric and added, "But from what I understand, you wanting to get up from bed is a good thing."

 

Alaric clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes as he tried to sit up. "You don't have to get up if you don't want. I know my bed is just that amazing," he said sarcastically.

Although getting up proved harder than he thought it would, since he still didn't have much energy. He'd need to eat a lot more if he was gonna get up easily. "Yes, it is. Considering I haven't gotten out of bed in weeks? Which is pretty fucking sad, if you think about it. Why don't I have bed sores? Or how do you even get those?" he wondered, yawning and stretching as soon as he was up in a sitting position, which meant he wavered precariously.

 

Peter gave a snort and he sat up, watching Alaric when started to stretch and attempt to get to his feet. He watched him sway but didn't immediately rush to his side to help him. He got of bed, walked around to the other side and offered up a hand, "Then it's better that you get up now before we find out that you can get bed sores."

He added, "Mostly humans get them because no one comes in to move them or leaves them wallowing in their own shit and piss. Which no one in this house would allow you to do, and I imagine they made you move around even if you didn't get out of bed."

 

Alaric snorted, unsteady on his feet, but firm. Thank the gods. He wanted to glare at Peter's offered hand, but he took it, at least to steady himself. Fucking weakling, that's what he was.

The wolf rolled his eyes as Peter explained bedsores. "Damn right. They'd turn me if I wouldn't turn myself. So fucking embarrassing," he griped, taking unsteady steps over to the bathroom. He needed to wash up, brush teeth, maybe get his hair into some semblance of a style. Or reintroduce it to a brush.

 

Peter kept him steady as Alaric got his feet underneath him, but the minute he started to take slow steps, he let Alaric take those steps. He followed and said with a laugh, "No, I don't suppose they would."

He watched and said, "You feel up to take a shower, you need it if you've been lying in bed all this time."

 

Alaric appreciated that Peter, unlike the rest of his pack, didn't baby him. They gave him the space he needed and only helped when necessary. It made Alaric not feel quite so helpless. Not that he thought his pack meant any harm, they worried about him, which he would too if the tables were turned.

But. He hated it. He understood it, but hated it with all the passions of hell.

Alaric paused to squint at Peter. "Are you saying that because I stink, or because you want to see this bony body all naked and wet?" he asked, before making a beeline for the shower.

 

Peter gave a smirk and said, "Most of the former but a bit of the latter." He kept his tone jovial and bright as he considered his lover. He was going to hover but in a way that gave Alaric space and he was only going to intervene if it looked like he really needed help. He did follow him into the bathroom but he made use of Alaric's toiletries to begin to clean himself up a bit. 

Brushed his teeth and generally tried to make it look like he didn't sleep in his clothes last night and not bring anything to change into given everything was at the hotel he was supposed to be staying in.

 

Alaric stepped into the shower, stripping off his clothes that hung off of his too-thin body. Usually he wouldn't worry about it, except that Peter was there now, and Alaric did feel a bit self-conscious. He knew he looked bad, especially since clothes weren't supposed to hang that loosely.

He turned on the shower and stepped in, sighing at the hot water. Gods that felt good. And since his health decline, the shower had been equipped with a little stool for him to sit on, so he wouldn't have to stand on slippery tile. Which was a god send since it allowed him some independency and he could lather himself up. They even put a stupid back scrubber in there. Which he used now.

"Peter, there's extra clothes in the closet if you want. Something's gotta fit."

 

Peter gave Alaric some privacy but he did look just to see how bad the damage was. It was bad. His fingers had told him that last night when he felt along Alaric's ribs, and hips, the way his lover had gone from muscled and lithe to skin and bones. But once the water was turned on and Alaric was working on cleaning himself, Peter let out a small sigh of guilt. 

Fuck, he had done this to him. He was the reason behind this...

He shook his head and considered it before he nodded, "Good, I'll search through and see if I can find something wearable." For now, he focused on his hair, because while he could go into the bedroom and look for clothes, he wasn't that comfortable with leaving Alaric in the shower alone.

 

Alaric could feel Peter's gaze on him, even while he was in the shower. It shouldn't have been weird, he knew he looked bad and Peter was probably just making sure he was doing alright, but it made him self-conscious, a feeling he was well acquainted with.

He continued to lather up shampoo in his hair, before turning his head into the water's blast. "If not, I'm sure Mom could find you something," Alaric commented, before turning off the shower. He was about as clean as he'd get without a full soak and shaving. But lately, others had been taking care of that. And it'd been a day or so, his scruff was getting to his Dad's status.

Alaric stared up at the handlebar in his shower, sighing heavily. God fucking dammit. "Peter...?" he asked plaintively.

 

Peter managed to wrangle his hair into something more manageable. The curls were now artfully tousled rather than bed head, and his clothes were wrinkled but he would address that issue in time once Alaric was out of the shower and unable to slip and smash his head against all too slick tile. 

He turned when Alaric whined for him. He moved over and asked, "What do you need?"

He wouldn't assume what his lover needed, and Peter knew that the last thing Alaric needed was someone to baby him. He needed support not someone to coddle him.

 

Alaric felt so goddamn pathetic, sitting on the stool, in the shower, wet (although clean!), but still unable to get up. It just wasn't fucking fair.

"Can you give me a hand?" he asked, biting the words out in what he hoped wasn't an angry tone. He wasn't going to blame Peter, Alaric had let himself get like this, he hadn't tried to fight it, and now he was dealing with those wonderful consequences.

 

Peter inclined his head a little bit before he reached in to help Alaric, but rather than just pick him up and be done with it, he just wrapped Alaric's fingers around the handlebar and helped him up. He just rested his hands on Alaric's sides to keep him from slipping as he got up.

"I'd give you a hand, but I'm terribly fond of both of mine," Peter said pleasantly. He added, "You smell better. Feel any better?”

 

Alaric was a bit surprised by Peter's way of helping, which wasn't what his family would have done. Rather, the puck helped to make sure he didn't fall, and generally let him get up on his own, by way of the bar.

"Thanks," Alaric mumbled, making a face at Peter as the puck commented on his hands. Nice hands, they were, not like his own currently were. They looked almost spidery, since he didn't have much mass on him anymore. And the sheep thought it took them forever to come back from the brink of death. Try being a werewolf, where you burned calories almost as fast as you could consume them.

"Yeah, a bit. Feel like a mountain man in the face, but whatever."

 

Peter smirked faintly before his expression softened a little bit and he said, "Not a problem."

He wanted Alaric to have his own agency again. He'd help but he would make sure that Alaric was able to play a part in his own movements. He brushed his fingers up and down Alaric's sides affectionately. 

He looked at the scruff on Alaric's face and he asked, "Do you want me to get a razor? And will you feel up to going and having breakfast with Cassie?"

 

Alaric sighed, rubbing his face as he caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror. He looked like utter shit. And why Peter didn't run away screaming was a mystery to the werewolf.

"Please?" he asked. "And yeah, I will. May be a bitch getting down the stairs, but yeah. At least need to show my face, that I'm alive. And well is a relative term."

 

"Of course," Peter said. He handed Alaric a towel. He started to scavenge around for a razor. He gave a bit of a snort and said, "Hell or not, you will make Cassie very happy even if you walked down the stairs or even out of the room."

He said, "Do you want to get clothes and then a shave or shave and then dress, pretty boy?"

The endearment dropped easily from his lips.

 

Alaric took the towel and rubbed at his body and hair, stopping from increasing the puddle around his feet. "I know." It was the least he could do for his mama, to walk downstairs and have breakfast with everyone. Or at least sit with them while he attempted toast.

Alaric was about to respond, when Peter dropped the endearment the wolf froze. It'd been awhile since he'd heard that, and even longer since he'd felt anything near attractive. "Shave, then dress," he mumbled, covering his body with the plush towel. "You won't find any razors, they were extra precautions," he added. "Ask Mom or another wolf."

 

Peter could have froze and looked just as shocked as Alaric did, but he made it look like he had meant it completely and it wasn't just a slip of the tongue. He nodded when Alaric said he wanted to shave first and when it was made apparent there were no razors period, he sighed a bit and said, "Then it looks like I need to go out and find a razor blade them."

He looked at Alaric and didn't tell him but instead asked, "Would you want to sit down on the toilet while I do that or you feel more comfortable standing?"

Choices, options...Alaric needed those. He needed to find his feet again and Peter wanted to help. He wanted to fix this.

 

Alaric pondered, glancing. "Stand," he said after a moment of thinking. He'd probably end up sitting, but he'd try to stay on his feet at least. Peter wouldn't take long in finding a razor.

The wolf still wondered though, why Peter called him that pet name, that term of endearment. Had Peter realized he did love Alaric back? Or was it merely habit? As much as Alaric wanted to believe it was because Peter had changed his mind about the two of them, Alaric had never been much of a dreamer. More of a cynical realist.

 

Peter nodded and said, "I will be back soon." He gave Alaric a small smile and headed out to get a razor blade so he could tidy Alaric up. 

He sighed a little heavier once he was out of earshot of Alaric and he felt like even more of an asshole. He...he should have been even more careful with his words but he couldn't help it. Alaric was...He cared for him. A lot. He had forsaken a good number of beds because he had Alaric in his bed and his apartment.

He should have, the minute he kicked Alaric out, been in another's bed or had another in his bed. He hadn't. He had wallowed instead with wine. He had tried to fuck others but there was something missing. He stepped out of the hall and really, he should have been surprised when he almost stepped onto a razor blade with a can of shaving cream next to it.

Wolves, they fucking heard everything. He picked them up and went back in and said, "Do you think if I asked for a sandwich, it would magically appear like these did?" He gestured to the can of shaving cream and the razor blade.

 

"Okay," Alaric said quietly, watching through the mirror as Peter left to pick up necessities to shave. It really was annoying not to have them around when he needed them, but then again, that was why he'd lost that privilege, as his mom so lightly put it.

He hated to see her in so much pain, like when his dad died. But it just... it HURT. Everything hurt so bad. It was better now, thankfully, even though Alaric still had his reservations about it all.

Alaric ran a hand through his unruly hair, wet and tangled. Gods he did look like a mountain man. And not a very attractive one at that. His skin was in terrible shape as well, and everything else. It was a miracle Peter didn't just leave.

Said puck returned rather quickly, making Alaric wrap himself up even more with the towel. Now that he'd gotten a proper look at himself, he was self-conscious about how he looked. It was almost as bad as his wings. Which, everyone had noted in the pack, he hadn't shown since he'd gotten back. He had also refused to change into his wolf.

"Mm... maybe. But you know the chef of the pack is Aiden, right? Unless you trust him to make you a sandwich, be careful what you wish for," Alaric retorted.

 

Peter's expression shifted into something a little confused when Alaric tightened the towel around himself protectively and shielded himself from view. He didn't comment on it, but he just eyed him for a moment. He blinked at the retort, considered it and shook his head, "You know, I think I'd sooner trust a maenad than to ask him to make any food."

He looked at Alaric for a moment and said, finally because it had to be said, "I'm sorry." He touched Alaric's throat with two gentle fingers and tilted his head to make sure he looked at him and said again, "I am sorry."

He hesitated and added in a completely dead language, that no one in this house would ever understand, "I do love you...and for that I am so sorry."

 

Alaric had always been a bit self-conscious, but it had always been his wings, not his actual body. This... felt weird to him, wrong that he shouldn't be comfortable. But it felt even worse, being buck naked in front of anyone, let alone Peter.

"Probably wise choice," Alaric shrugged, before he froze, watching the puck. What? What'd he do now to get that look out of Peter? And then the apology. Half of Alaric wanted to flare up and tell Peter he wasn't being self-conscious because of HIM, but... that'd be an outright lie. And despite Peter not being a wolf, he could spot a lie a mile away, master of deceit that every puck was.

Peter even forced Alaric to look at him, as he apologized. Alaric settled for a bitch-face instead, one eyebrow quirked. "I get you're sorry," he muttered, not quite sure what the incomprehensible babbling was about. "You wouldn't be here otherwise. But... thanks. I guess." He wouldn't go so far as to forgive Peter, not yet. Alaric still wasn't sure all of the puck's reasonings for sticking around.

 

Peter let his fingers drop when Alaric settled on the bitch face and when he didn't understand, he just smiled faintly. He didn't worry he wouldn't understand; he had chosen a language that old to say it in for the sole reason he couldn't say it in any other language or way at the moment. Still...he wouldn't know that he was sorry that he loved him, which was probably for the best given the situation. 

He just let his fingers drop from his cheek, and he looked at the razor and the cream and asked, "Did you want help or did you feel confident enough that you could shave without..." His tongue felt like lead and the way he stopped breathing for a moment said everything he couldn't. He gave a little shake of his head and rephrased it, "Would you like me to help you or do you feel up to shaving?"

 

"You do it," Alaric said, not sure what he was reading on Peter's face. The puck was a fucking enigma, which partway pissed off the wolf, but the other part found curious. It wasn't exactly a healthy mix.

The werewolf just squinted at Peter, as he shook his head and found better words. "I trust you not to slit my throat, like I tried to do. And wrists. Healing. Sucks," he said, so very nonchalantly. "Where do ya want me to be? Standing, sitting?" Peter didn't have to pussy-foot around the fact he'd tried to take his life. It wasn't a secret, as a pack it probably would have been better, except said pack was too fucking attached to him for whatever reason.

 

Peter nearly flinched at the words and he just nodded. He focused on the second question and said, "Sit, it will be easier for you and for me."

He gestured for him to either sit on the edge of the vanity or on the toilet seat and turned on the tap in the sink and started to get ready to shave the scruff from Alaric's face and hopefully it would help the wolf in front of him feel more comfortable. He asked, "When was the last time you preened?"

If he was going to be here...he was going to do his best to show what he couldn't say at the moment. Wolves were big on...showing, weren't they? Bigger on that than words?

 

Alaric nodded and took a seat on the toilet seat. He made sure the towel was still securely wrapped around him, almost like a blanket would be. He watched as Peter turned on the water, just observing.

The question came as a surprise, before Alaric tsked. "Dunno. Awhile." He didn't want his wings out, especially not now. Not when they probably looked as bad as the rest of him.

 

Peter got his hands wet before he got the shaving cream and lathered it up on Alaric's cheek and down to his neck. He was careful as he started to shave him clean, paying close attention to the curves and dips of his throat and not nicking him in the least. He paused for a moment before he said, "If you would like, I can preen them later. After breakfast maybe...I have a feeling you'll want to lie back down after that."

He would need to lie down really, this was probably the most activity he had done in weeks and he didn't want him to be overwhelmed. 

Peter rinsed off the blade and went back to work, methodical and slow, paying the utmost care to Alaric. The same kind of care he would have shown after a particularly brutal scene, but this was...different, he hoped Alaric could see the difference. He meant this just as much as that, and this was without sex coloring either of their perceptions.

 

Alaric sat still as Peter started, even closing his eyes to just relax and feel pampered. Usually the wolf would bristle and growl at someone else being so close to him with something so sharp, but for as much as Alaric was unsure of Peter's reasons for being out here on the opposite coast... he trusted the puck. He trusted Peter wouldn't hurt him.

Minds were crazy things. As were feelings and the heart. "Thanks, but I'm good," Alaric murmured as Peter offered to preen him. Honestly, Alaric was afraid to know how bad his wings had gotten, he'd lost a lot of feathers before his mom had gotten him. And he'd only lost more at home. Probably stress, and the malnutrition he was subjecting himself to.

It was nice to Peter to offer, but stubborn-headed Alaric had made his choice.

 

Peter wasn't sure if Alaric would still trust him, but he did. The way he just closed his eyes and let himself relax as he worked on shaving him clean again without even bristling or growling...that was actually a good sign to him. He had been so worried that Alaric wouldn't trust him at all, but...he had been so plaintive the night before, asking him to stay.

He would stay.

Peter nodded when Alaric said he didn't want that. He wouldn't ask again for a while then, not until a few days had passed and perhaps after Alaric had started to eat again and started to feel better. He just focused on the task at hand and murmured, "Perhaps another time then."

But soon enough Peter had Alaric shaved and looking less mountain man. He rinsed off the razor and left it by the sink for now and looked at Alaric, "Better?"

 

"Maybe," Alaric said with lackluster enthusiasm. No, his wings were going to stay away, until he was better. Maybe. Or maybe they'd stay hidden for awhile again. He wasn't sure which, but he knew he had no desire to have them out again.

Once Peter was done, Alaric felt his face, before nodding. "Yep, more like a person now," he answered. "Thanks, Peter," he said, before attempting to stand, bracing himself against the commode. Time to get dressed and find Peter something he could wear, if the rumpled clothes were an issue. Which knowing the puck, were.

 

Peter didn't quite like the way Alaric just shrugged off the offer and he knew that his wings had to be in terrible shape if he was pushing away the chance to be preened. Something he enjoyed. He nodded when Alaric agreed that he looked a real person again. He stepped back and let Alaric stand up before he asked, "Did you want me to help you back into the bedroom...so you can have enough energy to head down stairs?"

He wanted to prove to them that he wasn't going to hurt Alaric again, that he was going to help him be better.

 

"I can make it, I think," Alaric said, gauging the distance from where he stood to the bed. Maybe he could get there and just... rest. Perhaps, he could do both, make it to his room and walk down the stairs without assistance. Maybe.

With his jaw set at a stubborn angle, towel clutched around his too-thin body, Alaric took shaky steps towards the bedroom. He walked with care, placing each foot as steadily as he could, one arm outstretched to potentially brace himself should he stumble. "You just... go find some clothes. I'll be fine," Alaric said with determination.

 

Peter nodded and stepped aside and said, "If anything will fit and is up to my refined taste." Even though he walked into the bedroom and went to the closet, he kept his eye on Alaric. He would give him his space, he needed it to feel less like an invalid and more like an independent wolf.

He started looking through Alaric's clothing and settled on a simple button down and pair of not too worn jeans. It was nowhere near his comfort level of fashion but it, at least, was not wrinkled and it was clean. He didn't try to find a pair of socks and just left his feet bare. He looked, for lack of a better word, like a regular relaxed person.

"What did you want to wear?"

 

Alaric snorted, rolling his eyes even though Peter couldn't see. Truth be told, most of his clothes at home weren't all that sophisticated. They mostly comprised of stuff he'd worn as a teenager and younger, with a few nicer clothes tossed in from his visits. But he knew there had to be something that at least fit the puck.

As for himself, he barely made it to the bed before he sat heavily on it and just flopped backwards, legs dangling over the edge. There with his last vestiges of energy. Fuck. "Clothes?" he answered Peter. "Not really picky."

 

Peter watched the way he flopped on the bed and he asked, "Do you want to rest for a bit before we go down?"

He hoped that with enough movement, he could get Alaric's appetite up and running again and make him eat before his body ate itself. He picked clothes with care, comfortable things that would be easy to lie back down in and not have to remove. Soft, worn T-shirt, and pants, and he had to snort at the rather festive boxers that lurked in the back of the closet.

"A gift from one of your sisters?" It had to be, he doubted that Alaric would have picked out something that obnoxious.

 

"Maybe," Alaric admitted, thinking about it. Most likely yes, he would. His legs felt a bit numb, in the fact he couldn't feel them. And he was light-headed, probably because he hadn't enough to eat or drink, on top of the weakness. Fucking body. He was not used to this treatment, that his body wouldn't cooperate with his wishes. Was this how humans felt? No wonder they tended to live hard and fast.

Alaric lifted his head up enough to look over at Peter, before letting it drop back. "If you found what I think you did, yes. They thought it was amusing, to which I retaliated with the worst granny-panties I could find in hideously huge sizes."

 

Peter nodded and said, "Then we'll wait a little bit."

He gave a little chuckle and said, "So if I were to say that I was picking them out for you to wear, you would probably tell me to go fuck myself?" He could only imagine his sister's reaction to the worst underwear in the world, then again given the sister he was imagining, she probably would have grinned and said that it was a good thing she never wore underwear to begin with.

He put down the festive boxers and went with something more mundane. He set them on the bed, and went to look at Alaric for a moment before he reached out and started to massage one of his calves and asked, "Exactly how little have you moved over the last few weeks?"

 

Alaric nodded, sighing as he just relaxed in the bed. "Mm... pretty much," he replied. There was no way in hell he was going to wear those awful things. He really needed to get rid of them.

"Does rolling over count?" Alaric asked, shrugging. "Not much, if at all. Didn't see a reason to." He was rarely hungry, so he didn't join everyone to eat. Just basic things, like using the bathroom. Food was forced on him, as was drinking, he had no job to go do, no one to see.

 

Peter gave him a dry look, "If you really want to push for rolling over as movement, I will graciously allow you that." He wouldn't like it but he would let Alaric have his little moment. He just massaged Alaric's calves until he thought it was enough to remove the fine tremble from them.

He went to sit down next to Alaric and considered a few things before he said, "I hope that you are going to start moving more...and eating more."

 

Alaric gave 'a look' at Peter, as the puck sounded more and more like his mother. "I doubt you're gonna let me say no," he griped, sighing. "But first, tell me something."

He toyed with the towel, thinking of how to phrase his question. "Why not just... forget about me? I assume you fucked others, that's what pucks do, right?"

 

Peter paused at the question and gave it the careful consideration it deserved. He watched Alaric fidget with the edge of his towel. He said without much inflection, "I fucked others, yes. As forgetting about you..."

He sighed and said, "I couldn't. You were and are a part of my life. I thought I could easily but it was not the same." He frowned a bit and said, "I...expected you to march back in the next day and try to beat sense into me. To yell louder but you didn't. I had hoped that meant that you realized it was infatuation, not a true mate bond."

 

Alaric snorted, laughing bitterly. "I'm not that lucky, thought you knew that," he said quietly, wryly amused. "Figured you did. Were they any good? They'd have to be, to keep you interested," Alaric mused, sitting up with some difficulty. But he made it, and he just sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at his too-thin legs. "My family is never that lucky."

His dad had died, his mom hadn't been doing well, despite not being a werewolf. He had fucking wings, Dracen moved away for school, Jake and Lily went traveling to South Korea, Lexi had her own ambitions. They'd scattered across the world, and he'd fallen into bed, and in love, with a puck.

 

"I had hoped for once your abysmal luck would have been circumvented by my own prayers," Peter admitted ruefully, though his words sounded light and amused, his expression told another story.

He gave a little bitter sound that was too sharp to be a laugh, and too soft to be a sneer. He said finally, "I'm sure they were but I found little pleasure in them." He ran his fingers through his hair and said, "They were not you."

He frowned a little bit before he said, "Lucky...no, I...don't believe your family has the best of luck. If you did...you would have never met me."

 

"You found me, remember?" Alaric said pointedly, running a hand through his damp hair, that had most likely left a nice wet spot on his bed, lovely. "Nice to know I can't be replaced, I should put that on a business card."

He grabbed for the clothes Peter had picked out for him, and attempted to get dressed with the towel on. Easier said than done. Something about being naked with Peter right there didn't feel right. Maybe it was because he'd lost any ounce of sexiness he used to have, and didn't want Peter to see it. Or he didn't want the puck to feel any worse than he already did.

 

Peter blinked and he said, "I did..." He actually looked even less pleased with himself at that reminder. If he had been able to ignore how the boy reminded him of his parents and something he wanted again. He sighed a bit, before he said, "Alaric, I did not lie when I said I care about you."

He watched him try to get dressed with a towel on and said, "I can step outside if it will make you more comfortable." He didn't like having to say it, he didn't want to leave but he would if it would make Alaric comfortable. He...knew Alaric's body, knew that his young lover was...not himself visually but it was still Alaric.

 

"Yeah, you did. Smug look on your pretty face, offering me everything under the sun," Alaric hummed, able to get his shirt on, buttons were a whole other problem.

"I know you didn't. But how much do you care, I think is the better question," he said. "If you cared, why the hell did you listen to my bluster? Thought you pucks were craftier than that and knew a bluff when you saw one." Maybe if Peter had tried to see him earlier, he'd have attempted his bluff, which then would have made it a threat. But he was too weak to do anything now, couldn't even bathe himself without some help. Useless as a pup.

"Go, stay, whatever," Alaric said with more bravado than he felt. Stubborn, yes. But he was also weak, and couldn't say no to Peter. He'd missed the puck, terribly. It'd taken him a long time to sleep decently, and even now, he couldn't because he had so little muscle or fat, he couldn't stay in one position for long.

 

Peter reached out and helped Alaric button his shirt and he said, "I listened because...I wanted you to hate me enough that you would move on." He frowned and said, "Granted, I had also assumed...several things that I now know to be incorrect." 

The puck didn't look happy at all to admit that before he looked at Alaric when he told him to go or stay. He asked again, clearly, "What do you want me to do?" He was very clear on that and he looked at him with a bit of a frown before he added, "I can tell you are not comfortable with me watching you right now. I can leave."

 

Alaric grumbled as Peter reached to help button his shirt, and didn't swat away the hands. Peter assumed, and had been proven wrong, was that a good thing or bad? The wolf wasn't sure.

He especially wasn't sure when Peter asked his question more clearly. Alaric chewed on the inside of his cheek, staring over at Peter, before answering. Stay, leave, help. Alaric fiddled with the shirt while he thought, before looking away and answering. "No stay. Just... fuck I'm going to sound like some fucking teenage girl, but turn round?"

 

Peter fully expected Alaric to shove his hands away but was happy when he didn't. When Alaric finally gave him an answer, Peter just nodded and turned around so he would have his privacy. "All you have to do is ask."

There was a gentleness to his response and it was that care that he showed. He wanted to make it known that he cared even if he couldn't say it. He added, "I think a teenage girl would blush a little more and be a little demure, and perhaps not say 'fucking' but...given that you are not actually a teenage girl, I do have to give you some leeway."

He rested his chin on his hand and considered the headboard. "If you could eat anything right now, what would you eat?"

 

"Dutifully noted," Alaric huffed, scowling as Peter did as he asked. With Peter's back turned, Alaric struggled with the rest of the clothes, at least getting them onto his body, if not closed all the way.

"Maybe a teenage girl would say 'fucking', do you know many teenage girls?" Alaric asked, attempting to button his pants. "Wait, actually, don't answer that, please." Successful in getting his pants on at least, he sat back down heavily. "Okay, buttons, you, nimble fingers."

 

Peter gave a snort, "Teenage girls do not do it for me. They are not mature enough to consent in any form or fashion." He paused and added, "I would much rather wait until they were both legal and sure of themselves." 

He gave a chuckle when Alaric begged him not to answer and he said, a little mischievously, "Well, your mother was the exception to that one but that was a favor for your Aunt Odette..."

When he was given the green light, he turned around and buttoned up Alaric's pants and nodded, "Anything else you need buttoned?" He waved his fingers around briefly in jest.

 

"Well that's a fucking relief," Alaric replied with a very exaggerated roll of his eyes. "And that, I did not need to know. So again, thank you for that mental image," he huffed, letting Peter finish up the dressing job of getting buttons fastened.

"Mm... nope. Good now," he said, eying the door. Now came the biggest part, walking down the stairs to breakfast. Fucking pride, too damn stubborn for his own good. "Let's get going before I change my mind and this was all for nothing."

 

Peter chuckled a bit and said, "You already knew how old she was when I met her and your father, and your uncle." His tone was teasing and light. 

He nodded and stood up. He offered his hand to Alaric again and said, "You can lean against me, and I won't even tease you. Unless you continue to be an ass. In that case, I will make sure everyone knows."

 

"Still doesn't mean I need a reminder," Alaric sulked, but took Peter's offered hand anyway.

"Gee thanks, how noble of you." Which for Peter, it actually was. Still didn't mean Alaric wouldn't give him shit, because he was going to. That was just Alaric's way of showing appreciation. Or was it hate? Both perhaps.

"Also I thought I have a wonderful ass. Or would it be had since it's lost its shape? Being a werewolf sucks, by the way."

 

Peter tugged Alaric to his feet and looked quite content with it even if Alaric grumbled and looked less than happy about a reminder that he had fucked his parents and his uncle. The former pair more often than Sebastian but...He shrugged a bit. He kept an arm around Alaric and said, "Nobility is one of my shining traits, didn't you know?"

He grinned at him, and said, "I have always had an appreciation for your ass." 

Peter eyed him and asked, "Which parts? Then you should really be eating part, or the your body is eating itself part? Or the hidden tricks and secrets?" He paused and sighed heavily, "I always did think the knotting myth would have been fantastic if it were real." He gave a little shrug, and put on the most heartbroken sigh he could. "And this is why I can never have nice things."

 

"Hardly," Alaric growled back, but leaned against Peter as he stood. It was just easier than pretending he didn't need to. "And you say that now, but my ass is not up to its usual glorious standards."

When the puck gave him a hard look, Alaric tsked. "Mostly the eating part. Don't eat, buh-bye handsome body. Goodbye energy, good luck getting that back anytime soon. You'd need to eat the whole town to get back to somewhere decent." Just because Others were in the open now, didn't mean that restaurants liked the heavy eaters very much. Which included werewolves and peris, like his mom.

"Peter..... Ever heard of TMI? Because I think that's one acronym you could learn and use. Daily."

 

Peter chuckled and said, "I don't know, do you want to take that bet because I'm more than sure I'd still find your ass glorious." 

He nodded as Alaric started to bemoan the pains of being a wolf, and he snorted a little bit and said, "If you really think that your mother wouldn't find a way to feed you everything in this city and then some, I do not think you have met Cassie."

He laughed richly when Alaric looked horrified at his comments but really. Like he didn't expect it. Peter just started to help him out of his room, and kept his arm around his little lover. "I don't see why I should ever worry about such things. It's not like you don't expect it." The puck just squeezed his arm around Alaric briefly before he added, "All I know is that by the time we get downstairs, you will be hungry."

 

Alaric rolled his eyes again. Peter was so full of shit. "Peter, if you can still find my ass glorious, I will give you the best fucking blow job of your life," the wolf said, obviously not believing it. What little he saw in the mirror told him he looked like how he felt, crap.

"No, I know Mom will feed me, but that doesn't mean I won't feel bad about it." Aiden could cook all day and his mom could order in all she wanted, but if Alaric was going to get better, he'd have to eat by the truckload to even start the process. And soup was still difficult.

Either way, Alaric let Peter help him out of the bedroom and headed towards the stairs. Really, why did he have to be near the stairs, but not the elevator? Stupid, really. "If you say so, puck," again not believing it. His appetite wasn't going to change overnight, even if he'd finally had a fitful night of rest.

 

Peter blinked at Alaric's rebuttal and he gave him a slow grin, and said, "Is that a true wager? Because if you truly mean it, I'd be more than happy to demonstrate that I most assuredly still find your ass attractive. But it may behove us to wait before you go down on your knees and remind me of how good your blowjobs are."

He added, off hand, "Because I would be hard pressed to just stop there."

He hummed a little bit and said, "If it is the cost...it would only be fair if I footed the bill, given it was my reaction that put you in this place."

He kept Alaric balanced and helped him down the stairs, he just hummed a little bit. He could already smell amazing things, and if he recalled correctly, Alaric said most meals tended to be buffet style so it was entirely possible to cherry pick Alaric's favorites and set him down at a table and make sure he ate.

 

Alaric scowled as Peter gave him the fox in the henhouse look. Great, why hadn't he learned yet to keep his big mouth shut? "I dunno, do you accept the wager? Because I still very much have my doubts you'd find my bony ass anywhere near attractive enough to be called "glorious"," Alaric admitted, rolling his eyes as Peter continued to comment on it.

"I could bankrupt ya, you know. Werewolves and starving appetites, I hear they're a bitch," the young wolf bantered, taking the stairs slow and steady. He said nothing, but he leaned on Peter pretty heavily, focusing on the movements more than anything else.

He could also smell the food, which didn't appeal to him. It just smelled like rich food that made his stomach turn into knots. Guess his appetite hadn't returned yet, one point for him.

 

Peter chuckled, "I accept the wager, Alaric. But I may have to wait to collect when you are feeling more yourself and less...exhausted." The grin hadn't faded though and he looked all too pleased with himself because Alaric was wrong. He'd still find him attractive, bony or not...he still found him attractive but he wanted him to be healthier, better than what he was right now.

He waved his free hand in the air in a dismissive gesture and said, "I do not think you grasp how much money I have accumulated and how much more I can lay claim to given that I do not need to "die" and inherit my bank accounts anymore." He gave a bit of a wide smirk and added, "And I would happily kill another puck and assume his identity to gain his monetary assets."

He really didn't like other pucks. But then again, no puck liked any other puck, they were all too similar to truly gather in groups with the exception of the Panic.

Peter said nothing of how heavily Alaric leaned against him, he just shouldered the extra weight good naturedly. Getting him down the stairs was hard work but once they were on the ground floor, he just paused for a moment and asked, "How are you so far?"

 

"Goodie me," Alaric snorted, shaking his head. Of course Peter would accept, it was Peter, a puck. They lived for gambles and sex, and anything that promised both. And Alaric had a difficult time of anyone finding him attractive as he was, barely more than skin and bones, looking more or less like a walking corpse. Or that's what vampires were supposedly, so was he a vampire now? Hm, something to ask Uncle Sebastian.

"Ask Uncle Aiden. He's got money tied up in everything, apparently. I hear he has garages all across the country for his vintage automobiles. Says he even has one of the first Fords or something. I know money, and I think you doubt a werewolf appetite when paired with a peri." His mom could put away twenty hamburgers when she was truly hungry, multiple that with an entire pack, and they could out-eat the state in a week's time.

By the time the pair made it downstairs, Alaric was feeling rather light-headed, but stubborn. Funny thing, he'd never really had to deal with his vision blurring before, very interesting. "Same as before? Wobbly, light-headed, still talking though."

 

Peter snorted a bit and said, "You make it sound like I just ruined all of your favorite holidays and stole candy from a baby." He paused and added, "Which I would never do. Candy from a baby--they are too loud and they will not let go of shit for nothing. Especially their candy."

He hummed a bit and said, "I have seen what you can put away, and I have seen Cassie eat before, and I've paid for her meals before. Same with Zachary; I am prepared..."

There was a small bit of earnestness there, a plea to let him help and not to say no. He wanted to fix this, fix him and make him better again.

Peter nodded, "To be expected...do you want to rest a moment or make it into the dining room and settle into a chair?" 

He should have been prepared for when one of the wolves came out, saw Alaric and their eyes widened before one of them grinned widely and walked forward, "Alaric! Cassie is going to die when she sees you coming down for breakfast."

Peter scoffed, "I would hope not literally."

"Fuck off, puck," the wolf growled, she was an older wolf, one of Cassie's adopted kids--Anabelle, and she was mighty protective of her adopted mother and brother. But then again, who in this pack wasn't protective over the rest of the pack, especially their alpha and her son? If the others were still there, they would have been equally smothered but given only Cassie and Alaric were there right now which meant they got all of their attention.

 

“My favorite holidays are a very short list, and I would hope you didn't steal candy from a baby. They slobber all over that shit worse than a mastiff," Alaric commented, shaking his head. He knew Peter was eager to help, which almost made it worse. Alaric just... wanted to get better, on his own time. And yes, having the puck around, and knowing he WANTED to be there helped, but food really was not top priority for Alaric. Maybe something to drink though, apple juice or something. Maybe Uncle Aiden would share.

"Chair, might as well power through," he sighed. But they didn't exactly get far, as Anabelle showed up, looking quite pleased. "Hey Belle. You got a place set out for us, or do I really have to fight everyone else for a little something?" he teased. Somehow, it was easier to be his usual self with Peter there, supporting him. Literally.

 

"Valid point," Peter agreed pleasantly. Children were odd and rather disgusting creatures and he didn't want any part of them. The fact that Cassie and Zachary had been so willing to have several of them and adopt more. He'd never understand it but he supposed that made them happy, even if he would have been insanely disturbed by it. Then again...he eyed Alaric, he appreciated the outcome. He nodded when he said he'd rather go to the chair, and then settle in for a little bit rather than rest now.

Anabelle considered it and said, "Place set for you, didn't know when you were coming down so we didn't fill up your plate or anything but that's easy." She eyed him critically for a moment before she said, "Wanna start off with toast and see how that goes?"

Peter looked at Alaric and said, "...maybe something a little more carb heavy? Potatoes, maybe bacon?"

He looked at Alaric for confirmation, before he started to help him to the dining room where the noise was a little much, mostly the sound of silverware against plates interspaced with a sharp, bright burst of laughter at something they couldn't hear. 

Anabelle glared at Peter before she smiled at Alaric, "We have some of Aiden's special ice tea? That's sure to help your stomach." 

Now that Alaric was up and moving, she knew things would be better. No one had managed to get him out of his room yet, but this was a good sign even if it was just because of the puck. And Alaric sounded like himself. She grinned and added, "Unless you wanna fight for a place at a table that is?"

 

Alaric knew why his parents adopted so many, it was because his dad wanted a large family, and it made him happy to have a bright and loud group under his roof. It made for a comfortable home for him, and Cassie didn't seem to mind.

"Gee, thanks. No faith in me at all," he sighed heavily, but smirked. "Fine, fill up my plate with those. I don't feel like flying my bony elbows at the moment," he said. He probably wouldn't eat much of it, but that's what Peter was for. So Alaric could shove the plate over to the puck.

"Did Uncle Aiden cook any of it, or was it all ordered?" Alaric asked off-handedly. "And fuck yeah to the special iced tea. Also please be nice to Peter. He's helping, alright?"

 

Anabelle rolled her eyes and smirked, "Aiden might take it personally if you throw up some of his hard work." She shrugged and added, "But a lot of it is order in; no one felt like cooking and really..." She looked towards the dining room, "It's easier to order in."

Of course when he said he wanted Aiden's tea, she beamed like she was the one who had made it. Her smile dimmed just a little bit when Alaric told her to be nice to the puck. She didn't want to be but he was, and she hated to admit it, being helpful. She couldn't believe that ass was Alaric's mate.

Peter just held Alaric up with an arm and said, "Good, I'm glad you see reason. We'll make sure you have a big cup of tea."

Anabelle reached out to ruffle Alaric's hair and grinned, "And you even smell good, 'Ric. And you shaved, goddamn, it's good to see you again."

 

"He would probably kick my ass around a bit, just for that," Alaric winced, making a face. Aiden took pride in his cooking and tea-making. Coffee, he could care less about, but goddamn his tea was amazing. Maybe it had special healing properties or some other magical shit.

"Got it, Uncle Aiden is magic, but not able to bend space and time to make a buffet, gotcha," he said, giving Anabelle a very poor, mock salute. To Peter, the young werewolf just rolled his eyes again. "Yes, yes, force-feed me everything. I'm onto your plan."

He gave an indignant sound as Anabelle ruffled his hair and commented on his improved hygiene. "Yeah, yeah. I don't look like hobo now, I got it. Just, lead to the party," he said, waving his hand at her hair-ruffling to try and get her to stop. Huh, maybe it would be easier to get back into the groove of things.

 

"He would," Anabelle agreed with a bit of a grin, and she looked so much happier when Alaric seemed...more like himself and reacted to the teasing like she expected. He tried to get her to stop which mean she had to ruffle his hair a little more. She couldn't help it; she had to make good on the fact that he was her little brother in all senses of the word but the biological one. She finally stopped teasing him when he said that it was time to go to the 'party'.

Peter just chuckled at Alaric and said, "If I have to, I will." But already he could see a change in Alaric. He was more relaxed, tired but he looked a little better. More sure of what he where he was? He didn't know what it was but he was just happy to see Alaric teasing others.

He helped Alaric into the dining room, and really he shouldn't have been surprised at the number of glares he got, or the look of startled hope on Cassie's face. She gave Alaric the most beautiful smile and gestured to the seat at her end of the table. Peter said, "Looks like you've made her day."

 

Uncle Aiden definitely would. He took pride in his cooking and baking, and tea-brewing. Which everyone was happy to heap on the compliments, so long as it kept them fed with his delightful food and drink.

Alaric growled as Anabelle continued to ruffle his hair, trying to swat her away, but failing. "I know you will, you bastard," Alaric griped at Peter, but said nothing more. Peter was just looking out for him, as was everyone else in that house. Or hotel, technically.

He walked with Peter to the dining room, glaring back at the wolves that glared at Peter. Fuck 'em, Peter was his, he was going to get some respect while he was around. But when Alaric saw how his mom lit up, he smiled, tentatively. "Guess so," he murmured to Peter, steering them her way.

"Hi Mom," the young wolf greeted, using one arm to grip the chair he was claiming.

 

Peter just smiled faintly, and said, "Then you know there is no point in arguing." He just looked faintly amused as Alaric glared back for all that he was worth when the others glared at him, he understood why they were doing it. It did make him worry for his own health but the look Cassie gave him when Alaric came in. It was thankful, a little sad but mostly thankful.

She just turned that vibrant smile on Alaric and said, "Hi baby." Her tone was soft and she reached out to rest her fingers on top of his, before she pulled back, "Sit! Sit, have breakfast with me."

Anabelle grinned and said, "I'll grab hi--"

"I'll get him a plate," Peter said, and glanced at her. 

Anabelle glared, and Peter just smiled pleasantly before he made sure Alaric was good to be left alone and get into the chair. He asked Cassie, "Do you need anything else?"

"If you could get me another plateful of...well, just about everything," Cassie said, and she looked at Anabelle, "Could you get me another glass of tea? And one for Alaric too?"

"Already promised him I would, and I can get you one Mama Cassie," Anabelle said with a grin.

 

"I guess not," Alaric sighed. He knew better, Peter was going to force Alaric to be healthier, one way or another. And making sure he ate and drank, all that stuff. But it was all worth it, to see his mom smile again like that.

"Okay," he said, sitting heavily into the chair. Gods it was good to get off of his feet. And it was rather nice to be waited on, hand and foot, although he still didn't like the glares Peter was getting. He was helping, being nice! Shouldn't that fucking count for something?

"Thanks, Belle," Alaric said, leaning against his mama. "Probably biggest thing I'm gonna do today is be down here."

 

Peter let the glares and heated whispers slide off his back as if he were a well oiled wrestler. He could care less about what they thought of him, because Cassie had smiled so happily and Alaric was talking and acting more like himself. It would be a long road to recovery but...the stepping stones were there now and that was good.

So he went through the buffet line and started to pick out everything that looked good (which he would be honest, was a good amount of food), and made sure to get a little of everything for Cassie and picked things he figured Alaric would like if he could get around to eating that was. He didn't worry about getting himself a plate at the moment, knowing that Alaric would let him steal off his plate.

Anabelle grinned and said, "I'll get the drinks then." 

Cassie just wrapped her arm around Alaric's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I think coming down and having breakfast is fantastic. I'm happy." She was so happy, she just squeezed him tight and smiled. He...she might hate Peter for what he had done, but the puck was trying to fix it and it was helping.

 

Peter may have been able to ignore the negative attention he was getting, but Alaric wasn't. He glared right back at those that were doing the commenting and glaring. So yeah, Peter had fucked up. But he was here now, fixing things. Maybe that was half the reason Alaric was downstairs with them all, to prove Peter wasn't such a bad guy, he could be good and helpful. He WAS helping, a lot, actually.

The young wolf smiled as his mom kissed his forehead and put an arm around him. "Mm... good. I'd hate to think I disappointed you by actually showing up. I think it took a good five minutes just to get down the stairs," he said wryly. "Got my daily exercise in."

 

Cassie just smiled a bit sadly and said, "The only way you could ever disappoint me is if you hurt yourself again." She just hugged him tighter and relaxed when Anabelle came back with more iced-tea--her's in a regular sized glass and Alaric's in something that looked like it could have started its life out as a McDonald's super-size cup.

"Drink up," she teased and dropped into a seat next to Cassie, but she did leave the seat closest to Alaric free for Peter when he came back. 

Cassie just ran her fingers through Alaric's hair and said, light and teasing, "A whole five minutes? And here I thought you were going to tell me it took longer." She quieted briefly when Peter came back to the table, and placed a plate in front of her and another in front of Alaric. 

"There," Peter announced and looked pointedly at Alaric. "Pick and choose your poisons. Or I'll pick them for you."

 

Alaric quieted at his mom's words, just nodding. He knew he'd hurt her, by trying to take his life. It just.... it hurt so much, more than he thought it could. And afterwards... it felt even worse. He'd done the wrong thing, he knew it. Seeing his mom like that, everyone so worried, he'd just made things worse for them all.

But now? Now he could start fixing things, just like Peter was trying. It helped, to have him near, even if they weren't quite sure where here was for them. Alaric wanted to believe that Peter loved him but... the puck couldn't say it, despite the fact his actions said very clearly he cared for the werewolf. It was confusing and left Alaric with a headache if he thought too much about it. What mattered was that the puck was there, helping, dealing quite well with the wolves that held such skepticism towards him.

Alaric was broken out of his thoughts as he got the biggest damn cup of his life. Filled with his Uncle Aiden's tea. Of whom was sitting at the other end of the table, smiling encouragingly and nodding towards the cup. If it could even be called such. More like a canteen. "Gee, thanks," Alaric sighed, picking up the 'cup'. He didn't even bother to smell it, since he knew it wouldn't do anything for him. Instead he just sipped it gently.

The tea was cool on his throat, feeling rather nice, actually. And to go with the tea, his plate full of food he wanted nothing to do with. To make sure Peter understood that, Alaric gave him quite a stare. "Oh goodie. Thank you. Really. So much," he said flatly. Nonetheless, he picked up the fork and picked at the food. Mostly the potatoes, since that would 'fill' him up. And it was full of carbs, so that was good, right?

 

Cassie kissed his forehead again and just gave him that little sad smile before she brightened up. She was happy that he was down there with them, and she hoped that this meant that he would stop hiding in his room and would start to take care of himself again. Of course, even she went a little wide-eyed at the cup Belle had brought him--she just tilted her head to the side much like a bird and stared at it before she teased, "Now I feel unloved with my normal sized cup."

Belle rolled her eyes and said, "N'ah Mama Cass, we love you but Alaric needs the big cup." 

Peter just raised an eyebrow and said, "You are so very welcome. I'll even pretend you didn't sound like an ungrateful little prick right then."

Anabelle growled faintly and Peter just sighed before he picked a piece of bacon from Alaric's plate and started to chew on it thoughtfully. "Just eat, Alaric. For the love of all that is holy."

Cassie just looked at Anabelle for a moment before she said, "Ana, could you get Peter his own plate of food? Maybe something with more fruit and yoghurt?"

Peter gave a little gesture, "It's fine Cassie, I can eat a carb heavy meal once or twice without it affecting me poorly."

 

Alaric sighed happily at the kiss his mom gave him. It was a comforting gesture, and one that his mom had been giving him a lot, but it was different now. It was a good thing, he was out and about with everyone, making her happy.

He clung to his large cup, grinning. "I'll share with you, Mom. No one can fault me for sharing with you," he said all too innocently, offering the giant mug to his mom. All the while pouting at Peter.

"Yes, I'm ungrateful. I don't want food, but I know that no one at this table is going to let me get away with not eating. So thanks, jackass," Alaric huffed, sticking another fork full of potatoes into his mouth before offering the utensil to the puck. "Your turn."

 

Cassie laughed and said, "My sweet boy." She looked at her glass and said, "When mine runs out, I'll take you up on that offer." It seemed like a weight had been taken off her shoulders by him just coming down here and eating, even if it was under duress, and visiting with her. He was dressed, he was talking, and that haunted look wasn't there.

She wanted to hate Peter so much, but right now she couldn't do it. Not when her son was there grinning, teasing people.

Peter huffed, "At least you have the right of it." He rolled his eyes a little bit before he looked at the offered to utensils, "Are we alternating who eats now? One bite for me, one for you?" He looked decidedly amused by that before he took a bite of potatoes, and a bite of toast.

 

"Yes Peter, we are. If I have to eat, so do you. Bite for bite," Alaric scowled. "That's only fair, isn't it?" He rather thought so, since he didn't want to be there. The food was fine, it was sustenance. But really, he'd much rather just take the tea and run. Which was better than before, so perhaps he was slowly on the mend.

Maybe.

He looked back over to his mom and gave her a smile. "Me? Sweet? Naw, you got the wrong kid. You're confusing me with Jake, who is white-haired? Looks kinda scruffy usually? Got a Lily-sized leech on him at all times?"

 

Peter chuckled a bit, and handed the utensils back and said, "If you insist." He could match Alaric bite for bite, and if that was the game Alaric wanted to play, then so be it. He'd play it but Alaric was not going to like the fact that it was a game that would make him eat pretty much everything on his plate and perhaps a little more.

Cassie gave a thoughtful hum and wrinkled her face up in thought, "Oh....hmmm. I might have gotten confused but no, no. I didn't." She just laughed softly, "Pretty sure I know my babies from each other. Especially when one of them doesn't have a Lily-shaped leech on him. Though I do remember a certain sister of yours having a quite curious Alaric shaped leech on her. Usually helping get her in trouble."

 

"I do," Alaric said, waving at Peter to eat. The puck needed food too, after all. The wolf might be the super sickly one, but Peter wasn't looking all that good either, better off than himself, yes. But overall, not much better.

"Really? Let me think... No, I don't know a sister like that. I distinctly remember having a Lexi-sized leech that tried to pin it on me," Alaric pointed out, waving his cup emphatically. "And I tried to get us BOTH out of trouble. Not my fault no one liked my excuses, some of them were even believable ones."

 

Peter looked amused by Alaric's order to eat, and he pressed the utensils into his fingers and said, "You're turn." He sipped at his own glass of iced-tea and considered it for a moment before saying, "No wonder we could get you to walk down for this tea."

Cassie just shook her head and said, "No, no, I think I have the right of it. She was about yea tall...black hair....I suppose I do also remember a little boy telling all sorts of wild tales to keep them out of trouble." She eyed Alaric with a grin tugging at the corner of her lips, "But usually he defaulted to 'the humans did it'. Believable indeed, if he let them into our home."

She brushed her finger along his cheek and said, "Like Peter said, sweet thing, eat a bite."

 

Alaric scowled some more, but took the utensil and poked around. What to eat. More potatoes? Naw, maybe some toast, that was easy enough. He grabbed up a half and nibbled on it, fresh bread of course. Aiden liked making breads. Probably something to do with the fact he was basically a horse with a fucking long horn on his head. Dangerous thing.

"Mmm... humans were always at fault. They blame us, so we can blame them, right?" Not all humans were bad, his coworkers in New York weren't terrible people. Mia could get annoying with her simpering. His boss definitely could because, well, he was the boss. Alaric didn't take kindly to doing grunt work when he knew he was better suited or other things.

But he put up no arguments with his mom and just sulked as he nibbled on the rest of his toast.

 

Peter watched Alaric nibble on the bread and relaxed into his seat a little more, before he pilfered another bite off of Alaric's plate, and cast a little look around the dining room. It was spacious, but with the mass of wolves and the noise and movement, the space felt smaller than it actually was. It was lively, but lively in a way he wasn't exactly thrilled about at the moment.

He just wanted it to be a little quieter.

And there were the side-eyed glares, murmurs of dissent--ah, it was just like old times in court. He grinned a little ruefully.

"Something funny?" Cassie asked, an eyebrow raised.

He just chuckled, "Remember 'good' times." He looked at Alaric curiously when he started to blame humans, and just looked amused.

Cassie hummed a little bit, and said, "But you blamed everything on them. You could have at least blamed one of the pack. Or bunnies. Ferocious fluffy bunnies."

 

Alaric figured he could nibble on the bread with his tea, which he was going to have to thank his uncle for. Whatever the unicorn did to it, it was magical, truly. Better than any tea they'd ever had before, which was saying something since they had expensive stuff too. Must be a unicorn thing.

The noise at the table was actually pretty comforting for Alaric, it was home for him. The quietness of his room upstairs was unsettling, with little interaction from anyone. Which was probably good, since most of the pack got weird around him, for various reasons. Except his mom, she always knew what to say and do.

The young wolf glanced over at Peter as the puck snuck in more bites and seemed amused by something. "How good we talking? Like Las Vegas good? Or orgy good?" he asked, waving his toast at Peter.

To his mom, Alaric whined. "But they can't lie! You'd figure it out! And Dracen would just say the bunnies were innocent, because they never chewed on the furniture or anything," he pouted.

 

Peter laughed richly and said, "Byzantine empire good, Alaric. A few steps above Vegas good, and further down from from Orgy good."

"Then how is that any fun?" Cassie asked with a faint bit of amusement, because even she could note that orgies and Vegas would be high up on a puck's list of awesome things, especially the orgies.

Peter grinned, and said, "Ah, nothing like the idea that someone could poison your tea or slit your throat in the night to get the blood pumping." There were a few wolves that paused in their eating as if he had given them ideas, or perhaps it was the fact that he had an idea of what some of them were planning for the pervert who had nearly killed their alpha's son.

Cassie clucked her tongue and said, "Well, they can't but that doesn't mean you couldn't at least try." She laughed into a napkin and she shook her head, "Well, he'd say that about any animal to be honest, sweetheart, but I'm sure if you had tried you could have come up with something better than 'the smelly humans did it, mom!'"

 

Alaric hummed, nodding. Sounded decent, at least by puck standards, which honestly were the only standards one could rate good things by. When Peter mentioned the poisoning food or slitting throat, Alaric just raised his eyebrow, while Aiden sputtered at his end of the table, looking quite indignant. Apparently he didn't like the insinuation that he couldn't clear up poisoned water or the like.

The young werewolf, on the other hand, just pouted over at his mom, toast still being nibbled on. "But it's true! They're useless," he huffed. Well not completely, but mostly useless. "C'mon Peter, defend my honor or something!"

 

Peter chuckled at Aiden and said, "Not you unicorn, I know you wouldn't allow that but bodily harm is always on the menu is such...tense situations."

"If anyone tries to harm you," Cassie said pleasantly enough, her voice lilting, "they will answer to me."

There was a little ripple at her words as the pack digested the information and it was obvious while none of them liked it, they would listen to their alpha. She just nodded, and smiled when Alaric sought out Peter's help in defending his honor.

She shook her head bit., and Peter paused in his pursuit of another piece of bacon from Alaric's plate. He said drolly, "Oh yes, he is most honorable. A good liar. Makes fantastic tales up." He smirked faintly at Alaric, "Better, pretty boy?"

 

Aiden was put at ease, still huffing. He would never poison anyone, but bodily harm he could definitely do, and in excess. Most tended to overlook Aiden, as he wasn't exactly what most would think for a dangerous mythical creature, but there was a reason unicorns were on many coat of arms.

Alaric looked rather smug as Cassie made sure Peter wouldn't come to harm from any of the pack. Good, Peter was helping him, by being there. And it was only right that Peter be safe.

Although the young wolf wrinkled his nose as Peter called him "pretty boy". He wasn't, not now, emaciated and sick. "Yeah, better than nothing," he said, sipping at his tea.

 

Cassie went back to her breakfast, a little more relaxed before she spoke to Aiden, "Did you need anything to be put on the grocery list? I have the staples as always, but anything out of the ordinary? I was thinking of getting some of the new breeds of fruit they've come out with...cross-breeding is always interesting."

"You just have a fondness for cross-breeds," Peter said with a smile, his eyes flicked to Alaric.

Cassie just gave a proud smile and said, all too smugly, "How can I not when I have had the best successes?"

"And you aren't the least bit concerned about the growing number of reports regarding the genetic instability of the new fruit hybrids?" Peter asked, honestly curious as he reached out and rested a hand on Alaric's knee and squeezed it soothingly when he seemed to be put off by the idea of being called by 'pretty boy'. Just because he didn't feel it, didn't mean it wasn't true.

 

Aiden shook his head. "No, just the staples for now, Cassie-dear. Unless you have a request?" he asked. "Add new stuff if you'd like, I'm always up for trying something new." Experimenting in the kitchen was fun. Especially if his honey was there with him. In nothing but an apron.

Alaric just sulked on his toast, finishing it off and following it with more tea. He really wasn't paying much attention, since it was Peter talking to Cassie. Alaric's focus was on the food he was supposed to be eating, despite not being hungry.

But he knew the consequences he'd have if he didn't, so he reached for more food, poking at the mashed potatoes before abandoning them for bacon. It was greasy and usually would be appetizing to a werewolf, except Alaric for the time being. Being the dutiful son though, he took a small bite and chewed it.

 

"Hm, I don't know, I wanted your opinion on them?" Cassie said; she ate some of her hash browns and considered Peter's question, "Well, some of the reports are alarming but most of them are unsubstantiated. The cancer rates have increased but not because of more genetically engineered foods, and hybrids." She frowned a bit and sighed, "I don't know, I don't cook so I leave it up to you, Aiden."

Peter considered it and phrased the next question a little gently, "I see you are dancing around the other claims."

Cassie's knife and fork hit the plate with a bit more force than she intended. She exhaled and said quietly, "Those have only been published in journals with little to no prestige and even less credibility." 

"Yet people believe them," Peter said. He gave Alaric a small smile when he tried for the bacon. "You don't want to believe them though, do you Cassiopeia?"

"Peter, drop this," Cassie asked quietly.

 

Aiden shrugged, offering the half-peri a smile. "Of course, Cassie. I'll get you a list of some hybrid fruits and we'll see which ones sound good, okay?" Most were oddball things, but it'd be interesting to try them out.

Although Aiden got the distinct feeling the puck wasn't talking about hybrid foods.

 

Alaric was completely taken aback by the sudden clatter from his mom's side as utensils hit the plate, startling the young werewolf from his forced eating. He looked at her with surprise, then over to Peter.

Alaric caught on mighty quick to what the conversation was about, and he scowled. That... wasn't a good topic to bring up. Probably wouldn't be ever. Not unless his mom started it first, and she hadn't. "Peter... please?" he asked, something he didn't do. But for his mom's sake, he'd do anything.

"Now's not the time."

 

Cassie trembled a little bit, and tried to keep her emotions under control before her pack reacted in the best way they could to their alpha's discomfort. She closed her eyes and very quietly said to Aiden, "That...sounds good. I...the cherry-strawberry hybrid has...sounded interesting. Or those protein beefed up fruits, I thought you would appreciate those, Aiden."

There was still a fine tremble in her voice, and she just kept her eyes on her plate. She wouldn't think on it, couldn't think on it. She...

She went for a cup of tea, and almost knocked it over. She cursed under her breath and set her hands down.

Peter looked at Alaric, and then back at Cassie before he said, "I'm...sorry, Cassie. That was out of line." He looked at Alaric again before he switched the topic to the different types of fruit, "How about the pineapple raspberries? They made those didn't they?"

 

Aiden, and most likely everyone else at the table, sent dirty looks to Peter. Cassie was their alpha and friend, and they wouldn't put up with anyone distressing her like that. Zach was well-loved and very much missed by all, Cassie first and foremost.

Aiden may or may not have been plotting some things for Peter to come home to in New York. The unicorn had lifetimes’ worth of favors to call in.

 

Alaric didn't like seeing his mom upset, even if he loved Peter. So the young wolf scowled at the puck until said puck apologized. Just for that mishap, Alaric put the bacon down and stuck to just his tea. He was done eating for the time being.

 

Cassie kept her hands under the table until she could steady her fingers, and with a quiet concentration, she finally went to pick up her tea and sipped it, swallowing hard around the lump in her throat. She just looked around the table when she was in a better...headspace and just frowned a little bit at the reactions and said quietly, "That's enough from all of you."

Peter did look shame faced for a moment because he had thought that enough time had passed...and it was mean spirited of him but he was out of place and out of his own skin. He needed...He sighed and when Alaric cut down the bacon, he looked horrified and said, "Alaric..."

Cassie murmured, "Alaric if you could please finish eating for me?" She gave him one of those sad looks and asked again, "Please?"

 

Alaric appreciated Peter being there for him, and all the help he'd brought, but the conversation about his dad was out of the question. Unless Cassie brought it up, his dad was not spoken of like that. Peter was out of line.

Thus, no more bacon. Alaric settled quite well with his tea instead, shaking his head at the puck. No, he wasn't hungry in the first place. Even when his mom pleaded, the young wolf scowled. "I wasn't hungry to begin with, and I'm less hungry now. I ate... something," he huffed. "And I'm drinking tea! Look, I took a whole like, five sips from it."

 

Cassie's shoulders sank a little bit and she nodded, and just said quietly, "Oh..." She just seemed to shrink in on herself and wrapped her arms around her torso. 

Anabelle let out a quiet whine before she looked to Aiden and gestured to her mother plaintively. Aiden could help; he was the one who helped her last time and he and Sebastian could get Cassie to smile again. She and been so happy when Alaric came down and then the puck fucked it up.

Peter sighed, and murmured again, "I'm sorry, Cassie."

 

Alaric look between his mom, and then Aiden who looked somewhere between pissed and disappointed. "Oh for fuck's sake," Alaric growled, setting his cup down on the table harder than he meant to and grabbed the rest of the bacon.

"Here, I'm eating. Be happy," he griped, eating the bacon like a normal person would. No more mincing bites, which made him want to gag because he really didn't feel the need to eat, but he wanted his mom to not look so sad.

He huffed at Peter. Words were gonna be spoken when they were back upstairs in his room.

 

Cassie's eyes widened and she just sighed before she said, "Alaric...please don't." She just sounded too tired. She reached out and gripped his wrist gently and said, "I'm proud of you. Don't make yourself sick. Please."

She reached out and ruffled his hair. Cassie got up, and just said, "I think...I have some work I should be doing." 

"Mama Cass..." Anabelle started and looked mournful and started to follow until Cassie shook her head. 

"No, it's fine, I'll just finish up some paperwork," She gave a trembling smile before she looked to Aiden and said, "I'll...If you could look up some recipes? I'll get the ingredients. Maybe something...light for Alaric since he is eating again?" She gave Alaric a truer smile before she leaned down just a little bit to kiss his forehead.

 

"I'll eat if I want to," Alaric grumbled, ignoring his mom's grip on his wrist. "I won't be sick," he said, though he wasn't sure if that was true or not. The grease was a bit much for him, but it was protein that he desperately needed.

The young wolf sunk even further in his chair as Cassie ruffled his hair. "Love you, mama," he said quietly, as she left.

Aiden just sighed from his seat before shaking his head. "Of course, Cassie. I'll visit you later, when you're not busy?" he suggested. He already had some ideas that would probably work well.

Alaric was just pissed that Peter had upset his mom, and as soon as his mom left, he threw the bacon he'd taken back on the table. "Fuck you, Peter. If you're gonna help, don't bring up my dad like that. She's not over what happened, obviously." He didn't bring up the fact he knew his mom kept a close eye on the science papers and published works about extending lives of Others. It was probably bittersweet for her to read it, but it was something to cling to hope for future generations.

 

Cassie just smiled and said, "You got that stubborn streak from me and your father." 

She was happy that her voice didn't tremble or break. She nodded to Aiden and left the dining room, and many of the wolves were less than thrilled to see their alpha scurry away whens he smelled of old hurts, and sadness. 

Peter blinked when Alaric threw the bacon back down, and he really shouldn't have been surprised at how livid he was. He sighed and said, "I...didn't realize how bad it still was."

Anabelle growled, "I should rip your throat out for making Mama Cass sad."

 

Alaric snapped at Anabelle, growling at her. "I told you to stop. And so did Mom," he reminded her, and glared at everyone else as well. Just because he was pissed, didn't mean they could all jump after Peter, that was his job.

Possessive? Hell yeah.

"Peter, its bad. It will continue to be bad for a long time yet. So don't bring him up again, alright?" he said with a glare before picking up his tea. His stomach was roiling again, and not in pleasant way. Fuck he probably shouldn't have had that bacon.

 

Anabelle growled back at Alaric before she sighed and said, "So he's allowed to be a asshole to her too? Want to make a list of who he can piss off and snap at?"

Peter watched Alaric for a moment before he said, "I'm not going to bring him up again, Alaric." He didn't say anything else for a moment and just looked at Anabelle before he looked at Aiden and asked, "Anything you'd like to add?"

Anabelle watched Alaric for a minute before she said, "...Want me to get you a sprite?" You look greenish."

 

Aiden sniffed delicately at Peter. "No, not at the moment. I'll save any words I may have for a more private conversation," he said lightly, biting into his apple slice haughtily. Peter was getting plenty of flak for his actions, Aiden's disapproval didn't need to be voiced for the time being.

He'd go comfort Cassie later. It was never easy, losing a loved one when you yourself were immortal. Of all people, Peter should have known that. Except not many pucks found someone they loved more than themselves.

 

Alaric continued to posture in front of Anabelle. "No, he's not. But you all were told not to act aggressively at him," he bit back. Peter was his mate, his problem. And he was not about to let Peter be ganged up on by his pack anymore than he could help it.

"No, I'm fucking peachy," Alaric scowled. He held onto his tea for dear life though as he tried to uncurl from his seat to stand unsteadily. "Thanks for breakfast. I'll try to come back down for dinner," he mumbled to everyone, before turning his gaze to Peter.

"C'mon."

 

Anabelle's lips curled into a snarl as Alaric continued to posture before she gave a snort and just settled on glaring at Peter. If the puck couldn't take a simple glare he was in the wrong place, Alaric's mate or not, he didn't belong here and the longer he was here and the more he hurt the packs important people, the easier and easier it was to see him as a threat to their pack.

Peter sighed, and said quietly to Aiden, "Then I'll look forward to when you get a chance." It was said so blithely that one could push it off as nothing but a jest, that he wasn't bothered but he had seen the way Cassie had looked at him as he all but tried to slit her own throat. Then again, she probably would have taken that more favorably. 

He stood up, and reached out to steady Alaric and said, "Let's go then."

 

Alaric couldn't tell anyone to stop glaring, so he left well enough alone. Plus, he had enough troubles as he stood, swaying slightly. Fuck, he was feeling green, which never boded well.

And as much as Alaric wanted to shrug off Peter's help, he didn't. Partly to show the pack he didn't hate Peter, and also because he needed the help. The food had helped him a little, as did the tea, but his unsettled stomach wasn't a good thing and he needed to get back up to his room, where he could be sick in relative private.

 

Peter knew his touch wasn't appreciated and while he did commend Alaric for not flinching away, still...he knew that this was going to be an unpleasant conversation. He just supported Alaric and carefully helped him out of the dining room. He waited until they were out of earshot and he quietly said, "I should not have pressed. I...admit I forgot what it means..."

He sighed and said, "I'll apologize to her in private."

He didn't look at Alaric, instead focused on the floor and getting Alaric to the stairs.

 

Alaric was too focused on not tossing his breakfast to start blowing up at the puck. It wasn't until Peter brought it up that Alaric growled low in his throat. "Forgot or never knew? There's a lot I don't know about you, Peter. And I don't appreciate you upsetting my mom. She misses Dad, every night she's been trying to comfort me, I can tell. She's thinking about him, and my being sick isn't helping to ease her heartache." It was more than he'd intended to say, but seeing his mom upset made HIM feel worse.

Stairs were a problem again, worse than going down, as he had to tell his legs to lift up. He leaned heavily on the railing, resting for a second and looking at his mate. "I'd appreciate you apologizing to her later. And I'M sorry for everyone's pissy attitudes."

 

Peter was quiet for a moment and said, "Forgot. I forgot what it feels like."

He paused when Alaric needed to lean against the railing and when Alaric looked at him he just said, "I will apologize to her, Alaric, I didn't..." He sighed and shook his head before he said a little quieter, "It's easy to forget what it's like when you...live as long as I do. And that she was not in anyway prepared for what would happen."

He shook his head and said, "Don't apologize for them, they have every right to be pissed with me. As do you."

 

Alaric snorted, eyes narrowing at Peter. "I expect you to explain how it feels then, and for you to tell me who it was you so conveniently forgot," he growled. He did believe someone could forget, but it was no excuse to act so callously towards his mother.

Zach was a sore spot for everyone, and whether or not Cassie was a werewolf, she definitely had the spirit of one. Her love for him wasn't going to fade, and her missing him wouldn't be forgotten. Not now, not ever.

"I am pissed at you, but you're MINE. And if anyone is going to kick your ass, its gonna be me. Later, when my legs actually listen to me again," Alaric huffed.

 

Peter went very quiet for a moment before he said, "I can explain it if that is what you want." He didn't sound like that was something he wanted to do but if Alaric wanted to hear it. He sighed a bit, and just tried to recall exactly why he had pushed so cruelly. Cassiopeia hadn't deserved that, not when she had been so pleased that Alaric was there but...

Perhaps it was if everyone was already pissed at him, why not give them a solid proper reason? 

He gave a faint smile when Alaric huffed that he was his. He said lightly, "I should have known you were possessive." He just looked down at Alaric's legs and said, "I can carry you up the stairs and then you can yell at me all you like from the comfort of your bed."

 

"I do, I want to understand," Alaric huffed, clinging to the staircase and his cup of tea. Gods could not take that cup away from him, dammit. And Alaric didn't care if Peter wasn't keen to tell him, the wolf wanted to know. He knew next to nothing about Peter, except business shit and sex-related things. That wasn't exactly much, his wolf and subconscious sucked at this whole find a nice person thing.

"I am possessive of you, asshole," Alaric grumbled. "And fine! Might as well, since I'm not keen on losing my breakfast or tea onto the floor. Uncle Aiden would also not like that." For multiple reasons, and the roiling in his stomach was getting worse. Crap.

 

Peter sighed a bit, and just nodded, "All right. When we get back to your room, you can ask me all about it." He still didn't sound exactly thrilled because while the sting of what happened was long gone, he didn't want to dwell on it. Was it even his own memory? It was hard to tell with Pucks, he could have inherited that love from another puck, and their own destroyed lives. He could pretend it was his, or it wasn't...and sometimes pretending it wasn't his love that died was easiest. 

He reached around Alaric, and picked him up bridal style and said, "Don't throw up. Aiden would be pissed at you, and someone would tell your mother..." He just sighed and started to carry Alaric up the stairs, "Close your eyes and breathe in and out slowly."

 

"You're still an asshole," Alaric griped, and kept his squeak to himself as Peter picked him up like some fucking bride. "And I ask you, because I want to know. I want to know more about YOU, Peter."

Alaric also followed the puck's suggestions on breathing slowly and closing his eyes. He trusted Peter not to drop his sorry ass, despite his tight clutch on his mate. His mate. That had a nice ring to it, and not nearly as much hurt and sadness as before. He also had a tight hold on his tea, determined not to lose it in the trip.

"I don't need him pissed at me, it's almost as bad as him hovering and mothering me. I got one, I don't need two."

 

"I have never once denied being an asshole," Peter reminded lightly, and held Alaric close and comfortably. He was too light by far for him to carry him so easily but he didn't need to comment on that for Alaric to know it was true. He just walked up the stairs, knowing it would be faster and once Alaric could lie down and not have to move, he was confident that Alaric would be able to keep the food he had just ingested down. 

He said, "I...didn't know you wanted to ever know more about me. You haven't asked before or showed any interest in such things."

 

"Good," Alaric mumbled, letting his head fall against Peter. The young wolf knew he was too light, everyone kept saying as such. Too light, too thin, too sallow-skinned. As if he didn't know, didn't realize all of that. There was a reason why he tried not to look at himself in the mirrors.

"I am curious. But we usually just fucked. A lot. With some business lessons," he said quietly. "What do you like to eat? Why don't pucks gather in groups? Who was the first puck? Did you have any other business prodigies you fucked? Why am I different? What's your favorite tv show? How did you stay underground so long before Others were known?"

 

Peter blinked at the deluge of questions before he said, "I like to eat soup de livorno." He exhaled and snorted when Alaric asked about pucks and he answered, "Because we hate each other. We're..." He sighed and said, "We are all the same. And I do not mean that behaviorally. I mean that literally. We are all the same. It's never pleasant when we group together and we only do that when it has been decided there are too few of us left and we need to..." His teeth clenched and hissed out the word, "Reproduce."

He got them to Alaric's room and set down the wolf gently onto the bed, and settled down next to him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back and said, "I don't watch TV unless you are at the apartment. As for staying underground, it is easy when no one is looking for someone who can live forever. It involved moving, carefully inheriting my own money and answering 'Why yes, the men in my family do look remarkably similar" and hoping that the next time you go, that the people who have worked there have moved on or died so they will not ask questions."

 

Alaric hummed in answer, listening to Peter's answers. It was soothing, in a way, to just listen to the puck talk. Plus side, it was stuff Alaric wanted to know.

"How do pucks reproduce? Like, huge orgy? Please don't tell me it has something to do with mpreg," Alaric frowned. Peter didn't seem to like the idea of pucks reproducing, though it wasn't a topic Alaric thought on often, or at all.

Alaric sighed as he was put back on his bed, soft and comfortable. And with a lot less tension than the breakfast table. "Why don't you watch tv more? Does it suck that bad? Or you more of an internet guy?"

 

Peter gave a snort and said, "It's not mpreg but near enough in its discomfort that we all pretend it does not exist until the time for the Panic. Then the lot system begins...the oldest puck can decide to not get stuck with it by....delight of reproduction."

He sighed and shook is head and muttered, "It is unpleasant but necessary." He grimaced and said, "I've had the...honor twice."

When Alaric gave him an out to a more pleasant topic he said, "I have other things to do. The internet provides me a way to keep in contact with my informants and the stock market. I back research projects and like to be kept abreast of their discoveries or the changing scope of their projects."

He stretched out on the bed and reached out to rest a hand on Alaric's arm lightly. He added, "I didn't mind watching TV with you."

 

Alaric smirked. Peter seemed to not like the conversation about other pucks, that was kind of hilarious. Guess too many of the same ego in the room WOULD piss pucks off, no one could stand out from the rest. And their version of reproducing didn't sound like fun.

"Mmm... sucks to be you guys then, huh?" Alaric commented, before he cracked open an eye. "So yes on internet, no on TV. You're just saying that because I have a guilty pleasure in watching The Voice so I can boo at the humans that think they can sing," he scoffed. "But what about the other shit?

"Did you have other prodigies? Did you fuck 'em all too? Why am I any different then some other half-breed?"

 

"...Well aside from that, we have good looks, huge cocks, and the ability to flirt our way out of anything," Peter said dryly. "Over all, I think we come out ahead even if we despise each other."

He chuckled a bit and said, "Part of the entertainment of TV is watching you watch it." It was fun to listen and watched Alaric when the TV was on, especially The Voice. He was quite vibrant during his shows, and it...kept his apartment from being too quiet.

He sighed when Alaric pointed out that he hadn't answered his questions regarding the others. He said, "A few. And not all of them, but most of them. There were some who were not interested in sex at all and I did not force the issue. You...wanted it, wanted more. I may have started it off but if you had said no at any time, I would have desisted." 

The questions were harder to answer because there was really no answer other than he wanted to. He saw Alaric and decided that he wanted him. Teaching him business was...well, a ruse in a sense. He had taken other prodigies but he had rarely spent this much time on them. Alaric was his...and he wanted that. It had started out, in a sense that Alaric was Cassie and Zach's son and he had fond memories of them. He wanted a way to have those memories close and Alaric had seemed like the perfect way.

He just exhaled and said, "Because you are. Different. You...I knew your parents, I know your mother. They..." He frowned and said, "You are the only wolf-peri mix in the world, and you are the only person to have caught my attention for so long."

 

Alaric rolled his eyes as Peter tried to continue distracting him from the really juicy questions. Shame on the puck. "Mm... so you like seeing me yell at the screen, good to know. Maybe that'll be my next career, businessman by day, singer by night. Might as well make me a superhero now," he smirked.

"But no, seriously, Peter. Is that it? I'm the weirdo Other that's never been seen before and I'm my parents kid? Do you just have some fetish for my parents? Because that's a little weird. No, really weird, actually," Alaric said with all seriousness. He set his cup down on the side table.

"It's not for my sparkling personality? Or the fact I'm so fucking open to everything you could, and have, thrown at me?" Alaric felt like he should be hurt by it, but he was too tired to really care. He was just curious.

 

"You should, you'd do well on TV I would think...I could see you as a judge on one of those shows," Peter said rather honestly. He sighed when Alaric jumped on the weirdness. He said finally, "They were the first people I called friends in over a thousand years, Alaric. And...originally I didn't intend to fuck you or start a relationship with you at all in that manner. I just wanted...to help." 

He looked towards the door and said, "I thought that I could make it easier on you to be in New York. I wanted to take care of you in part because of them, but then I got to know you and the prickly little asshole you could be. You were amusing. You didn't want to play the game, couldn't play the game but you wanted to."

He looked back at him, "If you hadn't wanted to learn, I would have dropped it." He sat up, and moved to stare at Alaric with a frown, he said finally, "I like that you are open to everything. That...I'll admit was a surprise, but what I like the most is your reactions. You never beg, and that is..." He chuckled, "You make it interesting, fun. I'm never bored with you, Alaric. And I never will be bored of you."

 

"Me, as a judge? I think I'd be worse than that Simon guy," Alaric snorted. "Plus, if anyone would look good on TV, it's not me. Too prickly, you'd say." He definitely was not one to sugarcoat his opinions. Not his fault if people didn't wanna hear it.

"Sooo.... you wanted to fuck with the product of their relationship. And are you saying I can't be a good business person because I can't play the game?" he pouted, obviously hamming it up. "Some believer you are."

He wrinkled his nose at the puck. "You say that now. Dunno how long I'll live but if it's like you & Mom? Who's to say you won't find someone else more interesting and new," Alaric asked, speaking honestly. "And no this isn't self-pitying. I'm saying this logically."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "You are obtuse, willfully so. I said that I wanted to take care of you...to help you. I admit, I wouldn't have said no to fucking you at any point but the flirting in the beginning was light hearted. Then we started fucking and I could care less about how it would appear to anyone else."

He chuckled a bit when Alaric started to ham it up, but he quieted when Alaric brought up the point of longevity. He said, "If it is like me and your mother, there will be times where it will be necessary that we take breaks." He sighed a bit and admitted, "There will always be interesting people, and yes, I will want them. I told you why this would be hard on you."

He flopped back and closed his eyes. "There...is no easy way to make this work Alaric. But I am...willing to try." He quietly said, "I want to at least try."

 

Alaric just batted his eyes, smirking wide. "Yes, I am obtuse, but Mama would tell you that's from getting into so much trouble. Or was it being kicked too many times by rough-housing? Hm," he shrugged.

But Alaric did sighed. "I know you'd need breaks. And I'm willing to do that if... well, if I get to keep you," he said. Yeah that sounded super possessive, but werewolves were. And Peter was his, his everything. "Peter, for you... I'd do anything." Yes, it'd be hard on him, he might have more times like this where he'd get depressed, to put it into words, but if he knew Peter would come back... eventually... it'd be worth it.

"I'm willing to try, I want to try. I just need you in my life, Peter."

 

When Alaric said that he understood and that they would take breaks, he just nodded. When he said that he'd do anything for him, Peter's expression softened a bit and he said, "My little idiot wolf."

He said it fondly, and he leaned over Alaric to kiss him on his lips. Soft, gentle, and almost apologetic for everything. Apologizing for the past, the present and the future because this was not going to be easy for either of them. He wouldn't lie and say he wouldn't get bored in a few centuries, if Alaric lived that long, because he would. He'd need a break but...he'd have to come back to Alaric. 

He just kissed him, and said against his lips, "We'll try then. No more starving yourself. No more moping, and no more making Cassie look so heartbroken. I will go apologize to her."

 

Alaric grumbled something about not being an idiot, but he didn't bother to try and correct Peter. He couldn't, not when Peter said it like he had. And not when it was followed by a sweet kiss, very unlike how they usually kissed. Which was just fine by Alaric, seeing as how that's what he wanted for the time being.

At least until his body was back to some semblance of itself.

"Mm... fine, no starving or moping, or disappointing my mom," he sighed, snuggling up against Peter. "And you better. Otherwise I don't think I can keep the pack off of you, and no not in an orgy-kind of way."

 

Peter remained gentle because right now, that was what Alaric needed. He settled down next to Alaric and he pulled him closer. He tucked his lover against him, and just kept him close. He hummed softly when Alaric agreed to his conditions and he gave a tired little noise and agreed, "I will take care of it. And apologize to Cassie. I know I went too far, I should have dropped it before I did."

He made no move to actually get up and do that though and just kept his arms around Alaric. He said, "You need to rest."

 

Alaric hummed, pleased by Peter's gentleness and the fact the puck seemed content to cuddle with him. It was perfect, since that's what Alaric wanted. "Good," the young wolf smiled.

What made it even better was the fact that Peter wasn't moving either. Alaric's stomach felt a little less queasy, so maybe he would be able to keep breakfast down, thank the gods. "Stay till I fall asleep?" he asked, his eyelids heavy. "I'll berate you for carrying me wedding-style later."

 

Peter just gave a soft little sound that could have been a snort but it sounded more like a huff of quiet amusement. He just nuzzled Alaric and said, "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

He didn't even hide his amusement this time when Alaric said he would get a scolding for carrying him later. He rolled his eyes and said, "Mmhmm...and then I'll go back to berating you for not eating thus making me carry you up the stairs."

He tightened his arms around Alaric and closed his own eyes, intending to at least rest for now. He'd get up after Alaric was completely asleep.

 

"Good plan, circle of life deal to it," Alaric murmured with a smirk. Yeah, he was an asshole, came part and parcel. "That gonna be our schtick? You carrying me because I don't take care of myself? Doesn't seem like much fun."

Not that it mattered, not when Peter was holding him comfortingly. Alaric couldn't help but snuggle closer to the puck and take a deep breath of pure contentment. Yep, nowhere else he'd rather be at that moment. He had his mate, safe, and even some food in him, all was right with his world.

 

Peter smirked a bit and said, "I suppose it will have to be. And I'll make sure everyone calls you the girl from now on." He just held him and added, "And it isn't but at least you are easy to carry right now." He kept his tone light as he just relaxed. He smiled a bit when Alaric cuddled into him and the noise he made was of cure contentment. 

That was a good feeling. He ran his fingers up and down Alaric's side lazily, just making sure he was there.

 

"Hmph. Thanks, dick," he mumbled, nuzzling into Peter's throat. Alaric knew he was too thin, too light. It wasn't right that he be so light, not a werewolf. But he'd make it all back, slowly perhaps, but he'd get there.

The young werewolf growled softly, a low, pleased sound, as Peter ran his fingers over his side. It was comfortable, lazy, he liked it. Maybe it wasn't right, but Alaric did love Peter, a puck. When did werewolves start taking on mates that weren't wolves? Was it natural? Bad? he didn't know, but it felt right to him.

Eventually Alaric drifted off to sleep.

 

Peter hummed, "You're welcome, pretty boy."

He waited until Alaric was fully asleep before he slowly untangled himself from the exhausted wolf. He sighed softly and said, his voice barely above a whisper, "You are an idiot." It was said sadly and it was hard to tell if he meant Alaric or himself. He made sure to put a blanket over Alaric and left the room quietly.

Peter hesitated before he headed towards Aiden's side of the hotel. He figured he might as well start there before he went to speak with Cassie. He would find out if she was willing to talk to him right now, or if he should wait.

 

Aiden hadn't stayed at the breakfast table long, he had to go comfort Cassie, that much was obvious. Peter had fucked up big time, again. If anyone loved someone more in that pack, it was their alpha.

But he'd dutifully made a list of fruits that could be interesting to cook with and snack on, around the place. He hadn't been sitting long when Peter headed towards their wing. Said unicorn was actually waiting for him.

"What's the saying? 'You done fucked up?' " Aiden asked, a cold look on his face. "I can safely say you're not welcome back after that fiasco, or invited to any Christmas dinner."

 

Peter sighed and said, "I know." 

There really was little else he could say but he looked at Aiden nonetheless and said, "I wasn't expecting to be let back but I did not realize how callous I was being. I forgot how hard it is to lose the first person." He shook his head, and said, "I've been around too long...not to shrug off death. I forget how young she is in comparison to us. She takes care of everyone else and hides it well."

He shook his head and said, "I know I fucked up."

 

Aiden wasn't taking the puck's crap. They lied like Aiden purified water - naturally. Alaric might be naive enough to fall for one, but not him, never.

"She hides it to keep everyone else strong," Aiden scowled. "She loved him, still loves him. That's not going to fade. Have you forgotten your first love? Does it hurt less now?

"You did fuck up. Big time."

 

Peter stared at Aiden for a long moment before he said, "Yes."

He shook is head and said, "She died. She was human. It was stupidity. It hurt, I won't deny that. And I wasn't sober for two centuries but it does not hurt now." He kept his eyes on Aiden and said, "She may not get over it; she has the heart of a wolf, doesn't she? Unlike you or I. Do not lie and tell me that you remember the pain of your first love dying."

He said coolly, "I may lie as naturally as I breathe but you're tongue is leaden when you try. I will apologize to Cassie, and I will be taking Alaric back to New York when he is healthy enough."

 

Aiden scowled even more, wishing he wasn't so easily riled. "Fine," he spat. "I don't remember either. But that doesn't mean you, or I, get a free pass on telling others when to lighten up. Cassie is young, the wound is still fresh. Give her two centuries and see how over Zach she is.

"Take him wherever. He won't listen to us, not when he's chosen you. But I swear on all the gods and this green earth, if you hurt him like this again, I will hunt you down myself. Are we clear?"

 

Peter said, "I did not tell her to lighten up. Do not put words in my mouth, unicorn." He grimaced and said, his tone softer, "I should have remembered how much she loved him. It's...I admit, I am not good with the nuances of loss anymore. She...deserved so much better than what I did to her. Said to her. I hadn't meant to push. I wanted to know if she knew...in case she could use it on her children."

He clenched his teeth and said finally, "She could have a chance to keep them alive if they carry Zach's mortality."

He shook his head, "It does not make it any kinder." Peter looked at him and said quietly, "If you make it to me before Cassiopeia does that is, or before my own hand."

 

"You did, more or less," Aiden responded. "Your people skills need refining, and more than a fuck in some back alley or that sex room you call an apartment," Aiden sniffed, as if he didn't have his own sex room. Granted it was rather contained, there were few other things scattered in their wing.

But he wasn't exactly feeling generous. "She has her ear on the science front, she knows her children may not have her lifespan, and she's desperate for some breaking news, but it's nothing she outwardly talks about. She worries, she doesn't want to lose them too." But she would, as much as Aiden didn't want to think it. And it would be sad, but Aiden knew the way lives went, he knew it was the natural thing to happen.

It didn't make it hurt less.

"No, it doesn't. And fine by me. Go apologize to her, then I suggest you think about leaving soon. You've done your job with Alaric."

 

Peter arched an eyebrow at Aiden; really now? That was where he was going to go with his insults? He shook his head and said coolly, "Pot calling the kettle black."

There was no love lost between them and there never would be. He just said, "Then teach her how to deal with it. You do her no kindness by letting her ignore it. The studies on the benefits for longevity....they are only for humans right now, Aiden. Whatever hopes she has, get her ready for disappointment."

He turned around and started to walk away and said, "I'll leave when I have assurances from Alaric that he will not continue this."

 

"Call it what you will. I'll teach her best as she'll let me. The start of science's research today, could be put to different uses later. Humans are persistent, wouldn't you agree?" Aiden asked.

"You do that, puck. You do that." Aiden didn't appreciate the puck, in any way, shape or form. The unicorn watched as Peter left, glaring at his back.

 

"Humans are persistent when it comes to their own kind," Peter reminded. "They don't care about Other, and they never will. There was a reason we hid, Aiden, and that was not out of good humor. Eventually they will find a way to get back at us."

He shook his head and left,and had to, once again, ignore the growls and glares of the pack. He had fucked up and now he would have to apologize to Cassie. She deserved better than what he had done, but what was said was said, and he had to make up for it.

 

Aiden made no additional comment. Peter looked on the wrong side of things. Yes, humans tended to look out for themselves, but that didn't mean there wasn't an Other that could take the humans' research for their own.

Aiden liked to think humans were a good resource. Even if they liked to kill things, that's what they were there for.


	6. The Prodigal Son Returns

Ch 6: The Prodigal Son Returns

Peter didn't go to pick Alaric up at the airport, rather he sent a car to pick him up and bring him back to the...back home. He had a car bring him back home. He didn't fuss but he did make sure that his apartment was clean, and well organized and that Alaric's favorite foods were stocked in the fridge.

He was happy that Alaric was finally coming home, that he was finally healthy enough to come back. He had been summarily evicted from the pack's home in California by Cassie and informed crisply that if he ever came back, she would rip his throat out herself. The glare had sealed it as truth rather than just an idle threat.

So when Alaric's driver called him and let him know that his lover was down in the lobby, Peter took the elevator down to meet him.

 

Alaric had been nervous his entire flight, and the entire ride back to Peter's place, home. New York hadn't really changed, which was a small comfort. The young wolf still felt unsettled, fiddling with his bags and his jacket as the driver took him to Peter's familiar condo.

Bags were taken out for him, except for the one he insisted on. Weak he may still be, but he was better than before, when Peter last saw him. Not quite bad, but much better than earlier. Color was back in his skin, some weight had returned, muscle was slowly being built.

And Peter would be happy to know he was eating something relatively normal again. Alaric looked around the lobby before he saw his mate, which made him grin. "Hey Peter."

 

Peter watched the grin spread on Alaric's lips and he gave him a smile as well. He walked over to meet him and said vaguely to the driver, "Take the bags up to my apartment?" He reached out to Alaric and brushed his fingers over Alaric's cheek before he said, "You look better."

He pulled Alaric into a hug, and just held him for a moment before he asked, "How was your flight? Comfortable I hope?"

 

Alaric couldn't help but bury his nose into Peter's neck as they hugged, feeling his anxiety melt away. Peter was there, he hadn't disappeared like some part of Alaric thought he might.

"Mm hm," the young wolf said, nodding. "First class, always delightful." None of the pack would fly him, not that he pushed overly hard. He knew they were all bitter about Peter, but wouldn't forsake Alaric if he asked. All he wanted was to see his mate, to be with him. Screw his pack if they couldn't be happy for him. Even Uncle Aiden looked particularly grim.

 

Peter felt his own tension drift away as Alaric buried his nose into his neck, and everything felt...better. He had been fairly sure that Cassie and the pack wouldn't let Alaric come back even if the young wolf wanted to. He had hoped, but still...

Now that Alaric was here.

He kissed Alaric on the forehead because he couldn't get to his mouth and asked, "Ready to go home?" It sounded foreign on his tongue but he needed to try it out, and get used to referring it as such.

 

Alaric was right where he needed to be, with Peter. He knew his family and pack were pretty pissed at him, couldn't blame them, really, but he needed Peter. And now he had him back again.

"Mm... fuck yeah," Alaric said, lifting his head up to give Peter a wide grin. "I hope you cleared out more than a drawer for me. My suits aren't gonna be folded."

 

Peter gave a snort and said, "You have a drawer and a closet, you've had the closet for months you just never used it." He leaned down to kiss Alaric on the lips.

It was a lingering slow kiss before he pulled back and started to walk towards the elevator. "Come on then, we have a bottle of wine, and I'm sure you are hungry after the flight?"

He phrased it as a question, he didn't want to presume but...he hoped that Alaric would want to eat.

 

"Well... it seemed pointless since I just re-wore my suit," he smirked, before melting into the kiss. Fuuuuuuck he missed that. A lot.

He rumbled, happy as Peter guided him towards the elevator. "Yeah, first class is nice, but they only give you one serving. And it was fish. Like come on, I needed five," he snorted. "But yes, I would like something else to eat. And then we settle our bet."

 

"And fish is disastrous for you, smells terrible," Peter said, "And not enough protein by far." He was quite happy that Alaric was happy, and he'd be more than happy to get him whatever he wanted to eat.

"I have steaks from that one place you preferred, and they remembered you and packed quite a bit and several of your favorite sides," Peter said. Truth be told, he had told them what he wanted for Alaric and they made it.

He blinked at the bet comment and considered it, "Which one? I recall we have had a few going."

 

"Yeah, it was. And the lemon on top is just too strong," Alaric sighed petulantly. "But steaks, now you're talking," he perked up. Steaks he could approve of. His appetite wasn't a hundred percent, but he could have richer foods at the very least. Which meant he was going to abuse that for delicious steaks.

The young wolf smirked. "Mm... the one of you finding my ass still attractive. And if you do, I owe you the world's best blow job. After your own, of course."

 

He chuckled a bit, "Good, I'm glad you approve."

Peter gave a rich laugh and said, "You might as well get on your knees now then." Honestly, did Alaric really not think that he would find him attractive? Yes, Alaric's body was a factor in it but...there was his mind and Peter loved his mind and attitude. He shuffled them into the elevator and waited to get up to their floor. "Mmm, I catch the wording there. You want a blow job first? Hmmm, something tells me I didn't agree to those terms, but I won't complain."

 

"Of course I approve," Alaric scoffed. "You can't go wrong with steak. Unless you overcook it. Then you're a deadman walkin'," Alaric said with a nod.

He gave Peter a cynical look in the elevator. "Really? I dunno, I still need to work on getting muscle back. How do you know my butt's still not all bony and stuff?" he asked. Although Alaric did have to grin as Peter quickly caught on. "Mm... perhaps. I've missed you, in more ways than one. Can you blame me?"

 

Peter laughed a bit, "Well, it's a good thing I lay no claim to cooking them. I would hate to be labeled a deadman walking."

Peter just sighed a little bit when Alaric shot him that cynical look. He looked over Alaric and said, honestly, "You look healthier and that's more than enough for me. As for your ass being bony..." He shrugged, "I like you, bony ass or no bony ass."

He just grinned a bit, "I suppose I do have to prove to you I do still find you attractive."

 

Alaric wrinkled his nose. "I dunnoooo, that long flight was torture, cushy seat or not," he sighed. He'd always had body issues, mostly stemming from the fact he was a werewolf with wings. Which he still hadn't shown Peter.

"You do, somehow. I think it's going to have to be a process. Ten steps or something, you can't rush these things," Alaric said sagely, but the grin on his face said otherwise. He was being a smart-ass and he knew it.

 

Peter gave a small chuckle, and looked quite pleased when they made it to their floor and were on their way to his...no, their apartment. He opened the door and said, "You know, I don't think proving that I find you attractive will take ten steps but we'll see."

He looked over Alaric and leaned over to kiss him, still gentle but with a little more heat. He said firmly, "I find you attractive, pretty boy, but I suppose I can demonstrate exactly how much after dinner....perhaps even repeatedly. If you are a good boy that is."

The tease was a light one, but he would keep an eye on Alaric and not push him beyond that. He still needed to rest and eat, and he didn't want to set back any of his progress.

 

Alaric grinned, batting his eyelashes at Peter. "Really, you think? I guess we'll both see," he hummed. The young wolf didn't think it would take ten steps, but it was fun to tease Peter, something he hadn't done in awhile. He'd missed the puck, even if the pack had been quite glad to see Peter go.

The young wolf groaned softly as said puck kissed him. It was gentle, but had a little more heat to it. It just made Alaric desperate for more. No sex, no cuddling, no nothing since Peter had left. It was torture and he just wanted to drown in Peter's presence.

"I'd like a demonstration..." Alaric hummed. "After food." He leaned back up to nip at Peter's lower lip, rumbling softly. "I'll be a very good boy. Promise."

 

Peter loved the soft groan from Alaric's lips and he wanted Alaric to continue with that beautiful noise . He pressed a kiss to Alaric's lips again and it felt right. He pulled Alaric closer and he didn't want to let go. He forgot how good it was to have his wolf pressed against him. He finally pulled back and said, "After I get you fed, I will give you a demonstration that will blow your mind."

At the nip, he gave his own little sigh of relief and pleasure before he nipped Alaric's bottom lip back and said, "Mm...I missed you."

 

Now this was what Alaric had missed. Peter, this game. It made his skin feel as if it'd been electrified, and he wanted more. "Mmm... I like the sound of that," Alaric rumbled, fitting himself against the puck. Alaric wasn't back up to his usual weight yet, or muscle-mass, but getting there. They'd fit back perfectly again sooner or later.

"Missed you too, dick. Now where's that food you keep promising me? I can't have my dessert before I eat. I was brought up proper."

 

Peter chuckled softly and while Alaric was not nearly as solid as he used to be, it was still good to have his lover pressed against him. He laughed richly when Alaric asked for the food rather than dessert first. He purred out, "Well, far be it from me to make you forget your good manners. Even if dessert is better than what the main course is."

He pulled off Alaric, and nudged him into the apartment and into the kitchen. The driver had left his suitcase by the door, which was good. Peter could move them into their bedroom later. He gestured to the table with their dinner, "And the food I promised you."

 

"Mama wouldn't be pleased, and you know that," Alaric tsked, before his eyes brightened up at the sight, and smell, of food. "Oh my god, Peter. If you hadn't just kissed me, I'd kiss you again," he said, grinning at the steaks, and sides.

Alaric settled at the table, smiling like a loon as he cut into the first steak, obviously pleased with the spread. "Hand-picked wine by yourself, I assume?"

 

Peter just gave him a smile when he gushed about the steaks, he gave a pleased nod and settled down next to Alaric to dig into his own plate of food. He couldn't imagine how he handled Alaric being gone. Now that he was here, there was a lingering sense of sadness for the months they had not been together. 

He pushed those thoughts away and focused on the fact that he had his lover back.

Peter sipped at the wine and said, "But of course, I can trust them to make the food but pick the wine? The last time I allowed that they gave us something little better than vinegar!"

 

Any werewolf loved steaks, so having steaks from his favorite restaurant was the best, as far as Alaric was concerned. And the wine, it paired perfectly with the meal, to which Alaric had to lift his glass to. "True. No one picks wine better than you, Peter, I won't deny that."

 

Peter lifted his glass up in a toast and said, "I have had many years to find the best vineyards and cultivate the best and brightest in their craft. I will not stand drinking poor wine when there is no reason."

He gave a little sniff before he chuckled and said, "And I know you appreciate a good pairing to your steak." He just looked so happy that Alaric was eating, not being forced to eat or cajoled but happily eating. He started to eat his own portion of dinner. He asked, "I...ah...recorded some of your TV shows."

 

"Very true, ya old goat," Alaric teased, sipping at his wine. Peter always knew the best wines, and it paired VERY well with the steak that Alaric was practically inhaling. Yep, definitely had his appetite back, much to everyone's relief.

Alaric did smirk though, at Peter's mentioning of tv shows. "You didn't have to, Peter. If you don't like TV, I'll just watch it when you're busy or something," he shrugged. "But thank you." Usually Alaric only watched tv when he'd done everything else and was bored. Or wanted a lazy activity of cuddling.

 

Peter grimaced and said, "Bullshit." He had to do it because really...Alaric would need things to do until his strength was back up and frankly...he could use the excuse to end up on the couch with Alaric tucked against him. He smiled faintly and said, "I thought you would appreciate it."

He watched Alaric inhale his dinner and nudged the rest of his steak towards him, "You need it more than I do, and really I do need to make sure you are...properly prepared for my thorough reminder of how I do find you attractive still."

 

"Mm... I do appreciate it. But it's not bullshit," Alaric said, happily taking Peter's steak too. "Thanks," he said with a soft smile, before tucking into that piece of meat as well. The whole meal was delicious, but the steaks were especially divine.

"I do hope that this thorough reminder has intermission for me to tell you how much I fucking missed you," Alaric said. But he was definitely looking forward to dessert with Peter. And who fucking cared where the sneaky driver went, he could watch for all Alaric cared. Just the fact that he was back with Peter made the wolf insanely pleased.

 

Peter chuckled and said, quite generously, "I suppose we could have intermissions in which you can inform me how much you missed me." He just looked content for the first time in months, and it was good. This felt right. He had a small smile that played on his lips as he watched Alaric.

He was quite happy that he had his little wolf back.

He sipped his wine, and looked around the kitchen, and added with humor, "There is an actual dessert as well, but I suppose that one could wait for later."

 

"Good," Alaric said, looking pleased as he polished his plate of any remaining food, meat or otherwise. It was delicious, really. And he'd have to convince Peter to go out for dinner sometime, he kind of missed New York. California was nice, but the rush and busy streets of New York were something else entirely.

"Now, now," Alaric said, perking up at the mention of actual dessert. "What is this other dessert? I may have to indulge before I get the even better dessert."

 

Peter couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Alaric perked up and he said, "Eclairs from the esteemed Rapture's bakery of course. I know your sweet tooth well, Alaric. There might even be a bar or two of your favorite chocolate hidden somewhere in the kitchen."

He looked amused and said, "Do you want me to get those from the fridge and then provide you the better dessert?"

 

A slow grin spread across Alaric's face. "Damn, Peter. You better get those eclairs over here. Chocolate.... I can wait. But eclairs? NOW PLEASE, FUCKER," he said, looking so pleased with his mate. Steak, eclairs, chocolate, promises of debauchery? Peter was spoiling him and he loved it.

And maybe without words, Peter was trying to tell Alaric something.

 

Peter got up and got the eclairs and grinned, all too pleased with himself. He had done it right--the right way to welcome Alaric back and he was trying so hard to show him what he couldn't say right now. He knew he did lo...He cared for Alaric deeply, but he couldn't say it out loud.

Not until he was sure that Alaric would...he just couldn't say it while he didn't know if Alaric would live as long as he would.

He got the eclairs and took them to the table and nudged the plate to Alaric, "Hmm...one could almost say you are more impressed with the food than you are with me." Peter pouted and licked his fingers clean of chocolate and cream. He sighed airily and said, "I suppose I should be happy that you like it so much."

 

Alaric smiled as Peter brought over the plate of eclairs, eating one, more or less, delicately. "Mm.... these are so good Peter!" the young wolf exclaimed, quite pleased with his first dessert.

"I'm very happy and grateful for the food and dessert. But you know I'm much more impressed by you," Alaric said pointedly, offering the other eclair to Peter. Now that was true love. "Who else would know to get me these?" Alaric teased.

 

Peter looked a little surprised when Alaric offered him one of the coveted eclairs and rather than spurn such an obvious declaration of adoration, he took it and started to eat it. He licked his lips and said, "Thank you."

He grinned a little bit and said, "I would hope no one else would know where to get them, but if for some reason they do...I know other things I can give you that they can't."

 

Alaric usually preferred to be selfish with his food, but Peter had gotten him all of this, it was only right to share. "Welcome," Alaric replied with a smile, happily eating his own eclair.

"Mmm really now? You'll have to give me a demonstration after this," Alaric replied, smirking. "You've piqued my curiosity now."

 

Peter chuckled and said, "Oh, yes." He ate his eclair savoring the flavor before he finished it off because he did want to get to the main part of dessert. To say he missed Alaric was to be an understatement. He could say it was just his presence in the apartment, but a big part of it was that he missed Alaric in his bed, in his life and just...missed him.

"You know I'm very...hands on with my demonstrations," Peter teased, and added, "Would hate for you to get bored if I only talked about all the things I can do for you. Or would to you be a better way to phrase it?"

 

Alaric hummed, pleased by both the eclair, and that Peter was enjoying it as well. No sense in being the only one to enjoy the deliciousness that was first dessert. A very good prelude to second dessert. Hopefully.

"Are you now?" the young wolf asked, feigning curiousness. When all he really wanted was to pin Peter up against the nearest surface to kiss and fuck into oblivion. "I doubt I could be bored with any of your demonstrations. Please, by all means, use your hands as much as you want," Alaric purred, taking that point to lick at his fingers - cleaning them of course.

 

Peter just hummed a little bit when Alaric feigned curiosity, and he hoped that Alaric was just as excited that they were back together. Fuck, if he thought Alaric was up to it, he'd all but tackle him to the bed and fuck him well into the morning hours. (His neighbors had had enough quiet evenings, it was time to liven them back up, and really, who didn't like the cops being called to their door for noise complaints).

He watched Alaric lick his fingers clean, before Peter reached over and kissed the tips of his fingers before nipping lightly. "I'm glad for such a kind assessment of my skills. Now I just have to make sure I keep up with your expectations."

 

Alaric wanted Peter, so badly. He'd missed the damn puck, yes the sex mostly, but just having him around seemed to make Alaric feel happier. And that's what mates were for, to be your other half.

And who else would know that Alaric, Mr. Grumpy, would like eclairs and chocolate? Only Peter.

The young werewolf raised an eyebrow at said mate kissed his fingertips, before nipping. "I'm sure you will, so why don't we start, hm? I'm done eating, you're done eating.... I think I'm ready for my second dessert."

 

Peter grinned and said, "Are you sure you're ready?" 

He pulled Alaric almost onto his lap and kissed him the way he wanted to kiss him, pouring all the missed moments and the hopes, and the worry into one kiss. And there was that 'Oh god, you're actually here, thank the gods' desperate tinge to it that begged the question how often did Peter imagine Alaric in his apartment only to wake up to find it was a dream.

 

Alaric was going to reply to Peter, probably with something very witty and sarcastic, but he lost it all when Peter tugged him over and kissed him. Not a peck, not a sweet kiss, but something that just conveyed every missed moment, every worry and joy.

Really, how did one do that? Alaric just groaned, whole-heartedly and returned it best he could, finding himself clinging to Peter's shirt, his neck, hair, anything the wolf could get hands onto.

 

Peter put everything he couldn't say into that kiss, and he just held Alaric close. He kissed him like his life depended on it, and when he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against Alaric's and said, "Fuck I've been wanting to do that since you got into the apartment."

His hands slid down Alaric's sides and kept him firmly situated on his lap as he started to reacquaint himself with Alaric's body. He was thinner, yes, but he was the same. He nipped at his neck lightly and teasing. He purred, "I missed you, pretty boy."

 

Alaric couldn't quite grasp everything Peter was trying to convey in that kiss, but the wolf wanted it all. He wanted to let Peter know they were alright, he was there, he wasn't going anywhere.

He made a shameless noise of want as Peter broke the kiss off. But the wolf took what he could get, resting his forehead against his mate. "Only since then? Well damn, guess you didn't miss me all that much," Alaric teased, before a low rumble emitted from his throat. He missed having Peter's hands on him, touching him.

The young wolf still snorted at being called pretty, but he didn't argue. He knew better than to do that. "Whatever you say... daddy."

 

Peter gave a chuckle and he said, "Feeling a little hurt?" 

He pressed his lips against Alaric's again and paused when Alaric called him 'daddy', he grinned slow and wide before he asked, "You really hope for a game, pretty boy?"

His fingers continued to stroke up and down his sides before going underneath his shirt to touch at skin, and he gave a little sigh of contentment that he could touch Alaric and hold him, and just...He exhaled and dipped his head to nip lightly at Alaric's throat, before pressing gentle kisses there.

 

"Who me?" Alaric asked, batting his eyelashes, smirking. "Not while you're here," he purred, rumbling even more as Peter gave him another kiss and stroked down his sides.

Fuuuuck that felt so good. The young wolf shivered at the touch, groaning whole-heartedly. "Maybe.... What do you have in mind?" he asked, very much distracted by Peter's presence, sneaking fingers under his shirt and kissing his throat.

 

Peter just chuckled again as Alaric groaned and shivered and fuck if this wasn't right. He touched and teased to his heart's content and Peter nudged Alaric's jaw up so he could focus his attention on Alaric's neck. He hummed thoughtfully.

"That depends, pretty boy, what can you handle right now?" 

Peter could go as far as he wanted, further even if he'd allow it, but until Alaric was fully up to his best, Peter was going to play it...safe in some ways. He grinned against Alaric's neck and teased, "Because I could have you spread eagle and moaning like a bitch in heat taking my every command in a heartbeat."

 

Alaric felt like he was oversensitive, finally having Peter touching him like that again. The cuddles they'd done back at the pack house... hadn't been the same. This was completely different, and something Alaric had missed terribly.

He tilted his jaw up for Peter, rumbling pleasantly. "I wouldn't be against that..." he mumbled, idly stroking the back of Peter's neck. "Just... nothing hardcore just yet?" Alaric didn't want to jump in completely head first, but he also didn't wanna pussy-foot in. Something... in the middle, would be nice.

 

Peter nodded and kissed Alaric's neck before he promised, "Nothing too hardcore, pretty boy." 

He nuzzled Alaric's neck and purred out, "How about we reacquaint you with my bed?" He could be gentle...fuck, he didn't consider a little bit of bondage with scarves hardcore did he? He could just tie his wrists with silk...nothing too hard to break, and not even tie him to the bed. He could work with that. If Alaric was up to it. "Is...a little rope play too hardcore? Or just fine?"

He wanted to have Alaric comfortable, happy to be back here and fuck if he didn't want to be buried to the hilt in Alaric's tight ass.

 

"Thanks," Alaric rumbled, squirming in Peter's lap. "Bed sounds good..." Very good, actually. Definitely something Alaric could get behind, or on, as it were.

"Mm... little bit of rope play is fine, I think," Alaric replied, turning his head enough to give Peter a quick kiss to the side of his head. "Stop over-thinking it and take me to bed, fucker."

 

Peter ground up against Alaric as he squirmed and made it doubly apparent that he had no hesitation with Alaric's appearance and was just happy that he had his little lover back. He wanted to fuck Alaric, keep him in bed for a while and just bask in the fact that he had him back.

Peter smiled at the kiss, and looked more comfortable. He gave a snort, before he said, "Wrap your legs around my waist?" He figured the best way to figure out how healthy Alaric was was to carry him back to his bed and make sure he showed Alaric the care and attention he needed to realize he was still the most delicious piece of ass Peter had had in a very long time.

 

Alaric was secretly happy that Peter didn't seem to mind his less than stellar body. It had certainly improved since the last time, but wasn't up to the wolf's standards just yet. But then again, he wasn't for waiting when it came to sex with Peter, his mate.

Gods he loved saying that. His mate. He had missed Peter, his presence, his smell, kisses, his touch. Everything.

Alaric willingly hooked his feet behind Peter's back, snaking his arms around his neck. "Take me to bed, daddy. Tuck me in too?" He asked in that simpering tone, before chuckling. Leaning in so his lips were close to Peter's ear, Alaric whispered, "I want you to fuck me, daddy. Remind me just how sexy you are."

 

Peter grinned a bit as Alaric wrapped himself around him comfortable, and he supported his weight and was happy to note that it was a little harder to carry him now than it had been a month and a half ago. He just carried Alaric to their bedroom--wasn't that a nice thought?--and he paused a little bit with a slow smirk when Alaric teased him.

He turned his head a little bit when Alaric brushed his lips against his ear to make sure he didn't, in fact, just tuck him into bed. He purred, "Oh, daddy will treat you good, pretty boy and I'll remind you how much I like to treat my good little boy like a little prince."

His fingers dug into Alaric's ass and said, "But only if you are a good little boy."

 

Alaric rumbled happily as Peter carried him to bed. Their bed. It was a nice thought that sent a pleased thrill though the young wolf. And what made it even better was Peter purring promising things to him.

"But what if I want to be a naughty boy?" Alaric asked coyly, nosing at Peter's cheek. "What if I want you to punish me, remind me who's the boss?" The young wolf growled in pleasure as he felt fingers dig into his ass. "What then?"

 

Peter grinned when Alaric teased coyly, and he nipped Alaric's jaw and said, "If you are a naughty boy, Daddy will just have to tuck you into bed and leave you wanting. Only good boys get sucked off tonight." He set Alaric down on the bed and smirked at him before he tipped up Alaric's chin and gave him a slow and all consuming kiss.

He pushed him back against the bed and purred against Alaric's lips, "And you told me you didn't want to go too hardcore tonight. Silly boy, all ready changed your mind?"

 

Alaric hummed at the nip, smiling. "You're being a fucking tease again," he pouted, letting himself be laid back into my the soft bed. It'd been far too long since he'd been in that particular bed. And having Peter kissing him so goddamn well.

"Mm fuck, Peter..." Alaric whined, squirming against the bed. "No I'll be a good boy. I want everything, to be fucked by you and sucked off." It was true he didn't want anything too hardcore, but he still wanted all the good things. And it was an awesome start.

 

Peter kissed Alaric again when he whined and said that he would be a good boy. He would definitely make sure he didn't go too far, but he would give Alaric a good welcome home fuck. He settled himself on Alaric's hips and just focused on kissing him for now, as he started to refamiliarize himself with his young lover. Not that he didn't know everything that made Alaric gasp and moan, but it was the attention he wanted to pay.

He pulled back a little bit, to start to strip Alaric and said, "Good. I'll take good care of you if you are a good little boy for me. You know I will."

 

Alaric smiled, pleased as he watched Peter settle on the wolf's hips. It took Alaric all his willpower to not try and grind up against Peter.

But Peter was very good at distracting him. Kisses went a long way, especially since they'd had a bit of a dry spell. Just the idea of having sex was making Alaric squirm in anticipation. "Peter...." He moaned. "C'mon.... I'll be so good for you..."

 

Peter chuckled as he got Alaric out of his shirt and nipped his way back down Alaric's body. He kissed just below his bellybutton and smirked a little bit at the way Alaric squirmed. "I know you'll be good."

He ran his hands up and down Alaric's thighs as he teased and nipped at Alaric's lower abdomen. He didn't have the same definition that Peter was used to but he wasn't going to point that out, Alaric had put meat back onto his bones and that was all Peter cared about.

"Now...how about you tell Daddy about what else you want tonight?"

 

Alaric shivered in delight as Peter got off his shirt and nipped down his body. "Fuck.... Daddy..." He moaned, groaning at every nip. "Please..." He sighed. "Everything. I just want you. Here." Anything else was extra, icing on the cake.

 

Peter liked that Alaric was enjoying himself, and the fact that his little lover was still making those delicious noises after a few months of not being together...it just bad the puck quite pleased. He grinned against Alaric's abdomen before he slid off the bed completely and ended up with his knees on the floor. 

"Hmm, everything, hm? That's a really big list of things, pretty boy." His fingers went to Alaric's belt and the button of his pants and undid them with practice before he started to tug down Alaric's pants and said, "Lift up."

 

Alaric watched with hooded eyes as his mate slowly tortured him with sweet promises. He could feel the delirium, desperate for Peter's touch. Wolf bright gaze followed Peter's descent onto his knees.

"I like everything you do to me, Daddy. How am I supposed to choose?" He asked, his voice little more than an excited rumble. He dutifully lifted up his ass so his pants could be removed fully.

 

To say Peter liked the way Alaric's eyes turned wolf-bright and followed his every action, would be an understatement. The way Alaric watched him was the best kind of drug and he wanted to keep that look of delight and anticipation on his face for longer. He wanted to hear Alaric ask for more, moan out his appreciation and scream in delight.

He chuckled as he tugged Alaric's pants off, and said, "Everything? Who knew I had such an agreeable little boy." He nipped gently on Alaric's inner thighs, leaving teasing kisses up them, and didn't touch his cock. Not yet, he was going to tease--he said he wanted the full experience, and Peter was more than happy to draw this out a little bit.

 

Alaric had been lusting for Peter since the puck had left to return to New York. The young wolf had made it a point to get better quickly and to see him again. No one else missed Peter, but Alaric did. He missed his mate.

And he had so missed sex. Like a lot. As he had admitted to being open to everything, he'd do it all. "Yes...." Alaric groaned, shivering at the nip, his legs falling more open. "Fucking hell I missed you so much, Daddy..."

 

Peter chuckled, his lips widened into a satisfied grin when Alaric's legs opened, and he finally gave into Alaric's unspoken demands for more. Fuck patience, he had wanted to fuck Alaric the moment he walked into the apartment and now that he had the chance...there would be time for slow later, after they had gotten to 'know' each other again.

He braced his hands on Alaric's thighs before he gave him a solid lick from shaft to tip, before taking him into his mouth with a heady moan.

 

Alaric shuddered again at the look Peter got, that wide grin that promised devilish things only a puck could make a come true. Alaric wanted that, everything Peter has to offer. And the young wolf was well-rewarded as Peter gave in to what they both wanted.

Alaric moaned, loud and whole-heartedly as Peter licked his cock. The wolf squirmed, his hips jerking towards the stimulation. And there may or may not have been some well-worded curses thrown in too.

 

Peter swirled his tongue around the head of Alaric's cock, paying a delightful bit of attention to his lover. As much as he wanted to go faster, he couldn't help but tease a little bit. At least he had a cock in his mouth, and the way Alaric squirmed a little bit, that stuttered thrust upwards--he had missed that the most.

He slowly worked his way down Alaric's cock, taking him in nice and slow. His eyes never closed, and he watched Alaric with the delight that only a hedonist could have as his little wolf moaned loud enough that he was more than sure he'd get to hear the from about it from his neighbors in the morning.

If they didn't call the police that was.

 

Alaric was in heaven, with Peter being his sinful guide. The werewolf squirmed in delight, making obscene noises of pleasure. Peter didn't have too do much to make Alaric happy, but the wolf's moans were for himself and his mate.

The neighbors were the last thing Alaric was thinking about, no the talented mouth around his cock had his full attention. "Fuuuuck, Peter...." Alaric groaned, fingers threading their way into the puck's curly hair.

 

Peter moaned around his mouthful and if he could have, he would have been grinning that cat got the cream smile he was so good at. He'd just have to do it later, after he fucked Alaric nice and good. He wasn't sure about how hard it would be...but...they were definitely fucking.

He was not going to do anything but his best for Alaric, and the second he felt Alaric's cock hit the back of his throat, he relaxed and took his lover deep and started to bob up and down on Alaric's cock.

 

Alaric hadn't been a virgin when he met Peter, not by any means. But the werewolf could safely say no one could beat Peter. No one was as memorable as him, or knew all of Alaric's buttons.

To say that Alaric was enjoying the attention was the understatement of the century. He moaned his mate's name, fingers tightening in his curls. The worst part, or was it best?, was the tightening in the pit of Alaric's stomach, a tell-tale sign he wasn't gonna last.

"Fucking hell Peter... Yesss..." More, everything, Alaric was tired of being treated like glass. He wanted Peter to suck him dry before fucking him good and hard.

 

Peter had missed the feeling of fingers tugging at his hair, and nails scratching along his scalp. He could have gotten that from anyone, but if he was completely honest, he had wanted Alaric. And he was going to be completely honest as he started to suck Alaric's cock in earnest.

One of his hands went to Alaric's hips, his fingers digging in to keep him still as Peter had a point to prove. He still found Alaric attractive and if he didn't believe it after this...

He gave a particularly hard suck as he realized he could have grabbed lube and been stretching Alaric already. Well, one couldn't blame him for being a little pre-occupied.

 

After a month or more, being cooped up and worried over by an over-protective pack, Alaric had been so ready to return to Peter. His apartment, theirs now, and he had missed this, Peter comfortable between his legs, bobbing on Alaric's cock like a seasoned whore.

Which Peter was.

Alaric whined as his hips were stilled, but moaned once more as Peter sucked hard enough to have the young wolf gasp and curse. Fucking hell, he wasn't going to last. He'd been spoiled and had wanted this for so long, he was going to blow his load early like some first-timer. Shit, fuck, holy hell did it feel incredible though. Gods he had missed these blowjobs.

"Peter..." He keened, his breath coming out in pants as he squirmed and whined.

 

If he could have smirked, he would have when he drew that oh so sweet whine from his little wolf's throat. He could live off of those kind of noises, and the way Alaric watched him...He was just happy that he had Alaric back in his apartment, no, he corrected himself and he took Alaric all the way into his mouth and into his throat, their apartment.

He swallowed around him reflexively, getting used to the weight and feel of his cock in his mouth again. To think, it had been long enough that he a little unused to having Alaric back with him.

 

Alaric was usually so proud of his endurance and stamina in bed, but apparently not today. He gasped and keened, throwing his head back as he panted and tried to hold back on cumming too soon.

But it wasn't going to happen. As Peter swallowed around his cock, the young werewolf gasped particularly loud and moaned as his orgasm hit. He groaned through it all, fingers tight in Peter's hair, Alaric's face red, not from exertion, but from embarrassment.

 

To say that Peter was surprised when Alaric came so soon would be an understatement. He did like the way it did stroke his ego--barely a few sucks in and he had his lover already cumming? He was just that good apparently. Still, he kept Alaric pinned as he swallowed, and just enjoyed himself.

He let Alaric's cock slowly slide about of his mouth and he started to languidly lick at his cock before he licked his lips. He rested the side of his face against Alaric's thigh and said, "Mmm...didn't realize I was that good, pretty boy. You liked what Daddy was doing that much did you?"

 

Alaric whined pathetically as he came, which just furthered his blush of shame at having came so early. They'd hardly even started!

He shivered as Peter finished cleaning his cock, unable to bring himself to look at his mate. "Gods... Did I really just do that?" Alaric mumbled. "You're always good, Daddy. Didn't think you needed me to say it."

 

The whine and the blush weren't happy signs. He just sighed a little bit before he smirked. Oh well, if he was worried about coming so soon, he just got up, and slowly crawled up he could perch lightly on Alaric's hips before he tugged his head up, using his hair, and leaned down to kiss him and purred out, "You did, but it's fine. It's not like you're done for the night, pretty boy."

He kissed him again and thoughtfully said, "I don't know, I like having my ego stroked...well, my ego and other things stroked quite often."

 

Alaric was torn, embarrassed by having cum so early, and feeling pleasantly sated. He heard Peter's sigh, knew the puck was probably tired of his self-conscious bullshit.

"No..." He mumbled as Peter kissed him after tugging his head up. "But it's fucking pathetic..." Another kiss. "You are such a goddamn perv. Remind me again why I put up with your shit?"

 

Peter chuckled and kissed him again, and said, "It's not pathetic. A little abrupt...but not pathetic." He kissed him again, and when Alaric called him a pervert, he just pulled back and raised an amused eyebrow. "Are you saying that I'm not being a good Daddy? And here I thought you promised to be a good boy and you are back-talking to me."

He tipped Alaric's head up a little more and nipped at his bottom lip, "Silly thing. Perhaps it was best that I didn't grab lube and start finger fucking you while I was sucking your cock."

He kissed him again and asked, "Do you believe me now about still finding your ass attractive? And wanting to fuck you hard into my bed, hard enough that I can make you walk with a bit of a limp tomorrow even with that wolf healing of yours."

 

"Hmph," Alaric huffed, accepting the kisses gracefully. "No you're being a very good Daddy. But you're also a fucking perv. That I love and adore," Alaric said, quickly adding the latter.

Alaric did have to think about the posed question. He didn't believe anyone could find him attractive, not with his lack of muscles and bony body. But he also didn't doubt that Peter wanted to fuck him good and hard. Alaric squirmed under his mate. "No, I guess not." Not to mention Alaric wanted to be fucked so badly.

 

Peter raised an eyebrow at Alaric's word choices, and the way he hastily tacked on the endearments and proclamations of love. He gave a faint snort and said, "My, my, my little boy is getting uppity now."

When Alaric started to squirm, Peter relented a little bit and leaned down to kiss him a little sweetly, gently and added that emotion he couldn't give words to in English to Alaric. He wanted him to know he was loved even if Peter could not bring himself to say the words.

He said firmly, "Trust me when I say, you are still the hottest piece of ass I have had in a very, very long time. Now, I think Daddy owes you a good fuck but only if you ask like a good little boy."

 

Words had never been Alaric's forte, although he appreciated that Peter was generally very good with them, except when it came to proclamations of love. But Alaric was going to try and not hold that against Peter. They all had things they couldn't say or do, not just Peter.

Alaric responded well to the sweet kiss, stilling himself. "Well thanks, I guess. And what, pray tell, does a good little boy ask for?" He asked innocently. "Do I need to bat my eyes and say 'Oh please daddy, fuck me. I want your big cock filling me, making me scream.' Something like that?"

 

Peter just laughed softly and wiggled down a bit to bite at Alaric's neck and said, "Why don't you just ask very sweetly. Surprise me and make it good, if you do want me to fuck you." 

He ran his hands over Alaric's body, feeling the way Alaric was slowly filling out again--gone was that skeletal frame that caused him to worry so much--and it definitely much better.

Peter stretched out to grab the lube and said, "And if you ask very, very nice and make sure Daddy knows what you want, you might even get a treat." He brushed his thumb along Alaric's bottom lip and teased, "You want a treat, don't you?"

 

Alaric rumbled at the bite to his neck, unconsciously tilting his head to allow Peter to continue, because he liked that a lot. "I don't think I could ever surprise you, Peter," he smirked, shuddering as familiar hands ran over his thin body. It was still on the mend, but better than before.

"Cmon Daddy, please fuck your little boy, I've been so good, eating all of my food and growing healthy again... Just to see you," Alaric purred, nipping at the thumb brushing against his lip. "I always want a treat from you, Daddy."

 

Peter continued to bite Alaric's neck when he offered up the delightful expanse of his body. He absolutely adored that from Alaric, offering up his throat like that. He nipped and kissed, paying the attention such trust was due.

When Alaric purred out his request, and he did point out some good reasons as to why he should fuck him. At the teasing nip, Peter purred back, "Well...I suppose those are good reasons for Daddy to fuck you. But it might not be enough to get you to get that treat I was talking about."

He finally slid off Alaric, and dropped back down to his knees between his legs and said, "Spread you legs for Daddy, nice and wide."

 

Alaric hummed as Peter bit his neck some more, kissing and nipping so nicely. Oh yes, he'd missed this. Although the wolf had to pout a bit as Peter said it wasn't enough for the treat.

"Daddy," he huffed, pouting prettily. "Please, I've missed you, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow." Alaric obediently followed Peter's orders and spread his legs wide for his mate. It was a compromising position, legs spread, his knees even bent so Peter could reach everything better.

 

The pout was quite appealing, he would give Alaric that but he still wasn't going to give him a treat, perhaps another time. He just nipped at Alaric's inner thigh teasingly when he asked to be fucked. Peter was all too happy to see that Alaric followed orders as well as he always had in their bedroom.

He liberally coated his fingers with lube and started to tease his fingertips against Alaric's hole. He purred, "I've missed you too, but I still have to be firm and make sure you earn your treats. I don't want to make you a spoiled little boy, do I?"

 

Alaric groaned at the nip to his inner thigh, but apparently he hadn't convinced Peter just yet about that treat. Alaric didn't know what the treat entailed, just that he knew he wanted it.

"Fucking hell.... Daddy," Alaric whined, moaning as fingers teased at his hole. "What can I offer? I already said I'd give you a hell of a blow job. I'll do more exhibitionism with you, anything!"

 

Peter loved every moan he got from Alaric, and he just kissed at his inner thigh briefly before his mouth was back on Alaric's cock, licking up the length trying to tease Alaric's back into an erection so he could could go back to sucking him down as he teased Alaric's hole open. He slowly worked a finger into Alaric's tight body, but he worked slow.

Mostly because he knew it drove Alaric wild and he wanted to make his little lover howl for him. He always made the best kind of promises when Peter teased him into a frenzy.

He purred out, "Keep talking, pretty boy, maybe you'll stumble upon something Daddy really likes and you'll get that treat."

 

Alaric shivered at each light kiss Peter laid on his sensitive inner thighs, and moaning loudly and appreciatively as Peter's talented mouth returned to his cock. It was slowly starting to stir back to life. A werewolf was quick to rise again, but not that quick.

"Daddy.... fuck," Alaric groaned. "I'll play out whatever twisted fantasy you have, threesome, foursome, video-taped, anything," he panted. The werewolf might not know the treat, but he knew he'd want it, because Peter always gave the best things when it came to sex.

 

Peter just listened to Alaric promise all of these things without looking into the specifics and he just kept licking up Alaric's cock, before he lips at the head with a bit of a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. He paused to say, "So general, pretty boy, maybe you could think...specifics? Impress Daddy with how much he has taught you."

He eased a finger in and out of Alaric, crooking it teasingly as he pulled his finger out before pushing back in.

 

Alaric was terrible with the dirty talk, always had been, always would be. He wasn't creative enough to do it, not like Peter. The wolf was too impatient and currently VERY distracted to try and think up of anything terribly coherent.

So Alaric huffed, whimpering as he felt the finger in his ass crook teasingly. He squirmed, panting as he tried to think of something. Anything, really. "Daddy.... how am I supposed to impress you when I can't think straight?" Alaric grumbled, although he certainly wasn't complaining.

 

Peter's goal was to one day get Alaric to let loose with his tongue the way he did with everything else, and he wanted those acerbic words to turn into delights of the most lewd, perverted, and twisted. He would take his time and teach his little wolf how to spin the most naughty tales.

Peter paused long enough in his licking and lipping of Alaric's cock to tease, "That sounds like a personal problem to me, pretty boy." He continued to work his finger in and out of his young lover, watching him squirm and pant. Needless to say Peter was not at all unaffected by this, his own cock strained against the all too tight confines of his slacks and it took a great deal of his willpower not to try and grind up to get some pleasure. 

He started to nudge a second finger against Alaric's ass, teasing him with what was about to come next.

MISSING TEXT

"Fairly sure I'm the one fucking you, pretty boy," Peter teased and he continued to work a second finger into Alaric. The way his breathing hitched just made him make sure he did get that second finger in there a little faster, and started to thrust his fingers into his all too willing body with a little more force. At Alaric's proposed plan, Peter paused, his eyes widened briefly before he grinned a little bit.

"Is that so? Well, that sounds like something I'll let you do," Peter purred out and started to finger-fuck Alaric again. He always enjoyed it when Alaric got a little more...demanding and would take a dominant role. He leaned over and started to suck Alaric's cock again. Granted, now he did have to think of a good treat. He didn't want to do anything that would strain Alaric too much but...he could always tease him to abandon. 

Then again, he could let Alaric have his little fantasy come to life. That could be a treat, couldn't it?

 

Alaric just growled in response to Peter's verbal tease, still squirming under the puck's fingers. It was hard not to move, it was enough but yet not, he wanted more though, that much Alaric knew. He could never have enough of his mate.

The young wolf was panting and groaning so much, he almost missed Peter's purr. But his wolfy-ears caught it, and Alaric blinked up at Peter in surprise. "Really...?" he asked, a little shocked that it'd only taken that to get Peter to look so pleased at him.

Of course, Alaric's shock quickly wore away to more deep-seated moaning like any good whore, as Peter continued to finger-fuck him. And it only got louder as that impish mouth returned to his cock, sucking him into ecstasy. Words spilled from Alaric, what they were exactly, he didn't know. Just lots of cussing and moaning for more.

 

Peter liked the look of surprise on Alaric's face and decided then that yes, that would be his treat for managing to get out something delightfully dirty and describing what he would like to do. Every good fantasy deserved a reward, didn't it? He would make sure that Alaric got to live out his own twisted fantasy because while Peter had a multitude of his own, it was rare he could get Alaric to voice his own and when he did they were always delicious.

He sucked Alaric's cock with a skill honed from hundreds of years of practice and he made sure to pay all the right attentions to all the right places. He fucked Alaric, not exactly gently but not roughly, just enough to cause a little hitch in his breath as he worked him looser, scissoring him open and Peter completely planned on getting Alaric to cum at least once more before actually fucking him. He always loved how he sounded when he came, all loud and only then would he fuck him nice and hard and keep him pinned to the bed.

 

Sex with Peter usually consisted of a few things. First was many orgasms, from all parties involved. The other was that Alaric couldn't keep quiet to save his life, unless they were doing exhibitionism in an alley, then he could be quiet, although even that was tenuous at best.

Alaric was definitely not quiet now, letting all their neighbors know just how good Peter's mouth felt on his cock, and how badly he wanted more. He moaned with each thrust of fingers in his ass, squirming as they scissored him open. Oh yes, this was definitely getting the young wolf's cock hard again, very quickly.

Whatever Alaric had said, seemed to have been the right thing, since Peter was treating him so nicely again.

 

Peter was bolstered by Alaric responses, the fact that he was never quiet (unless Peter was making it a point to make him be quiet or face a 'punishment'). He basked in the way Alaric moaned and cried out for more. He knew his neighbors would most likely have words with him tomorrow morning but for right now, he didn't give a flying fuck what they would say. If they could see Alaric like this, they would definitely understand why he was so happy.

And really, he had offered to give them a lesson into the perverted and let them know exactly why Alaric couldn't be quiet when he was underneath him.

He loved the way Alaric squirmed and with one hand busy, and the other keeping him braced as he sucked on Alaric's cock like it was the sweetest tasting popsicle in the world. He continue to stretch Alaric's ass, until he had to reach for more lube and re-coat his fingers before he went back to stretching his lover open for his cock. He teased in a third finger, knowing that it was most likely going to be the last finger in worked into his lover's tight body before he finally got the main course but not before he got Alaric to cum again.

 

Alaric knew he was bothering the neighbors, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he had Peter's undivided attention and goddamn did it feel good to be under his incredible care. His scissoring fingers, the delightful sucking on his cock.

It was enough to make the young werewolf moan, for more of course. He gasped as a third finger was slowly added, making him squirm even more. "F-fucking hell.... Daddy," he groaned, trying to push his ass down on the fingers even more. Very difficult when Peter had the upper hand.

 

Peter was kind enough, or was it cruel enough to let Alaric push his ass down onto his fingers. Of course, he wasn't just going to leave it at that and when Alaric pressed down for more, Peter took it as a cue to thrust his fingers sharply into him and start to fuck him, ceasing the teasing. He figured it was time enough to crook his fingers and tease out his lover's g-sport to hit it with every thrust as he angled his head up to be able to suck Alaric's cock deeper into his mouth and down into his throat.

He moaned throatily around his cock, swallowing around the thickness of Alaric's cock.

 

As Peter thrust his fingers to meet Alaric's push, he let out a long-drawn moan, clenching around those devilish fingers. A high keen also escaped him as Peter's fingers crooked to find his prostate, hitting it with each thrust.

Alaric whined as Peter's moaned around his cock, swallowing around it. It was sensation overload for the werewolf, in the best way possible. He continued to fuck himself on Peter's fingers, with his head thrown back and a howl ripping from his throat as his hips stuttered up into his mate's mouth and clenching around fingers. Fucking hell.

 

Peter moaned as Alaric howled for him, and he continued to fuck finger fuck him, hitting his prostrate firmly and repeatedly torturing him in the best way possible. The way Alaric's hips stuttered up to his mouth, thrusting up into his throat, Peter just swallowed around him, sucking a little more before starting to bob up and down on Alaric's cock.

It was definitely hard to keep to his goals when Alaric was doing everything in his power to make Peter want to stop with the foreplay, pin him to the bed and fuck him until he could have him howling even louder. He was going to make this one goddamn good welcome home and do his best to make sure Alaric couldn't walk tomorrow morning without a slight limp.

 

Alaric's throat felt raw from his howl, he hadn't done that... had he done it before? It was a thought for another day, but Alaric definitely knew he wanted more. Because why the hell wouldn't he want more?

Having Peter continue swallowing around his cock was bliss, and the fingers fucking him were verging on the edge of possibly being painful. And yet he wanted more. "Peter... Daddy..." he moaned, squirming and rocking towards his mate. "More.... Fuck!"

 

Peter loved the squirming whine he pulled from Alaric as he rocked his hips up towards his mother and rocked back down onto his thrusting fingers. At this point, he was more than sure that Alaric could just fuck himself on his fingers and fuck his mouth on his own but where would the fun be in that?

He twisted his fingers a little bit, scissoring Alaric's open wider before slamming back into his prostate. He was going to make Alaric cum if it was the last thing he was able to do before he fucked him himself. He shifted a bit, balancing his weight back onto his knees to free up his left hand to reach down to free his cock, and stroke himself to get a little relief. He moaned around Alaric's cock as he took him all the way down once more before he slid off his cock, and teasingly swirled his tongue around Alaric's head. He asked, his voice a little rough and throaty, "Cum for Daddy pretty boy, and I'll give you more."

 

Alaric whined, loudly. He was so close, so fucking close. He could feel it pooling in the pit of his stomach as he continued to rock himself on Peter's fingers, gasping as those same digits twisted him open and fucking themselves hard into his ass.

A shiver of delight went through Alaric as Peter's tongue swirled at the head of his cock. "Daddy..." he moaned, moving himself on the puck's fingers. "Promise....?"

 

Peter gave a throaty little chuckle that could have been sinister with the amount of promise in it, but he assured Alaric, "Oh, I promise, pretty boy. Now cum for Daddy."

He didn't go back to sucking his cock, no, he just licked and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. He wanted to see Alaric's cum, and lick it up off his abdomen and chest before stealing a kiss from his lips, and then he'd fuck him. Hard and passionately, and probably take a breather after that before going at it again and possibly again. He stopped stroking himself and urged Alaric, "Think about what Daddy is going to do to you. Daddy's cock is going to fill you up and stretch you wide and fuck you until you lose your voice."

He nipped at the dip of Alaric's hip before he purred, "Or maybe you want to imagine strapping Daddy down to the fuck machine and getting him to beg for you. Get to enjoy your treat, make Daddy your bitch for the night."

 

Alaric shivered at Peter's words. The puck would keep that promise, he always did when it came to things between them, the things that mattered.

And who was Alaric to deny his mate when he was doing everything so nicely? Chuckling like that, teasing Alaric's cock with that devious tongue. Alaric squirmed and moaned, panting as he tossed his head. Oh yes, having Peter fucking him with his cock... that was a nice visual.

His skin jumped at the nip to his hip, before he groaned again as Peter painted another picture, his treat. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Peter was pushing all of Alaric's buttons to make him cum, and it worked. He gave a strangled cry, as his cock jumped and that coil in his stomach came undone rather quickly, leaving a trail of cum on his body as he fucked himself on Peter's fingers.

 

The puck knew he had a way with words, an ability to paint the most lurid pictures he could with his insidious tongue. At the strangled cry, Peter gave a gave a victorious grin and watched as Alaric came all across his chest, and the sweet boy kept fucking himself on his fingers. Such a good boy.

He slid his fingers from Alaric ass, and carefully shucked his pants, before he grabbed the lube and coated his cock quickly. Fuck, all he wanted to was pound into Alaric repeatedly but first, he licked his way up Alaric's abdomen, his tongue following all the trails of cum before pausing to suck and swirl his tongue around Alaric's nipple. He dragged his lips up and all but devoured Alaric's lips as he kissed him lustily.

He pushed Alaric further up on the bed, just enough to get him enough room to settle a little bit on the bed and guide his cock into Alaric's ass, sinking in all the way to his balls. He moaned loudly against Alaric's lips and groaned out, "Fuck yes, you're so tight around Daddy."

 

Alaric was becoming well acquainted with the stars in the back of his eyelids as he came, becoming quite the moaning mess as Peter's fingers withdrew from his abused ass, leaving him empty. It got a whine out of the young wolf, not wanting to be left gaping and needy.

Thankfully Peter wasn't that cruel, as he scooted Alaric up enough to get onto the bed and join Alaric proper. The werewolf shuddered as that talented tongue made it's way up his body, teasing his nipple before attacking his mouth. Which of course, he responded in kind with equal viciousness, wanting to taste himself on that tongue.

He moaned into Peter's mouth, rumbling in the way that only werewolves could, as Peter filled his ass, Alaric's legs wrapping themselves around the puck's waist.

"Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me so hard I won't be able to get out of bed tomorrow," Alaric demanded, nipping at Peter's bottom lip.

 

Peter loved the way Alaric rumbled beneath him, feeling the vibrations through his chest as he leaned over him. He grinned as Alaric nipped at his bottom lip and demanded to be fucked. He bit at his bottom lip in return and said, "Don't be so demanding, pretty boy. Daddy will fuck you how I want to fuck you."

But even though he threatened to be slow and not fuck him hard, he was already pulling back before snapping his hips sharply into Alaric with abandon. This was heaven, and no one would convince him otherwise of that. He grabbed Alaric's wrists, and pinned them above his head with a hand, because really, there had to be a little bit of the restraint they liked so well in the middle of their mind blowing sex.

 

Alaric whined at the nip to his lips, mostly because he was pouting at Peter for being told not to demand. But he wanted to be fucked good and hard, and he knew Peter wanted to do that. So he whined and locked his ankles around the puck's back.

And the werewolf wasn't disappointed as his mate fucked him hard, those hips snapping forward hard, jolting Alaric with each thrust, making him moan his Daddy's name. He growled as his wrists were pinned above his head, but all he did was test Peter's grip a bit, before he clenched the cock in his ass and smiled sweetly.

"That all you got, Daddy?"

 

He loved the press of Alaric's heels in the small of his back, urging him to continue to fuck him. He did because he didn't want to stop, he wanted to fuck Alaric into the bed and keep going. He kissed him hard before he moaned headily against Alaric's lips as he clenched around him.

"Fucking tease," Peter growled against his lips and fucked him harder and tightened his grip on Alaric's wrists. He pounded into his lover, and kept his eyes on Alaric, watching his lover for every gesture and gasp and moan.

Of course...that was interrupted by the obnoxious knocking at the door. He ignored it at first until someone in a gruff, and all too sharp voice said, "Police, open up."

Peter let out a curse that sounded like it could castrate a lesser man and lifted his head to glare at the wall. With a groan, he had to pull himself away from Alaric and he looked none too pleased with it as he grabbed a wayward towel that had not made it into the hamper and wrapped it around his waist for some semblance of modesty.

 

Alaric panted heavily as Peter kissed him hard again, moaning against his lips. Fuck, yeah, this was what Alaric wanted, being fucked by his mate and being kissed into oblivion. He returned every gesture, a low, constant rumble coming from his chest as he moaned with every thrust.

Until the police decided to rain on their parade, and got a very loud groan, that was not from pleasure. Of course it was drowned out by Peter's curse that Alaric didn't recognize, probably something archaic, like how his uncle sometimes muttered under his breath.

Alaric also couldn't help but whine as Peter left him, alone, on the bed, as he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Fucking hell, why were the police there? It wasn't like the neighbors didn't know they fucked often, they never complained before.

The wolf just laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, feeling quite empty and frustrated.

 

Peter had given thought to his neighbors calling the cops, but he had never imagined that they had the balls to actually do it. Of course, he could easily imagine it was that damned Verna Zimmerman who did it, that old biddy always had a problem with him which was only made worse when the Other came out and he came out with them. It was bad enough when he was a philanderer and the king of perverts, but coming out as Other on top of that?

He fully had expected her to have a heart-attack. He grimaced as he walked to the front door, and had to hide his apparent erection. He opened the door and said, "Gentlemen, this is a....surprise."

"We've had noise complaints," one of them said, a frown on her rather pretty face. 

Peter just ran his fingers through his curly hair and muttered something under his breath before he said, "I am sorry about that however..."

"We've noticed this isn't the first complaint," her partner said and stared him down. "A few times they mentioned screaming."

Peter smirked, and said, "Trust me it was all consensual and definitely pleasured."

 

Alaric listened from the bed, trying to get his heavy breathing down to something a little more normal. Not much luck, seeing as how he was frustrated and antsy to continue. And getting colder without his mate to be pressed against, although that might have been an illusion of the mind since werewolves ran hot.

He waited until he heard that there were two cops, and Peter wasn't exactly trying to shoo them away any time soon. Especially since it wasn't their first offense, and he shouldn't have been surprised by that. It was Peter after all, he probably had orgies in the apartment.

Making up his mind, Alaric growled, frustrated and getting blue-balls, he didn't even bother with a modesty towel or sheet before he stormed up behind Peter. Naked and his cock hard as well, he didn't bother to hide it as he wrapped his arms around his mate, nuzzling into his neck.

"Everything alright?" he asked low, his voice a rumble, and more than vaguely threatening.

 

The cops were not impressed and Peter just sighed, and said, "I understand, I will strive to be quieter in the futu--"

"You need to come to the station with us, you have to fill out a form and..." She trailed off when Alaric came up behind him, completely naked and took no efforts to hide himself. And when he wrapped his arms around him. 

Peter chuckled softly and turned his head to kiss Alaric as he rumbled angrily at the cops. He said, "We've bothered the neighbors again."

"I...ah..." Both of the humans looked distinctly uncomfortable as the wolf made it clear that he did not want them there.

Peter waited for them to bow out but when they didn't he just sighed, "I will pay whatever fine we need to but I am not leaving my apartment--"

"Then we'll just get a warrant."

 

The cops may not have been impressed by Peter, but Alaric was pretty sure HE was even less impressed by their presence. And he didn't bother to hide that fact as he tugged at the modesty towel around his mate's waist.

"Mmmm... when don't we bother the neighbors?" Alaric asked rhetorically, glaring at the cops with his wolf-bright eyes. At the mention of a warrant, Alaric growled, and nothing that sounded human.

"What are the damn charges? We were inside, it's not late, we didn't wake up anyone," he snapped.

 

Peter didn't still Alaric's hands as he started to tug at the modesty towel and the minute the police mentioned the word warrant, his amusement, what little there was, at being interrupted faded into cold calculation.

"Oh yes, do tell me about the charges," Peter said, his tone falling into the relaxed viciousness that pucks had when they were considering stealing everything from you and then some.

"Public indecency!" The man croaked out.

"If you don't come with us now, you'll be resisting arres--"

Peter considered it for a moment and said, his tone pleasant enough, "And now I will be closing my door. Should you really think a noise complaint is worth a warrant, come back in the morning. Until then, I will be fucking my..." He paused just because he didn't know which word to finish it with before he said, "Mate."

 

Alaric let Peter take care of the rest, they had done nothing wrong, the cops were just trying to appease whatever neighbors they happened to piss off. But they were just jealous, that they were happy and had an active sex life.

So while Peter coldly shot down the two cops, Alaric made it a point to touch his mate everywhere - including beneath that modesty towel that really did little to hide anything. Pucks weren't known for being modest about anything.

Although Alaric did pause, when Peter said he'd be fucking him. Mate. It just made the werewolf grin, widely and honestly. "I like this idea, I really fucking like this idea," he said, kissing Peter happily.

 

Peter started to smirk as Alaric's hands started to wander and he couldn't help but to pointedly buck into Alaric's questing hands. The female officer dropped her eyes to his hips, and a rather pretty blush spread across her cheeks, and the man looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Peter kissed Alaric back, thrilled that he got that grin, that wide and honest grin that said he had said the right thing. He nudged Alaric back and shut the door on the police and locked the door. And promptly pinned Alaric against the door and purred against his lips, "Now what was that about pretty boy?"

He ground against Alaric before he groaned out, "Back to bed?"

 

Alaric smirked as he too noticed the female cop's eyes straying to all the right places on his mate. And screw the man for being such a fucking prude, they'd interrupted, why should they stop?

The wolf leaned against Peter as the door was shut on the police's faces, and Alaric found himself pinned against that same door. He grinned, wide and lascivious. "What?" he asked innocently, kissing Peter again as they ground against one another.

"Let's give them a real show. I think she liked what she saw," Alaric rumbled, raking his fingers over Peter's sides, tugging the towel away for good before grasping his cock to stroke at firmly. "I need your dick, Peter. Right now."

 

Peter just returned the kiss and agreed, "She did like what she saw." 

Then again, anyone with a decent sex-drive and a pair of eyes would have liked what they had seen. The other office, the prude, would definitely not be an on invite list to any events of the sexual kind he hosted but the pretty officer...she looked like the kind that might enjoy such affairs.

Granted, he wouldn't really be hosting many of those anymore, now would he?

He moaned as Alaric stroked his cock firmly and he smirked, "Oh? No more Daddy?" He grabbed one of Alaric's legs, and hitched his knee around hip level so he could use his free hand to guide himself back into Alaric's tight heat. It was a different position, not nearly as much depth but...he could always have Alaric's front pinned against the door though he really did want to be able to watch him.

 

"How could she not?" Alaric purred, giving Peter a very obvious once-over. He certainly liked what he saw. A lot. And he was more than happy to prove it, as he stroked his mate's cock and got that heart-melting smirk.

"Not after that stunt you pulled," Alaric teased, giving a bark of laughter as Peter hitched up the wolf's knee to the puck could have easier access to his ass. "You're Peter, and you're MINE," he growled before moaning lewdly as Peter returned his dick where it should never have left.

 

Peter had no intention of being quiet, not when he could still hear the shuffling outside their door of feet, and he just gave groan as he let himself enjoy Alaric's ass around his cock. But really, why stay still when the true pleasure was pulling back out and snapping his hips back in. He pressed Alaric harder against the door as he started to fuck him. 

Granted it was with a little more force than he really needed but he did like the obvious sounds that their fucking made against the door and how it carried. He purred, "You're mine." He nudged Alaric's chin up and proceeded to demonstrate how much he believed Alaric was his with several claiming bites, and hickies that would fade all too soon but the thought was there.

 

Alaric also had no ideas on being quiet, not when he had his mate here, pressed against him and fucking him good and hard. It was enough to many any Other moan with abandon. They hadn't done it on a door for awhile, after all. They'd have to re-christen every surface.

Oh damn.

"I would hope so," Alaric moaned, tilting his head for Peter to claim his neck, covering it with bites. They wouldn't last, but it made him feel good that Peter was going to do it anyway. The young werewolf clung to his mate, groaning at every thrust, liking the sound the door kept making with every jolt. Hopefully it was pretty strong.

 

The nice thing about doors in this building were they were quite well made, and just old enough that when someone pounded against it, that it gave a satisfying sound. And when you were plowing someone into the door, well, it definitely was apparent what they were doing and he heard the male officer try to get the female officer to leave but she wasn't having it.

He groaned into Alaric's ear, "Seems she really liked the view and the sounds." 

He thrust into Alaric harder, wanting to make sure their 'guests' could get the best 'show' of their lives.

He fucked Alaric hard and fast, wanting to hear him howl again. He growled into his ear, "Louder, Alaric, let them know how much you like being fucked."

 

Alaric smirked at Peter, fully agreeing with him. HIs ears could pick up more than the puck's, and the female officer wasn't leaving, if anything she seemed to be quite turned on, and that just made the wolf laugh, low and sultry.

Not to mention being thoroughly fucked did wonders for his mood, making him gasp and moan like the whore that he was. "I LOVE being fucked, especially by you," he groaned, letting his head fall back against the sturdy door to give an incredibly loud moan as he clenched around Peter's cock.

"Fuck me, harder. I know you've got more," he goaded.

 

Peter knew lust, knew it quite well and knew if he offered, that lovely lady outside would be easily swayed into his bed. Fuck, he had seen the way her eyes lingered on Alaric as well and if that wasn't enough of an ego boost for his little wolf, he didn't know what would be.

His thrusts stuttered a moment as Alaric tightened around his cock, and he moaned before he chuckled at the goading. He slowed down and teased, "You said slowly, didn't you?" 

Of course, he couldn't keep that pace up, and quickly returned to pounding into Alaric. And he could never leave a challenge open like that, so he did fuck him harder, going as deep as he could.

 

Alaric chuckled. "I lied," he purred, groaning his appreciation loudly as Peter returned to fucking him proper, hard and rough. Gods it felt good, he certainly didn't feel like a delicate thing, like he'd been feeling as of late.

Peter never treated him like that, he always knew just what to say and do. And currently that was fuck his brains out, which Alaric was more than happy to go along with, moaning his heart out as he clung to his mate. His fingers dug into Peter's shoulders, words spilled from his mouth, continuing to spur Peter on to continue.

 

Peter heard, vaguely in the back of his mind, the other officer dragging the all too entrenched female officer away and telling her things about how she shouldn't be standing there listening to that. If he thought Alaric would want it, he would have jokingly invited her in, but for now, he had one purpose on his mind, and that was to fuck his pretty lover hard and listen to him moan.

The bite of fingers gripping all too tightly, drew a gasping moan from his own lips and he doubled his efforts to lose himself in Alaric. Fuck, he was close and that was a bit embarrassing for him given how little he had actually spent with his cock buried in Alaric but the tell-tale tightening in his gut told him that it wouldn't be long now.

 

((Abrupt End))


End file.
